Besos con sabor a chocolate
by We-love-Kappei-sama
Summary: El sabor del chocolate puede ser más dulce en los labios de la persona indicada...pero una vez que lo pruebas ¿puedes resistirte? [RanmaxAkane]
1. Preludio a San Valentín

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_**Besos con sabor a chocolate"**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola a todos :), aquí estamos luego de "dos semanas" con otra de nuestras historias xp. Mil disculpas a todos, sé que en el último capítulo de ¿Cómo sobrevivir...? dije que dentro de pocas semanas comenzaríamos a publicar esta historia, pero comenzamos a escribir una secuela de "Algunas flores tienen espinas", así que durante todo este tiempo hemos estado trabajando con tres historias en paralelo._

_Al igual que en nuestros fics anteriores, decidimos tomar la historia de Ranma ½ desde el final del manga y obviamente en este punto lo que hay entre Ranma y Akane sería cada vez más evidente._

_Sabemos que es casi imposible ser fieles en un ciento por ciento a la personalidad que muestran los personajes dentro del manga, porque si lo fuéramos probablemente conseguiríamos un avance entre ellos dos sólo después de 200 capítulos xp. De todos modos en nuestros fics hemos tratado de mantener las características más fuertes de su personalidad y hacerlos interactuar o madurar según lo que nosotras consideramos que podría haber ocurrido ;)_

_Basta de notas, esperamos que les guste esta historia :)_

_**Capítulo 1: Preludio a San Valentín**_

Faltaba solamente un día para San Valentín. Había pasado ya un año desde la boda fallida de la pareja de Nerima.

Ranma acompañaba a su prometida después de hacer las compras matutinas que Kasumi les había encargado. Una expresión de fastidio adornaba su rostro, odiaba levantarse un sábado temprano para tener que hacer ese tipo de cosas. Pero eso no era nada, estaba aún más preocupado por lo que pasaría el domingo. No quería nuevamente ser víctima de sus prometidas, por eso odiaba con especial énfasis esas fechas.

—Oye… ¿sabes que día es mañana? —preguntó Ranma tratando de parecer casual.

La chica avanzaba leyendo totalmente concentrada la lista que le había entregado su hermana mayor. —Domingo —respondió sin prestarle mucha atención.

Ranma casi tropieza con una piedra que había en el camino, tambaleándose en el proceso colocó una de sus manos en la baranda. —¡Claro que sé que es domingo! —espetó con el ceño fruncido levemente alterado—. Me refiero a la fecha… —susurró nervioso.

—Catorce de Febrero, si piensas salir con alguna de tus novias no es mi problema —refunfuñó Akane sin detenerse—. No esperes nada de mí.

—¡Rayos! Yo no tengo la culpa si Shampoo, Ucchan o Kodachi creen que soy su prometido y si mañana me regalan chocolates tampoco será mi culpa… ¿a qué te refieres con esperar algo de ti? —sonrió divertido observando atento las mejillas levemente sonrojadas de la chica.

—¿No es tu culpa? Te encanta que estén cerca tuyo mirándote y admirándote, si te molestara ya hubieses aclarado las cosas con ellas hace mucho tiempo —masculló Akane mirándolo fieramente—. ¡Baka! —exclamó irritada acelerando el paso para alejarse de él.

—¡Oe! —exclamó radiante Ranma al notar lo evidente que era su prometida. Rápidamente se acercó a un lado de ella—. ¿Estas celosa? —preguntó sacando la lengua.

Akane miró al muchacho, la expresión burlona de él sólo logró aumentar sus deseos de mandarlo a volar hasta el otro extremo de Nerima. Presionando con fuerza sus puños inhaló y exhaló una y otra vez. No se delataría delante de él. —¿De ti? —preguntó fingiendo indiferencia— ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? No somos novios... _"baka, que ni crea que voy a caer tan fácil como Shampoo y Ukyo, no soy como ellas..."_ —respondió regalándole una media sonrisa.

—¿Entonces por qué te enfureces tanto cuando piensas que alguna de ellas me pedirá una cita mañana? —preguntó tranquilamente observando la creciente expresión de furia que se formaba en el rostro de la muchacha.

La mirada de Akane se encontró con la de Ranma, sus ojos azules la miraban tan intensamente que parecía que se si descuidaba tan solo un poco sería capaz de adivinar hasta el más secreto de sus pensamientos. —No estoy furiosa_... "¡Shimatta! Por qué no puedo dejar de sonrojarme cada vez que me mira de esta forma, parezco idiota, pero se ve tan guapo... ¡baka!"_ te dije que puedes hacer lo que quieras —balbuceó evitando la mirada del muchacho.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas? —preguntó curioso ladeando su cabeza—. ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo mañana? —volvió a preguntar aparentando seriedad

—Ranma...yo..._ "No puedo creerlo... ¿me está pidiendo una cita?...¡Él me está pidiendo una cita!"_ —murmuró con un dulce tono de voz—. ¿Una cita? _"Mañana es San Valentín¿quiere que le confiese mis sentimientos?"_ ¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó sonriéndole con dulzura.

—Aka... Akane… yo… —El muchacho de la trenza se sonrojó furiosamente por la hermosa sonrisa que su prometida le estaba dedicando en ese momento. Sin poder evitarlo acercó su rostro al de ella quedando a unos pocos centímetros. _"Estaba bromeando para saber que me diría… pero creo que me gustaría tener una cita con ella…"_

En el instante en que Ranma acercó su rostro al suyo, Akane dejó de pensar, todo su cuerpo temblaba anhelando el próximo movimiento del muchacho. —Ranma... —suspiró cerrando los ojos totalmente entregada.

—¡Akane-chan!... ¡Ranma-kun! —exclamó Kasumi a lo lejos sin notar la situación en la que se encontraban los muchachos—. ¿Ya compraron lo que les encargué?

—Onee-chan, creo que interrumpiste lo que iba a ser su primer beso ¿por qué no se han besado antes, ne Ranma-kun? —preguntó Nabiki mirando con picardía a los dos muchachos, quienes estaban furiosamente sonrojados y bastante separados el uno del otro.

—Oh… gomen ne, no me había dado cuenta; podemos regresar en un momento si quieren —sonrió afable la mayor de las Tendo.

—¡No... no.. no estaba pasando nada! —exclamó bastante nervioso el ojiazul.

—¿Nada? Estaban a punto de besarse. ¿Cómo consideras nada algo así?... ¡qué poco romántico! —habló Nabiki con exagerado dramatismo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Akane en señal de apoyo.

—Nada estaba pasando Nabiki —respondió la menor de las Tendo mirando a su hermana con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó mirando de reojo al muchacho. Aún no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado de besarse.

—Veníamos a pedirles que nos acompañen a comprar chocolates para mañana¿qué dicen? —sonrió Kasumi tomando la bolsa que Ranma había dejado en el suelo sin darse cuenta antes que vinieran ellas.

—Por mi no hay problema… —respondió Ranma mirando de reojo a su prometida. _"¿Comprará algo para mi?..."_

—¿Por qué tendría que ir? —bufó Akane cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—, además la tienda debe estar llena ¿a quién van a darle chocolates? —sonrió mirando con curiosidad a sus hermanas.

—Es un buen negocios, ya sabes dentro de un mes todos los chicos que reciban alguno de mis chocolates tendrán que darme algún regalo y no quiero dulces de vuelta —sonrió complacida Nabiki calculando mentalmente todo lo que podría conseguir—. Pero tú hermanita tienes que ir, piensa en Ranma-kun.

—Yo les daré a todos mis amigos y conocidos, también al Doctor Tofu, él siempre se porta bien con toda la familia —respondió sonriente Kasumi—. Es cierto lo que dice Nabiki, tienes que regalarle algo especial a Ranma-kun por ser tu prometido —agregó colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermana menor.

Ranma bastante traumatizado por las directas de las muchachas trató de quitar la tensión del momento para que ambos se sintieran cómodos. —¡Je!...¿Para qué quiero que una chica tan poco femenina me regale chocolates? —espetó fingiendo desinterés.

—Por eso te dije que no tenías que esperar nada de mi —respondió Akane mirando a Ranma con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Pídeselo a Ukyo y Shampoo, a mi no me interesan esas tonterías —pronunció dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a la tienda.

—¡Hey Akane, espéranos! —exclamó Nabiki siguiendo rápidamente a su hermana menor.

—¿Vamos? A ver si logramos alcanzarlas... —sonrió afable la mayor de las Tendo.

—¡Hai! No será difícil —sonrió Ranma para luego comenzar a dirigirse rápidamente hacia la tienda.

----------------------------------------------

Toda la tienda estaba decorada con motivos de San Valentín, corazones y pequeños cupidos adornaban mesones, escaparates y el techo del local.

Akane recorrió con la mirada el lugar, varias chicas se movían de un lado a otro escogiendo bombones con distintas formas y sabores, o buscando lo necesario para preparar chocolate casero. Inevitablemente un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas._ "Estuvimos a punto de besarnos...ni siquiera sé como llegamos a eso y yo...iba a dejarlo..." _una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Akane. _"Todo sería tan distinto entre nosotros si no hubiese negado lo que dijo en China, estaríamos casados...kuso ¡no puede ser posible que esté pensando de esta manera! No le importo, si realmente sintiera algo por mi no se habría retractado...Ranma no baka"._

Un libro de recetas llamó la atención de la chica, de reojo miró a su prometido _"tal vez no sea tan mala idea que le regale algo y mucho mejor si lo hago yo misma"_ sonrió antes de comenzar a leer la receta.

Ranma miró de reojo a su prometida al notar que estaba siendo observado. El lugar estaba repleto de mujeres desesperadas por comprar chocolates para sus enamorados. _"¡Je!… que patético… um… ¿Akane pensará comprarme algo?... kuso está demasiado cerca de los libros con recetas… me pregunto qué estará planeando..."._

El muchacho disimuladamente miró hacia sus costados y caminó hacia el lugar donde estaba su prometida. Algunos susurros provenientes de las chicas que estaban allí fueron escuchados por el ojiazul. Las jovencitas parecían encantadas por su presencia en la tienda.

"_El encanto Saotome nunca falla… es inevitable que miren a alguien tan varonil como yo… ¡je!"_ sonrió egocéntricamente el muchacho llegando a un lado de su prometida.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó mirándola curiosamente.

Akane cerró el libro. —No es tu asunto¿para qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó dirigiéndole una desafiante mirada.

—Simple curiosidad —respondió fingiendo indiferencia. _"Je!… no sé por qué… pero se ve especialmente atractiva con esa expresión…"_ pensó, sin poder evitarlo su expresión cambió a una de completo interés, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

Akane notó la extraña forma en que Ranma estaba observándola. Su mirada azul fija en sus ojos y luego recorriendo su rostro, la hizo sentir como si miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago —¿Qu...qué miras? —balbuceó sonrojada.

Ranma tosió recomponiendo postura. —¡Je! estaba pensando en decirte que si vas a darme algo lo compres y no lo hagas tú misma… —sonrió burlón.

En menos de un segundo el libro que Akane tenía en sus manos quedó estampado en el rostro de Ranma. —Idiota —gruñó la chica alejándose del muchacho para luego acercarse hacia un mesón donde habían bolsas de distintos tamaños con pequeños chocolates en forma de corazón en su interior.

El muchacho de la trenza tomó el libro sonriendo relajado, se había salvado de morir envenenado una vez más._ "Al menos funcionó". _Rápidamente se acercó nuevamente a su prometida, silenciosamente se colocó detrás de ella.

—Me gustan los que tienen almendras —sugirió sonriente el ojiazul llamando la atención de la joven.

—Deberías decirle eso a Ukyo, Shampoo o Kodachi —respondió Akane tomando entre sus manos una caja con forma de corazón, llena de pequeños bombones de igual forma—. ¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

—¿A quien le compras los chocolates? —preguntó curiosamente evitando la pregunta de la chica.

Una media sonrisa adornó el rostro de Akane. —¿Estas celoso?

—¡Je!... ¿Yo?...¿Por qué lo preguntas? —sonrió fingiendo indiferencia.

—Por tu pregunta, pero supongo que no te importa si le regalo chocolates a alguien o no, después de todo nuestro compromiso es solo una obligación ¿ne? —preguntó Akane.

—¿Para ti es una obligación ser mi prometida? – preguntó seriamente el muchacho de la trenza mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Ranma... ¿Para ti lo es? —susurró Akane manteniéndole la mirada.

Bastante sonrojado el joven de la trenza intentó darle una respuesta coherente a su prometida. Levemente abrió sus labios, pero no alcanzó a articular palabra alguna ya que de un segundo a otro sintió como unos brazos se colgaban de su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina. No solamente el día de San Valentín sino también hoy tendría problemas con sus prometidas.

—Wode airen... —habló con su tono de voz más sensual la voluptuosa amazona— ¡Shampoo estar tan feliz de verte! —exclamó arrimando su cuerpo al del muchacho, haciéndole sentir en su espalda claramente la forma de sus "atributos".

La caja de bombones comenzó a crujir en manos de la furiosa chica de cabellos azulados que miraba incrédula la escena. —Hola...Shampoo... —masculló fulminando a su prometido y a la muchacha con la mirada.

—¡Sha... Shampoo déjame en paz! —exclamó bastante asustado por la expresión de su prometida. Intentó zafarse de los brazos de la efusiva china, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, la joven se había prendado completamente a él.

—Shampoo saber que airen estar feliz de verme —sonrió divertida la muchacha—. ¿Notarse mucho su alegría, ne Akane? —preguntó mirando de forma burlesca a la otra chica.

Con una forzada sonrisa, Akane, respondió: —Sí...no sabes cuanto... —Dirigiendo una gélida mirada a su prometido agregó: —¿Por qué demonios no te llevas a esta mujer a otro lugar, descarado? —masculló antes de girar sobre sus talones para acercarse hacia donde estaban sus hermanas.

Ranma caminó desesperado hacia la chica arrastrando consigo a la amazona. —Ak… Akane… no me dejes solo... —exclamó con voz lastimera llegando a su lado.

—¿Por qué Ranma no querer estar a solas con Shampoo? —susurró la chica intentando acercar su rostro al del muchacho, quien hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado.

—Te veo muy bien acompañado —masculló Akane mirando a Ranma de forma acusadora—. No me interesa quedarme a mirar su falta de vergüenza, par de degenerados —espetó antes de avanzar a toda velocidad hasta llegar donde sus hermanas.

—Nee Akane¿lo vas a dejar solo con Shampoo? —preguntó Nabiki mirando bastante divertida la furiosa expresión de su hermanita y los vanos intentos que hacia Ranma por separarse de la amazona. A esa altura toda la atención del lugar estaba sobre el muchacho de la trenza y no era por su "encanto seductor".

—Por mi pueden irse al demonio si se les pega la regalada gana —gruñó Akane haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por ocultar los celos que estaba sintiendo.

En ese momento una figura se coló por la entrada del negocio y se colocó a un lado del muchacho de la trenza.

La joven de las espátulas le lanzó una mirada asesina a la amazona mientras tomaba bruscamente de un brazo al chico. —¿Qué diablos crees que le haces a mi Ran-chan? —exclamó totalmente poseída tomando su espátula más grande.

—¡Ucchan!... ¿qu… qué haces aqu… aquí? —tartamudeó Ranma. El problema ahora se duplicaba. No podía ser peor. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no deseaba que su tercera prometida apareciera o sería historia antes de que llegara el ansiado día por las muchachas.

—Ranma no ser tuyo Ukyo, suelta a airen —gruñó la amazona jalando a Ranma hacia ella—. Él ser mi futuro esposo.

—¡Lo suelto cuando lo hagas tú primero! —exclamó la castaña abrazando con todas sus fuerzas el brazo del pálido muchacho.

—Ya... déjenme... —balbuceó algo mareado el ojiazul. Realmente estar entre tres chicas furiosas era algo que lo asustaba. Podía ser peor que cualquier rival súper poderoso que enfrentara en su vida.

—Ya escuchaste a airen, suéltalo —sonrió de forma engreída la amazona—. Nosotros estar bien solos.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír, a Ran-chan no le gustan las mujeres como tú. Yo lo conozco hace más tiempo que tú, lo vi primero… por lo tanto... ¡es mío! —respondió enérgicamente Ukyo tirando del brazo del pelinegro.

—¡Shimatta! —Akane se acercó furiosa hacia los chicos—. ¡Quieren dejar de hacer escándalo de una maldita vez!

—Akane, la que estar haciendo escándalo ahora ser tú —respondió Shampoo soltando a Ranma para luego mirar bastante divertida la expresión de Akane—, nosotros estar divirtiéndonos.

—Akane-chan, nosotras solo intentamos llegar a un acuerdo por quien se quedará con Ran-chan… ¡y esa seré yo! —sonrió Ukyo completamente segura soltando el brazo del muchacho.

Ranma trató de recomponer postura mientras trataba de respirar normalmente. Sonriente vio como su prometida ardía en llamas por la presencia del par de muchachas. —¿Estas celosa, Akane? —sonrió burlón—. Estoy seguro que también querías una cita conmig… —Dejó escapar sin prever las consecuencias. Antes de terminar la frase colocó una mano en su boca totalmente aterrado por la respuesta que iba a obtener.

Akane tomó bruscamente de la camisa a Ranma —¿¡Quién demonios quiere tener una cita contigo!?... ¡No estoy celosa!

—¿Entonces por qué te alteras tanto cuando Shampoo y Ucchan vienen a pedirme a una cita? Además estoy seguro que comprabas esos chocolates para mi… tendrías que habérmelo pedido... —sonrió egocéntrico.

—¡Ranma no baka! —chilló furiosa antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo hizo caer varios metros más allá de donde estaban las chicas—. ¡No me importa lo que hagas y no estaba comprando nada para ti, idiota! _"estúpido engreído, solo se acerca a mi para aumentar su ego, soy una idiota."_ —grito enfurecida antes de salir rápidamente del lugar.

—Airen no preocuparse, Shampoo aceptar tener una cita mañana y ella darte muchos chocolates —sonrió complacida la amazona al ver como Akane salía del lugar.

—Eso en tus sueños… ¡Ran-chan estará todo el día de San Valentín conmigo! —exclamó Ukyo convincente.

Una nueva discusión comenzó entre las muchachas. Ranma suspiró resignado pensando como haría para deshacerse de las dos chicas. Realmente no sería una tarea fácil.

----------------------------------

Akane se dejó caer suavemente sobre su cama. Estaba realmente furiosa, ya no soportaba más tener que soportar la misma situación, cada vez que estaba por concretar algo con Ranma, tenían que aparecer Ukyo, Shampoo o Kodachi para recordarle que las cosas entre ellos dos jamás serían fáciles.

—Cobarde, nada de esto estaría pasando si fuera capaz de tomar una decisión de una vez por todas y yo... _"realmente nunca he sido capaz de hablar con él sobre mis sentimientos...soy igual de cobarde"_ Ranma no baka...todo podría ser tan distinto... —murmuró suavemente.

En ese momento una trenza se asomó por la ventana de la muchacha, seguido de esto Ranma bajó un poco la cabeza. No podía observar nada, la ventana estaba cerrada. Decidido se colgó con sus pies en la cornisa y golpeó suavemente el vidrio.

El leve golpeteo llamó la atención de la muchacha, sabía perfectamente quien era. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó hacia la ventana. —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que estaba muy molesta.

—Ábreme… —insistió el muchacho de la trenza sin responder la pregunta de la chica, pero utilizando la cara de pequeño cachorro regañado más enternecedora que pudiera hacer.

—¿Para qué? Mejor ve a pasear con Shampoo y Ukyo —respondió la chica cerrando bruscamente la cortina para no tener que encontrarse con la enternecedora mirada del muchacho.

Nuevamente se oyó un leve golpeteo en el vidrio. Ranma no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Akane se devolvió fastidiada, suavemente corrió la cortina y abrió apenas unos centímetros la ventana —¿Qué quieres ahora, Ranma?

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó utilizando la misma expresión de antes.

—Sólo un minuto, nada más —respondió dirigiéndole una gélida mirada antes de abrir la ventana para dejarlo pasar.

Ágilmente el joven saltó hacia el interior de la habitación. Sonriendo con confianza tocó uno de los hombros de la chica que estaba de espaldas. —¿Aún sigues enfadada?...¡Je! no entiendo a las mujeres —espetó riendo divertido.

Akane se separó bruscamente del muchacho —¿¡Por qué demonios tendría que estar enojada!?...¡Ranma no baka! —gritó acercándose a él con profundos deseos de asesinarlo.

—Ak... Akane… ¡pe... pero tú dijiste que no estabas enojada!... ¿por... por qué me miras así? —balbuceó Ranma bastante asustado por la expresión de su prometida—. ¿Estas enfadada por lo que sucedió con Ucchan y Shampoo? —preguntó retrocediendo algunos pasos.

Inevitablemente las mejillas de la chica se sonrosaron. —Eso no importa ahora, se está acabando tu minuto —espetó caminando hacia su cama para sentarse sobre esta.

—Entonces es eso… ¿na? —preguntó Ranma sentándose al revés en la silla del escritorio de la chica apoyando su rostro en el respaldo de ésta—. Yo no las llamé si estas pensando en eso... —comentó mirándola de reojo.

—No estoy pensando en nada...¿solo viniste para eso? —preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El joven de la trenza silbó distraído fingiendo demencia. —No voy a salir con ellas si eso es lo que te interesa… —espetó jugando con uno de los lápices del escritorio de la muchacha.

Akane lo miró de reojo, el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó suavemente. —¿No? ...etto, es decir ¿no lograron convencerte? —preguntó evadiendo la mirada del chico.

El rostro del joven se encendió ligeramente al observar la expresión de Akane. —Sí… además no me interesa tener una cita con ellas —respondió convincente.

—¿Hontou?...etto...entiendo ellas siempre arman líos... —sonrió dirigiéndole una tímida mirada.

—Sí… y además ellas son mis prometidas porque quisieron… por mí no lo serían… —respondió levemente sonrojado—. Siempre me causan problemas, además… Ucchan es solo mi amiga.

—Deberías decirles eso —respondió con un hilo de voz Akane, casi inconscientemente.

—¿Nani? —preguntó Ranma bastante sonrojado—. Nunca lo he dicho directamente… pero tampoco las incentivo para que me persigan… kuso… quizás algún día se cansen — respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo haces, cada vez que no eres capaz de decirles que no quieres que te molesten ...etto...pero ese no es mi asunto ¿ne? —espetó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. ¿No vamos a bajar? Ya casi es hora de cenar.

—¡No… pero yo no lo hago con esas intenciones! —respondió acelerado Ranma acercándose a un lado de la chica para mirarla fijamente a los ojos—. Yo no soy muy bueno para decir lo que siento… quizás por esa razón hay muchos malentendidos... — Levemente sonrojado por su atrevimiento y por la cercanía con ella miró hacia el suelo nervioso—. Etto… sí… ¿vamos a cenar, na? —susurró mirándola de reojo.

Akane lo miró levemente sonrojada. —Uhm ...hai _"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?...¿se refiere a nosotros?"_ —Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Vamos —afirmó sonriéndole dulcemente.

—Espera —espetó Ranma mientras sacaba un objeto que tenía escondido entre su camisa. Tratando de parecer indiferente estiró la mano—. Es para ti, espero que sepas usarlo… —sonrió afable.

Akane tomó incrédula el libro de recetas que Ranma había comprado para ella. —¿No tienes fiebre?

El joven de la trenza frunció levemente el ceño. —Simplemente vi que estabas interesada en comprarlo en la tienda y me tomé la molestia de comprarlo por ti —contestó adelantándose unos pasos para abrir la puerta—. ¿Vamos? —Volteó dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven.

Akane presionó el libro contra su pecho, sonriéndole con ternura asintió en respuesta para luego seguirlo. No podía creer que Ranma le hubiese regalado un libro de recetas, lo único que esperaba era que todo resultara bien y que el muchacho no se burlara de sus chocolates al día siguiente...aunque aún no estaba muy segura de regalárselos.

----------------------------

Minutos después todos disfrutaban de un delicioso sukiyaki obra de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. Genma devoraba con avidez su tercer plato. Nodoka comía con lentitud y mucha parsimonia su primer plato junto con Kasumi. Nabiki hacía algunas cuentas y anotaciones en una libreta mientras con sus palillos capturaba el arroz. El maestro Happosai había salido temprano a sus acostumbradas cacerías nocturnas. Ranma y Akane, sentados uno al lado del otro como era de costumbre, se miraban de vez en cuando levemente sonrojados.

Soun Tendo observó por un segundo a su hija menor y a su futuro yerno, los dos se miraban de vez en cuando y tenían un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

La emoción se apoderó en menos de un segundo del hombre, codeando disimuladamente a su antiguo compañero de entrenamientos llamó su atención —Saotome-kun, mírelos, pronto nuestro sueño se hará realidad.

Genma sonrió satisfecho observando los rostros levemente sonrosados de los muchachos. —¿Cree que por fin decidirán hacernos felices, Tendo-kun? —respondió por lo bajo.

Al terminar sus anotaciones, Nabiki, observó a su padre quien se secreteaba con el padre de Ranma. —¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos? —preguntó mirándolos de forma inquisidora.

—¿Puedo saber de que cuchichean con tanto misterio? —susurró Nodoka integrándose a la conversación.

—Mira a nuestro hijo y a Akane, querida… muy pronto habrá casamiento —murmuró Genma con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia los muchachos que aún no habían captado que eran el centro de atención.

—¿Cuándo se casan? —preguntó sonriendo pícaramente la mediana de los Tendo logrando llamar la atención de los sonrojados muchachos—. ¿O están así porque mañana es San Valentín?

Las orejas del joven de la trenza se enrojecieron al escuchar el comentario de la hermana del medio de los Tendo. —¿De... de qué ha... hablas? —tartamudeó notablemente alterado.

—De que tú y mi hermanita llevan mucho rato mirándose y están sonrojados, Ranma-kun —respondió con tranquilidad Nabiki—. ¿Hay algo que quieran contarnos?

—¿Mañana tendrán una cita? —sonrió Kasumi sirviendo un poco más de comida.

Akane miró a su padre quien parecía al borde de las lágrimas. —¿Por qué tendríamos que tener una cita? —preguntó intentando evadir la mirada de toda su familia—. Es un día como cualquier otro ¿ne Ranma?

Ranma tragó lo que estaba comiendo con un poco de dificultad y trató de fingir compostura. —Es cierto… no sé de que están hablando, seguro fue mi padre quien empezó con todo esto —murmuró lo último lanzándole una mirada asesina a su progenitor.

—Por la forma que se estaban mirando pensamos que había pasado algo —sonrió Nodoka.

—Se veían como pareja de comercial del día de los enamorados —sonrió de forma burlesca Nabiki—. Nee, Akane, cuéntanos su secreto.

—Shimatta, deja de molestar. No tenemos ningún secreto...con Ranma solo...somos amigos.. —respondió mirando de reojo al muchacho.

—Sabía que algo como esto sucedería, como si no tuviera suficiente con otros asuntos — refunfuñó el joven de la trenza dejando su plato—. Y si tengo una cita con Akane poco les importa —agregó poniéndose de pie para luego salir de la sala en dirección al tejado.

—¡Ranma!... ¿Qué demonios...? —Akane miró como toda su familia la observaba con la clara intención de empezar un interrogatorio. —¡RANMA!... —gritó poniéndose de pie, comenzando a correr para alcanzar al muchacho.

El muchacho de la trenza ya se encontraba en el techo de la casa recostado sobre éste cuando oyó un ruido, era su prometida que intentaba subir. Con cuidado se acercó al borde y le tendió una mano para ayudarla. Una vez arriba se sentaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

—¿No querías quedarte para el interrogatorio? —preguntó Ranma con una media sonrisa.

—Eres tú quien debería responder ese interrogatorio, no yo —sonrió de la misma forma Akane—. Por un minuto pensé que dirías que no te interesa salir con una marimacho¿ya cambiaste de idea? —preguntó mirándolo de forma juguetona.

—Al diablo con el interrogatorio, deberían pensar en como conseguir un trabajo antes que depender de nosotros —respondió Ranma—. No dije si lo haría o no… ¿por… por qué?... ¿tie.. tienes pensado salir con alguien para San Valentín? —preguntó un poco nervioso con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—¿Na...nani? —respondió totalmente sonrojada—. ¿Yo?...Ii...iie...ya sabes que esas cosas no van conmigo... ¿y tú? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

—Tam... tampoco… espero poder escaparme mañana, tú tienes que tener cuidado con Kuno o cualquiera de la escuela —sonrió divertido—. Seguramente habrás recibido muchas invitaciones… —comentó mirándola de reojo.

—Deberías saber que no me interesa salir con esos chicos ¿o ya olvidaste cómo peleaba con ellos en la escuela cuando recién nos conocimos? —sonrió dulcemente—. Es agradable estar aquí...la noches está muy bonita... —suspiró contemplando las múltiples estrellas que brillaban iluminando la oscura noche.

—Sí… eso creo... —susurró Ranma levemente sonrojado—. Oe… en cuanto a mañana… si pasa algo con Shampoo, Ucchan o Kodachi ya sabes… yo no tengo la culpa… —espetó recostándose sobre las tejas.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Akane mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes… ellas siempre causan alboroto, pero yo ya te dije que no tengo interés en salir con ellas —respondió mirándola seriamente—. Pero como suele suceder… termino siendo el afectado...

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió con un dulce tono de voz—. Gracias por el libro...nunca pensé que luego de escapar del par de locas volverías a la tienda por algo así.

—Supuse que lo querrías cuando lo ojeaste… —sonrió mirándola de reojo. Sin darse cuenta rozó levemente la mano de la chica. Un súbito calor subió a su cara. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. Disimuladamente observó a la chica que también se había ruborizado levemente. Con un poco de valor acercó nuevamente su mano hacia la de ella para rozarla suavemente. Con dificultad dejó que su mano quedara sobre la de ella.

Akane lo miró aún más sonrojada, todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir el calor de la mano del muchacho sobre su piel. Él se veía aún más nervioso e inseguro que ella, con suavidad tomó su mano. —Gracias... —sonrió apoyando despacio su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido.

El joven de la trenza sonrió y apoyó levemente su cabeza contra la de la chica. Deseaba estar toda la noche así. Suavemente apretó la mano de la joven, sintiendo el tibio calor que emanaba, parecía que se encontraba en uno de aquellos sueños en que nunca deseaba despertar. Durante algunos minutos permanecieron en el mismo lugar, disfrutando mutuamente la compañía.

El día de San Valentín sería muy largo.

Continuará:

_Notas finales_

_Y realmente será un día muy largo xp, pobre Ranma lo pasará tan "mal", pero antes de caer en los spoilers del próximo capítulo prefiero comentarles otras cosas:_

_1.- La idea de este fic nació en Febrero, pero como estábamos escribiendo otra historia, decidimos postergarla un poco._

_2.- Si quieren conocer más sobre como se celebra San Valentín en Japón, pueden visitar nuestro blog (el link está en nuestro profile donde dice homepage) _

_3.- ¿Por qué diablos Ranma le regaló un libro de recetas a Akane? Con Sakura estamos completamente convencidas de que este muchacho tiene su lado masoquista muy desarrollado xp_

_4.- Hoy está de cumpleaños uno de nuestros lectores más antiguos, __**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, TRIPLE G! Esperamos que la pases muy bien hoy y luego te estoy enviando tu regalo por mail xp, si sufres algún trauma de ansiedad no será nuestra culpa. Tú lo pediste xp**_

_5.- Sakura les aconseja nunca contratar speedy xp (la pobre tiene que esperar que se dignen a cambiar su modem para poder conectarse) _

_¿De qué forma morirá Ranma en el día de San Valentín? Hagan sus apuestas¿será envenado o asesinado por sus prometidas? _

_Nos vemos en una semana o un poco más ;) , __**esperamos sus comentarios**__, ya saben como nos gusta saber su opinión sobre nuestras historias. _

_Besos_

_Freya_

_------------------------------------ _

Palabras en japonés y chino utilizadas:

Baka: Idiota.

Oe¡Oye!

Shimatta: Maldición

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

ne/na: Pregunta que requiere una repuesta afirmativa¿no¿cierto?. El ne es utilizado por las chicas y el na por los chicos

Gomen ne: Lo siento, discúlpame.

Hai: Sí

Kuso: Mierda.

Ranma no baka: Ranma eres un ¿adivinen xp?

Wode airen: Mi amado esposo (chino)

Airen: esposo (chino)

Nee:¡Hey!

Etto: Interjección de duda ¿eh¿uhm?

Hontou¿De verdad?

Nani¿qué?

Iie: No


	2. Milagro de San Valentín

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_**Besos con sabor a chocolate"**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Hola queridos lectores! Nuevamente estamos aquí para publicar el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia… agradecemos de corazón los comentarios (que respectivamente fueron contestados), la aceptación de la historia fue muy buena… gracias chicos… _

_Ahora los dejo con la historia…. ¡Qué la disfruten!_

_**Capítulo 2: Milagro de San Valentín**_

La cotidianamente alba mesada tenía por todos lados restos de chocolate; la siempre reluciente cocina de los Tendo se veía similar a una zona de desastre luego de una gran catástrofe. Algunas espátulas y cucharas estaban algo dobladas por la energía puesta por la flamante cocinera en la búsqueda de su objetivo. A ella no le importaba el desastre, por primera vez había conseguido un buen resultado. Con una gran sonrisa miró la obra en la que había comenzado a trabajar de madrugada.

Era el resultado de una gran odisea, no le importó que el chocolate hirviera más de la cuenta y terminará duro como una roca, siguió hasta lograrlo. Nuevamente miró los pequeños corazones de chocolate que había hecho, sin embargo el que más le gustaba era el más grande, en el que había puesto el nombre de su prometido.

A pesar del pequeño acercamiento que habían tenido la noche anterior, aún se sentía algo avergonzada y no sabía como entregárselo. Definitivamente la invisible barrera que se habían encargado de construir ella y Ranma desde que se conocieron era algo difícil de franquear.

Sin embargo no era el momento para pensar en eso. Su vista volvió a fijarse en los chocolates, un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción escapó de su garganta, su esfuerzo había valido la pena. —Espero que todo salga bien hoy... —sonrió levemente sonrojada.

Desde temprano había escuchado algunos sonidos extraños en la cocina. Al principio creyó que eran producto de su imaginación o que los había escuchado dormido. Pero ya eran evidentes. ¿Sería un ladrón? Kasumi no despertaba tan temprano_. "¿Será... ella?... nah… ¿o sí? Kuso… ¿quién me mandó a comprar ese libro?… voy a morir si se trata de Akane…"_

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta de la cocina hasta posicionarse detrás del marco para que ésta no lo viera. Sus sospechas eran acertadas. Iba a morir en San Valentín como creía. Pero no a manos de alguna de sus prometidas a causa de la cita. Iba a morir envenenado. _"¿Y si pudo lograrlo?... ¡je!... es Akane, no puede ser…"_

Cautelosamente entró a la cocina evitando pisar los múltiples engrudos que se encontraban esparcidos en el que antes había sido un lustroso piso. Sonriendo malicioso llegó a un lado de su prometida sin que ésta lo notara y tocó uno de sus hombros. —¿Qué haces? —preguntó de sopetón.

—¡Kyaaaa! —gritó la muchacha aterrorizada. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado a Ranma entrar—. ¡Ranma no baka!... ¿quieres matarme? —preguntó mirándolo bastante agitada por el susto—. ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!?

—Me desperté con unos sonidos raros… incluso llegué a pensar que eran ladrones ¡je!... ¿qué son esas cosas? —preguntó señalando los diminutos chocolates con forma de "corazón" que la joven había cocinado.

Rápidamente la muchacha volteó el corazón más grande para que Ranma no viera lo que había escrito en el. —Nada que te importe —respondió bastante sonrojada.

—¿Son para mi? —preguntó engreído tratando de ver lo que la muchacha ocultaba.

—¿Vas a comer algo que yo cociné? —preguntó mirando fijamente los ojos del muchacho.

Ranma se sonrojó levemente. Tosiendo nervioso trató de fingir indiferencia. —Etto… ¿los probaste antes?... ¿son comestibles?

Akane asintió sonriente. —Etto... tú... ¿quieres? —preguntó mirando hacia otro lado.

El muchacho de la trenza aprovechó la ocasión para observar más atentamente aquellos chocolates que tenían extrañas formas. —¿Qué se supone que son?... ¿platillos voladores? —preguntó inocentemente.

La sonriente expresión de Akane se desvaneció en menos de un segundo. —Idiota —masculló colocando todos los pequeños chocolates en un plato junto con el corazón más grande —, son corazones y no son para ti.

Ranma frunció el ceño levemente. —¿Para quién son si se puede saber? —preguntó con un notorio matiz de enfado.

—¿Estas celoso? —preguntó la muchacha mirándolo con una media sonrisa—. No es tu asunto para quien sean.

—Yo soy tu prometido… creo que no deberías regalarle cosas así a otras personas — gruñó por lo bajo el muchacho bastante sonrojado.

Akane miró por unos segundos a Ranma, éste la miraba fijamente, tenía el ceño algo fruncido, pero aún quedaba un leve rubor en sus mejillas, rubor que contagió en pocos segundos a la chica. —¿Na...nani? —Movió la cabeza para salir del trance hipnótico en el que se encontraba por culpa de aquella profunda mirada azul—. ¡Ahora lo recuerdas!... ¿y eso qué? Tú te la vives recibiendo regalos de Shampoo y Ukyo, y ellas ¡TAMBIÉN SON TUS PROMETIDAS! —gritó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ranma intentó tomar uno de los chocolates pequeños sin éxito porque la muchacha logró interceptarlo lanzándole una mirada asesina. —¡No son mis prometidas porque yo lo quise! Kuso… ¿Para quién son? —insistió frunciendo nuevamente el ceño. Los celos lo carcomían.

Akane dejó el plato sobre la mesada más alejada de Ranma, manteniéndole la mirada se colocó en guardia, dispuesta a enfrentarlo si decidía acercarse. —¿Y cuál es la diferencia? Se supone que te obligaron a ser mí prometido.

El joven de la trenza se sonrojó levemente_. "Tal vez no estoy por obligación contigo"_ pensó. Rápidamente subió la mirada y se acercó a la bandeja de los chocolates. —Soy tu prometido y tienes que darme uno —Volvió a insistir mirándola fijamente.

Akane se movió rápidamente cortándole el paso. —Eso no me importa, siempre dices que no quieres morir por mi comida ¿para qué quieres probarlos?

—Eso no importa… —farfulló Ranma tratando de alcanzar el plato que estaba detrás de la chica. La muchacha lo evitó, pero sin darse cuenta tropezó con uno de los trastos de cocina, Ranma intentó tomarla de la cintura para rescatarla pero resbaló en el proceso con un poco de mantequilla derramada en el suelo, quedando ambos como resultado tendidos en el suelo. El joven de la trenza se sonrojó furiosamente al sentir el cuerpo de su prometida sobre él.

—¿Es.. estás bien? —tartamudeó nervioso.

Algo confundida levantó el rostro, al hacerlo se encontró a escasos centímetros del rostro de su prometido. —Ranma...yo... —Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente, miles de escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo; sabía que tenía que moverse y salir de esa comprometedora posición, pero no quería hacerlo...no aún.

El joven de la trenza subió un poco su rostro para observar con detenimiento a su prometida. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos invitándolo a acariciarlos. Sus ojos parecían asentir a lo que estaba pensando hacer, lentamente cerró sus párpados en señal de entrega.

Despacio acercaron sus rostros, sus narices rozaban entre sí. Los corazones de ambos jóvenes latían desenfrenadamente en medio del silencio de la madrugada.

Una voz muy conocida para ambos irrumpió en el lugar. —¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó antes de reparar en los muchachos—. Chicos… ¿ya se decidieron, ne? —sonrió Kasumi levemente apenada pero con un matiz de alegría.

Akane reaccionó alejándose rápidamente de su prometido. —No... no ... no es lo que piensas —respondió totalmente sonrojada. Bastante avergonzada se puso de pie—. Nos caímos...no...no te preocupes yo voy a limpiar esto... —balbuceó mirando con timidez hacia donde estaba Ranma.

—Es... es cierto… yo solamente vine aquí porque escuché ruidos, después resbalé con la mantequilla que Akane derramó en el suelo… ¿na? —espetó Ranma bastante nervioso esperando el asentimiento de su prometida.

Kasumi solo se limitó a mirarlos a ambos sin perder su sonrisa.

—Hai...hai y...nosotros caímos...y...eso... —musitó Akane bastante nerviosa— Fue...fue culpa de Ranma...

—¿Mi culpa? Pero si resbalé porque dejaste la cocina hecha un desastre —gruñó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño.

—Tenía que limpiar, fuiste tú quien comenzó a molestarme —respondió Akane mirándolo de igual forma.

—¿A quién se le ocurre cocinar tan temprano?… pensé que habían ladrones —respondió Ranma—. Además nunca te resulta, debiste seguir durmiendo... —agregó despectivamente.

—¿Entonces para qué querías probarlos?...¡Vete a dormir y déjame en paz! —gritó bastante alterada.

—¡Yo no dije que quisiera probarlos en ningún momento! —objetó el joven de la trenza.

—Creo que mejor me voy a dormir de nuevo —sonrió Kasumi—. Vuelvo en un rato para hacer el desayuno —agregó mientras volteaba para dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación.

Akane ni siquiera notó cuando su hermana salió de la cocina. —¡Dijiste que querías uno!

—Eso dije… exactamente… ¡no que quería probarlos! —respondió desafiante.

—¡Pues que bien porque no vas a hacerlo! —replicó Akane de igual forma.

El joven de la trenza corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaban los chocolates, tomó uno y con agilidad retrocedió algunos pasos para sonreír triunfalmente. —¡Quizás no lo pruebe, pero me lo llevaré conmigo!... ¡Je! Pobre del que reciba tus chocolates… —espetó para luego correr velozmente hacia su cuarto.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Akane persiguiendo a toda velocidad al muchacho—. Deja de ser infantil ¡devuélveme eso ahora!

—¡No me alcanzaras!... ¡Ahora es mío! —respondió burlón Ranma desapareciendo de la vista de la chica ágilmente escondiéndose detrás de uno de los muebles de la sala.

La muchacha lo miró aún más enfurecida. —No voy descansar hasta que me lo devuelvas —respondió mirando con atención el lugar, para su desgracia Ranma tenía una muy buena técnica para ocultarse—. ¡Y VOY A ENCONTRARTE!

Con sigilo el joven de la trenza salió detrás del modular donde estaba ubicado el televisor. Aprovechando que la jovencita se encontraba de espaldas aprovechó para tomarla por los hombros. —¡Buuu! —susurró lúgubremente en el oído de la chica.

—¡Kyaaah!...¡Idiota, deja de asustarme así! —gritó la muchacha bastante agitada por el susto que le habían dado—. ¡Baka!

—¡Je!... ¿te asustaste?... ¡eres tan miedosa! —rió divertido jugando con el pequeño chocolate, lanzándolo para luego atraparlo con mucha rapidez.

—¡Kuso! —La mirada de Akane siguió la trayectoria del pequeño chocolate, rápidamente se lanzó hacia Ranma para intentar arrebatárselo—¡Entrégame eso!

Ranma rió divertido elevando su brazo a lo alto para que la muchacha no lo pudiera alcanzar. La chica intentó tomarlo dando algunos saltitos sin poder tener éxito alguno. Todo eso incentivaba aún más la risa en el joven de la trenza. —Eres muy baja para intentarlo... mejor prueba otra cosa… —Le guiñó un ojo divertido.

—Idiota —masculló empujando con su cuerpo al muchacho contra la pared, rápidamente se puso en puntillas intentando tomar el chocolate— Deja de ser infantil, dame eso Ranma... —refunfuñó sin dejar de moverse para alcanzar su objetivo.

Ranma se sonrojó levemente con la cercanía de la chica. Por un momento creyó perder el equilibrio y tomó instintivamente la cintura de la joven quedando pegado a ella.

Ambos se sonrojaron quedando a pocos centímetros de distancia entre un rostro y otro.

El silencio del lugar fue interrumpido por las agitadas respiraciones y el furioso latir de sus corazones. Todo parecía mágico hasta que algunos pasos terminaron con el momento.

—¿Chicos? —sonrió Nodoka dejando a un lado su katana—. ¿Al fin se decidieron por hacernos felices? —espetó radiante acercándose a ellos.

—Akane¡vaya hermanita! comenzaron temprano a celebrar San Valentín —agregó con picardía Nabiki.

El ojiazul se sonrojó furiosamente. Escandalosamente comenzó a mover los brazos en señal de negación. —¡Nosotros… nosotros no hacíamos nada!... ¡no es lo que creen! —espetó nervioso.

Akane frunció el ceño, aprovechándose de la distracción del muchacho le arrebató el chocolate. —Solo trataba de quitarle algo que es mío —masculló avanzando hacia la cocina. Antes de llegar volteó para mirar al muchacho—.Y si lo intentas otra vez, te juro que voy a mandarte a volar hasta el otro extremo de Nerima.

—¡Je! como siempre la marimacho demostrando su fortaleza —respondió Ranma sonriendo burlonamente—. ¡Como si quisiera probarlos!... ¡boba! —espetó lo último volteando. Ni siquiera pasó un segundo cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

-------------------------

Varias horas después, Ranma se encontraba sentado en el suelo dojo tratando de meditar en paz. Había recibido un golpe de mazo como regalo de San Valentín. Genial, y eso era recién el comienzo. En la noche acabaría lesionado, estaba casi seguro de eso.

Los minutos pasaban y los nervios del muchacho de la trenza se crispaban. En cualquier momento aparecería alguna de sus prometidas a pedirle una cita, o quizás podría ser peor, las tres juntas para iniciar una guerra. Y él como siempre acabaría recibiendo todos los golpes. Ser atractivo y encantador no era algo bueno en todos los casos.

"_Siempre acabamos peleando… no sé por qué se enojó tanto… solamente le dije la verdad…"_ sonrió burlón el muchacho recordando la expresión de furia de la jovencita. Segundos después su rostro se sonrojó levemente. _"Estuvimos tan cerca… pero diablos… siempre sucede algo…"._ Jugando con sus dedos levemente nervioso recordó la escena. Ella sobre él, se veía tan delicada, dócil… hermosa, incluso había cerrado sus párpados._ "Yo iba a besarla… yo quería besarla… kuso… ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?"_

El muchacho fue sacado bruscamente de sus cavilaciones internas cuando sintió un par de brazos que lo asfixiaban. —¿¡Qu.. qué diablos?! —espetó con dificultad dándose vuelta para observar a una sonriente amazona

—Shampoo también estar feliz de verte hoy, airen —sonrió la amazona arrimando más su cuerpo hacía el de un cada vez más nervioso Ranma—. Hoy ser día especial para enamorados...—suspiró rozando sus pechos contra el torso del muchacho— Shampoo querer una cita especial...

—N… no... no m.. me inte.. interesa sal.. salir contigo… —espetó con dificultad el muchacho por la cercanía de la joven. Si Akane lo viera en esa posición haría trizas con él. "_Shimatta… que no aparezca o seré hombre muerto…"_

—Airen no debe ser tímido —Shampoo siguió empujando con su cuerpo a Ranma, ya casi lo tenía recostado sobre el piso del Dojo—, además Shampoo preparar chocolates para ti... —susurró acercando sus labios al rostro del chico.

Un par de espátulas se clavaron a unos milímetros de los costados del muchacho. La castaña apareció casi irreconocible con un vestido muy femenino sin hombros color blanco. —¿Qué crees que haces? Ran-chan estaba esperándome a mi para tener NUESTRA cita —protestó separando a la china del muchacho que estaba bastante alterado de los nervios.

La amazona se puso de pie, con un disimulado movimiento estiro su corto y ajustado vestido color lila. —Shampoo llegar primero, Ukyo ser lenta... ¿tú tardar mucho arreglándote para parecer mujer? —sonrió de forma burlesca.

—¡Vete al diablo!... no necesito utilizar ropa tan provocativa para ser hermosa…—sonrió mordaz observando el pequeño vestido de la amazona.

Atemorizado, el muchacho de la trenza se limitó a observar a las muchachas. De alguna forma tenía que huir de allí o acabaría mal.

—Shampoo ni siquiera necesitar arreglarse, tú perder el tiempo aquí, airen sólo comer de mis chocolates —afirmó mostrando con decisión una pequeña caja en cuyo interior habían varios chocolates con perfecta forma de corazón.

—Seguro que tus porquerías tienen algún hechizo… te conozco… estoy segura que Ran-chan no los probaría —espetó segura Ukyo dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo de la infancia—. Ran-chan te traje chocolates… son los mismos que cocinaba cuando era niña y a ti tanto te gustaban… solo que mejores... —sonrió guiñándole un ojo mientras abría la caja que había traído. Todo tipo de bombones y chocolates de distintas formas se exhibían con total pulcritud.

Ranma rió nervioso. En cualquier instante Akane podría llegar y sería asesinado. No podía aceptar ninguno de esos chocolates.

—Por más comida que tú darle, airen nunca dejar de verte como a su mejor amigo —sonrió mirando despectivamente a la otra muchacha—. Él sólo ver a Shampoo como mujer.

—¿Como mujer?... ¡Más bien como ofrecida! —exclamó furiosa tomando un balde de agua de uno de los rincones del dojo para mojar a la amazona. La gatita color rosa pálido se sacudió y le lanzó una mirada asesina a la castaña.

Todo su pelaje se erizó cuando vio como Ukyo se acercaba hacia Ranma, velozmente la adelantó hasta dejarse caer sobre el regazo del muchacho, suavemente comenzó a maullar mientras se frotaba contra su torso.

El joven comenzó a retorcerse intentando quitar a la pequeña gatita de su cuerpo, pero el felino se había prendido a su camiseta mediante sus pequeñas garritas. —Ve.. ve.. vete.. —balbuceó bastante traumado.

—¡Deja de molestar a Ran-chan, baka! —exclamó Ukyo bastante molesta tratando de despegar a la gatita de la camisa de Ranma sin mucho éxito, lo único que lograba era que ésta se pegara aun más a su cuerpo.

Shampoo intentó evadir todos los intentos de Ukyo por apartarla de Ranma, pero en un momento de descuido estuvo a punto de cogerla, por suerte de un ágil salto se apartó cayendo justo cerca del rostro de Ranma.

El joven de la trenza dejó de reaccionar. Momentos después comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente. Luego, por unos segundos quedó estático hasta que un gutural maullido emergió de su garganta. El neko ken había comenzado a actuar. Con agilidad Ranma retiró a la gatita de su frente y se colocó en posición de defensa erizando su piel.

—¿Qué sucede contigo Ran-chan? —preguntó extrañada la jovencita de las espátulas viendo como el muchacho se comportaba como un felino. Acostado en un rincón del dojo se hizo una pequeña bolita y sin prestar mucha atención a la castaña comenzó a lamerse una de sus manos.

La pequeña gatita se alejó rápidamente del dojo para dirigirse a la casa.

Ukyo se dirigió hacia donde estaba el chico. Parecía que había sido poseído por algún espíritu gatuno. —¿Ran-chan, te sientes bien?... ¿o estas jugando para no tener una cita con nosotras? —Cambió de expresión para mirarlo bastante enfadada.

El joven se limitó a bostezar para luego caminar en cuatro patas hacia otro rincón.

En ese momento unos pasos se escucharon en el jardín de los Tendo. Un muchacho de ojos azules se posicionó cerca del estanque, vestía su típico kimono de kempo.

Un leve viento agitó los cabellos castaños del joven. A pesar de que la nieve había dejado una escarcha en todo el jardín el joven caminó sobre este con los pies descalzos. Se acomodó el cabello y tomó un micrófono. —Akane Tendo, mi hermosa flor que cada día está más hermosa y perfumada… yo Kuno Tatewaki vine a visitarte para que tengamos una cita en este glorioso día en que los enamorados, como nosotros, se divierten en diferentes atracciones. Podríamos ir a un cine, a tomar un helado, o lo que tú desees… hasta podríamos desatar nuestra pasión y tener un encuentro cercano… —comentó sonrojándose levemente con una sonrisa pervertida—. Podrías también invitar a la pelirroja… es un misterio ella… no sé donde vive, es tan hermosa como las diosas que habitan en el Olimpo… ella podría acompañarnos y seríamos felices los tres… corriendo entre los senderos disfrutando de nuestro amor juvenil… —Terminó colocándose de cuclillas mientras comenzaba a improvisar una muy desafinada serenata.

Un zapato salió disparado de la casa como proyectil hacia la cabeza del joven hasta noquearlo en el suelo. Segundos después se levantó con mucha dificultad tomando compostura y en ese instante Ranma saltó sobre su cabeza para dirigirse a la sala. No le había gustado mucho como le había hablado a Akane. Su instinto gatuno le decía que estaba hablando para ella y que no era bueno.

—¡Qué sucede con ese idiota! —exclamó enfadado el ex rayo azul de la Furinkan.

Ranma se dirigió a la sala para luego atravesar el pasillo y dirigirse hacia la salida de la casa huyendo de sus prometidas.

La joven de las espátulas lo siguió hasta el jardín; el muchacho se había escabullido demasiado rápido. Decidida se dirigió hacia la sala para buscarlo pero en el camino se encontró con la muchacha china que ya estaba convertida nuevamente en humana.

—Esto ser tu culpa, Ukyo ser envidiosa...hoy sería gran cita de Shampoo y airen..—espetó mirándola amenazante.

—La cita era conmigo¡yo lo vi primero! —exclamó furiosa tomando una de sus espátulas olvidando la vestimenta que tenía puesta.

—Shampoo no tener tiempo para pelear contigo, necesitar encontrar a airen —respondió saliendo hacia el jardín a toda velocidad.

Ukyo persiguió a la amazona pisando la cabeza de Kuno en el trayecto para luego dirigirse hacia la salida. Ambas corrieron a toda velocidad recorriendo todas las calles de Nerima para buscar al muchacho.

Nabiki Tendo suspiró algo fastidiada _"Esas locas son una verdadera molestia, pero no puedo negarlo son buenas clientas. Al menos Akane no se despertó o el escándalo sería aún mayor"_ pensó dirigiéndose hacia el jardín, tenía que entregarle chocolates a algunos chicos. —Sí, este es un día magnifico para los negocios —Su mirada se posó sobre Kuno, quien comenzaba a reaccionar. Caminando con algo de coquetería se acercó—. Kuno-chan, tenía muchas ganas de verte hoy.

—¿Y tú qué quieres malvada Nabiki Tendo? – preguntó algo desconfiado por la coquetería de la muchacha.

—¿Por qué la pregunta, Kuno-chan? Eres mi mejor cliente, no deberías de dudar de mis intenciones —respondió con su mejor cara de fingida inocencia mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Kuno aceptó la ayuda, recomponiendo postura se arregló el cabello. "_Tal vez Nabiki Tendo no sea esa bruja vil que yo creo… tal vez tiene escondida aquella ternura de mi Akane…"_.

—¿Entonces qué deseas, Nabiki Tendo? —sonrió un poco más relajado sin perder su galantería y grandilocuencia.

—¿Conoces la tradición de San Valentín? —preguntó dirigiéndole una coqueta mirada—¿es un día especial, ne?

El ex rayo de la escuela Furinkan sonrió autosuficientemente. —Sí, lo es… conozco a la perfección la tradición, verás… yo soy un romántico empedernido —confesó haciéndose el interesante. _"No puedo creerlo… el ángel de hielo Nabiki Tendo también es mía. Soy tan irresistiblemente guapo, encantador e inocente… no me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones… le seguiré la corriente… estar al lado de un tipo tan genial como yo debe ser difícil para las jovencitas". _Miró fijamente a los ojos cafés de su interlocutora. —¿Qué pasa con eso, Nabiki Tendo?... ¿qué querías decirme?

—Sólo proponerte un pequeño negocio —respondió relajada la mediana de los Tendo. Suavemente tomó una de las manos de Kuno.

Kuno observó como la pequeña mano de la muchacha tomaba una de las suyas. Se veía tan angelical, delicada y hermosa. _"Nuevamente Kuno Tatewaki ha conquistado una chica… la más difícil de todas, la más fría y calculadora… ¿quién diría que Nabiki Tendo caería rendida a mis pies?... ¿debería corresponderle?... tengo el deber de hacer feliz a todas las mujeres que me rodean... y si es necesario tendré una cita con ella, Akane y cabellos de fuego…"._ Decidido tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas bastante sonrojado. —Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer —espetó bastante entusiasmado mirando inquisidor a la muchacha.

—Dentro de un mes, quiero un gran regalo a cambio de esto —respondió colocando una pequeña moneda de chocolate en su mano—. Ahora debo irme Kuno-chan, tengo que hacer este negocio con otros chicos —Le sonrió pícaramente antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

El ex rayo azul sonrió radiante. Era tan arrolladora su personalidad. Ella había huido avergonzada luego de darle su presente. _"Tímida como una flor virginal… en el fondo… esa es Nabiki Tendo…" _pensó Kuno mientras un leve viento sacudía sus cabellos.

------------------

Mientras tanto, Ukyo siguió buscando incansablemente al muchacho, ya hacia casi una hora que corría por todas las calles de Nerima y ni rastros, incluso había perdido de vista a su enemiga. _"Diablos… solo espero que Shampoo no haya secuestrado a Ranma con alguno de sus embrujos…"_ pensó mientras entraba por un camino a un gran parque. _"Él se estaba comportando tan extraño… jamás lo vi así… ¿habrá sido otro truco de esa desvergonzada? Se va a arrepentir si es así…"_

Luego de unos segundos encontró algo bastante insólito. En medio de aquel parque bastante concurrido había una pequeña tienda y un muchacho que le parecía demasiado conocido estaba calentando en una pequeña cocina lo que parecía ser agua.

—¿Ryoga?...¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó mirándolo extrañada mientras guardaba su espátula gigante en su espalda—. Ran-chan me dijo que habías viajado a Kyoto.

—¿Qué haces tú en Kyoto, Ukyo? —preguntó el muchacho mirándola con curiosidad—y...etto...vestida así... —agregó algo sonrojado.

Una gotita se formó en la frente de Ukyo. —Estas en el parque más popular de Nerima… millones de veces has peleado con Ran-chan aquí —respondió atándose una coleta—. Por cierto ¿no lo has visto pasar por aquí?

—Kuso —suspiró resignado el muchacho perdido—. Si lo estás buscando para tener una cita con él es mejor que pierdas las esperanzas, ya te lo dije antes Ukyo, diga lo que diga el baka de Ranma, está interesado en Akane-san.

La castaña suspiró resignada mirando hacia el suelo. Sabía perfectamente lo que había ocurrido en China tiempo atrás. Luego de unos segundos recompuso postura. —¡Eso no interesa Ryoga!... ¡Todavía tenemos una oportunidad!...¡Así que tienes que seguir luchando por obtener el amor de Akane-chan! —espetó decidida tratando de fingir seguridad.

Ryoga se encogió de hombros —¿Para qué? Estuve en China, a Ranma no le importó destruir todo el lugar para salvarla. Y Akane-san... —Un pequeño suspiró de resignación escapó de su garganta—... ella estuvo dispuesta a morir por salvarlo.

—Ryoga… —murmuró Ukyo enternecida por la expresión del muchacho—. No te preocupes —dijo mientras tomaba de su bolso la caja con chocolates que pretendía regalarle a Ranma. Con cuidado se sentó a un lado del joven eternamente perdido—. Si quieres puedes tomar los que quieras —sonrió tomando un par para consolarse. Lo que decía el muchacho del colmillo era cierto, su amigo de la infancia jamás abandonaría a Akane, estaba enamorado de ella. _"Yo sólo fui y seguiré siendo su mejor amigo…"_

—Es mejor así Ukyo —respondió mirando a la muchacha—, además... _"Kuso maldito Ranma, siempre tiene que estar haciendo sufrir a alguien, primero a mi adorada Akane-san y ahora a Ukyo ella es tan..."_ eres tan bonita...etto...tú...tú se...seguro encontrarás a alguien —tartamudeó con dificultad.

La joven de las espátulas se sonrojó furiosamente. —Etto… ariga... ¡arigato Ryoga! — exclamó presa del nerviosismo. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte. Eso solamente había sucedido con Ranma. _"¿Y si Ryoga…?... nunca había pensado en eso antes…"_

—¿Dónde pensabas ir con el baka de Ranma? —preguntó mirándola curioso—. ¿Qué excusa les inventó para escapar de ustedes? Porque supongo que Shampoo también quiso una cita con él ¿no?

—A tomar un helado, ir al cine… no sé —respondió levemente sonrojada la joven—. Etto… en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, Ran-chan se escapó de nosotras actuando muy extraño, parecía un gato —espetó preocupada—. ¿Tú sabes a qué se debe eso? Jamás lo había visto de esa forma, además… como él odia tanto a los gatos.

El ceño de Ryoga se frunció considerablemente. —Le tiene fobia a los gatos por una estúpida técnica que le enseñó su padre, prácticamente se convierte en un gato y luego no recuerda lo que hace, de eso se aprovechó para besar a Akane-san.

Ukyo se irritó bastante con el comentario del muchacho. Jamás había oído algo acerca de ese beso. —Shimatta… —murmuró por lo bajo mirando hacia el suelo para evitar que Ryoga se percatara de su expresión de rabia.

—No eres muy disimulada con tus celos Ukyo —comentó bastante divertido el muchacho.

La castaña fingió demencia tomando otro de sus chocolates. —¿Quedaron buenos? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—¿Por qué estás cambiando el tema? —preguntó aún más divertido por la reacción de la chica.

—No sé de que hablas —respondió Ukyo frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras tomaba la caja de chocolates—. Oye, Ryoga... —llamó su atención fingiendo dulzura.

—¿Na...nani? —preguntó algo nervioso—. ¿Qué pasa? —agregó inevitablemente sonrojado.

—Toma esto… —Siguió sonriendo de la misma manera para luego introducirle tres chocolates en la boca al muchacho—. ¡A ver si con eso te callas y dejas de hacer preguntas indiscretas! —respondió riendo divertida viendo como el muchacho tragaba con dificultad.

--------------------------

Akane talló suavemente sus ojos, hace pocos minutos acababa de despertar. Toda la casa estaba silenciosa; sabía que se quedaría sola, pero se suponía que Nabiki y Ranma estarían en la casa.

Inmediatamente el ceño de la muchacha se frunció. —Baka, seguro que ahora está con alguna de sus prometidas —Rápidamente se puso de pie para avanzar hacia la ventana—. ¡No me importa lo que haga! —Con brusquedad abrió la ventana, inevitablemente su mirada se posó sobre la caja roja en que estaba el corazón de chocolate que había hecho para Ranma.

—Soy una tonta... —suspiró con resignación—, ni siquiera sé para qué me molesté en hacerlo —Suavemente caminó hasta su cama para sentarse luego sobre ella—. Seguro ellas ya le dieron sus perfectos chocolates —De la mesita del lado de su cama tomó uno de los pequeños chocolates que había hecho con lo que había sobrado luego de hacer el más grande— ¡Kuso, primera vez que me sale algo bien y no me atrevo a dárselo!

En ese momento de un salto Ranma entró por la ventana de la chica bastante animado. Al regresar a la casa había sentido su aroma y estaba muy feliz de verla. Su instinto lo hacía pensar que ella era su dueña.

Ronroneando coqueto caminó en cuatro patas para acariciar con su cuerpo las piernas de la chica.

—¡Ran...Ranma!... ¿¡Qué demo... —Akane se interrumpió al ver lo que estaba pasando. Era evidente que estaba en neko ken. —De...Déjame tranquila —balbuceó bastante sonrojada, el muchacho seguía rozando su cuerpo y sus mejillas contra sus piernas y eso comenzaba a hacerla sentirse extraña. —Estoy enojada contigo, no voy a ayudarte...—agregó no muy convencida de que lograría algo con eso.

Ranma-gato interpretó aquello como un gesto cariñoso y complacido se subió a la cama para luego acomodarse en el regazo de la chica. Satisfecho de estar con su dueña ronroneó fregoteando su cabeza en las piernas de la chica esperando una caricia de ella.

—Pareces un gatito de verdad —sonrió más relajada la muchacha. Con algo de timidez acarició el cabello del muchacho, quien ronroneó con más fuerza en respuesta a su caricia—. ¿Por qué no eres así todo el tiempo? —sonrió dulcemente.

El muchacho dejó escapar un maullido gutural mientras subía su cabeza para acariciar sus mejillas contra las de la muchacha. Estaba feliz de estar en su regazo una vez más. Ella lo era todo para él.

Todo el cuerpo de Akane comenzó a temblar en respuesta a las caricias de Ranma, podía sentir perfectamente que tenía las mejillas muy rojas. —Ra...Ran...Ranma...— Estaba totalmente paralizada, los labios de Ranma casi rozaban la comisura de su boca. Ella cerró los ojos y esperó.

En ese momento, sin tener en cuenta lo que había ocasionado en su dueña, Ranma-gato maulló regodeado mientras bajaba su rostro para colocarse nuevamente en su regazo. Con delicadeza acercó su rostro a la mano que la joven había dejado en sus piernas para lamerla delicadamente. Olfateó curioso y vio que tenía un pequeño chocolate derritiéndose. Goloso lamió ávido cada pedacito del chocolate hasta terminar con la última gota. Maullando satisfecho apoyó su rostro en la falda de la chica para tomar una buena siesta al calor de su ama.

La chica había abierto los ojos en el instante en que sintió que Ranma le estaba lamiendo la mano. Inevitablemente su rostro se había sonrojado por completo, miles de escalofríos se habían apoderado de ella en ese instante, estaba totalmente paralizada y sólo volvió a la normalidad varios minutos después.

Su mirada se posó en el muchacho que dormía profundamente apoyado en su regazo. _"Ranma...yo...rayos ¿qué me pasa?...esto no es normal... ¿Por qué me pongo de esta forma cuando él está cerca mio?...Realmente pensé que iba a besarme como la otra vez y yo...yo quería que me besara..."._

Con delicadeza acarició el cabello de su prometido. _"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?...sería simple si alguno de los dos se atreviera a aclarar las cosas, pero no quiero obligarte a nada...no quiero comportarme como ellas"_ —¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir? Ranma no baka —murmuró.

Con las últimas palabras de la chica, el joven despertó abriendo lentamente los párpados. Algo no iba bien… jamás acostumbraba a dormir de esa forma… solo cuando usaba la técnica de Neko ken. Aquella falda del vestido le parecía muy familiar. Temblando nervioso miró de reojo a la chica que estaba furiosamente sonrojada, pero aún no se había percatado de que había despertado. De un impulso saltó al suelo alejándose algunos pasos hacia atrás. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado con un intenso carmesí.

La miró de reojo bastante avergonzado por la situación. —Yo… ¿yo no hice eso otra vez?.. ¿O sí..? —preguntó nervioso— ¿Hice algo malo?

—No —musitó evadiendo la mirada del muchacho—. Entraste por la ventana...y...creo que no te molesta tanto estar conmigo cuando estas así.

El muchacho de la trenza se sonrojó levemente. —A mi no me molesta estar contigo —susurró taciturno.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar. Ninguno de los dos sabía que palabra articular.

—Realmente si hiciste algo malo...te robaste uno de mis chocolates y creo que te gustó —comentó Akane dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Olvidando que había comido uno de aquellos chocolates sus ojos solo observaron la sonrisa que le estaba dedicando su prometida. Se veía hermosa. —Ak.. Akane.. — susurró bastante nervioso. Luego de unos segundos recompuso postura. —Akane… ¿Para quién eran esos chocolates? – retornó al tema.

Akane se puso de pie, tomó uno de los pequeños chocolates que estaban en su mesita de noche. —Estos son para mí —respondió mirando algo sonrojada al muchacho, volvió a dejar el chocolate donde estaba antes y rápidamente avanzó hasta su escritorio para tomar la caja roja que había dejado sobre el. —Yo...etto... —Tímidamente se acercó a Ranma; evitando su mirada agregó: —. Es para ti, pe...pero no pienses cosas...yo sólo quería darte las gracias por el libro...sí...eso... —balbuceó nerviosa.

Lentamente subió el rostro encontrándose con la sonrojada expresión de su prometido. —Es decir solo si quieres... —agregó ofreciéndole la cajita al muchacho.

Ranma tosió nervioso. —¡Claro que los quiero!... es decir… etto… no quiero que se los des a nadie más… —murmuró por lo bajo tomando la cajita—. ¿Entonces yo probé uno de tus chocolates? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Akane miró a los ojos a su prometido, había escuchado perfectamente cada palabra. —¿No quieres que se los de a nadie más? _"¿Eso significa que él quiere estar conmigo? Me voy a morir de vergüenza cuando abra la caja y vea que el corazón tiene su nombre"_ ¿hablas en serio? —preguntó con un dulce tono de voz.

—Después de todo… yo soy tu prometido... —Se justificó el muchacho sonriendo abiertamente. Luego de eso tomó la pequeña cajita para abrirla, dentro de esta había un chocolate en forma de corazón con su nombre cuidadosamente escrito. Su rostro se sonrojó furiosamente por aquello. Solo había pensado en él para hacerlo. Realmente se había esforzado mucho, los pequeños habían quedado bastantes anormales, pero aquel estaba perfecto. Su corazón comenzó a latir apresurado. No sabía exactamente qué palabras utilizar. No era muy bueno para eso. _"¿Realmente se podrá comer?... aunque de todas formas ya comí uno de ellos… y no me siento mal… kuso… ¿qué debería decirle?"_. —¿Es comestible? —preguntó en un impulso.

La sonrisa de Akane desapareció en menos de un segundo. —Seguro que los que te dieron Shampoo y Ukyo están mejor y si vas a preguntar estupideces es mejor que me lo devuelvas —refunfuñó intentando arrebatarle la caja a Ranma, lo cual le resultó inútil ya que el joven la levantó alejándola de su alcance.

—¡Je! ni siquiera vi sus chocolates… Shampoo y Ucchan intentaron obligarme a ir a una cita con ellas… demo… fue cuando se pusieron a pelear… Ucchan mojó a Shampoo y ya no recuerdo más… —respondió tratando de hacer memoria— … algo me dice que intenté huir de ellas y por eso llegué aquí —agregó sonriendo abiertamente.

—Cuando estabas en neko ken te gustaron mucho mis chocolates —respondió Akane sonrojándose bastante al recordar el momento.

—Yo no estaba consciente… mejor hay que asegurarse —sonrió divertido mientras abría nuevamente la cajita. Con cuidado partió una de las puntas del chocolate—. Prueba tú primero, si no te pasa nada entonces lo probaré… —sonrió relajado dejando la cajita sobre el escritorio para colocar luego sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Cobarde —respondió Akane sonriéndole de forma burlesca—, nada va a pasarme—agregó antes de tomar un trozo del chocolate y comenzar a comerlo.

—No soy cobarde… solamente trataba de asegurar mi vida ¡je! —respondió divertido mientras tomaba un trozo pequeño de chocolate. Con mucha precaución y desconfianza lo observó. Al ver la expresión de la chica supo que si no lo comía en los próximos dos segundos acabaría al otro lado de Nerima. Rápidamente colocó el chocolate en su boca para masticarlo con lentitud. Realmente no estaba mal. Es más, sabía bastante bien.

En ese momento se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, Ranma estaba comiendo el chocolate que ella había preparado y realmente parecía gustarle. —Sabía que te gustaría, cuando estabas en neko ken —La chica tomó otro trozo del chocolate—, parecía que te gustaba mucho —murmuró tímidamente.

Ranma dejó de masticar el chocolate y la observó curioso.—Y dime qué más pasó cuando estaba transformado en gato… ¿te aprovechaste de la ocasión? —sonrió burlón mirándola inquisidoramente. Luego de eso tomó otro pequeño pedazo del corazón.

La muchacha arqueó levemente una de sus cejas. —Eres tú quien me busca y aprovecha el momento para estar cerca mio.

—¿Yo?... ¡Je! No sé de qué estás hablando… siempre inventas cosas sobre mí… como por ejemplo que soy un pervertido… ¡y no lo soy! —respondió un poco irritado.

Akane lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —¿Y qué me dices del beso que me robaste la primera vez que entraste en neko ken en Nerima? Arruinaste mi primer beso.

El joven de la trenza frunció el ceño notablemente. No pudo ocultarlo, aquello que había dicho la jovencita tan sinceramente lo había herido en lo más hondo de su orgullo. —¿Yo lo arruiné? claro… ¿querías eso con el Doctor Tofú, na? Déjame decirte que yo no estaba conciente y si hubiera sido por mí… ¡no te habría besado! —exclamó furioso mirándola fijamente.

—¿El Doctor Tofú? —Akane mordió sus labios para contener la risa— ¿Estás celoso? — preguntó dedicándole una media sonrisa—. Nunca quise que él me besara, pero no creo que eso sea tu asunto y claro que lo arruinaste, no era mi sueño que me besara un idiota que luego ni siquiera fue capaz de recordarlo que pasó...pudiste besar a cualquiera... —refunfuñó mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Je! eso no importa… de todas formas no lo recordaría —respondió indiferente—. ¿Y cuál hubiera sido tu ideal de beso?... ¿un príncipe azul montado en un caballo?... ¡Ja! —agregó mordaz.

Akane cortó con algo de brusquedad otro pedazo de chocolate. —¿Mi ideal? Tal vez que un chico muy guapo, fuerte y decidido me tomara en sus brazos y me robara un beso, como tu primer beso ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó sonriéndole mordazmente— Claro eso nunca iba a sucederme con tanto cobarde a mi alrededor —agregó antes de llevar el chocolate a sus labios para comerlo lentamente.

—Recuerdo más el beso que me dio Shampoo¡je! a mi sí me han besado más de una vez… ni siquiera necesité pedirlo… nadie se resiste al encanto de Ranma Saotome… —sonrió burlón quitándole la caja de chocolate para luego asegurarla entre sus brazos para evitar que la muchacha se la robara de nuevo.

—Ni siquiera Mikado pudo resistirse —respondió la chica arrastrando las palabras, con claras intenciones de molestar al muchacho—. ¿Siempre te besan, no? Eres un cobarde, nunca has besado a nadie...inconsciente no cuenta... —sonrió mirándolo retadoramente—. No tienes agallas para hacerlo.

—¡Baka! Si sigues así lo tomaré como un desafío y sabes que nadie puede superarme… cuando quiero algo lo logro aunque sea lo más difícil del mundo —respondió con total seguridad—. ¿Quieres que te demuestre de lo que soy capaz? —agregó colocando la cajita de chocolate nuevamente sobre el escritorio.

—Inténtalo y verás, ya te acobardaste una vez —afirmó Akane sin apartar su mirada de la de Ranma—. No eres capaz.

Decidido, el joven ojiazul se acercó a la chica en menos de dos segundos y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Con mucha habilidad logró inmovilizarla, sonriendo malicioso hizo que la joven arqueara la espalda, sus rostros estaban muy cercanos. Estaba seguro que ese beso sería mejor aún del que ella estaba esperando. Ranma Saotome no le tenía miedo a los retos.

Continuará

Notas finales

Hola¿qué les pareció el cap? Milagrosamente Akane cocinó algo comestiblee xD¿fuimos muy malas en cortarlo ahí?... no nos tiren tomatazos! xD! La próxima semana ya verán…

Una cosa…

- El primer beso de Ranma se lo dio Mikado en el manga siendo él Ranma chica… en el animé alteraron el orden de capítulos y pusieron el de Shampoo… pero vale como original lo del manga…

Dupi-chan: porfis pásanos tu mail para que te respondamos los reviews si así lo deseas muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios… nos alegra que te haya gustado la historia…

Besos

Sakura

Palabras en japonés

Kuso: Mierda

Baka: idiota

Etto: interjección de duda ¿eh?...¿uh?

Nani¿qué?

Hai: Sí

Ne/na: Pregunta que requiere una respuesta afirmativa ¿es cierto?...¿no? El na es usado por los chicos y el ne por las chicas

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Airen: esposo en chino

Arigato: gracias

Demo: pero


	3. Dulce como el chocolate

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi...aunque nosotros estemos utilizándolos para nuestra diversión ahora xp

"_**Besos con sabor a chocolate"**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

_Presiento que no leerán nada de esta nota en particular, así que vamos directo al grano xp_

_**Capítulo 3: Dulce como el chocolate.**_

—Inténtalo y verás, ya te acobardaste una vez —afirmó Akane sin apartar su mirada de la de Ranma—. No eres capaz.

Decidido, el joven ojiazul se acercó a la chica en menos de dos segundos y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Con mucha habilidad logró inmovilizarla, sonriendo malicioso hizo que la joven arqueara la espalda, sus rostros estaban muy cercanos. Estaba seguro que ese beso sería mejor aún del que ella estaba esperando. Ranma Saotome no le tenía miedo a los retos.

Segundos después se percató de la posición en que se encontraban, la chica había cerrado sus ojos y se veía bastante entregada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Él había creído que Akane intentaría golpearlo o arreglárselas para que no lo hiciera, pero definitivamente no, si no lo hacía quedaría como el mayor de los cobardes.

"_¡Je! a menos que…"_ pensó sonriendo Ranma mientras soltaba a la chica para alejarse un poco de ella y mirarla con indiferencia. —Sé que tú tampoco serías capaz de hacer algo como esto… no creo que sepas besar… —objetó mordaz.

Akane miró algo confundida a Ranma —¿Na...nani?... —balbuceó con dificultad. _"Pensé que me besaría...estaba tan cerca, casi podía sentir sus labios...pero... ¿El muy idiota sólo estaba jugando conmigo?"_. El ceño de la muchacha se frunció completamente a medida que sus pensamientos avanzaban.

—¡Por supuesto que sé besar, baka! Si quisiera besarte lo haría, no me acobardaría a último minuto —añadió con fiereza.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura que sabes besar si nunca lo hiciste? —sonrió burlón Ranma colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza fingiendo indiferencia—. No te creo… ¡je! no quieres intentar besarme porque perderías… —rió divertido observándola desafiante.

Akane frunció el ceño, sin pensarlo ni un segundo más se acercó hasta su prometido. —Como si tú supieras mucho —Bruscamente tomó al muchacho por la camisa empujándolo hasta lograr que su espalda quedara pegada a la pared—. Sé mucho más que tú, baka... —murmuró antes de ponerse en puntillas para darle un suave y corto beso en los labios.

Realmente apenas había sido un roce de labios, pero ella estaba segura que aquella sensación era lo más increíble que había experimentado en toda su vida. Sonrojada se apartó de Ranma, aún podía sentir el calor de su boca. —Te...te...lo di...dije —balbuceó mirando con timidez al muchacho, quien parecía estar completamente perdido en otro mundo.

El joven de la trenza había quedado completamente shockeado. A pesar de haber sido un pequeño roce habría jurado sentir sabor a chocolate en sus labios. Por un segundo pensó que duraría más. Él quería más y tenía que conseguirlo. No se conformaría solamente con un pequeño beso. Tratando de ocultar su sonrojo la miró retador. —¿Es eso todo lo que puedes hacer?... pensé que harías algo mejor… —murmuró acercándose peligrosamente a la chica para luego tomarla nuevamente posesivo por la cintura.

—Ra...Ranma... —susurró suavemente, estaba completamente sonrojada y a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más nerviosa. No podía creer que Ranma se hubiese atrevido a acercarse a ella de esa forma, aunque realmente comenzaban a gustarle este tipo de retos—. ¿Algo mejor? —Su expresión cambió drásticamente—. ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? Tú ni siquiera eres capaz de besar a una chica —refunfuñó colocando sus manos en el pecho del muchacho tratando de alejarlo un poco

—¡Kuso!... ¡Shhh!… no te muevas tanto… —murmuró por lo bajo acercándola más a su pecho. Nunca había tomado la iniciativa para besar a una chica, pero tenía que hacerlo bien, no quería parecer un cobarde ni mucho menos un perdedor. Con bastante torpeza de principiante acercó sus labios a los de la chica para sellarlos tímidamente. Exactamente no sabía que debía hacer así que opto por mover sin mucha gracia su cabeza, sus labios rozaron una y otra vez sobre los de la muchacha. Estaba seguro que lo haría mucho mejor que ella. Con lentitud se separó de la joven que en ningún momento había correspondido, se había quedado estática con los ojos muy abiertos, sus mejillas estaban furiosamente sonrojadas.

—¡Je!... ¿eso estuvo mejor, na? —sonrió triunfal Ranma soltándola para mirarla inquisidoramente.

De forma inconsciente llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho, su corazón latía a un ritmo desbocado casi como si hubiese corrido varios kilómetros en pocos minutos.

Sentía un delicioso hormigueo en los labios —Ranma... "_Él me besó...kuso... me quedé como una tonta...ni siquiera pude moverme"_ —Subió la mirada encontrándose con el sonrojado rostro del muchacho, segundos después se percató de la sonrisa triunfal de su prometido. —¿Mejor? _"Engreído"_ Necesitas superarte mucho para que sea algo memorable...

—¿Memorable? Como si tú supieras tanto… ¡intenta superarme! quiero ver eso —sonrió el ojiazul mirándola retadoramente.

—Sé que puedo hacerlo mejor que tú —Akane se acercó de nuevo al muchacho—. Cierra los ojos —ordenó.

—¿Por qué debería?... ¿y si no quiero? —sonrió retador—. ¿No podrías hacerlo?

—Baka, se nota que no sabes nada de romanticismo —Las manos de Akane se posaron temblorosas sobre el pecho de Ranma, con timidez las deslizó hasta dejarlas sobre los hombros del muchacho—. Claro que puedo hacerlo... —susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

El joven se sonrojó considerablemente. —Ha… hai… —respondió bajando la cabeza mirándola totalmente embobado. Con timidez tomó la cintura de la muchacha observándola atento, deseaba que lo besara. No sabía si eran las ansias por el reto o por el simple hecho de rozar nuevamente sus dulces labios. Deseaba sentir su sabor a chocolate una vez más.

Akane rozó lentamente sus labios sobre los de Ranma, con suavidad los acarició con los suyos instándolo a separarlos. —Ranma... —susurró casi en un suspiro. Casi sin darse cuenta se perdieron en la magia del beso. Sus labios se movieron con dulzura entregándole una y otra vez tímidas caricias que fueron correspondidas e imitadas por él.

Cada caricia hacia desaparecer el mundo que tenía a su alrededor, en ese minuto no existía nada, ni siquiera recordaba que todo había comenzado por un reto, sólo quería seguir sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de calidez que parecía recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Despacio separó sus labios de los de Ranma. —Te dije que podría...—suspiró casi pegada a sus labios y sin soltarse de su abrazo, sentía que si lo hacia no conseguiría mantenerse en pie.

Ranma suspiró acercando más a su prometida hacia él. Necesitaba de su calor, estrechar su pequeña y delicada figura en sus brazos, sentirla cerca, solamente suya. —Estu... estuvo bien… pero… yo… yo puedo mejo... mejorarlo... —Respiró agitadamente mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la chica para darle un beso corto en los labios—. Si quieres te hago la demostración ahora mismo… voy a darte el mejor de todos los besos... —agregó soltando otro suspiro para acercar nuevamente su rostro al de la chica para darle otro pequeño beso— …seré el mejor… —murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Akane se perdió en la mirada azul del muchacho. —¿Va...vas a me...mejorarlo? balbuceó totalmente sonrojada—. Demuéstramelo —La chica acercó su rostro al del muchacho para darle un pequeño beso—. ¿Serás el mejor? —preguntó antes de volver a besar levemente sus labios—. Eres un engreído...baka.. —murmuró manteniendo su mirada en la de su prometido.

—Lo seré… solo observa al maestro… —respondió con una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la joven rozando con lentitud sus labios, disfrutando cada roce con la dulzura de su boca, deseaba que ese momento se prolongara por siempre. Con extrema delicadeza ciñó la cintura de la chica acercándola a su torso, sus manos subieron hasta situarse en la nuca de su prometida. Suspirando completamente embriagado con el delicioso perfume que ella emanaba continuó con el beso intensificándolo lentamente.

Akane correspondía totalmente entregada en sus brazos. Acarició con delicadeza su cuello y la acercó aún más a él para profundizar el beso. Inclinó su cabeza y con su lengua rozó suavemente uno de sus labios, pidiendo permiso para continuar.

Automáticamente la joven aceptó su pedido, abriendo con delicadeza sus labios.

Su lengua recorrió con lentitud; saboreando cada centímetro de su boca, rozando la lengua de la muchacha, entrelazándola con la suya, disfrutando de su sabor, su néctar, su calidez.

Akane rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho incitándolo a seguir. Ranma estrechó aún más entre sus brazos a la joven besándola intensamente. Deseando que aquel momento jamás terminara. Extenderlo hasta la eternidad y más allá.

---------------------------

Dicen que la práctica hace al maestro, y al parecer Ranma y Akane seguían fielmente esa consigna. Pero la "práctica" se hacía cada vez más adictiva y al parecer ni uno de los dos quería parar...

Ranma no se dio cuenta en que minuto se había sentado en la cama de su prometida.

Akane tampoco supo en que momento había terminado cómodamente sentada sobre las piernas de su prometido.

Lo único que parecía importarles era mantener vivo "el reto", reto que siendo sinceros había desviado su objetivo desde que ambos cayeron rendidos en la magia de sus besos.

Akane separó suavemente sus labios de los de Ranma, lentamente abrió los ojos. El rostro de su prometido seguía a escasos centímetros del suyo. Ella no hizo ni un movimiento, por algunos segundos se dedicó a contemplarlo.

Su respiración era bastante agitada al igual que la suya y sus mejillas tenían un intenso tono carmín.

Ella sonrió, sin importar como había empezado todo no podía negar que había sido algo realmente maravilloso _"Nunca pensé que haríamos algo así, pero fue hermoso...nunca imaginé que pudiera sentirse así besar a alguien...aunque supongo que se siente así solo cuando te besas con la persona que amas... ¿qué irá a pasar con nosotros?...besarnos fue algo importante... supongo que las cosas cambiarán..."_

—Ranma... —susurró suavemente antes de depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del muchacho.

Ranma se limitó a observarla. Había olvidado por completo el motivo por el que había besado a su prometida. Pero en ese momento nada le interesaba, solamente el hecho que se habían besado y era lo mejor que había sucedido en su vida. Sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas, aquellos cabellos rebeldes algo revueltos por motivo de la intensidad de los besos. Había sido maravilloso. Casi como estar en el paraíso. Sus dulces labios se habían convertido en una adicción, deseaba besarla otra vez y otra vez. Nada más importaba en ese momento.

—Akane… —murmuró totalmente embobado. Con un poco más de confianza se acercó a la joven y besó sus labios una vez más. Con delicadeza acarició su mejilla. —Te… te ves bonita… —murmuró por lo bajo levemente ruborizado.

Akane lo miró bastante sonrojada. —¿Ha...Hablas en serio? —balbuceó con timidez—. Soy la misma de siempre —sonrió dulcemente sin dejar de mirar los ojos del muchacho.

El muchacho de la trenza asintió y acercó a la chica para besar sus mejillas. Segundos después su rostro se sonrojó furiosamente. No se había dado cuenta de la posición en que habían quedado, ella estaba cómodamente sentada sobre sus piernas y él la acercaba a su pecho con sus brazos, si su familia apareciera serían capaces de casarlos en ese momento. Eso no importaba mucho realmente. Pero jamás habían tenido un contacto tan cercano. —Ak… Akane… —murmuró mirándola bastante nervioso—. Tú… yo… em… ¿te diste cuenta en la posición que estamos? —preguntó bastante acalorado

La chica sólo tardó un segundo en notarlo y apartarse rápidamente del muchacho. —Uhm...yo...no sé...es decir ¿qué estamos haciendo Ranma?... ¿Por qué lo hicimos? — preguntó mirándolo bastante avergonzada.

El joven observó a su prometida. No sabía exactamente que decir, desde que había comenzado a besarla había olvidado todo. Sabía muy bien que los besos no habían sido por un reto, habían sido porque le había gustado saborear sus labios, tenerla muy cerca de él. Porque la amaba. Pero no era muy hábil para responder ese tipo de preguntas.

"_¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que hacer este tipo de preguntas?… kuso… es difícil decir algo en este momento…"_ pensó bastante nervioso. Luego de unos segundos sonrió divertido. Tenía una respuesta genial. —Akane… —espetó mirándola seriamente. La muchacha lo miró expectante sonriendo emocionada—. Creo que debemos tomar esto como un entrenamiento… —afirmó con una media sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Akane se evaporó sin dejar rastros en menos de un segundo. _"Baka, soy una estúpida... ¿cómo pude pensar que él se me declararía?"_ —¿Entrenamiento? —preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí… ¿no te parece una idea fantástica? Podríamos practicar para perfeccionar mi técnica… —agregó sonriendo totalmente relajado. _"Realmente esta idea fue genial… no tuve que decir nada cursi… además… Akane ya sabrá que es porque quiero besarla solamente a ella…"_ pensó mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la muchacha para tomarla de la cintura. —¿No es genial? —agregó muy cerca de sus labios.

Akane empujó al muchacho con la suficiente fuerza como para alejarlo de ella. —¿Quién demonios estas pensando que soy? —pronunció bastante alterada antes de darle una fuerte cachetada que casi lo hizo caer al piso—. Deberías saber que no soy como una de tus amiguitas, si quieres perfeccionar tu técnica ve a buscar a Shampoo —masculló poniéndose de pie—. ¡Pervertido!... ¡A mi déjame en paz! —gritó dedicándole una fiera mirada, luego giró sobre sus talones para abandonar su habitación.

Luego de unos segundos de shock el muchacho de la trenza frotó su mejilla con una de sus manos. Realmente no entendía a las mujeres_. "¡Chikuso!... ¿acaso no entendió la indirecta?... ¡no le dije nada malo!... diablos… si la idea era fantástica… creo que debo seguirla y hacerle ver lo equivocada que está…" _pensó sonriendo triunfalmente mientras se ponía de pie para luego seguir a la chica.

-------------------------------

El puño de Akane golpeó la mesa de la sala, llevaba algunos minutos tratando de leer una revista para olvidar al idiota de Ranma, pero evidentemente no estaba dando resultados.

"_Baka, hentai ¿Cómo pudo proponerme algo así?... ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? Kuso...si dejé que nos besáramos fue...fue...por...porque lo amo, pero el muy imbécil sólo estaba jugando... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Supongo que debe ser maravilloso para su ego imaginarse que tiene a cuatro y no sólo a tres tontas corriendo tras él, pero de mi puede irse olvidando...no voy a caer en su juego NUNCA" _

—Ranma no baka —masculló.

En ese momento el muchacho de la trenza ágilmente bajó por la baranda de la escalera para luego aterrizar en el pasillo. Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala hasta llegar donde estaba la muchacha. Estaba de espaldas y parecía no haber percibido su presencia.

Sonriendo malicioso se acercó a la chica y tocó uno de sus hombros.

Akane dio un leve respingo, miró hacia atrás encontrándose con la burlesca sonrisa de su prometido. —¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? —gruñó dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas al muchacho—. Ve a buscar con quien practicar tu técnica, falta que te hace...

Ranma frunció notablemente el ceño, levemente adolorido se frotó las costillas. Realmente sabía donde golpear cuando era preciso. Por otra parte sabía que estaba mintiendo, no podía ser que su técnica fallase, después de todo ella había correspondido de igual forma a sus besos. —¿De qué hablas? Estoy seguro que te gustó mucho… es más… ¡correspondiste a cada avance que hice! —sonrió triunfal.

Akane volteó para enfrentar al muchacho. —En primer lugar era muy difícil escapar por la forma en que me tenías abrazada, en segundo lugar yo...yo no estaba pensando...—admitió algo sonrojada—. ¡Además era un reto!...¡Sí un reto! —afirmó feliz de haber encontrado una buena excusa.

—¡Je! seguro… no creo nada de lo que dices… además… —De un movimiento rápido el muchacho tomó de la cintura a la jovencita para acercarla a su torso—...si para ti solo era un reto entonces trata de no corresponder ahora… —murmuró seductor mientras comenzaba a rozar sus labios con los de la joven.

—Baka...déjame... —susurró sin muchas ganas. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que tendría que ser muy fuerte para resistir este tipo de acercamientos por parte del muchacho—. No voy a besarte...ya te lo dije... —suspiró correspondiendo a cada roce de forma casi involuntaria.

—Me correspondes… Akane… —susurró siguiendo con los pequeños roces. Luego de unos segundos sus manos comenzaron a recorrer una y otra vez la espalda de la chica. Con delicadeza mordisqueó los labios de su prometida. —Niégalo… —murmuró cerrando sus párpados totalmente hechizado con el perfume de la joven.

—Hai...no te estoy correspondiendo... —suspiró Akane siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de Ranma, de forma inevitable sus labios parecían buscar los de su prometido. Delicadamente deslizó sus manos hasta posarlas sobre los hombros del muchacho. —No sigas...Ranma... —susurró suavemente.

—Lo sabía —susurró Ranma mientras continuaba con pequeños besos en los labios de la chica—. Mi técnica es muy buena… ¿te está gustando mucho, na?... —suspiró acercándola más—. ¡Je! soy el mejor… —sonrió egocéntricamente.

Akane alejó su rostro del chico. "_Estúpido idiota...kuso, tenía que abrir la boca"_ pensó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ranma la miró curioso. —¿Qué sucede? Tienes que practicar un poco más… te hace falta un poco para llegar a mi nivel… —murmuró con una media sonrisa.

Una pequeña vena palpitaba en la sien de la chica. Con brusquedad se separó de Ranma. —¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HACE SUPONER QUE QUIERO PRACTICAR CONTIGO? —chilló antes de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, el cual lo alejó por completo de ella—. ¡Cómo vuelvas a acercarte a mi te va a ir peor! —Amenazó mirando con fiereza al muchacho.

Ranma chocó contra la mesa de la sala, pero rápidamente se recuperó, una ola de celos se apoderó de su mente. —¿Qué estas diciendo? —gruñó acercándose a la joven—. ¿CON QUIÉN QUIERES PRACTICAR ENTONCES? —exclamó presa de la cólera y los celos—. Kuso… ¡no creí que fueras tan cínica! —agregó bastante molesto.

Akane se puso de pie. —Que no quiera ser tu juguete no significa que sea cínica, no me interesa practicar con nadie... —La chica giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el dojo. Antes de abandonar la sala por completo agregó— y si quisiera practicar con alguien ese no sería tu problema ¡Baka!

—¡Lo es porque soy tu prometido!...¡KUSO!...¡No me dejes hablando solo! —Se quejó Ranma corriendo detrás de la chica. Segundos después la alcanzó cuando entró por la puerta del Dojo.

—¿¡De qué quieres seguir hablando!?... ¡No me interesa practicar algo así con NADIE! —respondió la muchacha volteando para enfrentarlo— ¿Por qué no satisfaces tu ego con otra de tus prometidas? Para eso tienes muchas... —masculló mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Por qué diablos piensas que soy un pervertido en búsqueda de mujeres?... ¡Kuso! —exclamó el ojiazul mirando fieramente a la chica. _"Definitivamente aquella idea no era tan genial como lo pensaba… malditas mujeres…"_

—Porque solo un mujeriego podría querer besar a alguien solo para practicar —musitó evadiendo la mirada del muchacho—... si quieres practicar busca a quien quieras...me da igual.

Ranma la observó un poco menos irritado. _"Debe estar celosa… es por eso que está enojada..."_. Caminando lento se acercó a la chica. —No quiero buscar a nadie Akane… tú sabes que yo… no quiero besar a ninguna otra… —afirmó mirándola directo a los ojos.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron levemente, tímidamente acortó la distancia que había entre ambos ubicándose frente a él. —¿Hablas en serio?

El joven de la trenza acarició con delicadeza una de las mejillas de su prometida. —Sabes que sí... a la única que quiero besar es a ti… —respondió acercándose a la chica hasta casi rozar sus labios.

—¡Airen, Shampoo volver para seguir cita! —exclamó radiante la amazona al ingresar al Dojo.

Ranma miró de reojo a la amazona bastante irritado. Siempre era tan oportuna. —¿De qué cita hablas? —preguntó comenzando a temer por su vida

Shampoo miró inquisidoramente al muchacho y luego a Akane, definitivamente algo iba mal. Si bien ambos estaban a varios centímetros de distancia, se veían bastante sonrojados. —¿Airen no recordar lo que empezamos esta mañana? _"chica violenta no poder quitarme a Ranma_" —Acercándose peligrosamente a Ranma agregó—. Airen iba a besar a Shampoo cuando Ukyo interrumpirnos.

Akane fulminó con la mirada a Ranma _"mentiroso y pensar que estuve a punto de creerle..."_

Ranma tosió nervioso. —¡Yo no iba a hacer eso! —objetó mirando de reojo a su prometida que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a echar sobre él para asesinarlo.

Akane permaneció callada mirando con profundo resentimiento a Ranma.

—Airen tener mala memoria... —La amazona rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma—. ¿No recordar el apasionado momento de esta mañana? Shampoo recordarlo perfectamente...

La mirada que Akane le dedicó en ese momento sería capaz de congelar al sol mismo. _"Kuso… siempre tiene que pasar algo…"_ pensó mientras trataba de mirar con inocencia a su prometida la cual no cambiaba de expresión por nada. —¡Tengo buena memoria! y… y… ¡yo no iba a hacer nada contigo Shampoo! —respondió nervioso tratando de quitar a la muchacha que se había prendido de él como si de ello dependiese su vida.

—Me da lo mismo lo que hicieron y lo que hagan ahora —habló Akane casi arrastrando las palabras—. Me voy a la casa...ya tienes con quien jugar Ranma...—masculló antes de girar sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia la salida del dojo.

—¡Akane!... ¡matte! —espetó el joven de la trenza intentando escapar de los brazos de la amazona. Era casi imposible escapar, la joven era muy fuerte y parecía que por nada del mundo iba a ceder—. ¡Diablos, yo no hice nada! —Se quejó intentando hacer que su prometida se regresara sin lograr resultado alguno.

—Eso ser fácil de solucionar, nosotros poder hacer algo ahora... —sonrió la amazona mirando con un malicioso brillo en los ojos al muchacho.

El ojiazul suspiró con resignación._ "Supongo que se me ocurrirá algo para salir de ésta… ¿ahora qué diablos haré con lo que sucedió con Akane?... quiero que sepa que solo quiero estar con ella… no sé de qué manera haré que entienda eso… ¡es tan cabeza dura!... pero… aunque sea lo último que haga… la conquistaré… o me dejo de llamar Ranma Saotome…"_

-----------------------------

**Una semana después.**

Tenía las manos heladas, definitivamente ese día se había vuelto más frío de lo que ella esperaba al salir de la casa esa mañana.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el episodio del beso con Ranma y tenía que admitir que su prometido se había comportado bastante extraño durante todos esos días.

"_Ranma no baka, no lo entiendo, kuso...ni siquiera fue capaz de darme una buena explicación luego de lo que pasó en el Dojo con Shampoo..."_ pensó mientras cruzaba sus brazos contra su pecho tratando de buscar algo de calor. _"De todos modos poco me importan sus explicaciones, pero me molesta que actúe como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros dos porque yo..." _el rubor se adueñó de las mejillas de la chica. _"ha sido difícil actuar como si nada hubiese pasado...cada vez que estamos cerca me pasan cosas..." _

Flash back

"_No puedo creerlo...seguro que el muy idiota también practicó besos con Shampoo esta mañana... ¿Entonces para que me dijo que solo quería besarme a mi?" _

—¡Cómo lo detesto! —gruñó enfurecida paseándose de un lado a otro en su habitación.

Un golpeteo interrumpió los pensamientos de la chica. Desde el otro lado de la puerta el joven de la trenza insistió.

El cuerpo de la muchacha se tensó al sentir nuevamente el golpeteo en la puerta, rápidamente caminó hasta el lugar para luego abrirla bruscamente.

—¿Qué demonios quieres?... ¿ya te aburriste de perfeccionar tu estúpida técnica? —preguntó mirándolo como si quisiera acabar con él en ese mismo instante.

—Vine a buscar algo que olvidé… —respondió fingiendo demencia el joven de la trenza.

Akane lo miró sin responder durante un par de segundos _"¿No va a decirme nada?... ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?, solo está demostrando lo poco que le importó lo que paso entre nosotros"_ —No hay nada tuyo aquí —respondió intentando fingir frialdad.

El joven de la trenza miró hacia los distintos lados de la habitación, sin éxito ya que no logró hallar la pequeña cajita donde estaba el chocolate que horas antes su prometida le había obsequiado. Alzando una ceja la miró. —¿Olvidaste algo que me diste hoy?

Akane se puso frente a Ranma tratando de impedir que entrara en su habitación —¿No te basta con los que te dio Shampoo?

—¡Rayos! Ni siquiera probé eso… no sé ni donde están… sabes que no me interesa Shampoo… —respondió tomando suavemente a la chica del hombro para intentar moverla a un lado para entrar a la habitación.

—No es mi problema si ella te interesa o no...- respondió Akane colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma para comenzar luego a empujarlo fuera de la habitación

Ranma arqueó levemente una ceja. —Parece que no entiendes… no me iré sin mi chocolate… —afirmó convincente mientras tomaba a su prometida con un brazo por cintura con suavidad para luego levantarla unos centímetros más arriba, la afirmó contra su abdomen para que no cayera. La muchacha se quedó estática por la actitud del joven, parecía no reaccionar. Ranma aprovechó esto y con cuidado avanzó unos pasos para inspeccionar la habitación.

—¿Ra...Ranma? —balbuceó una nerviosa y sonrojada Akane. Cuando Ranma la acercó hacía su cuerpo fue como si repentinamente todo el aire se esfumara de sus pulmones—. Ba... ¡Bájame! —ordenó sin mucha convicción.

—No me conviene… o intentarías echarme de aquí¿no es cierto? —sonrió guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

—Si no me sueltas voy a gritar —bufó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—No importa, no hay nadie aquí… puedes gritar todo lo que quieras… ¿Dónde está mi chocolate? —preguntó observándola directamente a los ojos.

—Supongo que en el mismo lugar en que lo dejaste cuando...cuando... ¡tú sabes cuando! —refunfuñó mirando hacia otro lado— Bájame de una vez... _"perfectamente podría golpearlo, pero no quiero...kuso..." _ —El aroma y el calor del muchacho provocaban que comenzara a olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado anteriormente, salvo los dulces besos que habían compartido—. Déjame... —susurró manteniéndole la mirada.

—No… no quiero… —murmuró observándola de igual forma. Parecía que en cualquier momento sus labios rozarían.

Iba todo en perfecto camino hasta que los ruidos provenientes del piso inferior se hicieron notar. Parecía que todos habían regresado.

Sin muchas ganas el joven de la trenza se separó de la chica para que se pusiera de pie.

—Vete de una vez y espero que entiendas lo que te dije esta tarde, ni sueñes con que voy a ayudarte a perfeccionar tu técnica. —comentó Akane tratando de fingir indiferencia a pesar de lo sonrojada que se encontraba.

Ranma sonrió al distinguir la cajita sobre el escritorio. —No sin antes llevarme lo que buscaba… —respondió para luego ágilmente tomar el objeto y dirigirse con rapidez hacia la salida de la habitación.

Akane miró a su prometido salir de la habitación _"¿Realmente le importó que le regalara chocolates? Shimatta... ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado contigo, baka?" _

Fin flash back

—Ranma... —Akane suspiró suavemente—. ¡¿Pero qué rayos me pasa?! —Se regañó a si misma mientras aceleraba el paso—. Para él esto es un juego...no voy a dejar que me afecte...

-----------------------

Ranma cruzó las calles de Nerima dirigiéndose hacia la universidad. El examen de admisión seria en poco tiempo_. "Akane como siempre exagera… no sé por qué pasa tantas horas en la biblioteca… ¡ni que estuviera enfermo haría algo así!... es mejor improvisar ¡je!..."_

El joven observó hacia ambos lados y continuó su camino_. "Tiene que estar por alguna parte… comenzó a nevar y se olvidó llevar su paraguas…"_

Luego de unos minutos logró divisar a lo lejos la silueta de su prometida. _"¡Al fin! Que obstinada es… espero que no se enferme, está haciendo mucho frío…"_. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la chica hasta alcanzarla.

—Ranma ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Akane mirando con curiosidad al muchacho quien ahora estaba muy cerca de ella cubriéndola con cierto disimulo con el paraguas que llevaba.

—Olvidaste llevar tu paraguas… hace mucho frío para caminar por la calle de esa forma —respondió Ranma fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Viniste solo para traer mi paraguas? —preguntó Akane sonriéndole dulcemente.

El joven se tensó un poco. —Um… sí… digo... ¡no!... yo… etto… —balbuceó bastante nervioso levemente sonrojado. Fingiendo demencia miró hacia un costado sin continuar su respuesta.

Las mejillas de Akane se sonrojaron inmediatamente. —Arigato Ranma...pero ¿solo trajiste uno?.. —preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Yo… s.. ¡sí!... ¿Mejor vamos a casa, na?... ¡Está haciendo mucho frío! —contestó bastante acelerado para cambiar de tema mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Akane asintió sonriente, por muy molesta que estuviera y aunque fueran muchas las dudas que rondaran por su cabeza, simplemente no podía resistirse cuando él se comportaba de esa forma. _"Cada vez que se pone nervioso cuando está cerca mío, me hace pensar que de verdad siente algo por mi_" pensó la muchacha mientras se tomaba del brazo de su prometido. —Hace frío ¿no te molesta verdad? —preguntó con timidez.

Ranma se estremeció por completo al sentir el delicado brazo de la joven tomando el suyo. —No...no… para nada… —respondió tratando de parecer lo más natural. _"Kuso… esta indiferencia me va a matar… diablos… no puedo evitar pensar en abrazarla para mantenerla más cálida… besarla… muchas veces… esto se me hace cada vez más difícil…"_

Akane apoyó su cabeza contra el brazo de Ranma. —Me agrada... —comentó tímida.

Ranma asintió bastante nervioso. "_Este plan me está haciendo tentar demasiado… es difícil controlarme en una situación de este tipo… kuso… todo comenzó cuando empecé a planear estrategias para conquistarla…"._

El joven ojiazul se adentró en sus pensamientos recordando lo acontecido una semana atrás…

Flash Back

Una semana antes.

Luego de salir del cuarto de la chica y poder conseguir su objetivo: obtener la cajita con su regalo de San Valentín, Ranma se apoyó del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Akane. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y su mirada totalmente perdida. Si no fuera porque estaba empezando con su estrategia de indiferencia y por la llegada de sus familiares él la habría besado. _"Shimatta… esto me está costando muy caro… cuando estaba entre mis brazos tan delicada,… estaba seguro que si la besaba ella habría cedido… pero… eso habría arruinado lo que planeé… kuso… se veía tan hermosa…"_

Totalmente idiotizado comenzó a caminar por inercia para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Fin del Flash Back

Akane miró de reojo al muchacho, se notaba bastante distraído. _"Está pensando en otra cosa...toda esta semana ha hecho lo posible por no acercarse a mi...seguro ya encontró con quien perfeccionar su técnica, estúpido pervertido..."_ bruscamente se separó del muchacho y comenzó a caminar rápidamente dejándolo atrás.

Ranma observó a la chica alejarse por unos segundos. Rápidamente reaccionó y comenzó a seguirla, aunque tuviera que seguir con su técnica jamás dejaría que le sucediera algo malo, su deber como prometido era protegerla. _"Aunque todo haya sido un plan de nuestros padres… yo me siento como su prometido… quiero cuidarla… estar junto a ella… no dejar que nada malo le suceda… porque la amo…". _Sonriendo siguió caminando mientras observaba la manera de caminar de la chica. Estaba furiosa.

"_Mi plan sigue a la perfección…pero… no he logrado que la situación mejore… supuestamente si me portaba indiferente con ella lograría su atención… eso sucede perfectamente con Shampoo… ¿por qué con ella, no?... tendré que planear otro modo…". _

Rápidamente llegó a un lado de la chica y colocó el paraguas sobre ella para evitar que se siguiera mojando.

—No me importa mojarme, si tienes algo que hacer puedes irte...no me importa...—espetó la muchacha mirando orgullosa hacia otro lado—. Ya sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras...no es mi asunto.

—No tengo nada más que hacer… ¿por qué te enojas? – preguntó con una media sonrisa por la reacción cambiante de la chica.

—No estoy enojada...- habló arrastrando las palabras—. Si no tenías nada mejor que hacer debiste ponerte a estudiar para los exámenes de admisión o ir a hacerle compañía a alguna de tus prometidas.

El joven de la trenza sonrió radiante. Definitivamente eran celos. Quizás el plan no estuvo tan mal. —No necesito estudiar tanto¡je! es pan comido.. —sonrió tratando de alivianar un poco la tensión.

—El día antes del examen yo no voy a ayudarte Ranma —frunció el ceño la muchacha tratando de ignorar la sonrisa de su prometido.

Ranma sonrió divertido sin prestar atención a la expresión de enfado de la jovencita. – Vamos… tú siempre me ayudas… sabes que no podría hacer nada sin ti… —agregó en un tono bastante teatral mientras unía sus manos en señal de súplica.

Akane arqueó levemente una de sus cejas. —¿Ranma Saotome está admitiendo que necesita de mi ayuda?... ¿Estas enfermo? —preguntó divertida mientras tocaba con una de sus manos la frente del muchacho.

El joven de la trenza no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Al sentir la pequeña, delicada y cálida mano de su prometida no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago. Rápidamente tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas. —Tal vez sí… —respondió bastante embobado.

—Ranma...yo... ¿qué te pasa?... —preguntó mirándolo con timidez— yo... —No sabía exactamente si era la mirada del muchacho o su cercanía la que había despertado a las mariposas que ahora parecían revolotear intensamente en su estomago—. ¿Me necesitas?

—Akane… —atinó a responder el joven mientras acariciaba con delicadeza su mano—. Yo… —Bastante sonrojado la miró a los ojos intentando buscar una respuesta en ellos.

Akane bajo la mirada. —Puedo ayudarte, pero no te aproveches...sabes que siempre voy a ayudarte Ranma... —susurró suavemente.

—¿Honto? —sonrió Ranma tomando delicadamente la barbilla de la joven para seguir observándola. Estaba seguro que si ella lo permitía se perdería en aquellos castaños ojos. Solo quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y tenerla junto a él_. "¿Por que tiene que ser todo tan difícil…?"_

Cada vez que Ranma la miraba de esa forma, ella sentía que podría quedarse toda la vida cerca de él. —Hai...siempre...pe...pero no...no te imagines cosas —balbuceó evadiendo la mirada del muchacho.

El joven de la trenza frunció el ceño bastante desilusionado. _"Kuso… voy a tener que planear otro tipo de estrategia... shimatta… como si fuera tan fácil…"._ —¿Cosas?... ¿qué pensaste que estaba imaginando? Je… —respondió un poco irritado.

—Nada que te importe... _"seguro solo lo está preguntando para molestar...kuso...aunque tal vez soy yo la que desea que él piense esas cosas..." _—contestó rápidamente la muchacha antes avanzar rápidamente hacia la casa, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que minuto habían llegado

El muchacho se apoyó en el umbral del portón de la entrada observando como la chica desaparecía por la puerta. _"Solo me queda aprovechar estos últimos días antes de presentar el examen de admisión… ¿debería pedir el consejo de alguien o seguir con mis estrategias?". _

Con lentitud comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-----------------------------------

Nabiki acababa de volver a la casa, al pasar por la sala notó que Ranma estaba en el lugar. El muchacho se encontraba muy concentrado leyendo un viejo pergamino, sigilosamente se acercó hacia él.

"_Hace una semana que Ranma y Akane se están comportando de forma muy extraña...creo que esto se pondrá divertido."_

—¿Con quién piensas usar esas técnicas? —preguntó leyendo por encima del hombro del muchacho—. Si es con Akane...apuesto lo que sea a que no te va a resultar —comentó divertida.

Ranma volteó sorprendido, estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos de la hermana del medio de los Tendo. —¡De qué hablas! Solamente estaba leyendo un pergamino del maestro, de los días cuando él era joven e intentaba conquistar chicas… si… ¡Je! es eso… —sonrió complacido de encontrar una buena respuesta.

Nabiki arqueó levemente una ceja. —Ah...ya veo, tienes razón seguro lo estas leyendo para conquistar a alguna chica ¿no? —rió totalmente relajada fingiendo no prestarle atención al asunto.

El joven de la trenza, de manera automática, asintió sin pensar. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. —¡De todas formas eso no te interesa! —agregó bastante nervioso.

—A mi no, pero a mi hermana sí...—sonrió de forma burlesca Nabiki—, también a Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi...

—Yo no estoy intentando hacer nada… mejor piensa en tus asuntos… —respondió Ranma acercando más el pergamino a su cara para evitar la mirada inquisidora de la muchacha.

Con uno de sus dedos Nabiki bajó levemente el pergamino. —Si vas a usar eso con mi hermana, vas a fracasar... —afirmó mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Por.. por qué lo dices? —balbuceó bastante nervioso el joven.

Una media sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica. —Si pretendes usar eso de los celos, Akane acabará asesinándote y obviamente no confesará nada...pensé que la conocías más.

—¿Tú... tú crees?... —murmuró mientras comenzaba a repensar aquella técnica— ¿Y las otras qué te parecen? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Deberías ser directo, Akane nunca entenderá de otra forma —sonriente agregó—. Si quieres mi ayuda podemos llegar a un acuerdo, si me das la exclusiva de la noticia, puedo aconsejarte.

—¿Directo?... ¿a qué te refieres con eso Nabiki? —preguntó el joven alzando una ceja. _"Ni que estuviera loco le diría algo de lo que pasó entre nosotros… en menos de medio día todo Nerima ya sabría…"_

—¿Estas aceptando mi propuesta? Si te respondo te estaría dando un consejo Ranma-kun —contestó fingiendo inocencia.

—¡No estoy aceptando nada! Solo preguntaba a que te referías con eso… —gruñó por lo bajo mientras enrollaba el pergamino con paciencia.

Nabiki se puso de pie —Tú te lo pierdes... —Disimuladamente dejó caer una de las revista que traía—. Yo solo quería ayudarte _"y divertirme un poco...aunque creo que aún será posible"_ —sonrió traviesamente antes de abandonar la sala.

El joven miró de reojo la revista que la joven había dejado caer. —Guía sencilla para conquistarlo… en solo 10 pasos aseguramos que lograrás que sea tuyo… ¡Inténtalo! —Leyó en voz baja mientras la tomaba. _"¿De verdad funcionará esta cosa?"_ se preguntó mientras comenzaba a ojearla.

_**Continuará **_

Notas de las autoras:

Antes de referirme al capítulo voy a responder una duda del review de **Angelito (chicos porfis cuando dejen sus comentarios pongan el mail entre los datos que les piden, solo nosotras lo veremos y de esta forma podremos responder a cada uno de sus comentarios) **

El chan se ocupa también para los hombres con los que se tiene una relación cercana (cuando son muy amigos o se conocen desde niños) como es el caso de Ukyo con Ranma, ella se refiere a el como "Ran-chan" y el a ella como Ucchan. El caso de Nabiki y Tatewaki es desde mi punto de vista raro xp, en la serie en japonés ella se refiere a Tatewaki Kuno como "Kuno-chan" (recordemos que Kuno es el apellido del muchacho) lo más probable es que sea un modo de molestarlo xp

**Ahora si vamos con los comentarios de este capítulo **

¿Creían que alguien los interrumpiría? Je (el je es culpa de Ranma) podría apostar que nunca se imaginaron que llegarían a un beso de la forma en que llegaron xp, seguro que pensaron que no pasaría nada luego que Ranma se separo de Akane .

Les dije que Akane y Ranma no necesitaban interrupciones xp tsk Ranma es un experto en matar el ambiente romántico xp. Por mucho que Ranma reconozca en su cabecita que ama a Akane no está preparado para darle una declaración de amor en toda regla y obviamente Akane tiende a pensar mal ¿Quién no pensaría mal con lo que le dijo Ranma? Aunque creo que muchas estaríamos más que dispuestas a practicar besos xp con él.

En este punto nuestra historia da un pequeño giro ¿Creen que la revista dará los resultados que Ranma espera? Pobrecito...le esperan muchas cosas aún xp

Gracias a todos por leer nuestra historia, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre sus comentarios, con amenazas de muerte (no pueden amenazarnos luego de este capítulo, lo que paso es culpa de Ranma no nuestra xp), dudas, halagos, invitaciones lo que quieran pero por favor usen **el Review Go**

Besos a todos y nos vemos en una semana

Freya

**Palabras en japonés:**

Nani¿Qué?

Baka: Idiota

Kuso: mierda

Na Ne: Pregunta que requiere una repuesta afirmativa ¿no?...¿cierto?. El ne es utilizado por las chicas y el na por los chicos

Hai: Sí

Chikuso: Mierda

Hentai: Anormal, pero también pervertido y este es el significado de esa palabrita en nuestros fics

Airen: Esposo

Matte: Espera

Shimatta: Maldición, Maldita sea

Etto: Interjección de duda, Uhm?, ah?

Arigato: Gracias

Honto¿de verdad?


	4. Déjame protegerte

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_**Besos con sabor a chocolate"**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Nuevamente dejamos otro capítulo más de nuestra historia… esperamos poder alegrar su fin de semana con este capi

Los dejo con la lectura… ¡qué lo disfruten!

_**Capitulo 4: Déjame protegerte.**_

Era de mañana cuando el muchacho de la trenza se subió al tejado de la casa Tendo para dedicarse a la lectura de una muy curiosa revista que se titulaba: _Guía sencilla para conquistarlo, en solo 10 pasos aseguramos que lograrás que sea tuyo ¡Inténtalo!_

Desde el día anterior había tomado "prestado" aquel interesante material que quizás le serviría de algo para su objetivo, claro que modificando algunos puntos.

El joven de la trenza sonrió autosuficiente. _"Seguro que si adapto estos puntos y les agrego un par de cositas será más que estupendo… Ranma Saotome es el mejor en este tipo de cosas…"_ pensó mientras se reía estúpidamente.

Una vez más hojeó la introducción de la revista:

_**El amor es como la guerra, si encuentras su punto débil podrás conquistarlo fácilmente. En toda batalla se necesita una táctica, encontrar su punto débil te hará triunfar. **_

_**Amiga, todos tenemos una debilidad; encuentra la del chico de tus sueños y explótala. Conoce al "enemigo", luego toca su punto débil, e insiste en él hasta que finalmente caiga rendido a tus pies.**_

—¡Je! Que manera más extraña de comparar una relación… si que es rara esta cosa, pero con mi inteligencia y habilidad haré que esto funcione —murmuró por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a releer el punto número uno—. El hombre se siente halagado cuando necesitamos de su ayuda. Aparente ser siempre frágil y delicada, su príncipe azul estará feliz de protegerla —Leyó en voz alta.

—¿Frágil y delicada?... ¡Ja!... ¿Y en el caso de una mujer como Akane como debería proceder?... dudo que ella actuara de esa forma y menos conmigo… ¡je! –Rió divertido por lo bajo—. Um… supongo que tendré que protegerla de cualquier idiota que se acerque… antes que ella lo haga —comentó con diversión mientras cerraba la revista.

En ese momento vio que Akane salía de la casa con una mochila y algunos libros en la mano. Seguramente iría a la biblioteca. —Je… no sé por qué gasta tanto tiempo en eso… no es necesario estudiar tanto, seguro que es pan comido… —comentó para sí mientras guardaba la revista dentro de su camisa—. En fin… ¡Hay que comenzar con las técnicas! —susurró mientras saltaba con cuidado hacia el suelo para comenzar a seguir a la chica.

La muchacha avanzaba algo distraída. Desde el día anterior, Ranma se estaba comportando bastante extraño _"Es como si me estuviera ocultando algo... ¿en qué diablos estará metido ahora?" _ Los pensamientos de la chica quedaron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta que Kuno Tatewaki se acercaba con su arrogante andar hacia ella.

—Kuso...lo único que faltaba... —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Linda Akane Tendo… perfume estival que reboza alegría y calidez a todos los mortales que se acercan… —sonrió petulante acercándose peligrosamente a la chica—. ¿No quieres tener una cit…—No terminó de hablar cuando divisó una sombra junto a él.

El muchacho de la trenza fue tan veloz que ni siquiera el ex rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan pudo esquivarlo. De una patada lo derribó al suelo dejándolo inconsciente

Sonriendo autosuficiente, Ranma dejó al muchacho tirado. —Tienes que estar más atenta Akane… pero por suerte pasaba por aquí… y logré salvarte —sonrió con una expresión que se acercaba a la de los héroes de telenovelas.

Akane frunció el ceño. —Puedo defenderme perfectamente sola, tenía todo bajo control... tu demostración no era necesaria —respondió antes de retomar su camino dejando atrás a Ranma y al inconsciente Kuno.

—Kuso… —gruñó por lo bajo Ranma retomando el camino—. ¡Espérame!... ¡Yo también voy para allá! —exclamó siguiéndola. _"Tengo que evitar insultarla o todo saldrá mal… mierda… estuve genial… maldita sea, mujeres…"_

La chica se detuvo, miró por unos segundos a su prometido como si estuviese segura que con su mirada lograría adentrarse en la mente del muchacho para averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones. —¿Vas a la biblioteca?... ¿Estás enfermo?

Ranma frunció levemente el ceño, con paciencia respiró y formó una sonrisa bastante fingida. —No, tengo que buscar algunos libros para estudiar para nuestro examen… ¿qué tiene de malo? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa apretada.

—Que tú nunca te habías preocupado de eso...no es normal... —respondió la chica dirigiéndole una escrutadora mirada—. ¿Qué estas planeando?

Ranma cruzó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza fingiendo indiferencia. —No sé de qué estas hablando... estamos a pocos días del examen de admisión, aunque no me guste estudiar tengo que hacerlo para que me acepten... —respondió fingiendo demencia.

—Pero si ayer dijiste que era pan comido...estoy segura que planeas algo —comentó acercándose más al chico.

—Sí... si... es que no necesito estudiar mucho, pero alguna idea debo tener... ¿na? —respondió un poco nervioso por la cercanía de su prometida.

La mirada de Akane siguió fija en los ojos de su prometido. —Me estas ocultando algo ¿En qué lío estas metido?

Ranma volteó la cabeza hacia uno de los lados para evitar la mirada escrutadora de la chica. —¡No estoy ocultando nada! No entiendo que tiene de malo leer uno de esos malditos libros... —gruñó por lo bajo fingiéndose ofendido.

—Está bien, pero si haces algún escándalo te las verás conmigo —espetó antes de reanudar rápidamente el camino—. ¡Ah! Y no necesito que me defiendas, puedo sola y lo sabes.

El joven siguió rápidamente a la chica. —¡Je! como si todo lo que sucediera a mi alrededor fuera por mi culpa... —contestó con la misma actitud. _"Je... no importa nada de lo que diga... se nota que le gusta que esté a su lado para protegerla... solo se está haciendo la difícil... ja ja... estoy comenzando a entender la sicología de las mujeres..."_

—¿Por qué no me dijiste esta mañana que vendrías a la biblioteca? _"Idiota...no le creo nada, está actuando muy raro... ¿que será lo que le pasa?"_ —preguntó Akane mirando con el ceño levemente fruncido al muchacho.

—Porque lo decidí a último momento ¿por qué estás tan desconfiada? —preguntó con un ligero tono burlón.

Akane miró de reojo al muchacho. —¿Por qué estas actuando tan raro? Desde que nos besa...uhm...hace una semana que actúas muy extraño.

Ranma se ahogó y comenzó a toser furiosamente sonrojado. Luego de unos segundos recompuso postura y se volteó para ocultar su rostro que seguía en el mismo estado. —Sí… digo... ¡NO!... no estoy actuando extraño... ¿por qué lo dices? —preguntó tratando de fingir tranquilidad aunque en ese momento era una bola de nervios con forma humana.

—Es que...etto...no es que me importe mucho, pero...—musitó la muchacha tratando de ignorar el calor que comenzaba a adueñarse de sus mejillas. —tú...estas indiferente conmigo y yo...

El joven de la trenza sonrió convencido que su técnica comenzaba a funcionar. —¿A… a ti te interesa eso?... ¿Te molesta que te trate así? —preguntó levemente sonrojado mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Akane asintió. El azul de la mirada de Ranma parecía atraparla, tenía la certeza de que si seguía mirándolo acabaría confesándole lo mucho que le había afectado su actitud. — Hai, somos amigos... —respondió evadiendo la mirada del muchacho—. A veces eres una molestia, pero estoy acostumbrada a soportarte —agregó sacándole la lengua.

Ranma recuperó su postura normal frunciendo levemente el ceño izquierdo —¡Je! lo dices solamente porque no puedes admitir que te encanta estar conmigo… —Sonrió burlón.

—Engreído...sigue soñando... —masculló dirigiéndole una fiera mirada antes de girar sobre sus talones para alejarse del muchacho con dirección hacia la biblioteca.

—No importa… yo sé que está cediendo… es difícil que lo haga, pero lo lograré con un poco más de paciencia… —murmuró para sí el muchacho sonriendo egocéntricamente para retomar nuevamente el camino de forma rápida.

-----------------------------

Media hora después el joven de la trenza vio como su prometida parecía muy interesada en algunos libros que había tomado de un estante cercano donde estaba sentado él. Sin mucho interés ojeó un libro que parecía de cocina. _"¿Cuánto tiempo más se quedará aquí?... ¿cómo debería ir con ella sin que sospeche? Kuso… estoy seguro que si voy a interrumpirla se enfadará…"_

Akane levantó la mirada del libro de biología que había estado leyendo por casi media hora. _"Parece que era verdad que quería estudiar..."_ pensó mirando al muchacho quien parecía bastante concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo. _"Ranma no baka... ¿cómo pudo pensar que no puedo defenderme sola?...aunque se ve lindo cuando me cuida y..."._ La chica movió bruscamente su cabeza tratando de alejar de ella esos pensamientos.

No podía ceder, para Ranma todo no había pasado de ser un simple juego y ella no caería en el.

Ranma sonrió a sus anchas mientras escondía su cabeza en medio del libro. _"¡Je! al menos esta cosa me sirvió de algo…"_ pensó mientras imaginaba alguna otra manera de "atacar" a su presa.

Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando vio un muchacho de cabello rubio aproximarse peligrosamente a su prometida. Su ceño se frunció notablemente cuando vio que tocaba su hombro y ella le sonreía confianzudamente. Como si se conocieran hace años. _"Kuso… ¿quién mierda es ese estúpido?"_ se preguntó mientras tomaba una hoja suelta de una de libreta de apuntes y comenzaba a abollarla del coraje.

Akane sonrió, hace un par de días se había encontrado por casualidad en la biblioteca con uno de sus amigos de infancia —Konnichiwa Kaji-kun, no sabía que ibas a venir de nuevo hoy.

El muchacho de llamativos ojos verdes correspondió la sonrisa y se sentó a un lado de la joven. —¡Hola! sí, es que tenía que buscar un libro para estudiar… mi examen es en cinco días más… —respondió el joven muy afable. —¿Cómo vas con lo tuyo? ...¿te sirvieron las copias que te di ayer?

Ranma deseó estrujar con todas sus fuerzas el cuello del joven, tal como estaba haciendo con la ya pequeña y comprimida hoja de papel. _"Kuso… ¿debería actuar o esperar un poco más?"_

—Hai, arigato, ahora solo estoy un poco nerviosa por los exámenes. —Sonrió nerviosamente la muchacha.

El joven de la trenza se tensó de sobremanera cuando vio como el joven demasiado desfachatado se acercaba a ella para señalarle algo en su cuaderno. _"Mierda… ¿se cree profesor o qué? Baka… no parece querer su amistad, el maldito se está aprovechando de su ingenuidad… debo cumplir el punto uno y defenderla de ese degenerado… estoy seguro que luego me lo agradecerá" _pensó decidido mientras caminaba hacia los jóvenes.

Aclarando su garganta para hacer notar su presencia, siguió caminando hasta situarse al otro lado de su prometida y sentarse en la silla a su costado. Con infinito odio lanzó una mirada al muchacho de cabellos claros que no parecía entender mucho.

—Ohayou… —Atinó a decir Kaji mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo Ranma? —preguntó la muchacha algo extrañada por la furiosa mirada que su prometido le dirigía a Kaji.

—Solamente venía a ver que hacías… ¿quién es él? —preguntó claramente celoso como si el muchacho no estuviera presente.

—Soy Maeda Kaji¿tú? —preguntó con una pequeña gotita en su frente por la expresión del muchacho.

Ranma sonrió autosuficiente. —Yo soy Saotome Ranma, el prometido de Akane...—respondió enmarcando con especial énfasis la palabra prometido.

—Ra...Ranma, Kaji-kun es un amigo..._ "él está celoso..._" —comentó algo sonrojada.

El joven de la trenza recuperó su postura al ver el repentino sonrojo de su prometida. _"Je… creo que esta vez sí funcionó… ¿amigo?... ese idiota seguro quiere algo más… no me fío de los que tienen cara de buenos…"_ pensó mirándolo inquisidoramente.

El otro chico sintió una especie de escalofrío. Sonriendo distraídamente intentó fingir que no sentía las asesinas intenciones del ojiazul. —¡Ah!... ¿se van a casar?... no sabía que estabas comprometida… —sonrió alegre.

Ranma sonrió con seguridad. —Sí, ya lo planeamos hace tiempo… ¿no es cierto koishii? —afirmó acercando uno de sus brazos a los hombros de la chica.

—¿Na...nani?... —preguntó Akane bastante confundida. Giró un poco el rostro para mirar a su prometido algo sonrojada, no sabía qué demonios pasaba con Ranma, tenía claro que nada de lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, pero su sonrisa la había cautivado por completo.

El muchacho tomó una de las manos de la joven para darle más realismo a la escena. Sonriendo triunfal vio como el joven se despedía excusándose que tenía otras que hacer. Lo había logrado.

—¡Je!... ¿quién era ese sujeto, Akane? Jamás lo había visto… —murmuró recuperando su expresión ceñuda al verlo desaparecer por la puerta de la biblioteca.

—¿Por que dijiste que nos íbamos a casar? _"¿entonces él realmente quiere casarse conmigo?"_ —Tímidamente miró al muchacho mientras sus dedos rozaban suavemente su cálida mano.

El joven de la trenza sonrió autosuficiente. —Ese idiota tenía otras intenciones contigo… ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

Akane soltó bruscamente la mano del muchacho. —Baka —masculló haciendo todo lo posible por mantener un tono de voz moderado—. Kaji-kun es mi amigo, hace años que no lo veía por eso no lo conoces.

—¡Je! se tomaba demasiadas confianzas para ser tu amigo… —gruñó con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Te falta mucho? —preguntó ansioso. _"Diablos… ahora no puedo ver la maldita revista para seguir adaptando los puntos… parece que el primero no funciona bien…"_

—Si estas tan aburrido puedes irte cuando quieras —respondió Akane frunciendo el ceño —. Y no sé de qué confianzas hablas...—agregó antes de dirigirse hacia los estantes donde se encontraban los libros.

—No estoy aburrido… solamente preguntaba… —farfulló por lo bajo al observar la mirada asesina de la bibliotecaria. Rápidamente se puso de pie para seguirla. Aún sentía celos de ese tipejo.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas?... ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Intentó reanudar la conversación colocándose a un lado de su prometida.

—No necesito tu ayuda y cállate, estamos en una biblioteca —respondió en un susurro. Avanzó entre los estantes intentando concentrarse en el libro que estaba buscando y no en cada uno de los movimientos de su prometido.

—¿Estas enojada por algo? —murmuró por lo bajo acercándose a la chica, casi pegándose a ella para que lo escuchara.

—No tenías porque mentirle a Kaji-kun, es sólo mi amigo igual que Ryoga-kun —respondió Akane en el mismo tono.

El joven de la trenza frunció aún más el ceño. Parecía que lo hacia a propósito. —Pero que soy tu prometido es verdad… ¿na? —contestó en un hilo de voz mirándola fijamente para llamar su atención.

Akane le mantuvo la mirada —No por nuestra decisión ¿no es lo que siempre dices? – masculló frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí… pero lo somos al fin y al cabo… ¿no es cierto? —Sonrió burlón.

—Baka, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo —gruñó empujando al muchacho para apartarlo de su camino. Volvió a prestar atención a los libros hasta que finalmente encontró el que buscaba.

Ranma, más persistente que nunca volvió a un lado de la joven. —¿Es el de arriba, no? — preguntó totalmente servicial. Tenía que llegar a ella de algún modo—. No te preocupes… yo lo alcanzo… —Sonrió estirando uno de sus brazos para tomarlo con facilidad—. Aquí lo tienes… —susurró mirándola fijamente.

—Yo...uhm gracias... —respondió recibiéndole el libro.—¿Qué pasa contigo?... ¿Estabas celoso?

—¿Yo?... no pasa nada… solo que soy tu prometido… ¿na? —murmuró sonrojándose levemente.

—Hai, pero tú...dijiste que estábamos planeando nuestra boda...—Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la muchacha—. Parecías novio celoso... —Súbitamente sintió un intenso calor en sus mejillas—...y no lo eres...es decir...nosotros somos amigos...

—Sí… somos nov… etto… digo… amigos… —balbuceó furiosamente sonrojado, su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Se veía muy linda sonrosada, dócil. Pero era tan difícil —. Yo… ¿quieres que te alcance otro libro? —preguntó sin dejar de mirarla y acercándose más a la chica, solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban.

Akane bajó la mirada —No...yo puedo no te...pre...preocupes...yo...puedo... _"no resisto estar tan cerca de él...kuso, si esto sigue así me voy a volver loca...no lo entiendo, primero es indiferente, luego quiere estar conmigo ¿Qué rayos pasa con él?" _—balbuceó poniéndose en puntillas para alcanzar el otro libro que necesitaba.

Recuperando su postura de autosuficiencia se acercó a su prometida. —No vas a alcanzar, no eres tan alta… yo te ayudo… —espetó con una media sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que puedo¿para qué demonios crees que están las escaleras?...—afirmó con seguridad la muchacha mientras comenzaba a subir distraídamente.

El joven vio como dos segundos después al no prestar la chica suficiente atención en colocar sus pies en los peldaños tropezó con uno de ellos. Rápidamente se colocó debajo de esta para tomarla y evitar que cayera al suelo. Protectoramente la abrazó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. —¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar; todo sucedió muy rápido, de un minuto a otro había perdido el equilibro y como siempre, Ranma estaba ahí para salvarla.

—Hai...yo...Ranma...—La chica se sonrojó considerablemente al notar que sus manos estaban cómodamente apoyadas sobre los hombros del muchacho, realmente parecían una pareja de enamorados que aprovechaban la soledad del pasillo de la biblioteca para estar juntos. —Gracias...—susurró con un claro matiz de timidez en la voz.

—¿Estas segura? —Insistió sin liberarla del abrazo protector. —Parece que la escalera estaba floja… —murmuró mirándola preocupado.

Akane asintió. —Estoy bien...gracias por preocuparte —susurró dulcemente sin apartar su mirada de la cara del muchacho.

El joven suspiró y miró con más detenimiento el rostro de su prometida. Deseaba que ese momento no acabara jamás. —Akane… yo... —murmuró levemente sonrojado.

No pudo terminar de articular la frase cuando escucharon a lo lejos la voz de alguien muy familiar. Seguido de eso la mujer encargada de la Biblioteca lanzó una mirada asesina. Parecía que ese día estaban de acuerdo para entorpecer su trabajo.

Automáticamente ambos se separaron, furiosamente sonrojados. La joven de las espátulas se acercó a ellos sin notarlo.

—¡Ohayou! —Sonrió animada.

—Ohayou, Ukyo...—respondió Akane recogiendo rápidamente los dos libros que habían ido a parar al piso como producto de su casi caída. —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Estoy estudiando para entrar en Economía —Sonrió Ukyo bastante animada—. Creo que me va a servir de mucho para mi negocio.

—¡Hola, Ucchan! —saludó Ranma un poco nervioso. Por muy poco no los había visto. —¿De casualidad no has visto a Ryoga? —preguntó tratando de desviar la atención de la chica de sus sonrojados rostros—. Hace tiempo que está desaparecido.

—Uh...tienes razón, hace meses que no me escribe...—comentó de forma distraída Akane.

—Hace un par de días se fue a entrenar a las afueras de Tokyo, pero ayer me llegó una carta de él con un sello de Kyoto —comentó la castaña con una gotita en la frente.

Segundos después la joven de las espátulas sonrió nerviosa al ver las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos. —¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó un poco alterada por sus expresiones.

—No sabía que fueras tan amiga de Ryoga-kun, él es muy buen amigo —respondió una sonriente Akane. —Es un chico muy leal, amable y se puede confiar en él.

—¡Je! si.. claro.. —agregó levemente celoso Ranma tratando de fingir.

—¿Por qué todos los halagos hacia Ryoga? —preguntó Ukyo—. ¿A qué te refieres con tan amiga? —preguntó levemente sonrojada.

—Es la verdad, él es un buen chico —respondió Akane. —Nunca imaginé que Ryoga-kun te enviase cartas... —agregó mirando a la otra muchacha con picardía.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? – refunfuñó la joven frunciendo levemente el ceño. Ryoga se había convertido en un buen amigo, pero ella amaba a Ranma. Solo a él. Sonriendo traviesa para que la otra muchacha dejara de molestarla con ese asunto tomó uno de los brazos del joven de la trenza—. ¿Quieres venir a comer a mi negocio? Yo invito… —Sonrió guiñando un ojo para el muchacho.

Ranma sonrió nervioso sin saber que responder. La mirada helada de su prometida no ayudó mucho.

Akane tomó los libros y avanzó orgullosa entre los estantes. —Por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo me voy a casa —dijo sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás.

Ranma miró en dirección donde su prometida se dirigía y luego observó a su amiga de la infancia que lo miraba expectante por una respuesta. —Creo que debo irme también… —murmuró algo nervioso.

La joven ojiazul lo miró extrañada. —¿Por qué? Tú nunca le dices no a mis okonomiyakis, Ran-chan… —espetó con desilusión.

Ranma se soltó con cuidado de la chica. —Hai… pero debo entrenar… ¿otro día me invitas, na? —espetó rápidamente alejándose de la chica. —¡Matta na!

Ukyo vio como se alejaba su amigo de la infancia_. "Shimatta… no pude convencerlo… que extraño se comporta… generalmente él muere por mi comida… ¿estará enfermo?"_ pensó la muchacha mientras comenzaba a buscar los libros que necesitaba.

Akane caminaba rápidamente, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar pronto al Dojo _"Seguro ahora se irá tras Ukyo... ¿cómo puedo caer tan fácil? Otra vez estuvimos a punto de besarnos y si él lo hubiese hecho no habría podido negarme..."_

En ese momento el joven de la trenza estaba a pocos metros de su prometida, al divisarla a lo lejos apresuró su marcha hasta llegar a un lado de ella. —¡Caminas rápido! —comentó jovial tratando de parecer casual.

—¿No deberías estar con Ukyo? —preguntó sin disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos.

—¿Por qué?... yo no dije que me quedaría con ella… —respondió el muchacho fingiendo indiferencia con el tema.

—Siempre aceptas cuando ella te invita a comer ¿por qué no lo hiciste esta vez? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

—Porque no —respondió el joven sin encontrar argumentos para responder a la muchacha—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

—¿Prefieres cuidarme que aceptar una invitación de Ukyo? —preguntó súbitamente alegre.

Ranma asintió sin darse cuenta. Luego de repensarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente. —No… no respondiste a mi pregunta… —murmuró mirando hacia un costado bastante avergonzado sin negar lo que había dicho.

Al notar la reacción de Ranma se quedó paralizada por unos segundos. _"A él le gusta estar conmigo...prefiere estar conmigo..."_. Sus pensamientos la hicieron sonreír. —Voy a casa y estoy de tan buen humor que voy a pedirle a Kasumi que me deje preparar la comida. —comentó sonriente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del joven. Sonrió nervioso. —Oe Akane… creo que olvidé decirle algo a Ucchan… —murmuró tratando de retroceder algunos pasos.

Akane tomó bruscamente por la camisa al muchacho antes que este lograra escapar. —Eso no es cierto, además puedes decírselo más tarde —masculló mirando fieramente los ojos de su prometido.

El joven de la trenza rió nervioso. —Pe… pero era algo… algo importante… —tartamudeó temiendo por el futuro de su vida. —Tengo que irme… —agregó intentando soltarse del agarre de la chica.

—Cobarde...- respondió la muchacha sujetándolo con más fuerza. —¿No se supone que preferías estar conmigo, baka? —preguntó acercándolo más hacia ella. —¿o te da miedo?

Un súbito calor invadió las mejillas del joven. —Ha… hai… digo… etto… ¿es necesario que cocines? —balbuceó bastante nervioso. "_Kuso… no puedo salvarme de ésta… de alguna manera tengo que protegerla de todo… y si ella prueba lo que cocina va a enfermarse… y no creo que sea tan fuerte como yo…"_

—Cobarde...mi comida no es tan terrible...—habló mientras lo soltaba bruscamente. —Nadie va a obligarte a comer, ya sé que prefieres la comida de tus prometidas bonitas.

—No… la única bonita eres tú… —soltó Ranma sin pensarlo demasiado. Su rostro se enrojeció por completo.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Akane con un dulce tono de voz. —Ranma yo... —Todo lo que hubiese querido decir en ese momento quedo atrapado en su garganta. La mirada azul del muchacho estaba fija en la suya logrando despertar a las miles de mariposa que parecían haber anidado en su estomago desde hace un tiempo.

El joven de la trenza asintió y tomó con cuidado el rostro de la muchacha con una de sus manos. —Es lo que yo siento… Akane… —susurró suavemente para luego acercarse al rostro de la chica. Sus labios rozaron los de ella por unos segundos para luego besarla con dulzura, saboreándola con delicadeza. Sus manos se posaron en su cintura para atraerla hacia él y hacer más estrecho el contacto.

Definitivamente los besos de su prometida eran su debilidad. Y en momentos como este olvidaba cualquier estrategia, solo deseaba permanecer así por mucho tiempo.

**Notas finales de las autoras:**

Tierno final ¿ne:-P para endulzarles su fin de semana jejeje… ;) Parece que la revista está siendo de gran utilidad, ne:-P ( Aquí voy de entrometida (Freya), no piensen que luego del beso todo será un mundo lleno de amor para ellos dos xp, en verdad el beso no estaba contemplado para esta escena, pero Ranma nos dio un buen soborno xp y decidimos cerrar con un pequeñito besito, en cierta forma se lo merece por todo lo que tendrá que pasar después xp)

¿Qué tal los celos de Ranma con Kaji-kun? xP… por cierto, este personaje nos pertenece a nosotras, fue una creación nomás para molestar un ratito a Ran-chan xD

¿Y Ucchan que se traerá con Ryoga?... esa será una de entre tantas incógnitas por responder en los próximos capítulos… :D

**Angelito**, como no dejaste mail te respondo tu review por aquí… no te preocupes… cualquier duda que tengas del fanfic nos preguntas, estaremos atentas para responderlas…

Gracias por tus comentarios, nos alegra que te haya gustado… con respecto a Ranma, sí, es muy niño xDD pero no sé si eso sea algo remediable, eh xP

Porfis pásanos tu dire de mail para responderte por esa vía… sí? Gracias!

Ah, y por favor déjennos sus comentarios es nuestro sueldo semanal... lo saben ; )

Nos vemos la próxima semana…

Besos,

Sakura

**Palabras en japonés**

Kuso: Mierda

ne/na: Pregunta que requiere una repuesta afirmativa..¿no?...¿cierto?. El ne es utilizado por las chicas y el na por los chicos

Etto: Interjección de duda Uhm? Ah?

Hai: Sí

Baka: tonto, idiota

Konnichiwa: Hola

Arigato: Gracias

Ohayou: buenos días

Koishii: mi amor, amada

Nani¿Qué?

Ohayou: Buenos días

Shimatta: Maldición, rayos

Matta na: Nos vemos (dicho por un chico, matta ne dicho por una chica xp)

Oe: Hey , Oye.


	5. La mejor de las citas

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_**Besos con sabor a chocolate"**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos :), esperamos que estén todos muy bien y prepárense porque este capítulo da muchas vueltas xp

Ah y antes que mi olvidadiza cabeza lo olvide (aunque sea mañana que más da xp)

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura! Espero que Inuyasha, Ranma, Kouga, Ryoga, Mamoru, Shinichi (si sigo con la lista se leería muy inmoral xp) aparezcan en tus sueños para felicitarte xp**_

_**Capítulo 5: La mejor de las citas**_

Todos los que pasaban cerca de la cocina de la casa Tendo podían escuchar como la cocinera de turno tarareaba una y otra vez una romántica canción dejando de lado por una vez sus enérgicos gritos. Pero no había dejado de lado su peculiar forma de cocinar, por lo tanto la cocina estaba convertida en una zona de desastre, lo cual no era algo que le importase demasiado en ese momento.

Sonriente recordó una vez más lo que había pasado esa mañana. Luego del beso ni uno de los dos había sido capaz de articular palabras, eso no le molestaba, la forma en que él la había mirado cuando se separaron le bastaba.

"_Si no sintiera algo por mi no podría besarme de ese modo...él fue tan tierno, por un instante sentí como si quisiera retenerme entre sus brazos para siempre..."_ pensó sintiendo como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Mecánicamente siguió cortando de forma bastante irregular unas verduras. Kasumi sólo asintió con su acostumbrada sonrisa cuando ella se ofreció a preparar la comida y aunque tenía claro que ésta nunca sería igual de buena que la de su hermana, esperaba que al menos resultara comestible.

—¿Por qué no me resultaría? Después de todo el chocolate tenía buen sabor —comentó para si misma mientras comenzaba a saltear las verduras. Sin prestar mucha atención tomó algunos condimentos para darle mayor sabor a su preparación—. Chocolate... —

El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente, desde hace una semana cada vez que alguien mencionaba esa palabra recordaba el catorce de Febrero y los dulces besos de Ranma.

"_De todos modos tenemos que hablar...no puedo volver a caer...no sin que aclaremos nuestros sentimientos...demo...es tan difícil. Cada vez que me mira a los ojos lo único que quiero es volver a besarlo..."._ Sonrió la muchacha totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, sin prestar ni una atención a los casi carbonizados vegetales.

-----------------------

El muchacho de la trenza, en el mismo estado, se encontraba meditando en el dojo. _"Je! ese baka terminó yéndose… kuso… odio ese tipo de sujetos… estoy seguro que quería conquistarla… pero ya le mostré quien es Ranma Saotome… je je… fue genial… estuvimos tan cerca allá… ella quería que la besara… estaba enfadada pero lo deseaba… estoy seguro que ella siente algo por mi…"_

Una sonrisa boba iluminó su rostro. _"Cuando la besé me correspondió… me sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo… cuando quiere serlo… es kawaii…"_ pensó mientras su rostro se sonrojaba levemente.

"_Akane debe estar cocinando en este momento… shimatta… me arriesgo demasiado… pero todo sea por lograr mi objetivo… estoy seguro que si como todo con buena cara ella lo sabrá… entenderá mis sentimientos…"_ infirió para sí mismo sonriendo realizado. _"Esa revista resultó ser muy útil… estoy seguro que con este punto mi plan dará resultado…"_

-----------------------

Kasumi sonrió débilmente mientras sentía un olor penetrante a carbonizado desde la antecocina. Acercándose a ella Ranma suspiró resignado.

—Se esforzó mucho, trata de no decirle nada malo… ¿sí?... estoy segura que está cocinando para ti —inquirió sonriendo con sinceridad.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir. No podía dar marcha atrás. O su plan se iría al demonio.

Ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa. Ignoraban que Kasumi había salido a una consulta con el doctor Tofu y que la flamante cocinera no era otra sino la menor de los Tendo.

Apareciendo por fin con los alimentos presentó su plato radiante colocándolo en el centro de la pequeña mesa. Un penetrante olor a quemado se percibía claramente, y su aspecto no era muy saludable que digamos. La mayoría de las verduras estaban de un color casi negro y otras parecían crudas, todas desprolijamente cortadas.

—Espero que les guste —sonrió dulcemente Akane sin prestar atención a la expresión de pánico de gran parte de su familia—. No soy muy buena para decorar los platos, pero seguro no sabe tan mal.

—Seguro...—murmuró Nabiki totalmente convencida de que el plato sabía exactamente igual como se veía—. Por mi no se preocupen, estoy a dieta así que solo voy a tomar un té y algunas galletas.

Genma, mágicamente convertido en Panda dos segundos después de haber aparecido la chica, mostró un cartel que decía que estaba en la misma situación que la muchacha de cabello corto. Luego de eso comenzó a comer algunas hojas de bambú.

Nodoka sonriendo nerviosa recordó que tenía algo que hacer, y se retiró de la mesa disculpándose.

Misteriosamente Soun también recordó una reunión con los algunos vecinos de Nerima que habían pedido su ayuda. El Panda se decidió a seguirlo antes que Akane decidiera insistir para que probara su comida.

—Creo que mejor los dejo solos, podrían tener una comida romántica —sonrió Nabiki guiñándoles un ojo antes de subir a su habitación.

Akane miró de reojo a Ranma, a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos estaba segura que su opinión con respecto a su comida nunca cambiaría.

—No voy a obligarte a comer si no quieres —espetó sintiéndose bastante ofendida por la forma en que toda su familia había huido. "_Kuso...ni siquiera mi padre se atreve a probar lo que cocino"_ pensó mirando con atención lo que había preparado.

Tenía que admitir que realmente se veía toxico, pero que importa la apariencia...tal vez no estaba tan mal.

Ranma tragó bastante nervioso tomando uno de los palillos con mucho pánico. A pesar de que su voluntad le decía que sonriera no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara una expresión de repugnancia ante la invención culinaria de la chica.

Bruscamente Akane alejó la comida del muchacho. —Deja de fingir, ya sé lo que piensas de mi comida, Ranma.

El muchacho rápidamente cambió de expresión y se acercó a la chica para recuperar su plato. —No, no… quiero comerla… se ve… um… apetitoso… — mintió descaradamente.

Akane miró a Ranma con una ceja levemente arqueada. —Mentiroso —espetó tomando el plato y poniéndose de pie—. ¿Crees que voy a creer algo así?...Idiota —agregó antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Con bastante frustración dejó el plato sobre la mesada. Suspirando con resignación miró lo que había preparado. —Diablos...realmente se ve horrible.

El joven de la trenza inmediatamente la siguió. —Realmente voy a comerla… no dije que no lo haría¿na?... déjame probarla…—afirmó convincente poniéndose a un lado de la chica intentando tomar la bandeja.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó mirándolo con total incredulidad—. Siempre huyes de mi comida¿por qué quieres probarla ahora? No me digas que se ve apetitosa porque no soy idiota —advirtió intuyendo las intenciones del muchacho.

El joven colocó una de sus manos sobre un hombro de la chica.—Pero hoy es diferente, tú me dijiste que prepararías algo para mi… y yo acepté, y quiero probarlo… quizás no se vea tan bien e intenté disimularlo para que no te enfadaras, pero todavía no lo probé… puede estar mejor de lo que se ve¿na? —sonrió halagüeño.

La muchacha se sonrojó al escuchar las primeras palabras de Ranma. _"Hoy es diferente.."_ se repitió mentalmente mientras el rubor comenzaba a apoderarse de sus mejillas. —Yo...yo...nunca dije que cocinaría para ti —respondió con dificultad.

Bastante sonrojado el muchacho se dio cuenta que había dicho lo anterior por una suposición suya al leer la revista. Él creía que toda mujer cocinaba para el hombre que amaba, solo por eso. _"Cocine para él, no hay nada mejor que la comida casera… _

_si él la ama se lo demostrará comiendo sus platillos…" _se repitió mentalmente mientras intentaba articular alguna palabra que no salió de su boca.

"_Tal vez nunca dije que cocinaría para él, pero...tiene razón, cada vez que cocino algo es para él...aunque piense que mi comida es la más toxica del planeta"_ pensó sonriente al notar la expresión sonrojada de Ranma.

—¿Realmente quieres probarlo? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos—. ¿Y si sabe igual como se ve? —suspiró con resignación.

El chico tomó con delicadeza el plato. —Eso no importa… yo quiero probarlo… quizás esté tan bueno como tus chocolates de San Valentín… —sonrió guiñándole un ojo mientras acercaba sus palillos al alimento casi por completo carbonizado.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron por completo. —¿Tanto te gustaron mis chocolates?

Levemente sonrojado, para evitar la pregunta, el muchacho tragó rápidamente el primer bocado. _"En realidad creo que lo que más me gustó en ese momento fueron sus besos… sabían tan bien… sus labios eran más dulces que el mismo chocolate…"_ pensó un poco acalorado mientras tragaba.

Luego de unos segundos su rostro pasó por una escala de diferentes colores hasta que viró en color verdoso. Tenía un fuerte sabor a vinagre, a su vez sentía el sabor pastoso de la harina que había sido mezclada con huevo y estaba semi-cruda, seguramente había olvidado darla vuelta, las verduras, que se encontraban abajo, estaban totalmente calcinadas, con un exceso de pimienta. Su lengua comenzó a arder desmesuradamente.

—Ak… Akane… creo que deberías de hacer chocolates para el resto de tu vida... —afirmó moribundo mientras caía para atrás.

--------------------------

Al otro día en el Nekohanten

Después de tomar un poco de agua, Ukyo había procedido a contarle lo que había sucedido con Ranma el día anterior en la biblioteca. El había optado por perseguir a Akane antes que su comida. El mundo estaba dado vuelta.

Con frustración dejó el vaso y frunció el ceño. —Tenemos que hacer algo… creo que estamos por perderlo… —espetó bastante frustrada.

—Shampoo no perder a airen —afirmó con total convicción—. Si a él no gustarle tu comida no ser mi problema.

La castaña le lanzó una mirada asesina a la amazona. —Eso no es verdad… mi comida es la mejor, pero Akane-chan está ganándonos… hay que idear algún plan… ¿no crees? es mejor si unimos fuerzas…—propuso mirándola seriamente.

Shampoo le mantuvo la mirada. Akane siempre Akane, aunque le costara tenía que admitir que a Ranma le importaba demasiado esa chica. —No ser posible que airen prefiera a chica violenta.

—Déjate de boberías Shampoo, sabes perfectamente que él siente algo por ella… en la biblioteca fue demasiado evidente, ambos estaban sonrojados… no sé si había sucedido algo… o estaba por suceder —suspiró resignada tomando otro poco de agua.

—¡Shimatta!... ¡Shampoo estuvo en China! —exclamó frunciendo el ceño al recordar la forma en que se había puesto Ranma al creer que Akane estaba muerta. —Shampoo no va a darse por vencida ¿Ukyo tiene algún plan?

Ukyo terminó su agua y miró confidentemente a la joven china. —Aún nada en concreto, pero podríamos ir a espiarlos al dojo… quizás con eso averigüemos algo de lo que esté sucediendo entre ellos¿ne?

—Ser lo mejor —afirmó con decisión. Mirando con desconfianza a Ukyo agregó: —¿Ukyo no intentara tomar ventaja de esta situación, ne?

La castaña rió divertida. —No si prometes no hacer uso de tus trucos sucios—replicó abandonando su gesto por uno más serio—. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de separarlos¿se te ocurre algo?

—No sé de que trucos sucios tú hablar —pronunció mintiendo con descaro—. Shampoo poder encargarse de airen, tú distraer a Akane. Ranma no poder resistirse a mis encantos.

Ukyo sonrió irónica. —Seguramente, tanto que todas las veces que has saltado sobre él demostrándole todos tus encantos ha encontrado una manera de escaparse de ti, porque no le interesas en lo más mínimo…—contestó despectivamente—. Entonces el plan es distraerlos, evitar que estén juntos por todos los medios¿de acuerdo? —espetó poniéndose de pie.

—Al menos Shampoo ser la única que haber besado a airen —La amazona sonrió totalmente satisfecha al ver la expresión de la enfurecida muchacha. —Tranquila, Shampoo estar de acuerdo con el plan. —agregó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia salida. No estaba muy segura de que el plan fuese a resultar, pero sin duda sería divertido ver a Akane muerta de celos.

----------------------

Nuevamente, Ranma se detuvo a leer el punto que seguiría para su conquista. El día anterior todo había resultado perfecto, estaba seguro que con la cita acabaría por convencerla de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Sería perfecto. Sonriendo comenzó a leer en voz alta: —Hoy tienes que invitarlo a salir. Pídele una cita y enséñale lo que es divertirse de verdad. Demuéstrale que puedes ser sensual y atractiva. —El muchacho se detuvo para sonreír autosuficiente.

"_Ella sabe lo atractivo que soy, no es necesario demostrarlo… pero podría hacerlo, de esa forma caería muerta a mis pies…"_ rió divertido mientras proseguía con su lectura. —Tu objetivo es conseguir que él se muera de ganas de besarte. Coquetéale, sedúcelo con la mirada, acércate y luego aléjate. Tú debes ser el centro de toda su atención. —pronunció un poco más bajo con el temor de que ella pudiera escucharlo al sentir unos ruidos cerca de su habitación.

"_Seducirla, coquetearle… eso es una especialidad de los Saotome, y yo soy el mejor con esa rama… un poco de perfume, una sonrisa…¡je! es pan comido…"._ Luego de eso vio algunas sugerencias que venían aparte del mencionado punto. —Sentido del humor, autoconfianza, ocultar el juego para darle misterio… ¡je! eso es muy fácil…—sonrió presumido dejando la revista en su futón.

Sonriendo divertido se quitó su camisa para luego buscar ropa adecuada para vestirse, después de tomar un baño pondría el plan en marcha.

Luego de unos segundos la expresión de seguridad desapareció del rostro del muchacho. _"Shimatta… olvidé pensar cómo pedirle la dichosa cita… lo único que se me ocurre en el momento es decirle que salga conmigo como compensación por el envenenamiento que sufrí ayer, me debe una salida… ¿estará bien así?... ¿o se ofenderá?... quizás mejor sea preguntarle a Nabiki o Kasumi…"_ pensó con seriedad mientras se dirigía al baño.

-----------------------

Una hora después, Ranma se había acercado a la cocina donde Kasumi servía un poco de té para sus padres que estaban en la sala, como siempre, perdiendo tiempo con el shogi.

"_Al menos ella no me pedirá nada a cambio… seguramente tendré que tomar mis ahorros para consultarle después a Nabiki…"_ pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Pasó algo, Ranma-kun? —preguntó la mayor de las Tendo mientras cortaba un par de porciones de pastel.

El muchacho sonrió tímidamente. —Solo quería pedirte un consejo… ¿cuál crees que sería la mejor forma de pedir una cita?

La muchacha sonrió radiante. No era necesario preguntarle a quien iba a pedírselo. —Yo creo que debes comprar un ramo de flores… algo lindo para ella… invítala al parque y dile que quieres conversar con ella, que lo disfrutas mucho…

—¿A qué lugares prefieren ir las chicas? —preguntó sin mencionar a su prometida.

—Yo creo que además de lo que te dije podrías invitarla a tomar un helado o al cine estaría bien… pero fíjate primero que tipo de películas le gustan a ella…— respondió la chica sirviendo todo en una bandeja.

—Gracias, Kasumi… —sonrió el muchacho cediéndole el paso.

La muchacha sonrió avanzando hasta la puerta, luego volteó para mirar al joven de la trenza. —Mi hermanita a veces es un poco ruda… pero si la tratas bien estoy segura que todo irá bien, mucha suerte… —comentó risueña para luego dirigirse hacia la sala

Luego de meditarlo bien, y de llenar sus bolsillos con todas las monedas que encontró, el joven se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la hermana del medio de los Tendo.

Golpeó la puerta y la muchacha desde el otro lado lo autorizó para que entrara.

—¿Ya te convenciste de que necesitas mis consejos, Ranma-kun? —preguntó Nabiki con una media sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te ha ido con los consejos de la revista?

El muchacho frunció el ceño. Seguramente lo había hecho a propósito. —Eso no interesa, solo vine a preguntarte un par de cosas… no estoy obligado a responder a tus preguntas. —respondió seriamente.

—Yo tampoco a responder las tuyas, pero si quieres podemos hacer negocios —propuso mirándolo a los ojos —¿Qué quieres saber de mi hermana?

El rostro del muchacho se sonrojó notablemente. —¡De… deja de decir tonterías! tú que sabes… —espetó comenzando a caminar nervioso por el cuarto—. Yo quería saber como pedir una cita… y tengo dinero, así que por eso no hay problema... —agregó dejando de caminar mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio de la chica.

Nabiki sonrió ampliamente. —Solo tienes que decirle a Akane que quieres salir con ella —respondió disfrutando ampliamente con las reacciones del muchacho._ "¿Realmente pensó que voy a creer que está preguntando solo por preguntar?"_ pensó mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se forma en su rostro—. Podrías llevarla al cine a ver una película romántica y aprovechar la oscuridad para besar a mi hermanita ¿Te gustaría, ne?

El joven por poco cae de la silla con la fuerte insinuación de la muchacha. Totalmente avergonzado atinó a soltar algunos tartamudeos. —¡Ca… calla!... no... ¡no sabes nada de.. de lo que haré! —soltó escondiendo su rostro en el respaldo de la silla para ocultar su sonrojo. —¡Yo… yo no pretendo tener una cita con Akane!

Al pasar fuera de la habitación de su hermana pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Ranma. _"Baka...después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros quiere tener citas con otras chicas...descarado, hentai..."_ pensó frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba más a la puerta de la habitación de Nabiki para escuchar mejor.

—Si no quieres salir con mi hermana entonces tendré que cobrarte por la información —El tono de voz de Nabiki se escuchaba como si se estuviera divirtiendo mucho con la situación.

—¡Te dije que tenía dinero!... entonces… ¿además del cine dónde podría llevarla?... ¿cómo crees que sea la mejor forma de pedirle la cita?...¿Además de flores que podría regalarle? —preguntó acelerado su prometido, parecía que no quería ser oído por nadie y terminar la conversación lo antes posible.

—Al parque, a comer o a tomar un helado...todo depende de tu presupuesto cuñadito —respondió su hermana calmadamente—La mejor forma de pedir una cita es directamente, mirando a los ojos a la persona...¿a quién quieres pedirle una cita?

El muchacho volteó. No tenía suficiente dinero para pagarle y para invitar a Akane. —Agrega la deuda a la cuenta, después te pago… —espetó dirigiéndose a la puerta para luego salir de la habitación.

Apenas dio un paso se encontró con una Akane respirando agitada, en una actitud sospechosa cerca de la escalera. ¿Habría oído algo de la conversación? Mirándola inquisidoramente le preguntó: —¿Qué te pasa que estas tan agitada?

Akane frunció el ceño notoriamente. _"Baka... ¿y si se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando la conversación? Kuso...¡No me importa! No tengo por qué darle explicaciones, es él quien tiene que decirme a quién demonios piensa pedirle una cita..."_ pensó dirigiendo una mirada asesina hacia el muchacho.

Ranma miró a su prometida con curiosidad. —¿Qué sucede contigo? —preguntó observándola detenidamente.

La muchacha recorrió con la mirada a Ranma. Vestía sus pantalones de siempre y una camisa china de color blanco. _"Idiota, se vistió para salir con alguien...creo que hasta se puso perfume, de todos modos no me importa lo que haga..."_ pensó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por relajar su expresión furiosa.

—No me pasa nada —contestó con una sonrisa apretada. —¿Vas a salir?

El joven de la coleta volteó los ojos fingiendo demencia. —Sí, tal vez sí… ¿tú?.

"_¡Tal vez!... ¿¡Ni siquiera piensa molestarse en negarlo!?"._ Manteniendo su fingida sonrisa respondió: —Sí, solo vine a buscar mi bolso —comentó dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación. Segundos después salió de ésta—. Suerte en tu cita —masculló al pasar por el lado del muchacho.

Ranma volteó instantáneamente. —¿Qué.. qué dices?... ¿Cómo sabes que tengo una cita? —preguntó mirándola nervioso. _"¿Habrá escuchado lo que hablé con Nabiki?... kuso… debe haber entendido todo mal…"_. Luego de salir de sus cavilaciones vio que la joven bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigía a la salida sin responder a su pregunta.

Apresurado la siguió poniéndose en el camino los zapatos para alcanzarla. —¡Matte!... ¡Akane!... ¡No entiendes! —espetó avanzando rápidamente hasta quedar a un lado de ella.

—¡No me interesa con quién tengas una cita! —exclamó la muchacha acelerando el paso—. Nadie te ha pedido explicaciones.

El muchacho tomó rápidamente una de las muñecas de la chica. —¡Shimatta!... ¡a quién voy a pedirle la cita aún no lo sabe!

Akane movió bruscamente su brazo logrando que Ranma la soltara. —¡¿Y qué demonios estás esperando para ir a pedírselo?! ... ¡No es mi asunto! —respondió bastante alterada, dejando en evidencia los celos que sentía al imaginar a Ranma en un cita con alguna de sus otras prometidas.

El muchacho sonrió tomando nuevamente la mano de la chica. —En realidad quería traer flores o alguna otra cosa para invitarte… pero si quieres que te lo pida ahora… entonces así será… ¿quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó penetrándola con la mirada—. Tú escoges el lugar… ¿te parece bien?

El rubor comenzó a adueñarse de las mejillas de Akane al escuchar la pregunta de su prometido. —Yo...Ranma...¿hablas en serio? —preguntó correspondiendo a su mirada. Sus ojos azules la hacían olvidarse casi de todo—. ¡Espera! Dijiste claramente que no pretendías tener una cita conmigo — agregó saliendo repentinamente de su estado de ensoñación.

—¡Solo intentaba despistarla! sabes como son… seguro que si se entera de algo irá rápido a contárselo a nuestros padres… ¿a quién más iba a invitar? —sonrió seductor mirándola fijamente—. ¿Aceptas? Prometo que te llevaré al lugar que quieras...

La muchacha dejó de lado cualquier duda que tuviera. —Está bien —respondió comenzando a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa por la sonrisa de Ranma—. Si quieres podemos ir a tomar un helado. —propuso sonriéndole con dulzura.

—Vamos… vas a pasar la mejor tarde de tu vida, porque irás conmigo —sonrió apretando levemente su mano. _"Tengo que poner en marcha el resto del plan… autoconfianza, misterio, ser divertido…¡je! será perfecto…"_

-------------------------

Minutos después Akane y Ranma se encontraban en una cafetería. Al parecer el lugar era punto de encuentro romántico para varias parejas.

"_¿Qué significa todo esto? Él está actuando de forma extraña ¿qué estará tramando? No ha parado de mirarme...no es que me desagrade del todo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a esto"_ pensó mirando de reojo a Ranma.

—Ranma¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Sin apartar su mirada de la chica, Ranma asintió.

Akane apartó su mirada de los ojos del muchacho, cada vez la ponía más nerviosa. —¿Por qué me pediste una cita? —preguntó con timidez.

—Ya sabes lo que pasó ayer… y hace una semana… tenemos que hablar sobre eso¿na? —sonrió tomando suavemente su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—A...ayer...¿sobre lo que pasó ayer?... —tartamudeó hecha un manojo de nervios. _"¿Qué quiere decirme sobre lo que pasó hace una semana? Si vuelve a repetir lo de perfeccionar alguna técnica voy...voy a volver a casa"_ pensó sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

El joven de la coleta colocó una de sus manos sobre la de su prometida. —Sí, ya hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo… ¿no te parece que tenemos que aclarar esta situación? — espetó mientras acercaba su silla hasta casi estar pegada a la de la chica.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Akane. No sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando a Ranma y tampoco entendía por qué estaba actuando así, pero las mariposas que sentía en su estomago parecían reafirmar que realmente le estaba gustando lo que hacía su prometido. —Tienes razón...—susurró intentando transmitirle con su mirada todo lo que sentía en ese momento—. Lo que pasó fue muy importante...y me gustó...

Toda la autoconfianza que podía tener dos segundos atrás desapareció inmediatamente con la afirmación de su prometida. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron en el acto. —Yo… etto… también me gustó mucho —respondió intentando en vano recuperar su autocontrol.

Akane rió suavemente, él se veía realmente tierno cuando estaba tan nervioso. —Lamento que mi comida no quedara bien, no quería que te enfermaras —comentó intentando cambiar de tema para aliviar un poco la tensión de los dos.

Ranma suspiró aliviado. _"Debo dejar de ponerme nervioso… el plan era que tuviera la mayor seguridad posible… eso es…"_ pensó el muchacho recuperando su media sonrisa. —No te preocupes… casi morí envenenado, pero pude sobrevivir… ¡je!

—Nadie te pidió que probaras mi comida. —respondió Akane alejando considerablemente su silla de la del muchacho. —Idiota insensible..—murmuró por lo bajo.

—Pe… pero si haces chocolates está bien… estaban buenos… —intentó arreglar la situación Ranma poniéndose un poco nervioso.

—¿Chocolates? Yo...yo...no tengo motivos para hacer chocolates de nuevo. —respondió Akane fingiendo indiferencia sin mucho éxito.

"_Soy un Saotome, debo lograr autocontrol, ella debe ponerse nerviosa… yo no"_ se repitió mentalmente mil veces Ranma para autoconvencerse de lo que haría a continuación. Sonriendo con seguridad se acercó al oído de la muchacha. —Yo quiero probarlos de nuevo… ¿no quieres hacerlos para mi? —susurró roncamente acariciando con su aliento la oreja de la chica.

Toda su piel se erizó en respuesta al susurro de Ranma. Sentía calor pero temblaba al mismo tiempo. Suavemente giró el rostro para mirar al muchacho, su corazón comenzó a marcar un ritmo casi frenético al encontrarse con su rostro a escasos centímetros y su mirada clavada en ella.

Intentó responderle, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un pequeño suspiro.

Sonriendo autosuficiente el joven de la trenza retrocedió algunos centímetros guiñándole un ojo. _"Una de las tácticas era acercarme y luego alejarme de ella, hacerme el interesante… ¡je! no puedo dejar que todo sea tan fácil o perdería el encanto…"_ pensó con una media sonrisa mirándola intensamente_. "Kuso… esto va a ser muy difícil¿qué demonios hago?... se ve tan bonita sonrojada, tan dócil… estoy seguro que si la besara ella me correspondería"_ dudó Ranma quedándose estático pensando si mandar todo al demonio y besarla apasionadamente o retroceder. _"No, NO… tengo que seguir con los puntos, control… eso… de otra forma no lo lograré…"_

Confundida lo observó alejarse, estaba casi segura que él la besaría _"Todo esto es extraño. Él nunca se había comportado de esta forma...salvo esa vez que uso la bandita del maestro Happosai, pero le coqueteaba a todas las chicas. Primero me coquetea, luego se aleja ¿qué rayos está tramando? Sea lo que sea voy a averiguarlo" _pensó sonriéndole con dulzura al muchacho.

—Ranma... —murmuró mirando a los ojos a su prometido. Lentamente volvió a acercarse a él—. ¿Por qué te alejas? —preguntó apoyando delicadamente sus manos en los hombros del chico.

El joven tragó notablemente nervioso. —Yo… etto… ¿quie… quieres que te bese? —balbuceó olvidándose por completo de la seguridad que debía fingir. _"Kuso… quiero besarla… ¿qué rayos? Quizás debería dejar todo de lado… ella lo quiere… ¿no está admitiendo de alguna forma que yo le gusto?"_

—Ranma...lo que realmente quiero... —susurró casi pegada a sus labios —. Es que me digas ¡¿qué demonios pasa contigo?! —exclamó separándose por completo del muchacho—. No se qué estas tramando, pero estas actuando de forma extraña ¿qué pretendes coqueteando conmigo? —preguntó mirándolo de forma inquisidora.

Con un ligero tic en su ceño el muchacho miró escéptico a su prometida —¿Por qué dices que actúo extraño? — espetó levemente irritado. _"Chikuso… ¡no puedo hacer nada bien!... ¿por qué resulta tan difícil conquistarla?"_

—Me pediste una cita, y luego...bue...bueno tú...tú no has dejado de coquetearme y eso no es normal...¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con las mejillas encendidas al recordar cada uno de los acercamientos de Ranma durante la cita.

Recobrando fuerzas, Ranma sonrió radiante. —Tú sabes perfectamente lo que quiero… ¿na? —espetó con voz ronca tomando una de las manos de su prometida.

—No...¡No lo sé! —respondió alejando su mano rápidamente de la de Ranma _"Kuso...si sigue mirándome así no voy a poder resistir mucho...quiero besarlo..."_

—No te preocupes… yo puedo demostrártelo… Akane… —murmuró seductor tomando de la barbilla a la muchacha—. ¿Quieres?

Fue en ese preciso instante que una joven mesera de cabellos rubios atados en una cola alta y de ojos azules muy llamativos se acercó para anotar el pedido de la mesa de la pareja de Nerima—. ¿Necesitan algo? —sonrió triunfal al interrumpir el momento.

Akane se alejó considerablemente de Ranma. Había estado a punto de caer nuevamente en sus brazos y no volvería a hacerlo...al menos no sin saber que estaba pasando. —Yo...yo creo que quiero un helado...de...de chocolate... —balbuceó bastante avergonzada al sentir la mirada de su prometido sobre ella.

La jovencita asintió anotando en una libreta el pedido de la muchacha. Segundos después miró inquisidoramente al chico.

Distraídamente, sin mirar a la mesera Ranma pidió el primer helado que vio en la carta para que se fuera lo más rápido posible. _"Kuso… justo tenía que venir a molestarnos…"_ pensó mientras miraba de reojo como se alejaba.

—¿En qué estábamos? —preguntó acercando su silla a la de su prometida.

—¿Qué estás tramando? No es normal que te portes así conmigo... —respondió Akane tratando de fingir indiferencia.

—Nada… solo quiero intentar comportarme de otra manera contigo… hemos pasado por muchas cosas últimamente… me gustó estar tan cerca de ti…—susurró tomando su mano.

Ella lo miró a los ojos —¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó sonriéndole con ternura.

Sin dar tiempo a que el muchacho de la trenza respondiera, la joven mesera regresó con los pedidos colocándolos en la mesa. —¿Quieren algo más? —preguntó intentando extender la interrupción por más tiempo.

Con el ceño notablemente fruncido Ranma miró fijamente a la chica. —¡No necesitamos nada!... ¡Gracias!... si la necesitamos la llamaremos… —espetó bastante descortés. Una ligera impresión de que su rostro le parecía muy familiar aturdió su mente levemente. Pero cuando la vio desaparecer se olvidó totalmente de ese asunto y volvió a mirar a su prometida.

—Hablo muy en serio… ¿tú qué sientes al respecto? —preguntó acariciando con delicadeza la mano de la joven.

Akane iba a responder, pero se detuvo al ver a Shampoo acercarse rápidamente hacia ellos. Frunciendo el ceño alejó su mano de las del muchacho.

—¡Airen llegar antes que Shampoo a nuestra cita! —exclamó la amazona sentándose rápidamente sobre las piernas de Ranma—. Wo ai ni —susurró casi pegada a los labios de Ranma.

Furiosamente sonrojado el joven intentó por todos los medios deshacerse de la amazona. —¡Sha… Shampoo!... ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?... ¡Nunca te pedí una cita!

A lo lejos la joven mesera de cabellos rubios apretaba la bandeja furiosa ante la escena con la joven china. Contando hasta diez se contuvo para no ir a separarlos y darle su merecido a esa amazona aprovechada.

—Airen no sentir vergüenza, Shampoo entender que Ranma desear practicar con Akane para que nuestra cita ser perfecta. —espetó complacida al notar la mirada asesina que la chica de cabellos azulados lanzaba sobre ellos.

"_Ahora lo entiendo todo...primero quiso mejorar su técnica para besar conmigo, ahora también quiere entrenarse en las citas...¡Kuso, soy una idiota!"_ pensó poniéndose de pie con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

—Nunca más en lo que te resta de vida vuelvas a utilizarme —masculló mirando llena de resentimiento a su prometido.

—Yo… ¡yo no sé de que está hablando Shampoo!... tú… yo… —balbuceó con dificultad Ranma sin poder hallar las palabras necesarias para poder justificarse ante lo que había dicho la amazona. Rápidamente la hizo a un lado para poder levantarse—. Va… vamos a otro lugar, tenemos que conversar —afirmó tomando de la muñeca a la joven de cabellos azules.

—¡Suéltame! —De un brusco movimiento, Akane logró soltarse del agarre del muchacho—. ¡Ya te lo dije una vez! Si quieres encontrar a alguien con quien jugar ya sabes donde buscar —afirmó mirándolo fieramente—. A mi déjame en paz. —espeto girando sobre sus talones para comenzar a dirigirse rápidamente hacia la salida.

—Airen dejar que ella irse...Shampoo ser mucho mejor cita —sonrió colgándose del cuello de Ranma.

—¡Ma… matte Akane!... ¡No me has escuchado! —exclamó alterado el joven soltándose del agarre de la voluptuosa amazona. —¡Rayos! mujer terca… —espetó saliendo de la cafetería para seguir a su prometida.

—¿Por qué tienes que creer en ellas y no puedes oír mi versión?

—¿Por qué tengo que creer en alguien que solo me besa para mejorar su técnica? —respondió la muchacha sin detenerse.

—¡Kuso!...¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil contigo?... ¡Ni siquiera los malditos puntos de la revista funcionan! eres tan diferente a las demás chicas…

Akane se detuvo bruscamente. —¿Revista?... ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó volteando para mirar inquisidoramente al muchacho—. ¿Todo es difícil conmigo?...¡Cómo si las cosas fueran tan fáciles contigo, baka! —añadió con fiereza.

El muchacho miró hacia un costado fingiendo demencia por la primera pregunta. —¡Yo intentaba tener una cita perfecta y tú te encelas con cualquier cosa!

—¿Perfecta? ...¡Lo único que hiciste fue actuar como una mala imitación de galán de novela! —respondió reprimiendo a duras penas sus deseos de asesinar a su prometido —. ¡Y no estoy celosa!

Ranma apretó los puños notablemente enfadado. Realmente había dado lo mejor de sí para comportarse de esa manera para que lo insultaran. —¡Pues a ti parecía gustarte mucho esa mala imitación de galán!... ¿no?... ¡antes que llegara Shampoo estabas encantada! —exclamó furioso—. ¡Pero no voy a seguir!... ¡Con una niña tan poco femenina no se puede! Es más… estoy seguro que con Shampoo sí funcionaría… —espetó luego de unos segundos acercándose a la joven amazona que había salido del local junto con la mesera para escuchar la pelea de ambos.

—¡No estaba encantada! —chilló Akane presionando con fuerza sus puños. Una parte de ella le pedía a gritos que le diera una gran golpiza a Ranma, pero con eso sólo lograría que él volviera a recordarle lo poco femenina que era—. De todos modos, eras tú quien estaba muy a gusto coqueteándome. Si quieres usar tus técnicas de pésimo galán, úsalas con Shampoo y con todas las que quieras. —replicó a la defensiva—. ¡No me importa! —exclamó decidida antes de girar sobre sus talones y comenzar a caminar con una postura totalmente erguida, alejándose del lugar.

—¡Voy a hacerlo y lo disfrutaré! —gritó Ranma haciendo un notable énfasis en la última palabra.

Un proyectil lanzado desde un lugar desconocido aterrizó justo en la cabeza de Ranma para nockearlo. Por la puntería y la fuerza del impacto, el muchacho luego adivinaría de quien se trataría.

—¡Airen! —exclamó la amazona sentándose al lado de un adolorido Ranma, quien lentamente comenzaba a volver en si—. Nosotros poder empezar nuestra cita ahora mismo.

Furiosa ante la aprovechada china, la mesera corrió hacia ellos perdiendo en el camino su disfraz: la peluca y la traba que tenía en su cabello para atarlo, dejando caer su cabellera castaña.

—¡Deja a Ran-chan en paz!... ¡el plan no era ese! —espetó irritada colocándose del otro lado del joven de la trenza.

—Ukyo echar a perder todo por envidiosa, Ranma elegir a Shampoo... —sonrió complacida por su victoria.

El muchacho escuchó perfectamente la conversación de las chicas. —¿Ucchan echó a perder qué cosa? —preguntó poniéndose de pie con velocidad extraordinaria a pesar del fuerte golpe—. Además… ¿qué haces vestida de mesera? —se extrañó al ver el uniforme de la chica.

—Yo… yo… etto… ¡estaba trabajando!...¿de otra forma por qué estaría vestida así? hace poco me dieron el empleo —respondió Ukyo con la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

Shampoo se puso de pie tomándose luego rápidamente de uno de los brazos de Ranma. —Ukyo estar trabajando en la cafetería —pronunció mirando con una sonrisa triunfal a la otra chica —, por eso ahora Shampoo y airen se irán a su cita.

La castaña se arrancó el delantal. —Mi turno ya terminó… ¡así que deja a Ran-chan en paz!... ¡en todo caso él me debe una cita! ...¡iba a ir a comer al Ucchan's conmigo! —espetó acercándose a la amazona.

La amazona soltó a Ranma —¡Eso poco importar ahora! ... ¡Airen querer una cita con Shampoo—espetó colocándose en guardia, mirando desafiante a Ukyo—. ¿Tú oponerte?

Aprovechando la distracción de la joven china Ranma caminó despacio sin hacer ruido hasta alejarse considerablemente, dejando a las jóvenes en medio de una batalla.

"_¡Je! kawaiikune onna… no importa que se haya enfadado¡el que debería estarlo soy yo! Mierda… siempre cree lo peor de mí. Como si me pasara la vida corriendo tras las mujeres… además… lo hice todo perfecto… no erré en nada…" _pensó frunciendo el ceño_."…no importa cómo… ahora voy a hacerlo con más esfuerzo… kuso, de alguna forma voy a lograr conquistarla… aunque tenga que probar cada uno de esos puntos e inventar nuevos… ¡Ranma Saotome no le tiene miedo ningún desafío!"_ pensó corriendo rápidamente hacia el Dojo.

_**Continuará **_

_**Notas de las autoras:**_

_**Antes de ir con los comentarios del capítulo, Angelito: **_Gracias por tus comentarios , no te preocupes que bueno que te guste nuestra historia ;) nosotras no hacemos sufrir a Ranma, él sufre por su culpa xp solito se condena xp

Volviendo al fic xp ¿Creían que Ranma seguiría obteniendo logros con la revista xp? jajaja xp no podíamos ponérsela tan fácil. De todos modos esta vez fueron los dos quienes se encargaron de matar el ambiente romántico, lo de "mala imitación de galán de novela" fue feo v.v y que decir de la respuesta de Ranma xp

Los dejamos con la duda de que pasará después ;). Como siempre esperamos sus comentarios, impresiones, amenazas, sobornos, saludos, etc.

Besos y nos vemos la próxima semana

Freya

Pd: Esta historia tiene sólo siete capítulos, el último es considerablemente largo xp, pero tenemos pensando hacer un "pequeño" epilogo ;)

_**Palabras en japonés**_

Baka: Idiota

Kuso: Mierda

Kawaii: Linda, bonita

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos

Ne-na: Pregunta que requiere una repuesta afirmativa..¿no?...¿cierto?. El ne es utilizado por las chicas y el na por los chicos

Airen: esposo

Hentai: pervertido

Matte: espera

Etto: interjección de duda ¿eh¿uh?

Wo ai ni: te amo

Kawaiikune: fea

Onna: mujer


	6. Un día sí y un día no

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_**Besos con sabor a chocolate"**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola! Nuevamente estamos aquí para dejarles un nuevo capítulo… esperamos alegrarle el fin de semana con esta lectura ; )

Un beso, los dejo con la historia

_**Capítulo seis: Un día sí y un día no**_

Los días habían pasado con rapidez desde la desastrosa cita con Ranma. Hacía casi dos semanas que solo se dirigían la palabra para lo justo y necesario. Sinceramente no entendía por qué él estaba enojado, la única que tenía derecho a estar furiosa era ella.

Recordaba perfectamente la respuesta que le había dado cuando le sugirió que usara sus malas técnicas de galán con Shampoo y con todas las que quisiera.

—Voy a hacerlo y lo disfrutaré —masculló Akane mientras salía de su habitación. De reojo miró hacia la puerta de la habitación del muchacho. _"Lo más probable es que lo esté haciendo...baka... y pensar que por un segundo estuve a punto de decirle lo que sentía... pervertido, seguro ahora salió a una de sus citas y por eso no está en casa "_ pensó antes de comenzar a bajar rápidamente las escaleras con una clara expresión de molestia en su rostro.

Al llegar cerca de la sala notó que Kasumi y Nabiki estaban hablando de Ranma. No quería ser objeto de sus preguntas así que tratando de no ser escuchada comenzó a devolverse sobre sus pasos. Sin embargo las palabras de Nabiki terminaron por convencerla de que tal vez debería escuchar durante algunos minutos la conversación de sus hermanas.

—Es en serio Kasumi, Ranma-kun está tratando de conquistarla —aseguró Nabiki antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de té—. Supongo que le gusta hacerlo del modo difícil —agregó sonriendo divertida con la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente Ranma y Akane.

Evidentemente para nadie en la familia había pasado desapercibida la pelea de los muchachos hace un par de semanas. Ni uno se los dos se había esforzado por disimularla, apenas se hablaban y llevaban días sentándose bastante apartados el uno del otro.

—¿Y de qué manera? —sonrió Kasumi interesada con la conversación mientras cortaba una rebanada de pastel para su hermana.

—Luego de San Valentín lo vi leyendo un documento antiguo que trataba de como conquistar chicas, decidí prestarle un poco de ayuda y dejé caer una de las revistas de mis amigas sobre como conquistar a un chico —respondió con fingida inocencia—, y creo que ha estado usando ciertas técnicas con Akane... no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo con otra chica.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso… es evidente que Ranma vive detrás de ella… ahora que lo recuerdo hace alrededor de dos semanas me preguntó donde debería invitar a una chica, qué regalarle… qué hacer, se veía tan entusiasmado… —comentó la mayor de las Tendo revolviendo la infusión.

—A mi me preguntó lo mismo, pero creo que las cosas no le salieron tan bien como quería, desde ese día que apenas y se hablan —respondió la mediana de los Tendo con evidente curiosidad en la mirada—. ¿Qué pasaría?

—A veces se comportan como niños… ya sabes, yo creo que pelearon por alguna cosa sin importancia —conjeturó Kasumi.

—En eso tienes razón, además no podemos olvidar el tacto para decir las cosas de nuestro cuñadito —sonrió de medio lado Nabiki.

"_¿Entonces se refería a esa revista cuando discutimos?... ¿Él ha estado utilizando los puntos de una revista para tratar de conquistarme?"_ pensó la muchacha mientras su entrecejo se fruncía por completo. _"Ranma no baka, solo espera a que encuentre esa estúpida revista porque voy a asesinarte"._

Decidida avanzó hacia las escaleras para subir a la habitación del muchacho. Tenía que aprovechar que no se encontraba en casa para poder registrar la habitación por completo.

------------------------

Después de almorzar incontables okonomiyakis en el negocio de su amiga de la infancia Ranma caminó por la calle sin rumbo. A pesar de que habían pasado ya dos semanas luego de la cita con su prometida, aún se sentía ofendido por la manera que lo había tratado y los insultos que había utilizado con él. _"Y yo que me esforcé tanto al usar esos puntos, incluso arriesgué mi vida al probar su comida… kuso… ingrata…"_ pensó el joven de la trenza mientras pateaba una lata muy lejos.

"_Ni siquiera he pensado como seguir lo de los puntos… no he tenido la cabeza para seguir, estoy muy enfadado… shimatta… mala imitación de galán de novela… ¿qué se cree?... todo lo hice por ella, malditas mujeres…"_ siguió inmerso en sus cavilaciones mientras viraba para dirigirse hacia el Dojo.

"_Tampoco hemos hablado de lo que sucedió… apenas intercambiamos un par de palabras, más que nada cuando me ayudó a estudiar para los exámenes… fue realmente difícil estudiar con ella… apenas me decía dos palabras y se limitaba a lanzarme miradas asesinas… todo este tiempo hemos estado muy separados, creo que nunca antes había sucedido algo así…"._

El joven de la trenza interrumpió sus pensamientos al llegar a la casa. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia su habitación para releer los puntos nuevamente, quizás en algunos días probaría suerte de nuevo. Al llegar a la puerta se percató de que alguien estaba allí, con extremo silencio, tal como un felino, observó detrás de esta. Su prometida estaba de pie muy pensativa. _"¿A qué habrá venido?... ¿tal vez a verme?"_ sonrió entusiasmado. Quizás había hecho eso para pedirle perdón por la grosería que le había dicho.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió su rostro. Si se había propuesto eso lo había pensado muy bien, se veía muy bonita. Lucía una minifalda color azul oscuro y una blusa rosa pálido que se ceñía muy bien a su delicada figura.

—¿Cómo estás Akane?... ¿qué necesitabas? —sonrió con el ego elevado al máximo total.

Akane dio un leve respingo al escuchar su voz _"Shimatta, no debí quedarme en su habitación leyendo la estúpida revista"_ pensó mientras con disimulo la escondía entre sus ropas. _"No sé porque la guardo, lo que debería hacer es darle su merecido por jugar con mis sentimientos, baka...pensé tantas cosas cuando él actuaba indiferente conmigo.."_

Ranma sonrió radiante. _"No sabe cómo decirlo¡je!… se ve linda así… ¿debería ayudarla?"_ pensó acercándose a ella. —¿Querías decirme algo?

"_Que eres un idiota y que voy a hacerte pagar...etto... si él uso todos esos puntos en mi... y quiere conquistarme es porque realmente siente algo por mi...tal vez no sea tan malo si yo uso la revista..."_ pensó mirándolo a los ojos levemente sonrojada.

"_¡Lo sabía!... ¡Je! el encanto Saotome jamás falla… ella vino a pedirme disculpas… no soportó estar lejos de mí… kuso… me encantaría besarla en este momento…"_ pensó olvidando por un segundo su impactante encanto mientras observaba con especial detenimiento sus tentadores labios.

—Yo...uhm... _" kuso que difícil es esto, pero debo comprobar si funciona"_ necesito tu ayuda Ranma —pronunció con un dulce tono de voz tratando de parecer frágil y delicada aunque fuese por algunos segundos.

—¿Mi ayuda? —espetó tratando de fingirse indiferente para hacerse el interesante. En ese momento se sentía el rey del mundo. Akane necesitaba de su auxilio—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —sonrió tal como héroe de película.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la sien de la muchacha _"Idiota engreído...¿subiéndole el ego a un chico logras conquistarlo? Kuso...¿qué demonios le pido?"_ pensó mirando fijamente a Ranma.

El joven apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su prometida. —No te preocupes, sé que tienes un poco de vergüenza porque nos peleamos… pero háblame… dime… ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

—Yo...etto...mi ventana...no puedo abrirla —mintió mencionado lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Los ojos azules de Ranma penetraban su mirada con tal intensidad que no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa.

El rostro ruborizado de la chica causó un efecto involuntario en su ser. Su orgullo Saotome ya no existía en ese momento. Asintiendo embobado siguió a la chica por detrás hasta su habitación.

Akane sólo lo observó mientras abría con extrema facilidad la ventana _"Rayos... tal vez debí pedirle otra cosa...pero no puedo negar que lo de la revista tal vez da resultado" _pensó sonriente mientras observaba de reojo el ruborizado rostro de su prometido.

—Ya… ya está… ¿querías alguna otra cosa? —balbuceó un poco nervioso observando a su prometida.

—No, gracias por ayudarme...yo...pensé que tal vez no querrías —respondió tratando de averiguar si aún seguía molesto. Después de todo no podría intentar conquistarlo si él seguía enfadado.

Ranma se debatió en lucha interna por algunos segundos. ¿Debía tragarse el orgullo?. La expresión de dulzura en el rostro de su prometida lo dijo todo. No podía contra eso. Era demasiado. Volviendo a su atontamiento negó con la cabeza. —No, pídeme lo que quieras…

La muchacha lo miró con una clara expresión de sorpresa. _"Diablos... la revista es verdaderamente efectiva" _pensó sin abandonar su asombro. Sabía que a Ranma le gustaba su sonrisa por lo que no había dejado de sonreírle durante toda la conversación, además había recurrido al punto que decía que a los hombres les encantaba cuando se les pedía ayuda. Ahora lo tenía frente suyo, con su mirada tímida hurgando en su rostro, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y dispuesto a hacer lo que ella quisiera.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —preguntó sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Ranma asintió mirándola completamente embelesado.

—¿Me acompañarías al cine? Hoy dan una película que quiero ver —propuso contagiándose con el rubor de las mejillas de su prometido.

—Ha… hai… ¿de qué es la película? —preguntó intentando disimular su estado.

—Aventuras —respondió entusiasmada—, y creo que tiene algo de romance...pe...pero no te imagines cosas —balbuceó sonrosada.

Ranma asintió totalmente radiante. _"En el lenguaje de las mujeres ella quiere que suceda…¡je! lo sé…"_ pensó sonriente el pelinegro imaginándose en el fondo de la sala del cine mientras Akane aprovechaba una distracción suya para lanzarse sobre él y besarlo apasionadamente.

"_Lo difícil será mantenerme alejada de él, no voy a permitir que nada pase entre nosotros hasta que lo haga pasar por lo mismo que él a mí..."_ pensó sonriendo traviesamente. Estaba segura que por muy grande que fuera la tentación lo conseguiría.

----------------------------------

Habían pasado dos horas largas dentro de la calurosa sala de cine, había pocas personas, y estaban en el fondo como él mismo había imaginado antes de salir. Los protagonistas de la película en ese momento se besaban como nunca, ya había pasado por eso desde el inicio de la película, y Akane ni siquiera lo había mirado de reojo para intentar algo. Estaba comiendo un chocolate, lo saboreaba con lentitud y especial sensualidad. El joven maldijo aquel dulce que se colaba entre sus labios, derretido, manchaba su boca. Todo aquello era una tortura.

Sin poder resistir más, Ranma comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su prometida. Quizás ella no había intentado nada por timidez, pero si la incentivaba de la manera correcta ella accedería. Tenía qué.

Akane sentía perfectamente el familiar aroma de Ranma cada vez más cerca de ella. Definitivamente eso no estaba ayudándola mucho. Sabía que la película tenía algo de romance, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que los protagonistas se besarían tantas veces y tan apasionadamente. Podía percibir que Ranma se acercaba cada vez más; nerviosa y tratando de apartar de su mente las imágenes de ella y Ranma besándose con la misma pasión, comenzó a comer chocolates rápidamente.

Totalmente desmotivado el muchacho se hundió en su asiento. _"Kuso… ¿qué pasa con ella?... actúa muy raro… ¿será por lo de la pelea que aún sigue enojada?... o quizás está un poco nerviosa… suelo provocar ese efecto…"_ sonrió tranquilizándose un poco mirando de reojo la manera voraz de comer los chocolates. _"Eso es… está nerviosa… ¡je!"_

Un par de minutos después optó por atacar de nuevo. Lentamente deslizó uno de sus brazos por atrás de la chica. Acercándose nuevamente, le habló con voz ronca. —¿Qué pasa contigo Akane? —susurró su nombre con un tono especial, respirando muy cerca de su oído.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espina de Akane al sentir la respiración del muchacho acariciando suavemente su piel. —Na...Nada...no...no pasa nada...—respondió con dificultad haciendo grandes esfuerzos por ignorar lo cerca que estaba de ella—¿Quieres? —preguntó moviendo la bolsa de chocolates dejándola cerca del alcance de Ranma.

El joven aceptó sin moverse de donde se encontraba, tomó un pequeño bombón de la bolsa y siguió mirando intensamente a la chica. Su aroma a perfume lo distraía, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la película se quedó allí disfrutando de su cercanía. No podía lanzarse a besarla porque era muy pronto, pero con algo debía comenzar.

Los minutos pasaron y finalmente la película acabó. Akane no se movió, estaba consciente de la cercanía del muchacho y esta no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo.

—Ya terminó...—murmuró suavemente luego de varios minutos.

Volviendo a la realidad el joven asintió. No habían avanzado en nada, pero pasar todo el tiempo cerca de ella, abrazándola levemente de alguna forma lo esperanzaba. —Hai… ¿nos vamos?

Akane volteó hacia él quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. —Hai...—respondió sonriéndole, luego se acercó aún más para depositar un suave beso en una de las mejillas del muchacho—. Gracias por acompañarme —pronunció algo sonrojada antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse de él.

Ranma, furiosamente sonrojado, tardó un tiempo en ponerse de pie, su sonrisa era más que evidente. Estaba seguro que en muy poco tiempo estarían besándose como antes.

-------------------------------

**Una semana después**

Ranma suspiró fastidiado mientras meditaba en el Dojo. Toda la semana que había pasado después de ir al cine el carácter de Akane había estado algo voluble. Había veces que le prestaba la mayor de las atenciones y otras en que parecía que no existía, que no pasaba de ser una pared para ella.

Pero en los días que hablaba con él, que se acercaba para hablarle y hasta ser extremadamente gentil con él, olvidaba por completo lo que había sucedido antes. Sonriendo embobado recordó lo sucedido la mañana de dos días atrás.

Flash Back

Apenas despertó, aún sin abrir sus párpados, un aroma exquisito inundó sus sentidos. Parecía un perfume…, uno muy conocido. El suave tintineo de un metal se sintió a un lado de su futón. ¿Quién podría estar allí?, perezoso movió la cabeza sin abrir los ojos aún.

Sus sentidos seguían deleitados con aquel aroma tan familiar. Sus ensoñaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando una cálida mano rozó su mejilla delicadamente. ¿Estaría dormido?

Lentamente abrió sus párpados y su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de su prometida.

—Ohayou Ranma —habló Akane con un dulce tono de voz.

—Oha… ohayou, Akane… —respondió el muchacho un poco extrañado. El día anterior ni siquiera lo había saludado. Las reiteradas veces que había intentado hablarle había pasado por su lado como si no existiese. _"¿Qué rayos sucede con ella? Shimatta…". _Mirando hacia un lado encontró una bandeja con una variedad de alimentos. Se veían realmente deliciosos. Pero un sudor frío recorrió su espina. ¿Los habría cocinado ella?

Akane se sentó delicadamente al lado del muchacho. —Kasumi preparó el desayuno, no quise venir a despertarte temprano y guardé algo de comida para ti —sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

Ranma tragó bastante acalorado. Su prometida había optado por usar una blusa mucho más ajustada de lo normal. Podía ver perfectamente cada una de sus curvas marcarse con aquella prenda. Realmente le sentaba muy bien_. "No entiendo por qué razón… todos estos días ha estado vistiéndose demasiado sexy ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?... shimatta… debo admitir que me gusta… mucho…"_ pensó bastante sonrojado tratando de no bajar la mirada sin mucho éxito, las marcadas formas de la chica llamaban totalmente su atención. —A… arigato Akane… —atinó a responder tratando de golpearse mentalmente para pensar en otra cosa.

La muchacha siguió la mirada de su prometido. Inmediatamente se sonrojó, en su rostro se reflejaba claramente que estaba a una fracción de segundo de golpear a Ranma si este no dejaba de mirarla de forma tan descarada.

El joven de la trenza notó el sonrojado rostro de su prometida y una vena que comenzaba a formarse en su sien. ¿Habría notado sus miradas? Carraspeando un poco nervioso intentó justificarse: —Dis… disculpa… yo.. yo no.. no quería hacer eso.. no… pude evit… —Ranma fue interrumpido en medio de sus explicaciones cuando la muchacha de forma repentina le introdujo en la boca una porción de arroz bastante considerable de forma poco delicada.

—¿Me estabas mirando? Recuerda que soy Akane...pechos planos, tabla de planchar —respondió mirando con el ceño fruncido al muchacho.

Ranma la miró extrañado. Dos segundos antes ella lo miraba dulcemente. ¿Por qué estaría tan voluble?. Segundos después la joven recompuso postura. El chico miró hacia un costado mientras buscaba una servilleta para limpiarse. —Yo… quería decirte… que todo lo que decía eran tonterías… tú no eres eso… —respondió haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no bajar la mirada nuevamente a observar sus atributos.

—¿No?...ya veo —respondió sonriéndole dulcemente—. ¿Quieres más? —preguntó acercando hacia la boca del muchacho los palillos con una pequeña cantidad de arroz.

Ranma recibió la comida mirándola bastante sonrojado, se veía tan dulce, amable… y sobre todo dócil. —Esta bueno… —sonrió luego de engullir el bocado —. Etto… Akane… quería preguntarte… ¿pasa algo contigo?

—No me pasa nada...¿por qué tendría que estar pasando algo conmigo? —respondió la muchacha con un tono de voz que delataba algo de nerviosismo.

—No sé… es que no te comportas como siempre, etto… violenta... —murmuró con temor a la respuesta de la chica—. No… no es que no me guste que seas dócil… —agregó mirándola levemente sonrojado.

—¿Entonces de qué demonios te quejas? —preguntó la muchacha fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Es extraño como te comportas… ¿segura que no te pasó algo raro? —insistió mirándola inquisidoramente.

La risa de Soun Tendo invadió el lugar. El hombre entró rápidamente a la habitación, con confianza se sentó al otro lado del muchacho antes de hablar: —Muchacho, deberías aceptar las atención de Akane sin cuestionarlas, a las mujeres no hay que tratar de entenderlas...—espetó radiante.

—Akane-chan quiere ser gentil contigo hijo mío, no la cuestiones… trata de portarte como un caballero y retribuirla con flores… chocolates… ya sabes —aconsejó Nodoka guiñando un ojo como si estuviera a solas con el muchacho.

—Me gusta tu nueva actitud con Ranma-kun, hermanita… así se hace —agregó Kasumi sonriente.

Genma convertido en Panda mostró un cartel¿Y para cuando la boda?

—Deberías aprovechar... seguro que mañana no estará con el mismo humor —comentó Nabiki mirando con suspicacia a su hermana menor.

Ranma suspiró resignado. Ya se estaban tardando para interrumpir. "_Creo que con esto podré empezar a retomar los puntos de la revista… ella no está enfadada conmigo…"_ sonrió esperanzado mirando de reojo a su prometida.

Fin flash back

—Realmente no la entiendo… me gustaría saber que pasa por su cabeza… —espetó en voz alta recostándose sobre uno de sus brazos.

Desde la entrada, Akane observaba disimuladamente su prometido. Toda la semana había sido muy estresante para ella, pero no podía negar que los consejos de la revista daban excelentes resultados. Luego de sacarla de la habitación del muchacho, había copiado todos los puntos que él tenía marcados y un par de consejos extras, después se preocupó de dejarla en el mismo lugar de donde la había tomado.

Arreglarse y vestirse de forma más femenina no le había dado tanto trabajo, lo realmente difícil fue llevar a cabo el primero de los puntos escogidos.

"_Es difícil ignorarlo cuando me mira a los ojos, pero creo que lo logré...si no lo hacía la técnica no resultaría"_ pensó sin dejar de mirar al muchacho quien parecía bastante perdido en medio de sus propias cavilaciones.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro repasó en su mente lo que decía la revista "_El siguiente punto es una de las técnicas más efectivas en la batalla de la conquista. Utiliza la técnica del estimulo intermitente y tendrás el éxito asegurado. Un día préstale toda la atención del mundo y al siguiente ninguna. Un día sí y un día no, seguro en poco tiempo lo tendrás corriendo tras de ti."_

Sigilosamente entró al Dojo, dentro de poco comenzaría con un nuevo punto y quería comprobar por última vez lo bien que había resultado la técnica del estimulo intermitente.

Ranma notó su presencia y miró hacia la entrada del dojo, encontrándose con la figura de su prometida. —Ho… hola… —espetó extrañado al ver que nuevamente le prestaba atención—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Iie.. —respondió Akane acercándose hasta llegar a su lado—. Kasumi pronto servirá la comida y vine a avisarte —agregó sentándose suavemente cerca del muchacho—. Pensé que estarías entrenando... ¿en qué pensabas?

El joven de la trenza la miró de reojo. —En lo volubles que son las mujeres… —respondió con un tono mordaz.

La muchacha lo miró con una ceja levemente arqueada. —¿Qué estás insinuando?

—¿No crees que te has estado comportando muy raro últimamente?... ¿qué sucede contigo? —espetó mirándola de la misma forma.

—¡Shimatta! —refunfuñó Akane evadiendo la mirada de Ranma—. ¡Nada me está pasando!

—¡Lo ves! De un momento a otro cambias… ¡estás demasiado extraña! ...¿qué rayos te pasa? —exclamó el muchacho mirándola fijamente.

—¡No hubiese cambiado si tú no siguieras preguntando algo que te he respondido muchas veces! —respondió bastante alterada, manteniéndole la mirada.

—¡Kuso, a veces eres tan cambiante!... ¿sabes una cosa? no necesitas ser dulce… me gusta cuando te comportas como siempre… —espetó Ranma en un ataque de sinceridad

Akane lo miró con una clara expresión de sorpresa adornándole el rostro. —No estoy siendo dulce ¿por qué tendría que serlo? —preguntó con un leve rubor cubriéndole las mejillas—. Tú te comportabas aún más raro cuando intentaste coquetearme en aquella cita...

—Yo… yo… etto… sí, y recuerdo algo que me dijiste con respecto a mi conducta… —espetó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿Qué te dije? —preguntó Akane mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

—Ya.. ya sabes… —respondió con dificultad Ranma al recordar aquellas palabras mientras fruncía aún más el ceño—. Eso de galán… shimatta… —farfulló por lo bajo.

Akane rió abiertamente. —¡Vamos, no fue tan grave! —habló entre risas bastante divertida por la expresión cercana al berrinche en el rostro de su prometido.

—No es divertido —respondió mirándola fijamente—. Yo no soy una mala imitación de galán —espetó penetrando a la chica con sus azules ojos.

Akane lo contempló durante algunos segundos. Estaba serio y la miraba intensamente a los ojos. —¿No? —preguntó mirándolo algo sonrojada.

—No… tú lo sabes bien… ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó hace tres semanas? —espetó acercándose a su prometida mirándola de la misma manera.

—Lo recuerdo —susurró sintiendo como el calor se reflejaba en sus mejillas al recordar la cita—, pero no vas a conseguir que diga que no eres una mala imitación de galán —agregó mirándolo traviesamente.

—Shimatta… a ti te gustaba mucho, lo recuerdo… —murmuró roncamente acercándose más a la chica para quedar casi pegado a ella—. Niégalo… —susurró mirándola intensamente.

—Nunca dije que me gustara —objetó manteniéndole la mirada—, pero tú estabas encantado... ¿querías besarme ne?

—También tú… ¿na? —sonrió el muchacho a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. Al igual que ahora…

—Sigue soñando... engreído —respondió mirando hacia otro lado—¿Por qué querría besarte?. Entiendo que necesites superarte, pero ya te dije que no voy a ayudarte a perfeccionar tu técnica.

Levemente irritado pero sonriendo triunfal ante la idea que se le había ocurrido, se acercó nuevamente a ella mirándola deseoso. Sus rostros estaban tan solo a un par de centímetros—. ¿Segura que no quieres? —susurró ronco clavando su mirada en ella.

En su cabeza tenía más que claro que no podía ceder, pero su cerebro parecía estar desconectado de todo el resto de su cuerpo. De los crecientes cosquilleos que se adueñaban de su estomago con solo sentir su respiración casi acariciando sus labios y de los escalofríos que se paseaban por su espina cada vez que los ojos azules de Ranma parecían invadir su alma.

—Ra...Ranma... —atinó a balbucear mientras cerraba suavemente sus párpados.

El joven vio a escasos centímetros los labios tentadores de su prometida. El plan era alejarse como venganza, pero se veía tan entregada, tan dócil, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus párpados cerrados. De ninguna forma, tenía que alejarse. Apretó los ojos para borrar la imagen de la chica y rápidamente se alejó. —¿Kasumi no había servido la comida? Vamos… —espetó poniéndose de pie.

Akane abrió bruscamente los ojos _"Creí... ¡Shimatta, soy una idiota! Lo hizo a propósito.."_ pensó poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Con el cuerpo totalmente tenso por la rabia caminó hasta llegar al lado del muchacho.

Mirándolo con el entrecejo fieramente fruncido habló: —Sí, sólo por eso vine a buscarte.

El joven de la trenza sonrió triunfal acercándose nuevamente a su prometida. —¿Creíste que te besaría, na?

—Por supuesto... siempre estas buscando con quien practicar tu pobre técnica —espetó la muchacha sonriéndole de forma burlesca.

Intentando contener la irritación que le habían causado las palabras de la chica, Ranma sonrió forzadamente. —¿Pobre técnica? Ja… me pareció que a ti te gustaba bastante… —respondió sonriéndole mordaz.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Akane se hizo aún mayor. —Eres el único que me ha besado —habló haciendo un gran esfuerzo para controlar los recuerdos que venían a su mente—, es normal que pareciera que me gustaba... tu técnica es la única que conozco...

Ranma apretó los puños conteniendo los celos. Él sería el único que la besara, nunca otro la tocaría. —¡Je! hazme reír… deja de mentir, te encantaban… —respondió mirándola burlón.

—No recuerdo haber dicho algo así... —comentó traviesamente antes de alejarse rápidamente hacia la casa.

El muchacho profirió varios insultos por lo bajo regresando a la posición de antes. _"Kuso… cuando terminemos de comer voy a ver esa maldita revista, voy a lograrlo… como sea_" pensó frunciendo totalmente el ceño para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia el comedor.

--------------------------

Shampoo miró una vez más a la muchacha que tenía en frente. Minutos atrás, Ukyo había llegado al Neko Hanten para tener una conversación con ella. Ahora ambas se encontraban sentadas frente a frente en una de las mesas mirándose con cierta desconfianza.

—La última vez Ukyo aprovecharse de la situación y robar mi cita —habló la amazona. Su voz sonaba con un claro tono de resentimiento.

—Tú querías hacer lo mismo… y al final Ran-chan no se quedó con ninguna… —espetó la castaña mirando de la misma forma a la amazona—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana? Por si no te acuerdas es White day…

—Airen no recibió los chocolates de Shampoo —suspiró con resignación. Repentinamente tuvo un mal presentimiento—. ¿Akane regaló chocolates a airen? —preguntó mostrando cierta preocupación.

—No tengo idea… ¿crees que sí?... por eso quizás rechazó los tuyos… aunque conociéndote… pudo haber pensado que les habías puesto alguno de tus hechizos… —comentó irónicamente.

—Él tampoco aceptar los tuyos —respondió la amazona sonriendo ampliamente—. De todos modos Shampoo pensar que Akane seguir enfadada con airen... ahora nosotras solo necesitar que él también lo esté con ella.

—Eso sucedería si le hacemos creer que ella está interesada en otra persona… ¿pero en quién? —pensó Ukyo mirando hacia un punto infinito —. Si Ranma está tratando de conquistarla estoy segura que con eso pensará que sus esfuerzos son en vano…

—Shampoo aún no entender que ver airen en chica violenta —refunfuñó bastante molesta—. Nabiki cobrar bastante caro por la información ¿y si eso no ser cierto?

—Debemos creerle… nos costó demasiado… y estoy pensando en alguien ideal para Akane… —sonrió maliciosamente—. ¿No crees que Mousse sería la pareja ideal?

—Eso no ser posible —espetó la amazona totalmente confiada en sus palabras—. Mousse sólo tener ojos para Shampoo ¿Qué hay de chico perdido? Él estar enamorado de Akane y ser buen candidato.

—Ryoga no está tan enamorado como antes… yo lo sé… —sonrió Ukyo recordando las miradas que el muchacho eternamente perdido le había estado dedicando últimamente.

—Ryoga ser muy fácil de convencer, Akane sonreírle y él enamorarse de nuevo —respondió Shampoo mirando con suspicacia a la otra muchacha—. Ukyo no verse muy feliz con la idea —agregó al ver el ceño fruncido de Ukyo.

—A ti no te incumbe eso… Mousse es mejor para ella… combinan más … además… él no te interesa¿ne? Entonces no va a haber problema… de alguna forma podemos convencerlo para que asista a la cita… —espetó Ukyo bastante molesta con la insistencia de la joven china de introducir al muchacho del colmillo en el asunto. Le gustaba Ran-chan, pero además le resultaba molesto pensar en Ryoga y Akane juntos. Estaba bastante confundida con ese asunto desde que había comenzado a mirarla de otra forma.

La amazona frunció el ceño —Mousse no ser amigo de Akane como Ryoga...y chico perdido tener mejor cuerpo...—sonrió con picardía.

—¿Tú como sabes? ...¿has estado observándolo?... pervertida… —farfulló Ukyo con el ceño notablemente fruncido.

—A ti no te incumbe eso... ¿entonces nosotras buscar a Ryoga y convencerlo? —preguntó Shampoo.

—Shimatta… si es que logramos encontrarlo… —sonrió aliviada por el sentido de orientación del muchacho del colmillo. _"Dudo que Ryoga siga interesado en ella como antes… aunque no entiendo porque estoy tan preocupada por eso… mi objetivo es Ran-chan… eso es…" _

---------------------------------

Ranma revisó una y otra vez los dos puntos que le quedaban de la revista.

—Celos o atrevimiento… ¿Qué será mejor? —pensó en voz alta mientras los leía una vez más.

El joven de la trenza leyó el último punto: —Atrevimiento... Sé atrevida, si lo pensaste, hazlo... no le preguntes: "¿te puedo besar?" ¡Bésalo! Mejor arrepentirse de haberlo intentado que nunca haberse atrevido…

La idea de atrevimiento era muy buena, hacía tres semanas que no sucedía nada con su prometida, él deseaba besarla, pero… ¿cómo reaccionaría ella ante eso?... ¿y si lo intentara y se paralizaba en el acto antes de besarla?. _"Je… dudo que pasara algo así… lo peor de todo es la reacción de ella…"_

Mejor sería optar por los celos. Aunque sería un arma de doble filo, podría hacer que ella se acercara más a él por ello, pero a la vez alejarla, podría ponerse como fiera por los celos.

—No importa… es mejor eso, es más seguro… después veré como última opción el atrevimiento si no funcionan los celos… —murmuró para sí el muchacho mientras tomaba del cajón una pequeña cajita.

De ella extrajo un pequeño chocolate blanco y un caramelo con envoltorio del mismo color. —Mañana iré por la flor… la rosa más blanca y grande que encuentre… será lo primero que le de para el White day… —sonrió mientras cerraba nuevamente la cajita.

—Estoy seguro que con la flor captará la indirecta… será una forma perfecta de declarar mis sentimientos hacia ella… —sonrió esperanzado mientras guardaba en el cajón del armario el objeto.

**Continuará**

Notas finales de las autoras

Hola! Qué tal estuvo? Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado…

Ranma mirando a Akane en cierta parte de su anatomía… ejem ejem… como que el muchacho se dejó llevar por sus… em hormonas xP

Nos gustó escribir mucho la parte de los besos… fue muy divertido : P… y la del cine… que decir xD pobrecito Ran-chan P

Si les gustó el capi, o quieren hacernos algún comentario, crítica, tomatazo… ya saben ;) porfis déjennos sus reviews, son nuestro sueldo xD jejeje…

Besos, que tengan un buen fin de semana!

Sakura

**Palabras en japonés**

Baka: Idiota, Ranma no baka ¿se imaginan qué es xp?

Kuso: Mierda

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos, demonios, etc xp

Etto: Interjección de duda ¿Uhm?

Hai: Sí

Ohayou: Buenos días

Arigato: Gracias

Iie: No

Ne- Na: Pregunta que requiere una repuesta afirmativa. ¿No?...¿cierto?. El ne es utilizado por las chicas y el na por los chicos

Airen: esposo


	7. La resolución de White Day

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_**Besos con sabor a chocolate"**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola a todos :) , muchas gracias por seguir nuestra historia durante estos casi dos meses. Gracias a todos los que nos leyeron dejaran o no comentarios (aunque no les voy a negar que me gustaría saber que les gusta de nuestra historia a todos aquellos que nunca nos comentaron nada xp)

_**Capítulo 7: La resolución de White Day**_

Eran las seis de la mañana en Nerima, Ranma había despertado temprano para cumplir con su objetivo, buscar una rosa blanca y luego colocarla en la almohada de su prometida, cerca de ella.

Luego de conseguir la flor el joven había entrado sigilosamente en el cuarto de la chica, todo parecía muy fácil, ella estaba profundamente dormida, estaba seguro que no lo oiría en lo más mínimo.

Con cuidado se acercó a la cama y colocó la flor en uno de los lados de la almohada de su prometida, sonriendo embobado la miró por algunos segundos, sin darse cuenta se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, para observarla mejor.

—Ven... Ranma...—balbuceó entre sueños una profundamente dormida Akane.

Furiosamente sonrojado, el joven de la trenza se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor lo que decía la joven dormida. _"¿Esta soñando conmigo?" _pensó bastante acalorado

—Aka… ¿Akane…? —balbuceó por lo bajo observando el rostro de su prometida.

De forma inconsciente la muchacha alzó sus brazos para rodear con estos a su prometido y atraerlo suavemente hacia su cuerpo. —Ranma...quédate...

El cuerpo de Ranma experimentó un fuerte cosquilleo. Akane tenía sujetada su cabeza muy cerca de sus pechos. El muchacho trató de respirar con tranquilidad a pesar de que su cuerpo se había tensado por completo por la repentina acción de la chica. Si se movía y ella despertaba era hombre muerto.

—Ranma... bésame... —volvió a pronunciar entre sueños.

Ante aquella propuesta el joven quedó de piedra. Daría todo por besar una y otra vez aquellos labios, pero ella estaba dormida, lo había dicho entre sueños. _"Shimatta… no voy a soportar un día más sin besarla… este plan definitivamente tiene que funcionar hoy…"_ meditó intentando pensar en otras cosas mientras permanecía entre los brazos de la chica.

Luego de unos minutos, con bastante dificultad, logró zafarse de los brazos de la joven de cabellos azules. Intentando controlar por completo sus deseos de regresar y besarla apasionadamente, como insistentemente ella rogaba en sus sueños, el joven optó por salir rápidamente y con mucho sigilo de la habitación de la muchacha. Estaba seguro que los puntos funcionarían.

--------------------------------

Un par de horas después, la muchacha abrió suavemente los párpados. Una sonrisa llena de satisfacción se formó en su rostro al recordar lo que había soñado. Su sueño había sido realmente maravilloso, en éste Ranma no paraba de besarla una y otra vez como si no pudiese despegarse de sus labios.

—Espero que todo salga bien hoy —murmuró sentándose lentamente. Al hacerlo descubrió una hermosa rosa blanca sobre su almohada—. Ranma... —susurró rozando con uno de sus dedos el contorno de los suaves pétalos. Estaba segura que esa rosa sólo podía haberla dejado él—. ¿Entonces estuvo aquí? —Con delicadeza tomó la rosa para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse hacia la ventana abierta de su habitación.

En menos de un segundo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color carmín _"¿Y si dije algo mientras dormía?...Shimatta en mis sueños yo le pedía que me besara..."_ pensó bastante avergonzada al imaginarse que tal vez Ranma se había enterado que durante todo la noche había invadido sus sueños.

—Iie... no puede ser, seguro no escucho nada... yo no hablo cuando estoy dormida —afirmó firmemente tratando de autoconvencerse.

Nuevamente miró la flor —Pero que no crea que voy a dejar los puntos de lado sólo por esto... —sonriendo traviesamente agregó: —no mientras no sea capaz de decirme toda la verdad.

"_Apenas pueda voy a comenzar con el punto de los celos... lo difícil es que aún no sé con quien darle celos... todos los tipos son unos aprovechados y lo más probables es que se imaginen cosas que no son si les pido una cita o hablo con ellos...además no es algo tan fácil de hacer... pedirle una cita a Ryoga-kun sería más fácil, pero hace varias semanas que no sé donde está..."_ pensó algo nerviosa.

—Como sea voy a lograrlo —sonrió decidida. Todo los consejos que había seguido de la revista habían tenido éxito y esta vez no sería diferente.

--------------------------------------------

Ranma comió un poco de arroz y miró de reojo a su prometida. Estaban en la mitad del desayuno y ella no le había dedicado ni una sola mirada ni mucho menos una palabra o indirecta con respecto a lo de la flor.

Genma sonrió radiante luego de tragar su tercer tazón de arroz. —Hoy es un día muy especial, querido hijo… estoy seguro que Akane te regaló algo el mes pasado… —sonrió el hombre recordando el desastre en la cocina que había dejado la muchacha y que fácilmente había persistido durante tres días luego de una limpieza furtiva.

—Eso es verdad... sí aún no consigues nada...esta es tu oportunidad —sonrió Nabiki dirigiéndole una significativa mirada al muchacho.

Soun Tendo bajó el períodico que hasta ese instante se encontraba leyendo —Saotome-kun tiene razón muchacho, hoy es el mejor día para que decidan fijar una fecha para el matrimonio.

—Me parece excelente la idea… ¿verdad que le compraste algún anillo con una piedra blanca a Akane-chan, ne hijo? —sonrió Nodoka esperanzada.

Ranma estaba bastante sonrojado con las insinuaciones de sus familiares, pero no podía decir nada o lo arruinaría, tal vez hablaría demás y luego Akane se enfadaría y arruinaría su plan. "_Además de eso… quizás no sea tan malo casarnos…"_ pensó embobado olvidándose por completo de los demás.

Akane miró de soslayo a su prometido, era bastante raro que se mantuviera en silencio luego de las insinuaciones de su familia. —No sé de qué están hablando... ¿por qué tendría que regalarme algo si no somos novios?

—El mes pasado estuviste preparando chocolates hermanita… nosotros creemos que fueron para Ranma-kun ¿ne? Entonces hoy él tiene que retribuirte con algo… —sonrió la hermana mayor mirando a la sonrojada pareja.

—Ha...hai —respondió la muchacha mirando bastante nerviosa como la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre aumentaba a cada una de sus palabras—, pe...pero eso no significa que vayamos a ca...casarnos o algo así...

Ranma frunció levemente el ceño mirando de reojo a su prometida. _"Quizás ofukuro fue demasiado precipitada con lo del anillo… demo… después de todo es mi prometida…"_

—¿Entonces, hijo? —sonrió Genma quitándole un pequeño pescado al plato al muchacho—. ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Akane?

—¡Oyaji! —espetó enfurecido el joven lanzándole una patada.

El hombre del turbante lo tomó por el pie y lo lanzó hacia el estanque. El muchacho logró aterrizar algunos centímetros antes, enfurecido arremetió una vez más hacia su padre, lanzándole varias patadas y puñetazos. Esquivando todo, Genma le dio una zancadilla a Ranma haciendo que tropezara y se mantuviera en el suelo durante algunos segundos.

El hombre del turbante, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el estanque y sonrió mirando triunfal a su hijo—. Creo que deberías admitir tus sentimientos con Akane… anoche repetiste su nombre varias veces… "¡Akane mi amor!... ¡Akane cásate conmigo!... ¡Akane, quiero besarte!" —rió a carcajadas el hombre esperando el ataque de su hijo.

Totalmente sonrojado, pero convirtiéndose en una fiera el muchacho corrió hacia su padre para hacerlo callar. _"¿Realmente dije eso en sueños?"_ pensó mientras lanzaba una patada voladora en dirección a su progenitor.

Con gran agilidad, el hombre lo esquivó, haciendo que el joven acabara cayendo en el estanque. Riendo divertido, dándole la espalda al estanque aún miró a su amigo de la juventud.

—Le cuesta admitirlo, Tendo-kun, pero pronto seremos una sola familia… —rió distraído. Aprovechando el momento, el joven de la trenza lo tomó de uno de sus pies para que cayera justo al lado de él.

—Baka, deja de decir mentiras… —espetó Ranma chica saliendo de allí para luego escurrir sus cabellos—. No tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer… —farfulló molesto mientras se dirigía a la mesa nuevamente.

Akane no le había prestado mayor atención a la pelea hasta que escucho lo que según Genma, Ranma había murmurado mientras dormía. Tal vez no era verdad, pero inevitablemente su rostro se sonrojó al imaginar a su prometido diciéndole esas mismas palabras. —¿Siempre tienes que hacer tanto escándalo? —preguntó evadiendo la mirada azul de la pelirroja.

—¡Vamos, Akane! —sonrió divertida la mediana de las hermanas Tendo. Había notado cada uno de los cambios en el rostro de su hermana—. No puedes negar que te gustaría que Ranma te dijera esas cosas.

Akane fulminó con la mirada a su hermana. —No sé de que estas hablando...

—No se puede tener un desayuno tranquilo en esta casa… —farfulló Ranma levantándose de la mesa. En ese momento sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban apretando con especial firmeza en sus senos. —¿¡Qué diablos!? —espetó enfurecido lanzando un puñetazo hacia atrás.

Con un moretón formándose en su ojo derecho, sonriendo radiante a pesar del golpe Kuno miró a las tres chicas. —Mi pelirroja, Akane Tendo, Nabiki Tendo… traje un regalo para ustedes… mi retribución por el mes pasado… —sonrió con un brillo especial mientras el pequeño espía Sasuke traía en un carrito algo bastante grande tapado con una manta de seda.

—Espero lo disfruten… mandé a hacerlo con todo mi amor para ustedes, mis tres admiradoras más queridas, mis diosas… desearía ser un jeque para guardarlas en mi harem… —sonrió estúpidamente el joven de cabellos castaños mientras un pequeño hilo de baba salía por su boca mientras se imaginaba lo dicho, con las tres jovencitas bailando solo para él.

Akane frunció el ceño —¿Por el mes pasado? A mi no tienes que darme nada, nunca te dí chocolates _"tendría que estar muy mal para hacer algo así" _—comentó acercándose hacia el carrito. Lo que fuera que hubiese sobre el, esperaba que no fueran más problemas.

—Espero que recuerdes lo que te dije el mes pasado Kuno-chan —sonrió Nabiki mientras dirigía una calculadora mirada hacia el carrito.

El pequeño ninja destapó el objeto. El sol hizo resplandecer el brillante chocolate blanco que conformaba la estatua de tamaño natural de Kuno Tatewaki. En la figura se veía a un Kuno triunfante, con un lazo atado en su frente sacudido por el viento y en su boca una pequeña rosa.

El ex rayo de la escuela Furinkan sonrió entusiasmado. _"La diosa con alma de tigresa es tan tímida que esconde su emoción… de seguro se siente mal porque no me dio nada… Nabiki Tendo va a estar muy contenta por mi réplica, seguro que siempre quiso tenerme de esa manera… aunque va a tener que compartirme…"_ pensó admirando con extremado orgullo aquel grotesco objeto_. "La pelirroja parece estar celosa de Akane por como me está mirando… je, je… dulce criatura… yo tengo suficiente amor como para las tres… mi corazón es grande, mi ternura y dedicación las hará felices por la eternidad…"_ pensó esperanzado mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas emocionado.

Nabiki miró la estatua por unos segundos, luego mirando a Kuno con una ceja levemente arqueada preguntó : —¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto Kuno-chan?

—Vaya tipo...—murmuró Akane mirando bastante sorprendida la figura de chocolate— Etto...arigato Kuno-sempai... es... uhm seguro a tu adorada pelirroja le gustó.

Ranma frunció el ceño mirando hacia otro lado, fastidiado con tener que presenciar esa escena, él quería seguir con su plan de White Day. Repetidas veces insultó mentalmente al ex rayo azul.

Kuno sonrió autosuficiente. —Nabiki Tendo, se las doy para que puedan adorarme como ustedes lo hacen con las fotos que les envío… —espetó mirándolas atentamente, ignorando que aquel material servía de fogata cuando las familias Tendo-Saotome festejaban algo—. O simplemente pueden comerla deleitándose y pensando que soy yo mismo… pero sepan compartir que es una virtud… —sonrió libidinosamente mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Kasumi rió divertida. —Es muy simpático su amigo… si quieres puedes quedarte a desayunar con nosotros… —espetó sonriente dirigiéndose al castaño.

—Uhm... muy simpático... —repitió Nabiki de forma inconsciente, pensando en las ganancias que podría obtener si descuartizaba a la replica de Kuno y la vendía por trozos a todos los chicos que necesitaran comprar chocolates blancos ese día.

—¡Akane Tendo!... ¡sé que te gustó mucho mi regalo!... ¡dame un fuerte abrazo! —espetó el ex rayo azul corriendo hacia la distraída muchacha de cabellos cortos.

No pudo siquiera acercarse dos metros más a la chica ya que una patada por parte de la jovencita pelirroja lo hizo volar hacia el otro extremo de Nerima. —Estúpido abusivo… ¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer con esa cosa? —espetó bastante asqueado con la figura del ex rayo azul que parecía observarlo como si tuviera vida.

Akane miró a los ojos a su prometido. Chico o chica, su mirada siempre le hacía sentir lo mismo. —Arigato... —murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

—Se me ocurren un par de negocios... ¿o se te hace apetecible Kuno-chan, Ranma-kun? —preguntó Nabiki sonriéndole de medio lado a la pelirroja.

Sonriendo embobado correspondió la sonrisa de su prometida, luego, cambiando totalmente de expresión miró a la otra joven. —Has lo que quieras con esa cosa, mientras más lejos de mi vista mejor… —espetó mirando de soslayo aquel bizarro objeto.

------------------------------------

Ranma apagó el TV bastante inquieto luego de estar media hora solo en la sala sin nadie a su alrededor. Sus padres habían decidido salir junto a su familia para dejarlo a solas con su prometida.

El muchacho se sonrojó levemente. —Kuso… espero que no haya sido todo un plan y estén escondidos por aquí con alguna cámara de fotos o video… —espetó para sí mismo recordando.

Flash back

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —pronunció a la defensiva el muchacho de la trenza cuando su padre se acercó para hablarle seriamente.

Luego poco a poco el resto de la familia se unió a la conversación. Akane se encontraba en su cuarto haciendo algunas tareas.

—Ahora tenemos que salir, hacemos esto para que estés un tiempo a solas con Akane y hagas lo que ya sabes muy bien… —sonrió el hombre del turbante.

—Cuento contigo muchacho —habló con solemnidad Soun Tendo—. Tienes mi bendición, haz lo que tengas que hacer para que pronto podamos celebrar el matrimonio —pronunció con una radiante sonrisa.

—Tampoco exageres papá, Akane podría matarlo por pervertido y ya no tendrías ni una boda que celebrar —comentó Nabiki tratando de parecer seria.

El rostro del muchacho parecía que iba a estallar, sus mejillas y orejas ardían como una antorcha.

—Vamos a salir hasta mañana, quedamos en visitar a unos amigos de Kyoto… el tren partirá en una hora así que debemos apurarnos… cuida bien de mi hermanita… —sonrió Kasumi.

—Mañana tienes que contarnos como te fue¿ne hijo? —sonrió esperanzada Nodoka—. Vas a comportarte como todo un caballero… un Saotome jamás falla con sus objetivos… —sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Ranma miró hacia el suelo totalmente traumatizado. _"Mañana esto será un caos…"_ pensó bastante nervioso intentando no escuchar las insinuaciones de su familia.

Fin del Flash back

Los pasos de la muchacha hicieron que Ranma abandonara sus pensamientos. Bastante animado por su llegada volteó, seguramente venía a hablar con él. Su rostro se sonrojó levemente al verla, se había vestido como si fuera a una cita, usaba una pequeña falda color blanca y una blusa rosa claro perfectamente ceñida a su talla. Estaba seguro que se había arreglado así para salir con él. _"Kawaii… realmente se ve muy bonita… ¿Qué.. que podría decirle?"_ pensó el joven intentando espetar alguna palabra, esfuerzo en vano, su intento murió en un suspiro taciturno, abrió la boca sin conseguir articular ni una sola frase.

Akane se sentó suavemente frente al muchacho. Le estaba costando mucho ignorar sus miradas y reaccionar como solía hacerlo cuando él la miraba demasiado no era algo conveniente en ese minuto. —¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

—Etto… ellos salieron… a Kyoto creo… —espetó bastante nervioso. Tosiendo un poco para recomponer postura miró de reojo a la chica—. Parece que fueron a visitar a algunos amigos allá… ¿tú donde vas? —preguntó fingiéndose distraído.

—Tengo cosas que hacer... ¿por qué? —preguntó mirándolo de reojo algo sonrojada.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó inquisidor. ¿Saldría sin él?

—Tengo una cita —respondió mirando fijamente el rostro del muchacho para notar su reacción.

Ranma sonrió esperanzado_. "No sabe como decírmelo ¡je!... la cita es conmigo seguramente…" _pensó mientras se ponía de pie pensando en qué podría ponerse para la salida—. ¿Con quién es la cita? —preguntó totalmente seguro de la respuesta.

"_Diablos y ahora qué demonios le digo... no tengo realmente una cita"_ pensó Akane desviando su mirada del rostro de Ranma.

—No es tu asunto —espetó algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué… qué? …¿entonces… tú…? —El muchacho no terminó de articular la frase bastante consternado, su ceño se frunció considerablemente—. ¿Desde cuándo tienes novio? —masculló notablemente celoso.

Akane sonrió abiertamente —No tengo novio, quien tiene varias prometidas eres tú —comentó bastante complacida por los evidentes celos del muchacho.

—Eso no interesa ahora… ¿entonces con quién piensas salir? —interrogó nuevamente totalmente descontrolado por los celos.

—¿Por qué la curiosidad? —preguntó mirando a los ojos a Ranma—. ¿Estás celoso?

Furiosamente sonrojado, el muchacho bajó la mirada. —No, no… pa… para nada, so… solo preguntaba… —espetó intentando controlarse.

—¿Entonces no te importa que tenga una cita? —preguntó Akane con algo de decepción por la respuesta de Ranma.

—Yo… kuso… ¿dijiste que no me interesaba verdad?... ha… ¡has lo que quieras! —espetó sin mirarla a los ojos, si la observaba un segundo estaba seguro que caería y le pediría que se quedara con él.

—Por supuesto que voy a hacer lo que quiera —espetó la muchacha poniéndose de pie para luego dirigirse hacia la salida—. ¡No te molestes en esperarme!

Ranma miró como la joven salía dirigiéndose a la calle. Con extremado sigilo comenzó a seguirla en su recorrido, tenía que enterarse con quién iba a salir. ¿Acaso el idiota de Ryoga había vuelto y había aprovechado la ocasión?

Apretando el paso persiguió a la muchacha, totalmente dispuesto a enterarse, iba a hacer lo posible para arruinar esa salida.

Luego de seguirla por varios minutos el joven comenzó a dudar con respecto a la cita de Akane. _"¿Y si realmente estaba mintiendo?... quizás solo dijo eso para que me pusiera celoso… ¿sería un intento para que le pidiera salir con ella¡baka! Que tonto… no lo había pensado antes… podría ser…"_ sonrió esperanzado siguiendo el paso de la chica desde lejos.

"_Rayos... estoy segura que me está siguiendo y es imposible perderlo... shimatta...él se va a dar cuenta que no tengo una cita_" pensó acelerando el paso mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando bastante nerviosa.

El muchacho sonriendo seguro de que realmente no habría cita alcanzó a su prometida. —Oe… ¡Akane!... ¡Presta atención! —espetó arrojándole un pequeño objeto—. ¿Dónde quedaste en encontrarte con tu cita?... ¿en Hokkaido? —sonrió burlón.

Akane atrapó el objeto con una de sus manos, lentamente extendió su palma para observar con curiosidad el caramelo cubierto por un envoltorio blanco. —¿Por qué me das un dulce?...¿No tienes nada mejor o es que te gusta seguirme? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. _"Shimatta...¿y si ya se dio cuenta de todo?...kuso"_

—No¿y tú dónde piensas ir?... ya hace media hora que estas caminando… ¿no podrían haber quedado en un lugar más cercano? —sonrió totalmente confiado.

La sonrisa de Ranma la hizo olvidar su estado de nerviosismo por la inexistente cita. En ese momento solo quería darle un buen golpe. —Si estás tan cansado de seguirme ya sabes la solución ¡deja de hacerlo, baka!

El joven de la trenza negándose al pedido de la muchacha, sonriendo abiertamente se acercó a ella. —Creo que ya perdiste demasiado tiempo… ¿no sería mejor ir a casa? —espetó guiñándole un ojo.

Akane frunció el ceño "_Shimatta...él ya lo sabe"_ pensó mirando hacia otro lado para evadir la penetrante mirada del muchacho. —Eres el único que está perdiendo su tiempo Ranma, ya te dije que tengo una cita —insistió tercamente.

—¿Y por qué no me puedes decir con quien es? —respondió sonriente sin prestar atención a la expresión de su prometida.

—Porque no —espetó la muchacha comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia el parque más cercano.

No sabía que hacer. El tener a Ranma acosándola con preguntas no era algo que le permitiese pensar con calma, pero si de algo estaba segura era que lograría lo que se había propuesto.

--------------------------

Muy cerca de allí…

Ukyo recorrió bastante apresurada el parque, debía encontrar a Ryoga como sea. Shampoo había ido a buscarlo del otro lado de Nerima, y ella prefería encontrarlo por sí sola. La idea de la cita de White Day con Akane todavía no terminaba de cerrarle, además aún esperaba que él le diera su obsequio.

"_Yo le di chocolates… ¿me dará algo a cambio?"_ sonrió levemente sonrojada al imaginarse al muchacho eternamente perdido regalándole un gran ramo de flores blancas.

—¡Pero qué estoy pensando! —Se reclamó a sí misma en voz alta. Desde el día de San Valentín había comenzado a sentirse bastante tímida con él, pero a su vez muy cercana. Además, desde ese día se habían visto muy seguido, él había aparecido varias veces en su local intentando ir hacia otro lugar, quedándose a fin de cuentas a almorzar, y como empleado hasta que encontrara la salida del Ucchan's, para la alegría de la castaña.

Segundos después la muchacha sonrió radiante, algunos metros más allá se encontraba Ryoga caminando bastante agotado, parecía que había recorrido toda la ciudad de Tokyo en un día.

La muchacha de las espátulas se imaginó cómo sería la cita de él con Akane si aceptara. _"Shimatta… si la mirara embobado como suele hacerlo… la tomara de la mano… y… ¡no! eso no puede pasar… demo… yo amo a Ranma, eso no debería importarme…"_ se debatió mentalmente la joven pensando si ir hacia él a decirle de la cita o acabar con todo ello y llevarlo muy lejos para que Shampoo no lo encontrara.

-------------------------------

Había empezado su viaje una semana atrás, pero cualquier sacrificio valía la pena. Él tenía que llegar a tiempo para darle su regalo a Ukyo.

"_O lo que quedé de él..."_ pensó resignado luego de observar el deplorable estado en que se encontraba lo que hace algunas horas había sido un lindo ramo de rosas blancas.

—Kuso...ni siquiera sé si ya estoy en Nerima o no... —bufó mirando de un lado a otro el inmenso parque en el que se encontraba. Por el paisaje que lo rodeaba estaba casi seguro que se encontraba en Yokohama.

Sin embargo había algo en ese parque que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

El muchacho dejó sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz femenina y bastante conocida llamándolo. Confundido volteó para ver a Akane correr sonriente hacia él.

Esa imagen había sido algo recurrente en sus fantasías durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo no era precisamente a Akane a quien quería ver en ese instante.

—¡Ryoga-kun, que alegría verte! —sonrió radiante al encontrarse con el muchacho justo en el momento en que ya creía que todo estaba perdido.

—Akane-san¿qué haces por aquí? —respondió sonriendo nerviosamente—. Etto me alegra verte también —agregó mirándola con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

De soslayo, Akane pudo notar que Ranma los miraba a cierta distancia con una clara expresión de enfado. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, era imposible que Ranma los escuchara debido a la distancia a la que se encontraba.

Volviendo su atención al muchacho perdido vio el maltrecho ramo que tenía en una de sus manos. —¿Son para mí? —preguntó elevando al máximo su tono de voz.

—Iie...—respondió Ryoga bastante avergonzando por no haber recordado traer un recuerdo para la muchacha. Su única preocupación había sido llegar el día indicado a Nerima y traer algo para Ukyo.

Akane no escuchó la respuesta —Eres tan tierno, Ryoga-kun —habló con un tono de voz exageradamente dulce antes de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ranma, enceguecido de la furia rápidamente se acercó a la pareja. Ryoga sonreía embobado luego de que Akane se separara de él. Por su parte, Ukyo, bastante alterada, también optó por acercarse a la pareja.

"_¿Qué diablos cree que hace?... realmente pensé que no tendría una cita… kuso… debí llevarla a casa antes que esto sucediera..,¿y si lo hiciera ahora?"_ pensó Ranma mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas al muchacho eternamente perdido que ni siquiera podía reaccionar.

"_Baka… ese ramo de flores debía ser para mi… desconsiderado, jamás le vuelvo a regalar chocolates…"_ pensó irritada la muchacha de las espátulas mientras apretaba los puños evidentemente celosa.

—¿Desde cuando son novios? —preguntó el muchacho de la trenza sin poder contener los celos.

Ryoga dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia Ukyo. —¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? —preguntó bastante alterado.

—¡Baka! Ya te dije que no tengo novio... deja de meterte en mis asuntos —respondió Akane fulminando con la mirada a su prometido—. ¿Nos vamos, Ryoga-kun?

Ukyo miró bastante irritada al muchacho del colmillo, luego sonriendo traviesamente se pegó a su amigo de la infancia. —Ran-chan… ¿podríamos aprovechar el día y salir juntos, ne? —espetó actuando brillantemente.

El joven de la trenza asintió animado. —Creo que es una excelente idea…

Akane miró a Ranma con una clara expresión de enfado en su rostro. _"Seguro ya tenía todo planeado desde antes"_

"_Maldito Ranma, no le basta solo con Akane-san... miserable"_ pensó el muchacho del colmillo presionando con fuerza sus puños para contener sus deseos de hacerle pagar a Ranma todo el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a su adorada Akane-san.

—Tanto mejor...—habló Akane haciendo vanos intentos por controlar sus evidentes celos. Rápidamente tomó del brazo a Ryoga— ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la feria? —preguntó sonriéndole con dulzura.

El muchacho de la trenza vio como su prometida se marchaba con Ryoga, presa de los celos, rápidamente tomó el brazo de Ukyo para seguirlos. No se saldría con la suya. Sus celos crecían en proporción a las sonrisas, miradas atentas y palabras dulces de la chica para con el joven del colmillo.

La muchacha de largos cabellos castaños lo siguió bastante convencida de que luego que pasara todo esto se encargaría de matar al maldito traicionero.

Luego de unos minutos de seguirlos llegaron a la feria, todo estaba adornado con lámparas de papel que serían encendidas por la noche, el olor a incienso y demás hierbas aromáticas inundaba el lugar por causa de los puestos de las adivinas, también habían vendedores de algodones de azúcar y demás chucherías.

Sentados en una banca, Ryoga y Akane conversaban animadamente, la muchacha degustaba un gran algodón de azúcar color rosa.

Ranma miró de reojo a su amiga. Ella hizo lo mismo, inmediatamente se entendieron y sonrieron con complicidad. Descaradamente Ranma se sentó en medio de su prometida y Ryoga, por su parte Ukyo se sentó a un lado del muchacho del pañuelo. Lo miraba con un cierto recelo por lo de las flores, estaba segura que serían para ella.

—¿Qué demonios se supone estas haciendo? —preguntó Akane mirando con fiereza al muchacho de la trenza—. ¿No tenías una cita con Ukyo?

Totalmente ajeno a la discusión, Ryoga miró a los ojos a la muchacha que tenía a su lado. Tenía que encontrar algún modo de decirle que las flores no eran para Akane sino para ella, pero no podía hacerlo en frente de Ranma. Tenía que ayudar a Akane-san ya que estaba seguro que ella estaba castigando al idiota de Ranma por algo que tenía más que merecido.

La muchacha de ojos azules correspondió a su mirada, olvidándose por completo del joven de la trenza. Parecía que Ryoga quería decirle algo o disculparse, en su expresión se podía ver claramente. Quizás él no tenía las intenciones de salir con Akane, tal vez aquellas flores eran para ella. Sonriendo radiante continuó cruzando miradas con él.

Ranma aún recordaba a su prometida pegada al idiota de P-chan. Bastante resentido la miró nuevamente, esperando una explicación. —Tal vez… ¿pero tú qué diablos haces con Ryoga?... ¿son novios? —espetó bastante alterado.

—Tenemos una cita y ya te dije que no somos novios —respondió Akane manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de su prometido—. ¿Por qué no dejas de seguirnos de una vez por todas?

—Yo no los seguía, solamente estábamos cansados de caminar con Ucchan y vinimos a relajarnos un rato… ¿por qué? —preguntó cínicamente.

—Si ya descansaron podrían seguir con su cita en otro lugar ¿ne? —preguntó Akane mirando de reojo a Ukyo quien parecía bastante entretenida cruzando miradas con Ryoga. _"¿Habrá algo entre ellos?"._ Se preguntó antes de volver a dirigir por completo su atención al muchacho de la trenza. —También podrían relajarse en otro lugar y dejar de interrumpir nuestra cita...

—Estamos muy bien aquí… ¿y por qué dices que interrumpimos su cita? Pueden muy bien seguir… —sonrió acomodándose en su lugar de intermediario apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

—¡Por que una cita es de dos personas, baka! —exclamó Akane expresando con su mirada los inmensos deseos que tenía de mandar todo el plan al demonio para dedicarse a darle su merecido de una vez por todas a Ranma.

El grito de la muchacha sacó a Ryoga del sutil juego de miradas que mantenía con Ukyo hasta ese instante. —Temee... —gruñó presionando sus puños—. ¿Sigues teniendo citas con otras chicas aunque estás comprometido con Akane-san?

La muchacha de las espátulas cambió su expresión para con el joven eternamente perdido. La seguía defendiendo, siempre dedicaba todas sus atenciones a ella. Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! yo puedo salir con quien desee… ¿al igual que ella, na? —espetó mirando de reojo a su prometida evidentemente celoso.

—Al menos yo no tengo a tres chicos corriendo detrás de mí diciendo que son mis prometidos —respondió Akane sarcásticamente— . Y si puedo salir con quien desee ¿¡Por qué nos estás siguiendo!?

—¡Yo no estoy siguiendo a nadie!... ¿¡ustedes no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que estar aquí?! —espetó Ranma alterándose un poco—. ¿Y por qué rayos tenías que abrazarlo si no son novios? —agregó enceguecido por la rabia.

—Nosotros llegamos aquí primero, así que deja de inventar excusas —masculló la muchacha presionando con fuerza sus puños—. ¡Es mi amigo! No hay nada de malo si lo abrazo... además no tengo que darte explicaciones —espetó manteniendo su mirada desafiante sobre la de su prometido.

—¡No tienes que dármelas tú!... ¡Claro! Y cuando sucede algo así con Shampoo o Ucchan yo sí tengo que dártelas¿eh? —exclamó Ranma bastante irritado.

Akane se puso de pie bruscamente —¡Nunca te he pedido explicaciones!..¡Me da lo mismo lo que hagas! —gritó fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ukyo sonrió, aprovechando la distracción de su amigo de la infancia y la otra muchacha miró nuevamente al joven del colmillo. —¿Para quién eran esas flores?—susurró por lo bajo mirándolo inquisidoramente.

—Yo... etto...—balbuceó un nervioso Ryoga, luego de algunos segundos su mirada se fijó en los ojos azules de la muchacha—... para ti...ya sabes, por los chocolates que me diste hace un mes... yo...yo quería verte...

—¿Hontou? —sonrió radiante mirándolo levemente sonrojada. —¿Ibas a invitarme a una cita? —preguntó coqueta. De reojo observó a la otra pareja que seguía discutiendo y el volumen de sus voces iba en continuo aumento por cada segundo que pasaba.

Una sonrisa estúpida se formó en el rostro del muchacho. —¿Habrías aceptado salir conmigo? —preguntó mirándola bastante ruborizado y totalmente ajeno a todo lo que los rodeaba.

La muchacha sonrió sin responder a la pregunta del joven-cerdo. Aprovechando la distracción de la otra pareja, rápidamente lo tomó de uno de sus brazos para llevárselo de allí. Tenían que conversar muy seriamente.

—¡Y yo qué culpa tengo que Shampoo en esa ocasión haya querido besarme! ...¡yo no estaba preparado!... ¡no sabía que haría algo así! —espetó el joven de la trenza sin notar la huída de sus amigos. Parecía que la discusión, por falta de argumentos, había comenzado a retroceder en reclamos de algunos años atrás.

—¡Perfectamente pudiste separarte de ella! —gritó la muchacha bastante alterada por los celos. El sólo recordar esa ocasión provoca en ella el profundo deseo de golpear al idiota que tenía por prometido— ¡¿Pero para qué no?! Ella también es tu prometida...¡eso lo explica todo!

—¡Me tomó por sorpresa!... ¡no sabía que hacer! —trató de justificarse bastante nervioso—. A… Además… ¡también tú quisiste cambiarme por otro!... ¿¡no lo recuerdas!?... ese tal Shinnosuke… ¡Kuso! no sé de qué te quejas… —espetó bastante irritado.

"_¿Qué yo quise cambiarlo por otro?... ¿Aún está celoso por eso? Nunca quise cambiarlo, sólo quería ayudar a Shinnosuke"_ pensó mientras miraba fijamente los ojos del muchacho. Él le mantuvo la mirada durante algunos segundos. Instantáneamente sus mejillas se colorearon de un leve color rosa al igual que las de Ranma.

—¿Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver? Sabes perfectamente que sólo quería ayudarlo —bufó apartando la mirada—. ¿Tú querías ayudar a Shampoo cuando los encontré desnudos en la tina?

—¡Kuso! yo estaba bañándome y ella apareció de la nada… —gruñó mirando de reojo a la chica, especialmente prestó atención a su boca, a pesar de que estaba molesto con ella quería besarla, sentía una gran tentación por tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla como antes. _"Maldito de ese cerdo pervertido que recibió sus cariños y besos por tantos años…"_ pensó irritándose nuevamente al recordar las noches que Ryoga venía a visitarla convertido en P-chan—. ¡¿Y tú no te acuerdas de ese maldito cerdo?!... todas las noches dormías con eso… —exclamó mirándola furioso.

—P-chan era mi mascota —replicó Akane apenas moviendo los labios, bastante tensa—. Además hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo...pobrecito¿estás seguro que no desapareció por tu culpa? —preguntó dirigiéndole una inquisidora mirada.

—Yo ni hice nada con esa cosa… —farfulló por lo bajo el muchacho de la trenza volteando para su otro costado. —¿Y P-ch… digo… Ryoga? —espetó sonriendo radiante. Parecía que su cita no había sido verdadera en realidad. ¿Ukyo se lo habría llevado?

—No lo sé, hace algunos minutos estaba aquí —respondió mirando con curiosidad hacia el lugar donde minutos antes estaban Ukyo y Ryoga—. Ukyo tampoco está ¿no tenías una cita con ella? Creo que te abandonó —agregó con una sonrisa claramente burlesca y sin tomar en cuenta que ella estaba en la misma situación que Ranma.

—¡Je! parece que estamos en las mismas… ¿na? —respondió automáticamente mirándola triunfal—. ¿Te dejaron, eh?... ahora ya no tienes más esa dichosa cita… —sonrió burlón.

El puño de la muchacha dio de lleno en su rostro. —¡Ese no es tu maldito problema!...¡Ranma no baka! —espetó enfurecida antes de voltear para alejarse rápidamente en dirección al Dojo.

El muchacho, volviendo en sí luego de unos segundos comenzó a correr en dirección de la chica. —¡Matte! shimatta… ¡vuelve aquí! —exclamó siguiéndola velozmente.

-------------------------------

—Debiste haberme dejado darle su merecido al idiota de Ranma por tratar tan mal a alguien tan dulce como Akane-san —habló Ryoga mientras dirigía una disimulada mirada hacia su acompañante.

Minutos atrás Ukyo lo había arrastrado hacia una heladería cercana al parque, no se quejaba, pero no le gustaba el haber dejado a Akane sola de esa forma.

—Etto... al menos debimos despedirnos Ukyo... —añadió bastante nervioso por la furiosa mirada azul que podía sentir perfectamente sobre él.

—Estaban muy concentrados en su discusión… dudo que lo hayan notado… —espetó dirigiéndole una mirada resentida al joven del pañuelo—. Pero si quieres vuelve a hacerlo, que yo me voy a casa… —espetó amagando para ponerse de pie.

—¡No! —exclamó tomando la mano de la muchacha—. Yo... pensé que ahora teníamos una cita y yo... no te vayas... —balbuceó totalmente sonrojado.

La muchacha asintió con sus mejillas ardiendo. En ese momento, un vendedor ambulante de flores pasó a su lado. Ryoga sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo todo el dinero que tenía, comprando todas las rosas blancas que el joven vendía. Segundos después, el muchacho se fue muy agradecido. —¿So.. son todas para mí? —espetó levemente nerviosa por el gesto del joven eternamente perdido.

Ryoga asintió sonriéndole nerviosamente. —Hai, por los chocolates que me diste hace un mes ...y... por lo que pasó hoy —Tímidamente le entregó las flores rozando con suavidad una de sus manos al hacerlo— ...esas también eran para ti.

—A.. arigato… —balbuceó la joven tomándolas, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Al observar la mirada del muchacho se dio cuenta que había algo más, quizás debía seguir el consejo que hacía un tiempo le había dado, alejarse de Ran-chan por un tiempo le haría bien. Y quien sabe, quizá hasta resultarían las cosas con Ryoga. De un tiempo para atrás sus miradas le causaban cierto cosquilleo en el estómago… ¿sería amor?. La castaña sonrió acercando su mano a la del muchacho. Estaba segura que la cita tendría un excelente final.

------------------------------

Ranma continuó siguiendo a su prometida, ya estaban cruzando la mitad del patio, dirigiéndose al Dojo y ella aún no respondía a ninguna de sus preguntas. —¡Ku… kuso!...¡deja de caminar y escúchame!... ¿¡por qué rayos abrazaste a ese cerdo?! —espetó bastante alterado por su falta de atención.

—¡Ya te lo dije y no le digas cerdo a Ryoga-kun! —espetó Akane sin voltear, acelerando considerablemente el paso para llegar al Dojo—. ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones!

—¡Shimatta!... ¡Malditas mujeres! —espetó alcanzándola en la entrada del dojo. Ella no había tenido la cita con él, había abrazado al estúpido de Ryoga, ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta sus regalos de White Day, lo golpeó y para empeorar la situación estaba echándole en cara cosas del pasado que no incumbían a la situación. —Kuso… ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —espetó tocando uno de sus hombros.

Akane miró de reojo al muchacho, sin prestarle mucha atención avanzó hasta el centro del Dojo. Nada le había resultado como esperaba. Ranma estaba celoso pero no era capaz de decirle lo que ella estaba esperando, y no sólo eso...luego de darle la rosa y el dulce no había sido capaz de decir una sola palabra y como si todo eso fuera poco el muy descarado había aceptado tener una cita con Ukyo.

—¡No me pasa nada! ...¡¿Por qué demonios tendría que pasarme algo?! —exclamó volteando para fulminar con la mirada al muchacho—. ¡Ve a buscar a Ukyo para que sigan con su cita!

El muchacho de la trenza, bastante alterado persiguió a la chica y rápidamente la tomó de los hombros. —¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pasa conmigo?!—espetó mirándola penetrantemente. Los ojos castaños desafiantes de la muchacha comenzaban a seducirlo, tan indómita, hermosa, hasta ese aspecto de su personalidad él adoraba.

Escalofríos recorrieron la espina de la muchacha cuando la mirada de Ranma se fijó con intensidad sobre la suya. Por un instante se sintió tentada a cerrar los ojos y esperar que la besara, pero no iba a dejar que eso sucediera otra vez. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar por la tentación.

—¿¡Cómo quieres que me de cuenta!? —gritó apartándose con brusquedad de él—. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?... ¡Por una maldita vez deja de ser cobarde y dime qué demonios pasa contigo!

—¿Cobarde yo?... ¡Je!... ¡voy a demostrarte que no lo soy! —exclamó alterado reuniendo valor. _"Después de todo… ahora que lo recuerdo, el último punto era el atrevimiento… ¡tiene que funcionar! Es el último recurso…" _pensó rápidamente para luego acercarse otra vez a la chica y tomarla entre sus brazos, apretándola con un poco de brusquedad, para evitar que intentara escaparse.

Akane se movió bruscamente entre los brazos del muchacho intentando liberarse. —¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!...¡Suéltame! —gritó furiosa en vista del nulo éxito, era casi imposible luchar contra su firme abrazo. Lo único que conseguía en respuesta a cada uno de sus intentos por liberarse, era que Ranma la estrechase con más fuerza contra su torso.

Su cercanía le provocaba agradables escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Intentando hacer a un lado esas sensaciones, renovó sus intentos moviéndose con más fuerza. —No te atrevas... si te acercas sólo un poco más te prometo que te vas a arrepentir Ranma —amenazó clavando una desafiante mirada sobre el muchacho.

Los movimientos de la chica habían encendido aún más la llama del deseo del joven de la trenza, sonriendo desafiante la miró penetrantemente. —Lo dudo Akane, dudo que me arrepienta de lo que haré… —musitó con voz ronca observándola por última vez para luego cerrar sus ojos y acercar intempestivamente sus labios a los de ella. No importaba la reacción que ella tuviera después, tenía que hacerlo, hacía semanas que contenía sus impulsos para no besarla. Pero había llegado su límite. Ciñendo su cintura para evitar que escapara y con otro de sus brazos tomándola por atrás de su cabeza la besó apasionadamente, apresando sus labios, saboreándolos, aprovechando cada milésima de segundo su esencia.

Sin pedir licencia alguna a su prometida tentó profundizar el beso, lográndolo con mucha efectividad, a cada caricia, a cada avance que él realizaba ella aceptaba intentando igualarse a su ritmo, como si se tratara de un desafío, en un reto por quien lograba más.

Akane intentó resistirse por algunos instantes, pero le fue imposible. A cada avance de sus labios iban quedando atrás todas las razones que podría haber tenido para resistir a sus besos.

Ella le correspondió con la misma pasión que él le estaba entregando. Se olvidó de todo y siguió cada uno de los movimientos de sus cálida boca. Ésta avanzaba de forma hambrienta sobre la suya y no se detenía ante nada. Sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban cuando su lengua penetró en su boca, enredándose con la suya en una sensual competencia que ni uno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

Lentamente sus brazos se alzaron para entrelazarse con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que se alejara, ya nada le importaba, quería seguir devorando sus labios hasta el cansancio.

Con ese incentivo, Ranma se atrevió a bajar sus manos hasta posarlas en el trasero de la muchacha para luego levantarla algunos centímetros del suelo, deseaba sentirla cerca, lo máximo posible. En respuesta a ello, Akane cruzó sus piernas en la cintura del joven para sostenerse. Él subió sus manos estrechándola por la espalda, siguiendo con sus besos que se tornaban cada vez más ávidos, comenzando a mordisquear sus labios, deseando devorarla a besos. Agitado, a causa de la falta de aire continuó, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Akane continuó besándolo con el mismo ímpetu, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios, adueñándose de su boca. Lentamente tiró de su cabello instándolo para que volviera a profundizar el beso. Él cedió ante su petición, reanudando las húmedas caricias.

Luego de algunos minutos se separaron, ni uno de los dos pronunció palabra. Solo se miraron jadeantes y bastante sonrojados.

Abriendo nuevamente sus párpados, Ranma se dio el regocijo de observarla detenidamente. Sus labios rojos, húmedos, levemente hinchados por el ímpetu de sus besos, los cabellos revueltos, su mirada oscurecida por el deseo. Se veía extremadamente sensual a sus ojos. —Ak… Akane… sabía que no me iba a arrepentir… fue… genial —murmuró bastante agitado aún.

Las palabras de Ranma la hicieron recordar como había comenzado todo. _"¡Qué vergüenza!...shimatta no debí corresponderle y menos de esa forma...yo..."_ pensó ruborizándose por completo. Rápidamente movió sus piernas soltando al muchacho. —Ra... Ranma...¡ba...bájame! —tartamudeó nerviosa.

Asintiendo a su pedido el muchacho ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie. —¿Por qué estas así? ...¿no te gustó? —preguntó tomándola suavemente de las mejillas.

—¡Te dije que no me besaras!...¿¡Qué te hace pensar que puedes besarme cuando se te de la gana!? —exclamó alejándose rápidamente de él.

Ranma la miró perplejo. Esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa. Apretando los puños le lanzó una mirada furiosa. —¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!?... ¡No parecía que estabas disgustada hace unos minutos! Además… ¡soy tu prometido!... ¡Tengo todo el derecho de besarte cuando se me de la gana! —gritó bastante alterado mirándola fieramente—. ¡Malditas mujeres, quién las entiende!... ¡mejor me voy de aquí!... ¡Chikuso! —exclamó dando media vuelta para salir rápidamente de allí y dirigirse hacia la casa.

Akane lo vio alejarse _"¿Tiene todo el derecho a besarme sólo porque es mi prometido?...¡Qué demonios se cree!...¡Maldita sea, primero me dice que me besa para perfeccionar su estúpida técnica y ahora esto!...¡Ranma no baka voy a asesinarte!"_ pensó presionando con tanta fuerza sus puños que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Decidida siguió a su prometido, tendrían que aclarar las cosas y esta vez no permitiría más excusas.

-----------------------

Totalmente furioso, Ranma dio otra vuelta más en su habitación. No podía creer que después de todos esos minutos de besarse ella le diría algo así. ¿Alguna vez lograría entenderla?

En ese momento unos pasos se escucharon fuera de su habitación. La puerta fue violentamente abierta por la muchacha.

Ranma la miró de reojo bastante atemorizado. ¿Habría venido para acabar con él?. Quizás estaba tan enfadada por lo sucedido que todo terminaría. ¿Lo había arruinado todo? Se preguntó una y otra vez intentando disimular su temor al mirarla.

Esperando lo peor se puso en guardia. —¿Qué… qué viniste a hacer aquí? —espetó intentando cubrir su temor.

—¿Crees que me iba a quedar sin responderte, idiota? —respondió la muchacha dirigiéndole una mirada capaz de congelar al mismísimo infierno—. ¡Ya estoy harta de tus excusas!

El muchacho de la trenza bajó la guardia. —¿Qué excusas?... ¡no entiendo qué rayos quieres decirme! —espetó mirándola irritado.

—Querías practicar besos conmigo para mejorar tu técnica —habló Akane mirándolo con el entrecejo totalmente fruncido—, también usaste una estúpida revista para intentar conquistarme sin importarte lo que yo pudiera pensar al respecto —añadió con fiereza—. Y como si todo eso fuera poco hoy aceptaste una cita con Ukyo solo porque no fuiste capaz de decirme que sientes celos cuando me ves con otro... y como olvidar el "te beso porque soy tu prometido y puedo hacerlo cuando se me de la regalada gana" —espetó elevando cada vez más el tono de voz—. ¿Crees eso?...¿¡Piensas que por ser mi prometido puedes besarme aunque yo no quiera!?

Ranma sonrió burlón. —Claro qué sí… tengo el derecho… —espetó mirándola triunfal.

Aprovechando la distracción del muchacho, se abalanzó sobre él. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ranma se encontró tumbado sobre su espalda, con Akane encima de él. Con rapidez, la muchacha le sujetó firmemente las muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza, y haciendo presión con sus rodillas logró mantenerle las piernas inmóviles.

—Entonces no hay problema, también puedo besarte cuando se me de la gana...pero que una cosa te quede clara...—dijo Akane con la voz llena de decisión—... tus besos... te he dejado besarme porque te amo...—susurró antes besarlo con una pasión de la que nunca se habría creído capaz. Con igual intensidad, su lengua le invadió la boca llena de sensualidad, buscando nuevas caricias igual de excitantes que las compartidas en los besos anteriores.

El muchacho, bastante sorprendido, pero igual de febril correspondió cada avance de la chica, luego de unos segundos de intentarlo consiguió soltarse del agarre de su prometida para estrecharla entre sus brazos. No entendía como había sucedido todo, había sido tan repentino, pero estaba feliz, ella lo amaba, y se lo había dicho con todas las letras.

Anhelante besó una y otra vez los labios de Akane. Sus manos recorrieron una y otra vez su espalda. La besó con igual intensidad, saboreando sus dulces labios, deseando que ese momento jamás acabara. Una de sus manos subió a la cabeza de la chica, acariciando sus cabellos mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban en una apasionada danza, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo dotando de musicalidad la escena amorosa.

Poco a poco el beso fue convirtiéndose en una mezcla de ternura y pasión que llenaba de placenteras sensaciones todo el cuerpo de la muchacha.

Su boca siguió acariciando la de su prometido, de forma más lenta y suave, tratando de demostrarle de algún modo que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para besarse de ahora en adelante.

Akane rompió suavemente el beso luego de algunos minutos. Bastante sonrojada se apartó de Ranma, sentándose a su lado.

—Yo...olvidé agradecerte por la rosa y el caramelo... —habló dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Ranma asintió aún algo mareado. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era besarla después de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo. —Yo… etto… qué bueno que te gustaron… —respondió automáticamente sonrojándose levemente —…demo… no entendí algo… ¿Cuándo fue que te enteraste de la revista?

—¿Recuerdas cuando me encontraste en tu habitación? Ese día escuché a Kasumi y a Nabiki comentar que usabas una revista para tratar de conquistarme y bueno...yo...la tomé y también utilicé algunos puntos contigo... pensé que así serías capaz de decirme si sentías algo por mí o no...—respondió mirando hacia otro lado bastante avergonzada por la confesión—...pero creo que no resultó.

El muchacho se sonrojó notablemente. —¿Honto ka?... ¿qué puntos utilizaste conmigo? —preguntó bastante sorprendido mientras se sentaba acercándose a su prometida.

Akane asintió. —Te pedí ayuda...nunca la necesité...creo que ese era el punto que decía que a los hombres se sentían halagados cuando se les pedía ayuda —respondió evadiendo la mirada del muchacho—, también me arreglé un poco y utilicé durante toda una semana la técnica del estimulo intermitente...—De reojo miró la sonriente expresión del muchacho— por eso a veces te prestaba atención y otras no...y nunca tuve una cita realmente... solo quería darte celos... —murmuró disminuyendo el tono de voz a cada palabra pronunciada.

Levemente apenado el joven asintió mirándola de reojo. —Y sí que lo lograste… te resultó demasiado bien…

—A ti también, nunca pensé que usarías el punto de los celos en el mismo momento —respondió volviendo a sentir algo de celos al recordar la cita de Ranma y Ukyo.

Ranma tosió sonriendo un poco avergonzado. —En realidad en ese momento no recordaba la revista… solamente fingí salir con Ukyo para seguirte… demo… los puntos que sí usé fueron el atrevimiento como último recurso… hace unos momentos, también la protección cuando estábamos en la biblioteca, el punto de la comida… y etto… el de la indiferencia, pero no era por la revista… —sonrió jugando con sus dedos—. Era porque con Shampoo la indiferencia resultaba siempre en acoso… pensé que contigo pasaría lo mismo, que me tomarías más en cuenta… —espetó livianamente.

—¡Yo no soy como Shampoo! —exclamó reprimiendo a duras penas sus crecientes deseos de mandarlo a volar al otro extremo de la ciudad—, de todos modos me molestó la indiferencia —añadió mirando de soslayo al muchacho.

Ranma sonrió triunfal ante la respuesta de la chica. —Olvidé decirte que también usé el punto de la cita… demo… tengo una pregunta… —murmuró mirándola fijamente mientras tomaba con una de sus manos las mejillas de la muchacha. —¿Realmente parecía mala imitación de galán?

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa. —Puede ser... creo que no recuerdo realmente como era tu técnica.

El joven de la trenza rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de la muchacha. —Si quieres puedo demostrártelo de nuevo… —sonrió sugerente.

Akane deslizó suavemente sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello de su prometido. —Esta vez no llegará ni una mesera a interrumpir, no te preocupes —sonrió bastante divertida al recordar como se había molestado Ranma con cada una de las interrupciones.

—Lo sé… —sonrió acercando sus labios a los de la chica—. Akane… hoy no me dejaste decirte algo… —susurró taciturno rozando los labios de su prometida—. Yo también te amo… mucho… —murmuró por lo bajo para luego besarla dulcemente. Segundos después se separó—. Creo que habría sido más fácil si te hubiera dicho esto en un principio… ¿na? —sonrió humildemente acariciando las mejillas de su prometida.

—Mucho más fácil...ni siquiera hubieses necesitado usar una revista para intentar conquistarme, pero creo que a ti y a mi nos gustan los retos... —respondió Akane sonriéndole con dulzura. Una de las manos de la muchacha se deslizó hasta las mejillas de su prometido para acariciarla lentamente—. Ai shiteru Ranma...

Ranma unió sus labios con los de su prometida en un cálido, dulce y romántico beso que representaba el sello de su amor, el pacto de la eternidad. En una suave caricia ambos se unieron por algunos segundos. Con sus manos jugó con el cabello sedoso de la chica, disfrutando de su fragante aroma a jazmines.

Los suaves besos de su prometido llenaban de calidez su interior. Con cada beso, él acariciaba y llenaba de felicidad hasta el último rincón de su alma.

Ella le correspondió siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y regalándole nuevas sensaciones al compás de sus labios.

Luego de algunos segundos separó sin muchas ganas sus labios de los del muchacho.

—Dilo otra vez... —suspiró casi pegada a los labios de Ranma.

Ranma suspiró colocando pequeños besos en los labios de la chica. —Te amo… te amo… mil veces te amo… —susurró regalándole otro pequeño corto beso.

—¿Sabes? Realmente nunca pensé que fueras una mala imitación de galán —comentó mirando a los ojos a Ranma.

El muchacho besó una de las mejillas de la joven. —¿Sí? ...¿y mis besos no son tan malos como dijiste, na? —sonrió mirándola intensamente.

Akane rió suavemente. —Nunca dije que fueran malos, solo que tu técnica necesitaba mejorar mucho —respondió separándose de él para luego ponerse de pie— . ¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó dándole la espalda al muchacho para ocultar lo mucho que le estaba costando contener una carcajada.

—Porque una vez dijiste que mi técnica era deficiente… —espetó bajando lentamente de la nube en que se encontraba—…también dijiste que era pobre… —agregó frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Y eso que dijiste recién… que me hacía falta practicar… —concluyó poniéndose de pie. Ahora se daba cuenta que a pesar de la dulzura que podía manifestar a veces su prometida nunca iba a dejar de ser aquella mujer que atentaba contra sus nervios, al igual que él jamás podría evitar seguir sacándola de quicio como siempre.

Akane volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. —¿Por qué te quejas? —sonrió la muchacha en respuesta—. Ahora voy a dejarte practicar tu técnica conmigo...solo conmigo —agregó lo último con un evidente destello de celos en la mirada.

—Solo contigo… —respondió con una media sonrisa al notar los celos de la muchacha. —Pero entonces… ¿cómo sabes qué me hace falta práctica?... estoy seguro que te gustaron mucho —espetó mirándola penetrantemente.

—Tal vez quiero seguir practicando —respondió correspondiéndole la mirada—. No te equivocas... —admitió bastante sonrojada.

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió radiante. Tal vez esa podía ser una de sus debilidades que la revista decía. —También me gustaría mucho seguir practicando… etto… pero en la manera que tú sabes… solo contigo… —espetó un poco nervioso al recordar la experiencia que había pasado la última vez que utilizó aquella palabra.

Akane se acercó a él. —No me molesta que uses la palabra practicar —sonrió deslizando sus manos por el torso del muchacho hasta apoyarlas sobre sus hombros—. La primera vez que nos besamos...—Subiendo el rostro miró a los ojos a Ranma—...pensé que me dirías algo distinto... por eso me puse furiosa contigo.

Ranma sonrió rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Akane acercándola más a su torso. —Ya sabes que a veces me cuesta decir algunas cosas… pero prometo que ahora no será más así… —susurró ronco besando cerca de las comisuras de los labios de la chica—. Akane… ¿qué deberíamos hacer con nuestra familia?... ¿crees que deberíamos decirles?

Las preguntas de su prometido la hicieron volver a la realidad, hasta ese minuto todos sus pensamientos habían estado centrados en ellos dos. —¿Qué crees que pasaría si lo supieran?

—¿Fijarían fecha para el matrimonio? —sonrió irónicamente el muchacho de la trenza. —Creo que es mejor esperar un poco… ¿na?

—¿Tanto te desagrada la idea? —preguntó Akane mucho más interesada en mirar el pecho de Ranma que a sus ojos.

El ojiazul tomó a su prometida del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. —No es eso… solo me molesta que sean tan entrometidos… —susurró besando suavemente su frente—. Y sí quiero casarme contigo… cuando tú quieras… —sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

Ella correspondió a su sonrisa antes de ponerse en puntillas para darle un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios. —No será fácil ocultarlo...tampoco será fácil que te deshagas de tus otras prometidas...

Ranma rió nervioso. —¿Qué crees que será mejor decirles a ellas?... no quiero que intenten alguna cosa en contra de ti… —espetó bastante preocupado pensando en los artilugios de la amazona y las locuras de la rosa negra.

Akane frunció levemente el ceño. —No soy tan débil, puedo defenderme Ranma —suavemente se separó del muchacho—, y tienes que decirles que soy tu... —La chica se interrumpió sonrojándose por completo, sabía que Ranma la amaba pero no habían hablado aún sobre ese tema.

El muchacho envolvió nuevamente a su prometida entre sus brazos. —Mi novia claro… —espetó sonriente besando las mejillas de la chica—. Aunque antes ya éramos prometidos… solo que faltaba dar este paso… —murmuró mirándola fijamente a sus ojos.

—¿No deberías pedírmelo? —sonrió radiante mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma—. Aunque creo que ya conoces la respuesta...

Correspondiendo al acercamiento de la chica, Ranma aprovechó para ceñirla por la cintura para pegarla a él. —De cualquier forma… siempre fuimos novios… solamente que en vez de besarnos me golpeabas… —sonrió divertido—. Demo… si así lo deseas… ¿quieres tener un novio testarudo, celoso y bastante terco como Ranma Saotome? —preguntó con una media sonrisa.

—Sólo si tú quieres tener una novia celosa, obstinada, un poco agresiva y que no cocina muy bien...—respondió regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

—Acepto… —sonrió Ranma dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios—. ¿Poco agresiva eh?… —rió divertido luego de separarse algunos centímetros del rostro de la chica. Ante la expresión de su prometida aclaró su garganta para cambiar de tema—. No te preocupes koishii… haremos algo con Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo… tendremos que planearlo de alguna forma para que después de enteradas no intenten hacer algo en contra nuestra… demo… no quiero que Ucchan se sienta triste…

—Lo sé...anata...—respondió casi en un susurro mirándolo bastante ruborizada—...aunque creo que Ukyo tiene nuevos intereses —agregó al recordar la desaparición de Ryoga de la cita.

—¿Nuevos intereses?... ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó escéptico el joven.

—Ella y Ryoga-kun desaparecieron juntos —habló Akane bastante entusiasmada con la idea—, además hace algún tiempo ella comentó que se habían vuelto muy amigos. Harían bonita pareja ¿ne?

Ranma se rascó la cabeza pensativo. —Realmente no los imagino juntos… ¿en serio crees que hay algo? —inquirió distraído.

—Eso espero...—murmuró por lo bajo—. Estoy casi segura —repitió regalándole una sonrisa.

—Quizás así sea mejor… pero si ese cerdit… digo Ryoga… se atreve a hacerle algo… se las verá conmigo… —farfulló con una expresión seria.

Akane se separó del muchacho. —Ryoga-kun es un buen chico —espetó con seriedad. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho dirigió una inquisidora mirada a su novio—. Estoy segura que Ukyo sabe cuidarse muy bien sola —Intentando disimular sus crecientes celos pregunto: —Ranma...etto los puntos ¿los usaste sólo conmigo?

Ranma frunció levemente el ceño fingiéndose ofendido. —¿Realmente crees que haría algo así?

La expresión de la muchacha se relajó inmediatamente. —Iie...pero dijiste que los usarías y que lo disfrutarías mucho... —habló algo arrepentida por la pregunta que acaba de hacerle.

—Estaba enfadado por lo que habías dicho antes… —sonrió el joven de la trenza acariciando el cabello de su prometida—. Hablando de la revista… ¿te acuerdas de ese punto que decía algo como… el amor es como la guerra, si encuentras su punto débil podrás conquistarlo fácilmente…?

—Lo recuerdo y encontrar tus puntos débiles fue muy fácil —respondió sonriéndole traviesamente.

—¿Lo crees?… ¿cuáles son? —inquirió sonriendo interesado.

—Mi sonrisa... —La mirada de la chica se fijó en los ojos azules de su prometido antes de agregar:— y mis besos... desde la primera vez que nos besamos...te vi muchas veces mirando mis labios como si quisieras besarme...como ahora...—sonrió coqueta.

—Es verdad… —murmuró embobado rozando con suavidad los labios de su novia—. Extrañé mucho tus besos en estas semanas… —sonrió levemente sonrojado. —Akane… yo… también descubrí tu debilidad …

La muchacha siguió lentamente los movimientos de los labios de su prometido correspondiendo a su caricia. —Yo también...ese día en el cine...fue muy difícil..—respondió a escasos centímetros de su boca—. ¿Qué descubriste? —preguntó mientras sus manos volvían a posarse sobre los hombros del chico.

—Que no puedes vivir sin mis besos… —susurró ronco mordisqueando levemente los labios de su prometida—. ¿No es verdad? —preguntó mientras paseaba con lentitud sus manos por la espalda de la chica.

—Engreído...—respondió rozando lentamente sus labios sobre los del muchacho— . ¿Descubriste sólo eso? —preguntó separando un poco sus rostros para mirarlo con una media sonrisa—. Tengo más debilidades...

—¿Cua…. cuáles son? —inquirió totalmente interesado.

—No voy a responder eso...además tendrás mucho tiempo para descubrirlas...—sonrió mirando a los ojos al muchacho.

—Um… vamos onna… aunque sea dime una… —espetó mirándola penetrantemente.

—Ya sabes una... —susurró antes de besar suavemente los labios de Ranma durante algunos segundos— y es la más importante...—murmuró suavemente luego de separar sus labios.

Olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba preguntándole al sentir sus cálidos labios, recordó que aún tenía un pequeño obsequio para ella en uno de los cajones del aparador de su cuarto para el White Day. Besándola nuevamente para luego separarse por apenas algunos centímetros suspiró. —¿Sabes una cosa? tus labios saben a chocolate… —espetó para luego separarse sonriendo radiante mientras se dirigía al mueble para tomar de éste el pequeño presente con forma de corazón—. Esto es para ti… era otro de tus obsequios por el día de hoy… —susurró mirándola fijamente para luego colocarlo en sus manos.

—Arigato —respondió Akane mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro el pequeño chocolate blanco que tenía su nombre escrito en el centro— , cada vez que veo un chocolate o cuando escucho esa palabra, recuerdo nuestro primer beso...—afirmó sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder producto de los recuerdos que venían a su mente—. ¿Por qué dices que mis labios saben a chocolate? —preguntó volviendo a fijar su mirada en el rostro del muchacho.

Ranma sonrió acariciando las mejillas de la chica. —Porque la primera vez que te besé, después de probar el chocolate que me obsequiaste… sabían así… —sonrió mirándola fijamente—…pero después comprobé, cuando te besé otra vez… que sabían mucho más dulces que el chocolate… cien veces más… —susurró por lo bajo rozando levemente sus labios.

—Tus labios también son más dulces que el chocolate —murmuró Akane, con uno de sus brazos rodeó el cuello del muchacho—. Los chocolates me hacen recordar tus besos...dulces...cálidos...suaves... —musitó depositando un corto beso en los labios de su prometido—. ¿Quieres? —preguntó mirándolo coqueta antes de colocar el pequeño chocolate entre sus labios.

Bastante sonrojado el muchacho asintió animadamente. Un cosquilleo general invadió su cuerpo. Sus labios eran la tentación más fuerte que había sentido en toda su vida. Ávido, se abalanzo sobre ellos para besarlos apasionadamente, perdiéndose en su dulzura, en sus besos con sabor a chocolate.

_**Fin**_

_Notas finales:_

Antes que pregunten qué pasó con Ryoga, Ukyo y todos los demás xp les informo que esta historia tendrá un **epílogo **el cual **aún no comenzamos a escribir **así que tendrán que esperarnos un poco, pueden aprovechar sus comentarios para ideas y sugerencias xp.

Volviendo con el fic como les dije a todas la 'abstinencia' podría terminar en algo realmente bueno, sino pregúntenle a Ranma como quedó luego de la escena en el Dojo xp. Sobre esa escena creemos que luego de tres semanas de coqueteos y miraditas era perfectamente lógico que mandaran el poco auto control que les quedaba al demonio para ceder la tentación ;)

Durante toda esta historia o al menos en gran parte de esta Ranma y Akane estuvieron en una especie de 'competencia' o lucha de voluntades por ver quien conseguía sus objetivos. Ambos lo consiguieron de algún modo aunque no en un ciento por ciento. Sinceramente creemos que para Ranma sería mucho más fácil animarse a dar el paso de la declaración una vez que Akane aceptara lo que siente por él. Y Akane lo aceptó en un momento de 'tentación' xp, ya que como pudieron ver luego le bajó un poco de timidez ;)

Sobre Ryoga y Ukyo, ella ha estado gran parte de su vida enamorada o esperanzada con Ranma por lo que creímos que sería mejor que todo entre ellos fuera de forma exageradamente lenta, pero estamos seguras que es más que evidente que notaron que hay algo ¿no? xp

Esperamos sus comentarios ;) y que les haya gustado nuestra historia, es bien fácil y no creo que se tarden más de dos minutos xp.

Besos a todos y gracias nuevamente por leernos

Freya

**Palabras en japonés**

Shimatta: Maldición, rayos, demonios, etc.

Iie: No

Ne: Pregunta que requiere una respuesta afirmativa ¿no¿correcto¿Cierto? . Las mujeres utilizan el ne y los hombres el na.

Hai: Sí

Ofukuro: Mamá

Demo: Pero

Oyaji: Papá dicho de forma muy informal.

Baka: Idiota, estúpido, cretino, Ranma no baka es Ranma eres un idiota xp

Etto: Interjección de duda ¿Eh?

Arigato: Gracias

Kuso: Mierda

Kawaii: Linda, bonita

Oe: Oye, hey

Temee: Pronombre japonés utilizado para decir "Tú". Puede traducirse como "bastardo",

Hontou ¿De verdad?

Matte: Espera

Chikuso: Mierda

Honto ka ¿En serio¿ de verdad?

Ai shiteru: Te amo

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Anata: Significa tú, pero también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus esposos, léase cariño, querido, mi amor y todos esos apelativos dulzones x.x (xp como si la cínica que escribe esto léase yo xp nunca los hubiese dicho xp)

Onna: Mujer


	8. Epílogo, primera parte

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_**Besos con sabor a chocolate"**_

por

Freya & Sakura

Hola chicos… finalmente regresamos para traerles el epílogo, tardamos un poco más ya que queríamos adelantar bastante la historia para después actualizar semanalmente como regularmente lo hacemos, como siempre estará dividido en varias partes… eso ya se hizo frecuente en nosotras ;) jeje :P

Esperamos que disfruten de la lectura, sin nada más que decir los dejo…

_**Epílogo**_

_**Primera parte**_

Dos semanas después….

Ranma probó su arroz con salsa de soya mientras observaba de reojo, disimuladamente, a su prometida. De vez en cuando, de manera intencional, rozaba sus brazos con los de ella. No habían admitido todavía lo que había sucedido en la ausencia de sus padres. Iba a ser algo difícil de tratar, después del interrogatorio que había tenido, nada podría ser peor.

Estaban totalmente empecinados en juntarlos de una u otra forma, y no sabían cual era el momento más apto para contarles lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Akane miró de reojo a su prometido, cada día se hacía más difícil esconder su relación. Su mirada se encontró por un segundo con la de Ranma y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dedicarle una sonrisa. Con mucho disimulo se acercó un poco más hacia él.

El muchacho de la trenza la miró de reojo, bastante alterado por su cercanía. Era muy difícil disimular luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos. —Etto… ofukuro ¿me puedes pasar la sal? —espetó intentando olvidar aquellos besos en el Dojo aunque fuese por un par de minutos en el desayuno.

Aprovechando la distracción del muchacho, Akane bajó uno de sus brazos hasta su falda, luego con un movimiento casi imperceptible posó su mano sobre uno de los muslos de Ranma.

En el mismo segundo que las manos de su novia dejaron de tocar su pierna, el joven de la trenza saltó del zabuton olvidando por completo la presencia de su familia, convertido en un manojo de nervios. ¿Por qué lo habría tocado¿habría sido a propósito¿lo que había sucedido en el Dojo había sido una especie de indicio para que ella hiciera eso?, esas eran varias de las preguntas que rondaban en la cabeza del traumado Ranma. Toda la familia lo observaba curiosamente.

—¿Qué pasó hijo¿viste algún espíritu de un gato? —rió divertido Genma con la boca llena de comida.

—¿Por qué estas tan nervioso muchacho? —preguntó Soun mirando con curiosidad el alterado rostro de Ranma.

—Estás muy rojo Ranma-kun¿tienes fiebre o estabas soñando despierto con mi hermanita? —comentó Nabiki mirando con suspicacia al muchacho—. Tal vez Akane también estaba soñando lo mismo...estás roja hermanita...—sonrió mirando el ruborizado rostro de Akane.

—Yo… solo… tengo un poco de calor, sí… —espetó bastante nervioso intentando recomponer compostura mientras volvía a sentarse simulando que sacaba algo de la pequeña almohada—. Y no fue eso oyaji, creo que el zabuton tenía una chinche… —respondió poco convincente.

—¿No se habrán enfermado?... hay una epidemia de gripes por lo que escuché… —dijo Kasumi bastante preocupada mirando el rostro de ambos.

—No estamos enfermos onee-chan —sonrió Akane ya menos ruborizada—, y no estaba soñando nada raro Nabiki —espetó mirando con el ceño fruncido a la otra muchacha—...al menos yo no...tal vez Ranma si... —añadió dirigiéndole una traviesa mirada a su prometido.

—Yo… yo no sé de qué hablan… —espetó Ranma intentando fingir tranquilidad—. Kuso… siempre buscan alguna manera de molestarnos, busquen una vida… —agregó intentando fingirse enojado mientras tragaba su comida.

—Mou, no te enojes Ranma-kun —sonrió Nabiki—, aún nos cuesta creer que no hubiese pasado nada entre ustedes hace dos semanas...estuvieron solos en la casa todo el día... y ese era un día...especial...—comentó fijando su mirada en la de Ranma—. ¿O no quieren contarnos su secreto?

—Es cierto lo que dice Nabiki-chan… tienen que contarnos, mi intuición de madre me dice que algo ocurrió entre ustedes… —sonrió Nodoka mirando a la sonrojada pareja.

—Nada pasó —respondió Akane fingiéndose molesta—. No me gustan los niños engreídos como Ranma —añadió mirando de reojo al muchacho.

—A mi tampoco me gustan las niñas poco femeninas… —agregó Ranma diciendo todo lo contrario con sus azules ojos al mirarla por unas décimas de segundos a su rostro.

—¡Qué bien!... ¡Porque tendría que estar loca para tener algo contigo, baka! —exclamó la muchacha mirándolo intensamente.

—¡Ya no tengo más hambre! Me voy a mi cuarto… —espetó Ranma poniéndose de pie, no sin antes rozar su brazo con el de la chica intercambiando una mirada cómplice—. Malditas mujeres… —farfulló fingiéndose irritado.

—Ya debo irme, voy a la biblioteca —habló la muchacha con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada por Ranma quien aún no llegaba a las escaleras—. Aunque ni se para que me molesto, hay algunos idiotas que por más que les expliques nunca entienden nada —añadió poniéndose de pie con una expresión bastante ofendida en el rostro.

—¡Ja! Yo puedo hacerlo solo, no sé para qué tengo que estudiar contigo… ¡eres tan mala para explicar! —respondió Ranma volteando para mirar fieramente a su novia, simulando a la perfección.

—¡Baka! —exclamó Akane, de reojo pudo notar como su padre parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas—. Nunca más vuelvas a pedirme ayuda en nada —habló claramente ofendida antes de dirigirse hacia la salida.

—¡Chikuso!... ¡eso lo tengo bien claro! Es la última vez que te sigo para ir a la maldita biblioteca… —respondió Ranma siguiendo a la chica con una expresión de fastidio.

—¡Saotome-kun! —musitó Soun Tendo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones—. ¡Si las cosas siguen así nunca tendremos un heredero!... ¡De nada nos sirvió dejarlos solos hace un par de semanas! —agregó al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tendo-kun nuestros hijos no tienen remedio… vamos a tener que darles un empujoncito… ¿no lo cree? —respondió Genma mientras algunas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

—¿Y por qué tendría que resultarles ahora? No recuerdo que hayan tenido éxito ni una sola vez en estos años... —habló Nabiki mirando totalmente relajada a su padre.

—¡Nabiki! —lloriqueó el hombre— ¿Por qué le dices algo así a tu padre¿Qué explicación le voy a dar a su mamá cuando me pregunte por que nunca hice nada para unir a esos dos?

—No desmoralices así a otou-san y ojii-san, Nabiki… —espetó Kasumi mirando desaprobadoramente a su hermana menor—. Déjalos planear lo que quieran, quizás resulte… —sonrió totalmente positiva.

-----------------------------

—¿Así que puedes estudiar solo? —sonrió de medio lado Akane. Llevaban varios minutos caminando y ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del Dojo para poder conversar tranquilos—. Pensé que te gustaba como te explicaba ciertas cosas...

Ranma recuperó el color en sus mejillas al recordar cierto toque de su prometida durante el desayuno. —Je… sabes que estaba fingiendo… etto… que… que… ¿qué fue e… eso de hoy? —balbuceó bastante nervioso mirando a la joven de reojo.

Akane se detuvo, miró a su prometido por algunos segundos antes de tomarlo de la mano para llevarlo con ella a un solitario callejón cercano. Una vez ahí lo empujó hasta que la espalda del muchacho topó contra una pared. —¿No te gustó? —preguntó mirándolo bastante sonrojada—. Etto... yo...yo solo quería acariciarte...y...—sonriendo deslizó sus manos por el torso de Ranma—...¿eso es malo, anata?.

Tomando de los hombros a su novia el joven de la trenza sonrió mirándola intensamente para girar y dejarla a ella posicionada del lado de la pared. —Para nada… puedes hacerlo cuando quieras koishii… —susurró ronco colocando una de sus manos en la cintura de la joven.

—Te veías muy asustado cuando lo hice —sonrió divertida Akane—. Pervertido...¿qué pensaste? —preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma.

—Yo… pensé que después de lo que sucedió en el Dojo… etto… habría más confianza entre nosotros… ¿fue por eso que lo hiciste? —preguntó bastante nervioso.

Akane miró con curiosidad al muchacho. —¿Te refieres al beso? —preguntó sintiendo como el calor invadía sus mejillas al recordar ese momento.

Ranma se sonrojó y miró tímidamente a la chica. —Etto… a lo otro… eso que ocurrió durante el beso…

Las mejillas de la muchacha comenzaron a arder con mayor fuerza. —Etto...yo...cuando te abracé...no...no estaba pensando mucho... es decir...—sonriendo tímidamente fijó su mirada en la de Ranma—, en ese momento no quería dejar de besarte...

Ranma respiró intentando cobrar fuerzas para intentar decir aquello que le era tan difícil. —Yo… me refería a cuando toqué… etto… cuando yo… tomé ya sabes… tu… —balbuceó el muchacho tragando el resto de las palabras mientras toda su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas y orejas.

Akane lo miró durante algunos segundos tratando de entender a que se refería. Recordaba perfectamente lo apasionado que había sido ese beso y aún sentía un poco de vergüenza al recordar como se había aferrado a Ranma cuando este la había levantado. Su rostro enrojeció aún más. _"¿Entonces él me tomó de ahí so...solo para tocarme?"_ pensó mirándolo asombrada. —¿Tú...tú...querías tocarme...?

El joven de la trenza miró dubitativo a su novia. —Yo… no sé… tal… tal vez… —espetó adquiriendo nuevamente un tono carmín. Giró sus ojos mirando hacia un lado—. Un poco… algo… —agregó temiendo que su prometida terminara con su vida por aquella confesión. Respiró llenando sus pulmones de aire y tragó duro—. Sí… etto… sí quería… —finalizó intentando mantener su mirada fija en la de su interlocutora.

—Ranma...—murmuró con un hilo de voz—...yo no había pensando en eso de la confianza...y...etto creo que está bien...—sonrió tímidamente arrimándose más al cuerpo de su novio—. No...no voy a golpearte...o al menos eso creo...—comentó mirando traviesamente al muchacho.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro aliviado. —Eso es bueno… fue muy difícil decírtelo… tú sabes… —espetó sonrojándose levemente—. Yo… creo que me dejé llevar por el momento… demo… me gustó mucho… —confesó tímidamente mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

Akane le sonrió dulcemente. —Yo...yo también me dejé llevar y me gustó mucho...—murmuró acercando el rostro de su novio al suyo para depositar un leve beso en sus labios—Ai shiteru Ranma...

—También te amo koishii… —susurró Ranma devolviéndole el beso, acariciando sus labios suavemente, disfrutando de aquellos segundos a solas—. Lo difícil será decirle de esto a nuestros padres… ¿no crees? —preguntó acariciando las mejillas de la chica para luego bajar su mano, posándola en su hombro.

—Pero tenemos que hacerlo... no me gusta tener que salir con mi novio a escondidas —afirmó mirando a los ojos a Ranma—. También deberías decirle a tus otras prometidas —refunfuñó sin poder evitar sentir un poco de celos.

—Lo sé… pero con el interrogatorio que me hicieron luego que regresaran del viaje… quedé sin muchos ánimos para hablarles con respecto a lo nuestro… —respondió Ranma con pesadez. Había sido uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Ellos sabían la fórmula perfecta para avergonzarlo y ponerlo furioso en su máxima totalidad.

Flash back

Dos semanas antes

Al otro día que había llegado la familia de su viaje para conseguir los efectos que deseaban en la relación de la pareja más peculiar de Nerima, Genma y Soun, especialmente, se veían muy entusiasmados para preguntar todo tipo de detalles e intimidades que pudieran resultar de aquel día que estuvieron a solas. Y el hecho de que a cada rato se lanzaban ciertas miraditas, incentivaba mucho la imaginación de los emocionados padres.

Ranma miró de reojo a su padre con una clara expresión de fastidio, ya había notado los cuchicheos entre ellos y sus estridentes y, notablemente, molestas risas. —¿Pasa algo? —preguntó bastante irritado.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no dejan de mirarnos? —preguntó Akane bastante molesta—. Espero que no se estén imaginando cosas que no son —espetó sin esperar una respuesta, dejando su cuenco de arroz sobre la mesa para luego ponerse de pie y alejarse rápidamente del lugar.

—Nee, Ranma-kun... ¿qué tal te fue ayer con mi hermanita? —preguntó Nabiki mirando de forma inquisidora al muchacho—. No me digas que no conseguiste nada luego de estar todo el día y toda la noche...con ella...

Ranma pasó por diferentes colores hasta que su rostro quedó totalmente rojo. En ese momento imágenes del beso que se dieron en el dojo, el chocolate que ella le había ofrecido, o cuando estaban en aquella posición cuando se declararon invadieron su mente haciendo que su nerviosismo llegara a un nivel máximo. —Shi… ¡shimatta¡no… no ocurrió nada!... dejen de imaginar tonterías… —respondió tratando de aparentar tranquilidad sin lograrlo.

—¡Ranma-kun! —espetó en un tono tenebroso Soun Tendo—. ¿Cómo es posible que no fueras capaz de declararte a mi hijita? —preguntó claramente abatido.

—¡¿Eres un Saotome o eres una gallina?!... ¡estás desmereciendo nuestro apellido! —espetó Genma reprimiendo algunas lágrimas de llanto.

—¿No intentaste nada con Akane? —preguntó bastante desilusionada la madre de Ranma—. ¿No fuiste varonil con ella?... no escuchas los consejos de tu madre… —comentó pasando una de sus manos cerca de su katana.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ranma. —¡Chikuso!... ¿no… no pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso? —respondió bastante traumado.

—¡A este ritmo nunca vamos a tener un heredero, Saotome-kun! —lloriqueó Soun Tendo comenzando a ver todas sus esperanzas perdidas.

—No exageres papá, Ranma-kun siempre ha sido lento —habló Nabiki mirando con fastidio el despliegue emocional de su padre—. ¿No lograste conquistar a Akane con la revista que te dí? —preguntó mirando con picardía al muchacho—. Aunque creo que Akane también la usó contigo...no puedo creer que no consiguieras nada luego de eso.

—No creo que hayas sido capaz de no decirle nada… quizás lo hiciste y Akane no respondió como tú quisieras… dime que lo intentaste al menos… —sollozó Genma tirando de la camisa de su hijo.

Las mejillas de Ranma seguían del mismo color, imágenes de su prometida mirándolo sugestivamente comenzaron a invadir su mente haciendo que flaqueara en su intento de mantener el control.

—Si mi pequeñita no respondió como tú querías ¡tienes que seguir intentándolo muchacho! —insistió Soun en las mismas condiciones que su ex compañero de entrenamientos—. Estoy seguro que mi pequeñita no se opondría...

Ranma imaginó esta vez a su prometida totalmente dócil, dichosa de verlo a él actuar varonil, machista y masculinamente.

—¿No usaste el atrevimiento? —insistió Nabiki sin dejar de mirar curiosa al muchacho—. Seguro que no —comentó sin esperar una respuesta—, entonces hicimos el viaje por nada, y pensar que tenían tantos lugares donde ser...atrevidos...todas las habitaciones estaban a su disposición y también...el dojo —agregó sonriendo con picardía.

Esta vez, el muchacho de la trenza sintió un cosquilleo general invadir su cuerpo y deliciosos escalofríos al recordar aquella escena en el Dojo. Lo que habría podido suceder, ella con aquella falda corta que estaba usando, sus manos recorriendo más allá de lo que podría imaginar. Totalmente abstraído suspiró ignorando las caras de sus interlocutores.

Kasumi miró reprobadoramente a su hermana menor. —¡Nabiki! Ellos todavía no se han casado… no puedes aconsejarle eso a Ranma…

—Mou... ¿por qué me regañas a mi? No fui yo quien le dijo a Ranma que hiciera todo lo necesario para que pudiéramos celebrar una boda —sonrió de medio lado mirando a su padre.

—Por mi no hay problema —espetó de forma solemne Soun Tendo—. Hijo, tienes mi bendición —agregó dirigiéndose a un cada vez más sonrojado Ranma.

—¡Y sabes de sobra que tienes la mía! Hace varios años… —respondió Genma sonriendo abiertamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre hijo mío… cuando quieras casarte para demostrarle tu masculinidad a Akane-chan, yo lo admito… —guiñó pícara Nodoka.

—¡Chikuso! No pueden pensar otras cosas… maldita sea, que entrometidos… —masculló bastante irritado bajando de las nubes. Con una expresión de molestia se retiró sin contestar a las múltiples preguntas y/ o propuestas de su familia y allegados.

Fin Flash back

El rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha había aumentado a medida que Ranma avanzaba en su relato. Al escuchar los comentarios hechos por su familia, inevitablemente volvió a recordar lo que había sucedido en el dojo y la forma en que ella había correspondido más que gustosa a cada avance. _"¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiésemos dejado de besarnos ese día?..."_. Movió bruscamente la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando alejar esos pensamientos.

—Si supieran lo nuestro ellos nos casarían de inmediato... —murmuró bastante abochornada y comenzando a considerar que tal vez esa opción no sería tan terrible...es más estaba casi segura que sería muy agradable.

—Es seguro… —respondió Ranma mirando bastante sonrojado a su prometida por lo que acababa de contarle—. ¿Tu querrías que eso sucediera?

—Yo...no me molestaría —contestó en un suave susurro—, pero... ¿sería muy rápido, no?... etto tú y yo somos novios hace dos semanas —sonrió mirando fijamente los ojos de su prometido.

Sonriendo embobado el muchacho correspondió su sonrisa para luego colocar un pequeño beso en sus labios. —A mi tampoco… —Se limitó a responder hipnotizado con los ojos chocolates de su novia.

Akane cayó bruscamente de la nube en que se encontraba al recordar que no era la única que deseaba casarse con Ranma. —No soy la única —masculló empujando con delicadeza al muchacho para apartarlo de ella—, conozco a tres personas más que estarían felices de casarse contigo ahora mismo... —habló con un tono de voz que denotaba una clara molestia—. ¿Cuándo vamos a contarles todo? —preguntó mientras avanzaba algunos pasos para aumentar la distancia entre los dos.

Ranma tosió nervioso acercándose a su prometida nuevamente. —Ya sabes… Ucchan es muy sensible, va a ser difícil contarle… pero te prometo que lo haré lo más pronto posible… —respondió jugando con sus dedos escapando de la mirada amenazante de la chica.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no creo que Ukyo se lo tome mal... —espetó Akane cruzándose de brazos—... no necesitas cuidarla tanto...—murmuró por lo bajo.

—Ella es mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo… —respondió Ranma intentando mirar a su prometida—. Y Shampoo… ella es muy vengativa… ¿y si intentara algo? —preguntó mirándola consternado.

—¡Sé defenderme! —exclamó Akane mirando con el ceño fruncido a su novio—. Shimatta, deja de pensar que no se cuidarme.

—Lo sé… pero no quiero que intente hacerte algo malo por mi culpa… no me lo perdonaría nunca… —espetó mirándola seriamente mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba para tomarla de la cintura posesivamente.

Despacio apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Ranma. —Nada va a pasar y si intenta atacarme podré detenerla —afirmó sonriendo dulcemente—, y si la veo lanzándose sobre ti se las verá conmigo... —añadió acercándose más al torso de su novio.

—Pero si intenta algún truco sucio de los que suele hacer… yo me encargaré de protegerte… koishii… —susurró ronco por lo bajo estrechando a su prometida entre sus brazos.

La muchacha se puso en puntillas para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios de Ranma. —¿No deberíamos ir a la biblioteca? —preguntó sonriéndole coqueta.

El joven de la trenza acarició el rostro de su novia ahuecando su mano en una de sus mejillas. —¿Tan pronto?... ¿no podemos ir a otro lugar antes? —preguntó inocentemente con una media sonrisa.

Akane rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido. —Iie... además sé que te gusta estudiar conmigo... —comentó sonriendo traviesamente—. Lo último que estudiamos fue algo como esto... ¿no? —preguntó antes de acortar la distancia entre sus rostros para rozar con extremada lentitud sus labios.

—Ha.. hai… teníamos que proseguir con la lección… —susurró taciturno capturando el labio inferior de la muchacha saboreándolo con exquisita parsimonia.

Akane separó sus rostros levemente —Pero si no quieres ir a la biblioteca no podremos seguir con la lección —comentó mirando divertida a Ranma—...¿o quieres llevarme a otro lugar?

—Eso es un secreto… —respondió Ranma acariciando con dos de sus dedos los labios de la chica mirándola intensamente. Otra de sus manos delineó su cintura posándose hacia el final de la espalda.

El roce de sus dedos sobre su boca le provocó un ligero estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. —Si no me dices no voy a ir... —susurró deslizando una de sus manos entre los oscuros cabellos de su novio—. ¿Pretendes secuestrarme?

—Algo así… —murmuró ronco pegándola a su pecho recorriendo con sus dedos el dorso de la chica, una y otra vez—. ¿Qué pasaría si hiciera eso? —preguntó mirándola sugerente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaría secuestrarme? —preguntó mirándolo desafiante—. Sé defenderme... —agregó con un suave tono de voz que dejaba más que claro que no pretendía hacerlo.

—Estoy seguro que te gustaría mucho… —respondió Ranma totalmente confiado casi pegado a sus labios—. ¿No es cierto?

—Engreído —sonrió Akane—. No voy a responder eso... tendrás que secuestrarme para saber si me gustaría o no —agregó mirándolo de forma juguetona.

—Entonces te voy a dar una muestra de lo que pasaría si te secuestro… —respondió ciñendo su cintura mientras la miraba provocativamente—. Con eso querrás ser secuestrada… —agregó con una media sonrisa para luego en menos de un segundo sellar sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda, ávidas, totalmente acaparadoras. Tomándola de la nuca con suavidad la besó con energía, sus labios se movieron rápidamente sobre los de ella, capturándolos, haciendo que se separaran para profundizar el beso, saboreando con especial deleite cada segundo de aquellas deliciosas caricias, dulces y embriagadoras. Apretándola levemente tomándola posesivamente de la cintura con sus dos manos la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, pegándola a su pecho.

Lentamente, bajando la intensidad de aquel beso, mordisqueando levemente sus labios hasta que segundos después se separó de ella por apenas unos pocos milímetros, la miró intensamente, esperando en sus ojos castaños una respuesta.

Los ojos de la chica quedaron atrapados en la intensa mirada azul que parecía encender una hoguera por todo su cuerpo. Sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con un desbocado ritmo, habló: —¿Me van a pasar más cosas como...esto si me secuestras? —preguntó mientras en sus labios se formaba una satisfecha sonrisa.

En menos de un segundo con una media sonrisa, Ranma tomó a la muchacha en brazos. —Cosas como eso… y más… —respondió con voz ronca mirándola intensamente para luego dirigirse a gran velocidad a un lugar alejado de allí.

---------------------------------

Ukyo limpió la vidriera de su local con energía. Después del día de White Day las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente para ella. Pero todavía no sabía de qué forma decirle a su amigo de la infancia que quería acabar con aquel compromiso porque le interesaba alguien. Sonriendo sonrojada suspiró. Todavía no había pasado nada entre ellos, pero sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Aquellas miradas que intercambiaron y el paseo de hace dos semanas atrás, le había hecho comprender sus sentimientos. A partir de ese día Ryoga la visitaba bastante seguido, con la excusa de perderse en Nerima y tomar el rumbo del Ucchan's.

Pero no todo había sido bueno, luego de que la exuberante amazona se enterara de lo acontecido ese día decisivo armó un gran escándalo en su local. Todo porque había abandonado el plan y traicionado su confianza.

—Como si ella no lo hiciera… —farfulló Ukyo comenzando a recordar.

Flash Back

Con las rosas en las manos Ukyo sonreía embobada con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo suave. La cita había acabado un par de minutos atrás, Ryoga había salido del local luego de mirarla intensamente por última vez, regalándole una sonrisa, prometiéndole que su regreso sería muy pronto. Sus ojos brillaban recordando cada segundo de aquel encuentro, cada vez le atraían más aquellos hipnotizantes ojos cafés verdosos, su sonrisa, aquella timidez. Estaba enamorándose. Total y perdidamente.

Ni siquiera el sonido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente logró sacarla de su estado de ensoñación.

—¡Shampoo matarte! —exclamó furiosa la amazona—. Nosotras acordar que Ryoga tendría cita con Akane...¡No con Ukyo!

Repentinamente la muchacha de cabellos castaños bajó de su nube. —¡Shim… shimatta!...¿qué haces aquí a esta hora? —preguntó bastante irritada.

—Eso no importar —respondió Shampoo mirando fieramente a la otra chica—. Tú misión era convencer a Ryoga para tener cita con Akane...¡¿qué demonios hacer Ukyo con chico perdido?!... ¡Tú arruinar por completo nuestro plan!

—¡Deja de ser entrometida!... ¿y tú donde estabas? Podrías haberte encargado tú… además, ya no me interesa que Akane-chan esté con Ranma… —respondió decidida.

La amazona la fulminó con la mirada. —¿¡Tú olvidar nuestro plan!? —exclamó enfurecida—. Tú encontrar a Ryoga, ser tú quien debía convencerlo para tener cita con Akane.. —masculló casi arrastrando las palabras.

—¡No lo hice y no lo haré! —respondió irritada la joven de las espátulas—. Ryoga… no saldrá más con Akane, no voy a permitirlo…

En menos de un segundo el rostro de Shampoo mutó de la furia a la total felicidad. —¿Ukyo estar celosa por chico perdido? —preguntó mirándola de forma inquisidora—. Entonces Ranma ya no interesarte...

—Ryo… Ryoga… ¡ni… no es tu asunto! —respondió algo nerviosa pero bastante alterada—. ¡Ahora vete de aquí que es tarde! —espetó mirándola amenazante.

Complacida, Shampoo se dirigió hacia la salida. —Shampoo estar feliz, ahora todo ser más fácil... una menos en la competencia —sonrió triunfal antes de salir del local.

Fin flash back

—Baka… seguro debe pensar que puede ganarse a Ran-chan… —pensó en voz alta sabiendo a la perfección que eso era totalmente imposible

Desviando su mirada hacia la entrada al sentir unas leves pisadas vio asomarse al pequeño cerdito negro jalando una cuerda que ataba una cajita con dulces de todo tipo.

—¡Ryoga! —sonrió la chica acercándose al animalito para acariciar su trompa. En ese segundo el pequeñín se sonrojó furiosamente.

—Espérame un segundo… voy a calentar un poco de agua… —dijo la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa al cerdito para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos. El rostro del pequeño animalito se veía gracioso, estaba completamente rojo. La joven caminó hacia la cocina decidida. Hacía varios días que esperaba su llegada, esta vez no lo dejaría ir tan pronto.

------------------------------------

La pareja de Nerima avanzaba lentamente por las calles del distrito. Habían pasado casi toda la mañana en un parque bastante alejado besándose sin tener que preocuparse por tener que ocultarse para no ser vistos.

Como ya se encontraban cerca del Dojo caminaban a cierta distancia el uno del otro.

—No me va a molestar que me secuestres cada vez que quieras Ranma —habló Akane sin poder evitar que una coqueta sonrisa se formase en sus labios.

—Lo tendré en cuenta… —respondió curvando sus labios en una sonrisa sugerente—. ¿Entonces te gustó, na?... lo sabía… —comentó engreído.

—Hai —respondió Akane con un dulce tono de voz—. Los árboles de sakura en flor hacían que el parque luciera precioso...también me gustó el algodón de azúcar que compraste —comentó antes de sacarle la lengua.

—¡Je!... ¿y que más te gustó? —preguntó clavándole la mirada.

Akane lo miró de soslayo. —El helado de chocolate —respondió intentando contener su risa.

Ranma frunció levemente el entrecejo. Para su desgracia no podía acercarse a su novia por el riesgo que alguien de su familia estuviera cerca. —¡Kus… kuso! me refería a algo relacionado conmigo… —farfulló mirándola de reojo.

Akane rió abiertamente. Disimuladamente miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca. —Cada uno de tus besos... —Le susurró suavemente al oído para luego volver a alejarse de él—. ¿A ti qué te gustó más?

Un leve cosquilleo invadió el cuerpo del joven en el momento que sintió la dulce voz de su prometida y su cálido aliento rozar su cuello—. Ku… kuso… vo… voy a secuestrarte en la tarde o mañana mismo… —farfulló para sí mismo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica escuchara.

El rostro de Akane se ruborizó levemente. —Puedes venir esta noche a mi cuarto —habló casi con un hilo de voz— ...etto...a darme un be...beso de buenas noches...—balbuceó sintiéndose bastante acalorada.

—Ha… hai… —asintió el muchacho levemente sonrojado mientras divisaba el Dojo a unos cuantos pasos—. A la medianoche iré… —respondió sonriéndole con complicidad.

----------------------------------

Media hora después de la llegada de los muchachos, Kasumi comenzó a servir el almuerzo: arroz frito con pescado.

Todos estaban ansiosos por saber si Ranma y Akane se habían reconciliado en su supuesta estadía en la biblioteca, habían tardado varias horas en regresar, quizás todo había resultado.

Genma miró a su hijo escrutador, de vez en cuando una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios cuando miraba de reojo a su prometida. Ahí había gato encerrado. Aclarando la voz codeó al muchacho, que estaba a su lado. —Oe… ¿pasó algo en la biblioteca? —preguntó por lo bajo fingiendo seriedad

La mediana de los Tendo dejó de prestar atención a su comida para mirar curiosa a su hermana y a su prometido. —¿Estudiaron mucho? —preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír al ver como el rostro de Ranma se enrojecía por completo.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —espetó Akane dejando bruscamente el cuenco de arroz sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer en una biblioteca?

—Besarse a escondidas entre los estantes de libros... —respondió Nabiki. Su expresión triunfal aumentó considerablemente cuando Ranma comenzó a toser.

—¡Rayos!... ¡no se puede comer en paz con ustedes! —respondió el muchacho de la trenza recuperándose. —¡Nab… Nabiki… deja de… de inventar cosas! —agregó bastante nervioso.

—Yo no estoy inventando nada... solo respondí a la pregunta de mi hermana —sonrió la muchacha complacida por la obvia reacción de Ranma—, además no tendría nada de malo que se besaran... ustedes están comprometidos —afirmó con una media sonrisa—. Además no sería tu primer beso... ¿ne Ranma-kun?...

Nodoka notó una cierta expresión de fastidio en el rostro de la jovencita de cabellos cortos. Evidentemente no había sido con ella. —No te preocupes Akane-chan… si no fue contigo… seguro que serás la próxima en besarlo y la única en la vida de mi hijo —comentó sonriente.

—Etto... eso no es mi asunto oba-san —respondió la jovencita mirando de reojo a Ranma. _"Shimatta, si sigue así van a darse cuenta que ya somos novios" _pensó intentando fingir indiferencia.

—Ranma puede besarse con quien quiera... no es mi asunto... —añadió fingiendo enfado.

—Lo mismo digo, Akane puede hacer lo que quiera… el compromiso lo arreglaron ustedes… —agregó Ranma fingiendo tranquilidad.

—¡Nihao! —La alegre voz de la jovencita china impidió que la conversación siguiera—. Shampoo traer pan al vapor para airen —espetó sonriente dejando el recipiente sobre la mesa— ¡Shampoo extrañarte mucho! —agregó con un tono meloso mientras se sentaba entre Ranma y Akane sin importarle el no haber sido invitada— Wode airen... —susurró colgándose al cuello del muchacho.

Ranma intentó apartarla pero la jovencita se acercaba aún más a él, refregándose en su cuerpo. —¡De… deja de hacer eso!... ¡yo no te pedí que trajeras nada! —respondió bastante alterado. Akane lo mataría.

—¡Ranma! —pronunció Soun mirando con el ceño totalmente fruncido al muchacho—. ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! —preguntó dirigiendo una mirada amenazante hacia el muchacho.

—Shampoo quería ver a airen —respondió la amazona pegándose aún más al torso del chico—, estar segura que tú estar feliz de verme...

Akane presionó con más fuerza los palillos_. "Maldita sea, no voy a aguantar mucho... estúpida ofrecida.." _

—¡Yo… yo no lo estoy! —respondió Ranma intentando apartarla haciendo uso de su fuerza intentando no ser muy brusco, la muchacha se opuso y en uno de los intentos por apartarla sin querer rozó uno de sus pechos. Totalmente radiante la joven china, pensando que había sido intencional se arrojó a sus brazos frotándose efusivamente contra su torso.

—¡RANMA! —El fuerte grito de Akane se escuchó a varios metros a la redonda—. ¡PERVERTIDO! —chilló enfurecida levantando la mesa por sobre su cabeza, totalmente dispuesta a romperla golpeando a su idiota prometido.

—¡Mujerzuela! —La aguda voz de Kodachi se unió al grito de Akane logrando helar aún más la sangre del joven de la trenza—. ¿Cómo osas intentar abusar de mi amado Ranma? —preguntó fulminando con la mirada a la amazona que aún seguía sobre el muchacho—. Miserable bruja, acabaré contigo y liberaré a mi Ranma-sama de tu hechizo. ¡Jo,jo,jo! —rió comenzando a ondear con gracia su cinta.

Ranma comenzó a temer por su vida, si con Shampoo las cosas habían llegado a un mal punto, con Kodachi eran insostenibles. Seguramente Akane no le hablaría en muchas horas… o tal vez días, pensó nervioso mientras ideaba como salir de los brazos de la joven china. Quizás con un poco de suerte las dos se pondrían a pelear y saldrían del Dojo olvidándose de él.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Shampoo se puso de pie. —Airen preferir a Shampoo... no a chica loca —espetó dirigiendo una orgullosa mirada a Kodachi—... ni a chica violenta...

—¡Jo, jo,jo! —río Kodachi acercándose desafiante a la amazona—. Pobre ingenua, Ranma-sama nunca preferiría alguien tan insignificante como tú, teniéndome a mi como su prometida.

Akane dejó caer bruscamente la mesa. Oportunidad que el resto de la familia aprovechó para colocar de nuevo los platos sobre ésta. —¡Maldita sea!. Poco me importa a cual de ustedes prefiere Ranma... —masculló arrastrando las palabras. Su mirada totalmente furiosa se fijo por unos segundos en los ojos del atemorizado Ranma, luego desviando el rostro agregó: —. ¡Dejen de armar escándalo en mi casa!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del muchacho. Realmente estaba perdido. —¡Yo no tengo la culpa! — espetó tratando de justificarse para luego ponerse de pie y comenzar a retroceder para huir.

—Shampoo no estar culpando de nada a airen —sonrió mirando radiante al muchacho—. Ranma por fin demostró que ama a Shampoo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Ni en sueños escogería a alguien tan poco cosa como tú —habló Kodachi mirando de forma despectiva a la muchacha de cabellos púrpura—. ¿Ne, Ranma-sama? —preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a Ranma.

Akane no pronunció palabras, la gélida mirada que dirigía hacia su prometido dejaba más que claro que tendría problemas con ella en cuando consiguiera deshacerse de Shampoo y Kodachi.

El joven de la trenza corrió algunos metros hacia el jardín, sus dos prometidas lo siguieron, parecía que su suposición no resultaría, no se habían olvidado de él, las tres lo miraban fijamente. La mirada asesina de Akane le decía que no iba a ser tan fácil obtener su perdón, iba a tener que esmerarse para conseguirlo.

-----------------------

Luego de tres horas de intentar huir de sus prometidas, Ranma regresó bastante abatido, algunas roturas en su camisa se exhibían cerca de su pecho y abdomen, había sufrido de varios golpes en su cabeza –accidentalmente Shampoo le había dado con sus bomboris repetidas veces al intentar golpear a su enemiga- y, para rematarla, había tenido la desgracia que un par de gatos se le cruzaran pisando uno de ellos sin intención, haciendo que el pequeño "inocente" rasgara su ropa.

"_Pero lo peor todavía no empieza… estoy seguro que Akane querrá asesinarme por lo que pasó hoy con Shampoo… shimatta… como si yo fuera un pervertido como el maestro y solo me interesaran esas cosas…"_ pensó un poco irritado mientras cruzaba la entrada.

Bastante desganado se sacó su camisa para tirarla en el cesto de basura, luego se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y olvidar un poco la pesadilla de aquel día, que desafortunadamente aún no acababa.

Algunas horas después, luego de tomar una larga siesta, Ranma despertó bastante hambriento, el delicioso aroma a comida despertó sus sentidos. Luego de ponerse otra camisa y un pantalón bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras para cenar.

Al llegar a la mesa notó que su prometida no había bajado aún. ¿Estaría tan molesta que no deseaba verlo?. Se sentó con los demás y comenzó a comer luego que Kasumi le sirviera amablemente un generoso plato.

Luego de engullir con energía todo lo que tenía servido, suspiró satisfecho. Akane no había aparecido en ningún momento. _"Kuso… tengo que ir a probar suerte, aunque reciba otro golpe, más de los que recibí hoy no harán la diferencia…"_

—Nee, onee-chan ¿dónde está Akane? —preguntó Nabiki recriminando a Ranma con la mirada que su hermana no estuviera presente en la cena.

—En su cuarto… estuvo practicando varias horas en el Dojo, destruyendo muchos ladrillos, parecía enfadada… después tomó un baño y pasó el resto de la tarde allí… —respondió extrañada Kasumi.

—¡Saotome-kun! —exclamó Soun Tendo mirando con el ceño fruncido a Genma—. Su hijo está haciendo sufrir a mi pequeñita... ¿qué clase de educación le dio?

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi hijo sea un rebelde que no haya seguido las enseñanzas de su padre!... ¡le expliqué como debía actuar un caballero! —respondió derramando algunas lágrimas.

—Algo de culpa habrás tenido…anata —opinó Nodoka tocando con una de sus manos su katana—. Mi Ranma no es muy experto con las chicas porque aún es joven… pero estoy seguro que aprenderá¿ne? Ya es muy varonil y apuesto… —sonrió orgullosa la mujer.

—¡Tú eres peor que yo! No opines… —respondió Ranma lanzándole un codazo a su progenitor mientras se ponía de pie—. Mejor me voy a dormir…

—Ranma-kun —espetó Soun con un tono que dejaba claro que hablaba en serio—, debemos que tener una conversación sobre lo que pasó esta tarde.

---------------

Sentado en el Dojo frente a frente con el padre de su prometida, esperando la tan seria conversación, miró de reojo a sus costados y se encontró con que Happosai se asomaba para integrarse y también su padre.

—¡Qué demonios!... ¿no era una charla a solas?... ¿qué diablos hace el viejo pervertido? —espetó bastante alterado.

Happosai miró con cara de perrito abandonado a su discípulo. —¿Así es como tratas a tus mayores? —lloriqueó falsamente mientras escondía una cubeta de agua detrás de su cuerpo.

—Eres muy desconsiderado Ranma… el maestro siempre fue tan bueno con nosotros… —sonrió totalmente adulador masajeando los hombros del anciano mientras pateaba el cubo para evitar que Happosai hiciera de las suyas.

—¿Qué me quería decir tío Soun? —preguntó impaciente el muchacho de la trenza, notoriamente fastidiado por la presencia del viejo libidinoso.

—Ranma-kun —habló el hombre cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras miraba al muchacho con solemnidad a los ojos—, vamos a entrenarte para conquistar a mi hija.

Genma apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo. —Haremos algunas imitaciones para que aprendas de los maestros… te enseñaremos a que actúes como un verdadero hombre… y tendrás a Akane antes que cante el gallo… —rió escandalosamente el hombre.

—¡Y como eres un discípulo tan generoso me regalaras las prendas de Akane que consigas cuando duerman juntos! —sonrió abiertamente el pequeño anciano con los ojos vidriosos.

—¡Je! sí claro… mejor vayan a jugar al shogi o a comer que es lo mejor que hacen… —respondió mordaz el muchacho de la trenza mientras se ponía de pie bastante irritado por el tiempo que le habían hecho perder.

—¡Ranmaa-kun! —exclamó Soun haciendo crecer su cabeza con su legendaria técnica—. ¡¿No quieres conquistar a mi hija?! —preguntó dirigiendo una mirada capaz de congelarle la sangre a cualquiera.

El joven de la trenza asintió bastante aterrado por la expresión del hombre. Rápidamente volvió a sentarse junto a su padre. —¿Qué rayos van a hacer? —preguntó recuperando compostura intentando fingir valentía.

—Solo presta atención… y entenderás como debes tratar a una chica… —sonrió Genma sacando de la nada un separador de ambientes para usarlo como vestidor, ocultándose rápidamente del otro lado, Soun lo siguió.

Frunciendo el ceño Ranma esperó un par de minutos bufando aburrido, solo quería ir a ver a Akane para explicarle el malentendido.

En el segundo que el muchacho estaba por ponerse de pie para escapar sutilmente, los dos hombres aparecieron totalmente disfrazados y maquillados: Genma tenía una peluca muy bizarra con una trenza, y usaba unos pantalones chinos con una remera sin mangas roja que lo hacía muy ridículo. Por su parte, Soun utilizaba un vestido rosa muy femenino y ceñido a su cuerpo, al igual que su amigo usaba una peluca azul de cabellos cortos, había pintado sus labios de un rosa fuerte y tenía unas pestañas falsas.

Happosai cayó al suelo totalmente de piedra. Era demasiado para un pobre viejecito.

—Presta atención muchacho —habló Soun mirando a un pasmado Ranma—, cualquiera de estas técnicas tiene que funcionar con Akane.

Genma sonrió autosuficiente mientras arrastraba los pies para caminar, tratando de imitar a un adolescente, haciéndolo de una forma bastante exagerada y poco creíble. Mirando fijamente a Soun se acercó. —Oe… onna… desde ahora vas a ser mía… ¿lo entiendes? —soltó tomando de la cintura al hombre de bigotes que precisamente no se veía muy femenino.

La "Akane" con bigotes miró ilusionada al "Ranma" con gafas. —Ra... Ranma... no estamos casados y es tan repentino... —espetó con un agudo tono de voz mientras bajaba la mirada totalmente abochornada.

Ranma miró a ambos con un notable tic en el ojo, todo lo que quería hacer era devolver lo que había comido minutos antes.

El hombre con peluca negra tomó de la barbilla a su interlocutor. —No temas, mi amor… estamos comprometidos hace mucho tiempo, nuestros padres lo autorizan… ¡podemos hacer lo que deseemos! Es más… ahora es un momento muy apropiado… ¿na? —murmuró ronco para luego abrazar efusivamente a su compañero.

—¡Entonces no hay problema! —exclamó la falsa Akane entusiasmada antes de jalar por uno de sus brazos a su compañero hasta detrás del separador.

Segundos después el vestido rosa voló por los aires acompañado por la camisa china, para caer cerca del ya traumatizado Ranma.

Un entusiasta gemido cortó el silencio del Dojo —¡Ra...Ranma!

Un sostén extra-grande cayó en la cabeza del lloriqueante anciano. Sin quererlo casi provocaron la muerte del inocente ancianito por mostrar tantas perversiones a sus puros e ingenuos ojos. No queriendo ver más de ese espectáculo, el maestro cayó desmayado intentando olvidar todo aquello que había presenciado.

Genma salió detrás del cambiador sonriendo ampliamente. —¿Qué te pareció? Ahora te mostraremos otra forma de encarar a Akane… estamos seguros que se volverá loca —guiñó un ojo el hombre.

Ranma no reaccionó, era demasiado shock el que le había causado el gemido de su tío.

Luego de preparar nuevamente la escenografía. Genma salió del vestidor con una remera sin mangas blancas, usando la misma peluca. Sonriendo como galán de telenovela observó a su amada "Akane" vestida esta vez con una solera amarilla, sentada en un banco, en los costados de éste dos macetas con flores silvestres, emulando a la perfección una cita romántica en un parque.

—Ak… Akane… —balbuceó el hombre de anteojos mientras juntaba sus manos, fingiendo parecer un bobo enamorado.

—Ranma... —respondió con un dulce tono de voz el otro hombre con la mejor expresión de enamorado existente en su repertorio.

El hombre con una trenza postiza se acercó a la "muchacha". —Yo… tengo que decirte algo muy importante… —murmuró poniéndose de rodillas frente a "ella".

—Acepto casarme contigo —respondió radiante la masculina Akane sin dejar al hombre continuar con su representación.

El hombre sonrió radiante lanzándose a los brazos de su prometida. Perdiendo por completo su timidez la tomó en brazos dirigiéndose nuevamente al cambiador. —¡Entonces es buena la hora para comenzar a intentar la concepción de nuestro heredero!... ¡tenemos que practicar mucho!... ¡Y será igual de fuerte que Ranma Saotome y su más poderoso abuelo! —exclamó a viva voz desapareciendo detrás del separador.

El muchacho de la trenza reaccionó poniéndose de pie totalmente furioso. —¡Están completamente locos!... ¿esta era la conversación tan seria?... ¡Kuso!... —gritó indignado volteando—…¡de seguro tendré pesadillas toda la noche! —agregó volteándose nuevamente mirando bastante irritado al par. Nuevamente emprendió su camino bastante sonrojado imaginando que algo así podría pasar entre ellos algún día.

_**Continuará**_

**Notas finales de las autoras:**

Hola chicos¿qué les pareció? Por lo que notaron a simple vista, la situación de Ranma y Akane se tornó un poco más "intima", las tensiones sexuales son demasiado notorias luego de ese beso en el Dojo que presentamos en el final del fanfic :P ya ven la situación del callejón… y ahora que intentan negar todo, se torna algo difícil por sus evidentes deseos para con el otro… xD

¿Fue muy bizarra la imitación de Genma y Soun? xD creo que nunca me partí tanto de la risa… xD de solo imaginarlos me daba un cierto escalofrío xPP

Pobrecito Ran-chan… el no tuvo la culpa de ese accidente.. v.v pero bueno, las prometidas como siempre generan estrés en el muchacho :P en la próxima semana verán como desembocan estos conflictos ;)

Gracias por leernos hasta aquí… porfis déjennos sus reviews para saber si les gustó :)

Besos,

Sakura

**Palabras en japonés:**

Etto: Interjección de duda ¿Uhm¿eh?

Ofukuro: Mamá, madre

Zabutón: Es el cojín que utilizan para sentarse

Oyaji: Papá dicho de forma muy informal, algo asi como viejo

Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

Mou: Exclamación que denota frustración o fastidio (Oh!)

Baka¿es posible que a estas alturas alguien no sepa que es xp?

Chikuso: Mierda

Otou-san: Padre, papá

Oji-san: Tío

Anata: Significa tú, pero también es la forma utilizada por las mujeres para referirse a sus parejas, puede ser interpretado como mi amor o querido.

Koishii: Mi amor, amada

Demo: Pero

Ai shiteru: Te amo

Nee: hey

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos, demonios xp

Iie: No

Hai: Sí

Na: Pregunta que requiere una respuesta afirmativa ¿no¿cierto?. Los chicos usan el na y la chicas el ne

Kuso: Mierda

Oe: Oye

oba-san: Tía

Nihao: Hola

Wode airen: mi amado esposo

Airen: esposo

Onna: Mujer


	9. Epílogo, segunda parte

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_**Besos con sabor a chocolate"**_

por

Freya & Sakura

Hola a todos :), muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que siguen este fic ;), nos encantó saber que muchos quedaron con un trauma psicológico luego de la actuación digna de Oscar de la Akane con bigotes y el Ranma con gafas xp.

**Carito, gracias por tu review ;). **De paso les pido nuevamente a todos los que dejen reviews sin ingresar a su cuenta, por favor coloquen su email para que podamos responderles xp (esto no se aplica para todos los que ya han dejado antes y saben de sobra que tenemos su mail xp)

En este capítulo los ánimos comienzan a encenderse, así que si no les gusta leer escenas de ese tipo pueden autocensurarse, para los que si gustan de esas escenas... pervertidos xp no se emocionen que no es lemon jaja.

Mejor vamos con el capítulo:

_**Epílogo, segunda parte.**_

Akane giró una vez más sobre su cama quedando de espaldas sobre ésta. Eran las dos de la madrugada, había despertado media hora atrás y desde entonces no lograba conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

"_Ranma no baka... desconsiderado, ni siquiera fue capaz de venir a buscarme para disculparse por lo de hoy"_ pensó frunciendo el ceño notoriamente.

—Tal vez hasta le gustó tocar a Shampoo... hentai... —masculló sentándose sobre su cama.

La noche estaba bastante calurosa, y no le era de mucha utilidad mantener la ventana abierta ya que aire que se colaba por ésta no era precisamente fresco.

Intentando refrescarse un poco decidió bajar a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua.

Ranma bufó irritado, los ronquidos de su padre convertido en Panda y la pesadilla horrorosa que había tenido a causa de la bizarra actuación de su padre hicieron que acabara su sosiego.

Levantándose fastidiado pateó a su padre, que roncó con renovadas energías sin prestar atención.

—Kuso… mejor voy por algo de leche a la cocina… —farfulló poniéndose una camiseta sin mangas.

Rápidamente bajó por las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina. Para su sorpresa vio la figura de su prometida allí, estaba tomando un vaso de agua. Sonriendo se aproximó a ella.

—Oe… Akane… quiero hablar contigo… —murmuró tímidamente pensando en la mejor forma de disculparse.

Todo el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensó al escuchar la voz de Ranma. Lentamente dejó el vaso sobre la mesada. Volteó por unos segundos para observar con el ceño fruncido la inocente expresión del chico.

Antes que Ranma pudiera volver a dirigirle la palabra tomó con rapidez una sartén del secador de platos para golpear con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del chico.

—¡Degenerado! —masculló comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina.

Bastante aturdido el joven de la trenza caminó hacia su prometida para detenerla tomándola débilmente del brazo—. ¡Matte! todavía no te dije lo que quería —espetó recobrando fuerzas.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —preguntó la muchacha moviendo su brazo para soltarse del agarre—. Vi perfectamente como le tocabas las... sus cosas a Shampoo —agregó cruzándose de brazos para luego mirar en dirección contraria a Ranma.

—¡Kuso, onna!...¿no te diste cuenta que intentaba alejarla de mí? —respondió levantando un poco el tono de voz tomándola de nuevo del brazo para mirarla fijamente.

—¡Claro!... ¿Y para eso le colocaste la mano en los pechos? —dijo Akane con un tono de voz cada vez más agresivo—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡Shimatta!... ¿Crees que sería tan pervertido?... ¿así es como me ves? —gruñó molesto tomándola de los hombros para pegarla a su pecho—. ¿Crees que después de todo lo que hablamos yo haría algo así? —preguntó bajando las manos hasta dejarlas situadas en su cintura, ciñéndola posesivamente.

Akane colocó sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho intentando alejarse inútilmente de él. —Iie... —pronunció en un tono apenas audible—. ¡Pero la tocaste! —exclamó sin ocultar los evidentes celos que sentía—. Y...y todo esto es por tu culpa.. ella ya... ya debería saberlo todo... —pronunció bastante nerviosa con la cercanía del muchacho—. ¡Suéltame! No he dejado de estar molesta contigo.

—¡No lo dije porque sabes como es!... ¿acaso quieres que intente utilizar alguno de sus engaños?... ¡kuso, qué terca eres mujer! —espetó clavándole la mirada mientras la reafirmaba a su cuerpo para evitar que ella intentara escaparse—. ¡Ahora escúchame!

—¡Ya te escuché!. No creo que tengas nada más que decirme, baka —gruñó lanzándole un furiosa mirada—. ¡Ahora suéltame!

—Tal vez no con palabras… —respondió susurrando ronco besando lentamente las comisuras de los labios de su novia, suavemente pasó a sus húmedos labios para mordisquearlos con delicadeza, ávido por ellos, deseándolos cada vez con más intensidad.

Akane luchó consigo misma para no olvidar por completo el motivo de su enfado. —Ran... Ranma... —murmuró luego de alejar un poco sus labios de los de su novio—... ¿qué... que haces?... baka, pueden vernos y yo... yo sigo molesta... —balbuceó sintiendo miles de escalofríos recorrer su espina al notar una intensa mirada azul contemplado su boca.

Bastante descontrolado, el joven de la coleta no escuchó las palabras de su prometida e hizo que esta retrocediera hasta acorralarla en una de las paredes. —Yo intento demostrarte quien es la persona que me interesa… que me vuelve loco… —respiró lenta y acompasadamente devorándola con su mirada. Seguido de esto acercó sus labios al cuello de la chica, se veía tan tentador… hambriento lo besó repetidas veces, disfrutando de su suavidad, tersura, aquel aroma a ella que lo hacía delirar.

Un tímido suspiro escapó de la garganta de Akane. La boca de Ranma recorría cada centímetro de su cuello apasionadamente, regalándole un exquisito ardor en su piel que parecía extenderse por cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. —Mmm... Ranma... —gimió suavemente mientras sus manos subían y bajaban acariciando el torso del muchacho—. No... no he dejado de estar molesta contigo... para... —espetó en un tono que dejaba más que claro que eso era lo que menos quería.

Ranma sonrió mientras continuaba con más ímpetu su trabajo, succionando con delicadeza su piel, deleitándose con su sabor, lamiendo su cuello, totalmente hambriento de ella. Despacio se separó para mirar deseoso sus labios una vez más. Segundos después, atrapó el labio inferior de la jovencita, totalmente tentado. Con sus manos recorrió su cintura, aquel dulce sabor de su boca era una droga para él, quería probar más. Decidido, bajó sus manos sin ningún tipo de inhibición, llevado por el deseo apretó con una de sus manos una de las nalgas de la chica.

La muchacha dio un leve respingo al sentir la mano de su prometido presionando y acariciando con deseo su trasero. Subió un poco su sonrojado rostro buscando el de Ranma, el hacer contacto con su mirada fue lo único que necesito para que se encendiese en su interior una ardiente hoguera.

La apasionada mirada de Ranma la hacía sentirse débil y temblorosa, estaba casi segura que si él se alejaba un poco de ella, no lograría mantenerse en pie. También sentía una extraña presión que recorría todo su cuerpo una y otra vez sin darle tregua, haciéndola olvidar todo, salvo el imperioso deseo que dominaba todos sus sentidos en ese momento... el deseo de besar a Ranma una y otra vez toda la noche.

Sin poder esperar más posicionó una de sus manos en la nuca del muchacho, sin mucha delicadeza acortó la distancia entre sus rostros para luego besar apasionadamente a Ranma. Su boca le resultó extremadamente deliciosa, su embriagante calidez y suavidad despertaban sus ansias por probar hasta el último rincón de su boca.

Siguiendo su deseo separó suavemente sus labios para deslizar con ardor su lengua entre los labios de su prometido instándolo a dejarla profundizar el beso. La boca de Ranma se abrió para ella permitiéndole iniciar un intimo juego de sensuales caricias en el que ni uno de los dos quería ser derrotado. Luego de algunos minutos se separaron debido a la falta de aire.

—Tal vez... ya no estoy tan molesta... —declaró jadeante Akane regalándole una mirada llena de pasión a su novio.

El joven curvó sus labios en una sonrisa triunfal, rápidamente selló sus labios a los de su novia una vez más, anhelando tener un contacto más cercano a ella, tomó una de sus piernas, levantándola hacia su cintura, sus dedos la delinearon una y otra vez, fascinado con la piel tersa y suave de su novia.

Varios escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo, sintiendo a su vez un ardor que lo encendía cada vez más, solo quería ser él y ella allí, sin interrupciones, prometidas, padres o viejos pervertidos. Su mano nuevamente se posicionó en la nalga de la joven presionándola con dos de sus dedos. Mientras tanto, sus labios recorrían su boca con rapidez, profundizando el beso, jugueteando con su lengua, deseando que ese momento se prolongara por varias horas más.

Luego de un par de minutos, se separaron para intentar tomar un poco de aire, el muchacho respiró agitado, sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas, los cabellos de la joven completamente revueltos y sus labios muy rojos, como fresas.

Poco a poco soltó la pierna de la chica, dejando de sujetarla. Sonriendo sugerente se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared, jadeante.

—Pensé que estabas más enojada… koishii —habló mirándola con una media sonrisa.

El pícaro destello azul de los ojos del muchacho la hizo ruborizar. —Nunca dije que hubiese dejado de estarlo —comentó lanzándole una traviesa mirada mientras se sentaba a su lado—, dije que tal vez ya no estoy tan molesta —añadió antes de depositar un suave beso cerca de la boca de su prometido.

Ranma continuó contemplándola, una de las mangas de su pijama de verano amarillo que generalmente usaba, estaba levemente caída mostrando a la perfección una porción de su piel, tersa, muy blanca… una tentación irresistible al alcance de sus manos. Sonriendo seductoramente tomó a la chica por debajo de sus brazos para atraerla hacia él. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, muy cerca.

—Ai shiteru… —susurró ronco delineando la estrecha cintura de la chica.

Akane le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. —Y yo a ti... —respondió con un dulce tono de voz sin despegar sus ojos de la atrayente mirada de Ranma. Despacio se movió hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él—. No fuiste a verme a medianoche —comentó mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta los hombros del chico.

El muchacho subió sus manos para acariciar las mejillas de Akane. —Pensé que sería mejor esperar hasta mañana… aunque ya recibí mi castigo de todas formas… —sonrió divertido mientras acercaba su boca a la tentadora parte de su piel que la manga había dejado al descubierto.

—Pudo haber sido mucho peor que eso ¿sabias? —respondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma, logrando con esta acción pegar por completo su pecho contra el torso de su prometido—. Tuviste suerte...

Presionando sus labios contra la suave piel de Akane continuó explorando, saboreándola. Un leve cosquilleo invadió su cuerpo al sentir los firmes senos de su novia contra su torso. Sus manos se posaron en la espalda de la joven, acariciándola lentamente.

Un suave suspiro de placer escapó de los labios de la muchacha. Todo su cuerpo se veía invadido de placenteras sensaciones que la hacían ansiar estar cada vez más cerca de Ranma para dejarse envolver por su aroma, y el delicioso calor de su cuerpo.

Con lentitud se movió sobre las piernas de su prometido buscando acercarse aún más a él y perderse en el excitante calor que transmitía.

—Ranma... —suspiró suavemente acercando sus labios hacia el cuello de su prometido para comenzar a besarlo deseosa.

Las manos del muchacho de la trenza se movían ardorosamente, adquiriendo una velocidad casi celestial, ansioso por un contacto más íntimo acercó sus manos a las nalgas de la chica, apretándolas levemente, luego la atrajo más hacia él mientras acariciaba aquella parte de su anatomía deseoso.

Su cuerpo se había convertido en una hoguera, cada movimiento de la chica, cada suspiro o susurro que dejaba escapar, alimentaba aquella llama que ardía por dentro de él. Besó una y otra vez su piel, subiendo por su cuello para luego besar las comisuras de sus labios, y nuevamente atrapar sus labios en un ardiente beso.

Los pechos de su prometida se estremecían con cada caricia que él le propinaba, un escalofrío recorrió su ser cuando sintió los pezones de su novia a través del pijama. En ese instante ansió verla desnuda entre sus brazos. Un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al imaginarla en ese estado. Su cuerpo vibró del deseo

A medida que avanzaban las caricias sentía que se le dificultaba cada vez más el respirar. Sentía una fuerte presión en todo el cuerpo, una presión que le dificultaba el pensar y controlar su cuerpo, éste parecía responder gustoso a cada una de las caricias de Ranma.

Suavemente los labios de su prometido se alejaron de su boca para deslizarse hasta su cuello, sin dejar de besarla la acercó un poco más hacia su cuerpo.

Con esta última acción, la muchacha pudo sentir perfectamente una dura presión en un lugar muy intimo de su anatomía.

Con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas movió las caderas retrocediendo un poco. —Ran... Ranma —pronunció suavemente.

Sus mejillas ardían furiosamente. Ella debía creer que era un maldito pervertido. Pero eso no era cierto, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así. Su respiración era agitada, quiso articular algunas palabras para disculparse pero todas murieron en un suspiro. Avergonzado bajó la mirada.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa. —Baka, no fue solo tu culpa y yo... yo... no estoy molesta... —murmuró suavemente.

Ranma arqueó una ceja sin entender. Momentos atrás lo había golpeado por rozar sin intención a la amazona, y ahora, que la situación era más comprometedora, ella no estaba enfadada, es más, le estaba sonriendo. ¡Quién entiende a las mujeres!

—Yo… no quería asustarte… ¿de verdad que no estás molesta? —murmuró tímidamente mientras intentaba mantener fija la mirada en el rostro de su prometida.

Akane negó con la cabeza. Ruborizada acercó su rostro hacia el del muchacho para sellar sus labios en un suave y tierno beso.

—No estoy molesta —respondió poniéndose de pie. Lentamente caminó hasta llegar a la salida de la cocina—. Que tengas dulces sueños... si es que puedes dormir —comentó dirigiéndole un pícara mirada antes de reanudar rápidamente el camino hacia su habitación.

El muchacho asintió embobado, casi sin escuchar las palabras de la chica, viendo como desaparecía de la cocina en menos de un segundo. Definitivamente ahora sí sería difícil recobrar el sueño. A pesar de que Akane no estaba más entre sus brazos, el calor que ella le había generado todavía incendiaba su cuerpo.

Lo mejor sería tomar un litro de agua y una ducha de agua fría para calmar sus "ánimos". Lo esperaba una noche demasiado larga.

-----------------------

Al otro día, cinco de la tarde, Dojo Tendo

Después de entrenar un par de horas, Ranma estaba totalmente agotado, no había podido concentrarse muy bien, estaba seguro que si alguien intentaba atacarlo caería fácilmente. Sus sentidos casi no respondían, en toda la noche no había podido dormir siquiera un par de minutos, cuando estaba por dormirse su padre comenzaba a roncar más fuerte.

Una y otra vez lanzó golpes al vacío, su mente volvía en todo momento a lo que había sucedido por la madrugada. Intentando olvidarlo, lanzó un par de patadas, tenía pánico que eso sucediera otra vez.

Akane llevaba un par de minutos observando a su prometido, el muchacho estaba claramente distraído.

"_Tal vez anoche no pudo dormir bien... quizá fuimos algo rápido... pero cuando él me besa de esa forma yo... no puedo controlarme..."_ pensó la muchacha sintiéndose repentinamente abochornada.

Con sigilo avanzó hacia Ranma, tenía que aprovechar que toda su familia estaba distraída en sus distintos quehaceres para conversar con él.

—¡Estás distraído! —rió dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza—. Cualquiera podría acabar contigo si te encuentra con la guardia tan baja... —sonrió sin poder evitar dirigir una coqueta mirada hacia él.

El muchacho fingió demencia ante el comentario de la chica, mientras tanto sus mejillas se sonrojaron al acto de verla . —¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde? —preguntó un poco tímido tomando su mano.

—Esta tarde voy a estar ocupada y tú también —contestó sonriéndole traviesamente—. Quiero que me lleves al cine —pidió rozando lentamente la mano del muchacho con uno de sus dedos.

Tomando un poco más de confianza, Ranma sonrió para acercarse a la chica y besar leve y fugazmente sus labios. —De acuerdo… ¿qué vamos a ver?

—No te emociones —respondió Akane observándolo con un destello de diversión en la mirada—, no me gustan las películas románticas... veremos algo de aventuras...

—Oe… ¿por qué dices que quería ver una romántica? —respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño—. También prefiero las de aventuras… —respondió tratando de fingir no darle mucha importancia al asunto mirando hacia un costado.

—Porque la última vez que fuimos al cine... querías besarme —sonrió triunfalmente alejándose un poco de Ranma—, tal vez piensas que si vemos escenas de besos... me darían deseos de besarte —comentó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tal vez pensé en eso… pero creo que me equivoqué… —respondió con una media sonrisa—. No es necesario que la película sea romántica para poder besarte… ¿na? —susurró mirándola intensamente.

—Hai... no es necesario —sonrió ruborizándose levemente—, demo ahora debemos tener cuidado, luego tendremos toda la tarde para nosotros —habló bajando considerablemente el tono de voz—. ¿Dormiste mal anoche? —preguntó mirando curiosa al muchacho—. Te vez agotado y distraído.

El muchacho giró sus ojos fingiendo demencia. —¿Yo?... ¿por qué lo dices?... est… estoy perfecto… es más, podemos salir a cenar, a todo lo que quieras… —respondió tratando de parecer convincente.

Akane miró hacia sus costados intentando comprobar si no había ni un intruso espiándolos. Luego se acercó suavemente al muchacho. —Cuando entré estabas muy distraído... ¿Seguro estas bien? —preguntó subiendo una de sus manos para acariciar con dulzura las mejillas de Ranma.

—Ha… hai… —respondió bastante sonrojado. Deseaba besarla una vez más, pero estaban demasiado expuestos en el Dojo, en cualquier momento podría venir alguien—. ¿Entonces en un rato salimos…? —sonrió correspondiendo la caricia de la joven.

—Hai, te veo dentro de media hora en el parque —respondió Akane sonriente para luego caminar lentamente hacia la salida del Dojo.

El joven de la trenza sonrió embobado viendo desaparecer la figura de su prometida. Segundos después bostezó por millonésima vez en el día. No importaba, tenía que aprovechar al máximo esa cita, no siempre iban a tener momentos a solas hasta que por fin se decidieran a contarle todo a sus padres.

-----------------------

Ryoga avanzaba lentamente al lado de Ukyo. La muchacha le había pedido que la acompañara al cine y él había aceptado antes que ella terminara de formular por completo su pregunta.

Nuevamente la recorrió con la mirada, ella no estaba usando sus cotidianas ropas de trabajo, lucía un vestido de color azul perturbadoramente corto y que además delataba a la perfección cada una de sus curvas.

Cerrando con fuerza los ojos y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro intentó contener su siempre dispuesta y fértil imaginación.

Sonriendo pícaramente, la castaña tomó una de las manos del muchacho. —¿Te pasa algo? Te ves muy nervioso… —comentó guiñándole uno de sus ojos.

—I...iie... nande... nandemonai —tartamudeó nervioso, sintiendo como miles de escalofríos le recorrían la espina a causa del contacto con la cálida mano de Ukyo—. Tú... —En un rápido movimiento tomó las dos manos de la muchacha entre las suyas—. Te ves tan bonita, Ukyo —pronunció rápidamente mirándola notablemente sonrojado.

Dejando de lado toda picardía, la joven se puso un poco nerviosa al sentir las cálidas manos del pelinegro rozar las suyas, su tierna mirada. —A…arigato… —balbuceó bastante sonrojada—. ¿Te gustan las películas de aventuras?

—Yo... —La imaginación de Ryoga lo convirtió en menos de un segundo en el seductor y valiente protagonista de la película, quien se encargaba de rescatar a Ukyo de todos los peligros existentes para luego recibir su recompensa en un lugar bastante solitario pero muy cómodo—. ¡Hai! —exclamó volviendo a la realidad con una idiota sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Entrecruzando su mano con la del joven la chica sonrió mientras retomaban el camino. Sus pensamientos volaban en torno a la trama de la película, pero protagonizada por ellos dos, Ryoga salvándola de los malvados que intentaban secuestrarla, con el torso descubierto, sudado luego de luchar… la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevaba a un lugar lejano para estar a solas… la imaginación de la muchacha voló muy lejos. Repentinamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente.

El intenso rubor en el rostro de Ukyo llamó la atención de Ryoga —¿Ukyo? —preguntó llamando la atención de la muchacha—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para borrar el sonrojo en sus mejillas la joven de las espátulas asintió. —Yo… estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de calor… —comentó distraída abanicándose con una de sus manos—. Etto… ¿cómo es que llegaste a mi negocio aún siendo P-chan? —preguntó sonriendo divertida para cambiar de tema.

El muchacho miró de reojo a Ukyo haciendo todo lo posible por no caer rendido ante su sonrisa. Ella no se había tomado mal lo de su maldición, es más lo encontraba tierno cuando se convertía en P-chan.

Un intenso rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, aún recordaba a la perfección ese momento...

Flash back

La noche cubría Nerima, había pasado una semana desde su cita con Ukyo el White day. Esa mañana había partido muy temprano en dirección a Okinawa, pero extrañamente terminó llegando al Ucchan's.

No es que le molestara especialmente la idea, todo lo contrario, cada día le gustaba más pasar tiempo con Ukyo, pero era algo vergonzoso acabar prácticamente día por medio en la entrada de su local.

A ella tampoco parecían molestarle sus constantes visitas y el que lo hubiese invitado a quedarse a dormir esa noche era clara prueba de ello.

Nuevamente miró confundido las gigantescas puertas frente a él. Había bajado a buscar un poco de agua a la cocina, pero al parecer a Ukyo no recordó avisarle del pequeño defecto en las cañerías que lo había dejado totalmente empapado.

Una puerta entreabierta llamó su atención, recordaba haber dejado abierta la puerta de la habitación en que se estaba quedando. Totalmente confiado entró.

Ukyo, usando una toalla para no tomar frío, sonrió ante la aparición del pequeñín. —¡P-chan!... ¿qué haces aquí?... te equivocaste de camino… aquí no vive Akane-chan… —rió divertida acercándose a éste. El pequeño cerdito gruñó, totalmente estático en su lugar—. ¡Estas todo mojado, cerdito! —espetó la jovencita acariciando con ternura el hocico del animalito. Rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos.

—Cuic-cuic —Logro articular un totalmente perturbado y acalorado P-chan al ver como la muchacha lo acercaba aún más hacia su cuerpo dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros de sus pechos.

Sorprendida, la jovencita vio como el puerquito comenzaba a tener una seria hemorragia nasal. Bastante preocupada lo acercó más hacia ella para intentar ayudarlo, pero fue en vano, el pequeño P-chan se había desmayado…

Fin flash back

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó curiosa Ukyo al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo y aquella mirada perdida.

—Iie —respondió Ryoga volviendo repentinamente a la realidad—. Yo quería verte... etto tenía que llegar a verte...tenía que darte esos dulces... —comentó fijando su mirada por algunos instantes en los ojos azules de la chica.

La castaña, totalmente avergonzada, le dio un empujón al muchacho sin darse cuenta. Todavía recordaba aquel día que descubrió que era P-chan…

Flash Back

Después de intentar de todo para hacerlo reaccionar, Ukyo decidió sumergirlo en la bañera, quizás con un poco de agua caliente despertaría, estaba bastante frío, parecía que había caído a algún río provocándole una fuerte gripe.

En el acto, el pequeño cerdito, al contacto con el agua tibia de la bañera, desapareció, dando lugar al cuerpo de un hombre. Alguien demasiado conocido. Las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron furiosamente al ver al joven de la bandana amarilla totalmente desnudo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sin poderlo evitar, se quedó contemplándolo unos segundos, sin poder creer de lo que estaba viendo.

Dándose cuenta de que aquello no era una ilusión de su mente o sueño, rápidamente tomó su espátula, nockeando doblemente al muchacho, mientras gritaba bastante alterada, sus mejillas ardían furiosamente.

------------------

Varios minutos después, un ya vestido Ryoga miraba bastante sonrojado a la muchacha de cabellos castaños. Ambos se encontraban ahora en la habitación de la chica bastante distanciados el uno del otro.

—Y por culpa de Ranma... cada vez que me toca el agua fría me convierto en un cerdo —farfulló bastante molesto— Y... etto yo... no sabía que ese era el baño... gomen...

—Yo… no sabía de eso… debe ser difícil vivir con esa maldición… —respondió la castaña totalmente comprensiva—. Demo… P-chan es kawaii… —agregó sonriendo sincera, rompiendo un poco con la tensión.

—¿Na...na...Nani? —balbuceó el muchacho mirándola completamente sonrojado.

—Ha… hai… no tienes que acomplejarte… yo creo que tiene su lado bueno… —respondió regalándole una sonrisa para acercarse nuevamente a él—. ¿Tienes hambre? estas de suerte… estoy de buen humor, voy a prepararte el okonomiyaki que tú quieras… y va por cuenta de la casa… —Le guiñó un ojo coqueta.

Fin flash back

Ryoga se tambaleó producto del empujón de la chica, una vez que recuperó la estabilidad volvió a posar su mirada en ella. —No estoy bromeando... quería verte Ukyo...

La chica siguió la mirada del muchacho eternamente perdido. En ese instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas tomarlo de los hombros y besarlo apasionadamente. Intentando controlarse, bruscamente lo tomó del brazo para avanzar corriendo hacia el cine. Quizás con un poco de oscuridad, y en la última fila, se animaría a hacerlo…

---------------------------------

Akane recorrió con la mirada el rostro de su novio, llevaban un buen rato caminando y él estaba extrañamente silencioso.

"_¿Por qué se ve tan cansado?... no creo que entrenara más de lo normal"_ pensó dejándose llevar por él.

—Ranma —pronunció soltando la mano del muchacho para luego colocarse frente a él—. Te ves cansado¿no quieres que volvamos a casa? —preguntó preocupada.

El muchacho reaccionó al instante intentando parecer normal. —No… no ¿por qué lo dices? —preguntó un poco dudoso.

—Estás muy callado y cuando entrenabas antes de salir estabas bastante lento y distraído —comentó sin poder evitar sonreír al ver el ceño levemente fruncido de Ranma—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas que te pasa? —preguntó rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho.

Ranma aprovechó para ceñir la cintura de su prometida. —Etto… tal vez anoche no dormí… —respondió en un murmullo taciturno.

—¿Por qué no dormiste?... ¿Tío Genma roncó muy fuerte? —preguntó mirando curiosa a su novio.

—No… yo no dormí por otra cosa… —respondió adquiriendo un leve tono carmín al recordar aquellos momentos—. ¿No vamos a retrasarnos? —preguntó rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

—Iie, aún es temprano y te dije que saliéramos antes para estar más tiempo juntos... a solas... —sonrió levemente sonrojada—. ¿Entonces por qué no dormiste?

—Porque yo… etto… por eso que sucedió anoche… —respondió bastante sonrojado. La noche anterior luego de ducharse, cada vez que recordaba esa situación se ponía algo "acalorado".

Akane lo miró perpleja por algunos segundos mientras su rostro adquiría un notorio color carmín. —¿Tú... tú... estuviste... etto... er... así to... to... toda la noche?

Ranma negó con la cabeza tratando de hacer el mayor énfasis. —¡No… NO… no… no sucedió eso! —respondió bastante nervioso—. No podía dormirme… se me quitó el sueño… —agregó mirando hacia uno de sus costados.

—Vaya... —comentó antes de reir suavemente—. No pretendía quitarte el sueño —añadió dirigiéndole una mirada juguetona al sonrojado muchacho.

Sonriendo burlón el muchacho tomó suavemente del mentón a su novia. —¿Y tú cómo dormiste? —preguntó totalmente seguro de que la chica habría pasado por las mismas dificultades que él, aunque fuese en un principio.

—Muy bien... apenas apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada me quedé profundamente dormida... —afirmó sonriente Akane.

—¡Je!... —espetó tontamente Ranma sin más argumentos—. Está bonito el día… ¿na? —cambió de tema mientras atraía a la chica hacia él abrazándola por los hombros para comenzar a caminar nuevamente—. Es tan bueno estar a solas… —sonrió mirándola fijamente.

—Lo sé y me alegra haberte pedido que me llevaras al cine —respondió Akane manteniéndole la mirada por algunos segundo. Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que la muchacha volvió a reanudar la conversación—. Aún no entiendo porque P-chan prefirió quedarse con Ukyo —espetó mirando con algo de tristeza en dirección hacia una tienda de mascotas—, fue muy extraño...

Flash back

Tres días atrás, Ucchan's

Akane y Ranma habían ido al local a comer, el muchacho se había comprometido a intentar hablar con Ukyo.

—¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes de admisión, Ukyo? —preguntó Akane mirando de reojo a su prometido, esperando que el muchacho se armara pronto de valor.

El muchacho juntó fuerzas, todavía no creía apropiado ese minuto para decirle, tal vez al final de la conversación sería mejor. —Seguro que bien… ¿na, Ucchan? —sonrió afable el joven de la trenza.

—Muy bien, obtuve una de las calificaciones más altas… —respondió radiante la castaña mientras servía otro par de okonomiyakis para sus amigos.

—Felicidades —sonrió Akane—, me alegra que todo saliera bien y ... ¿cómo está Ryoga-kun? —preguntó cambiando bruscamente de tema para intentar demostrarle a Ranma que Ukyo no sufriría tanto al enterarse de la verdad.

—Bien… ha venido a visitarme muy seguido… siempre se pierde por aquí… —sonrió levemente sonrojada. Bastante nerviosa jugó con sus dedos, no sabía de qué forma decirle a su amigo de la infancia que el compromiso para ella estaba disuelto.

—Ese Ryoga es un pervertido… ¿no ha intentado abusar de ti, na? —preguntó bastante irritado Ranma haciendo papel de hermano mayor. Él sabía perfectamente de su carácter "impulsivo", es decir, lo había sufrido en carne propia cuando intentó hacerse pasar por su prometida un tiempo atrás.

Akane frunció totalmente el ceño. —Ryoga-kun no es un pervertido —espetó pateando con cierto disimulo, pero no por eso menos fuerte, una de las piernas de Ranma.

Ukyo le lanzó una mirada asesina al joven de la trenza. —Akane-chan tiene razón, Ryoga se ha portado muy bien conmigo… es más, me ha ayudado mucho con el negocio… —sonrió embobada sin poderlo evitar recordando la sonrisa tímida del muchacho del colmillo.

—¡Je! se nota que no conocen las mañas de ese cerdo… —farfulló por lo bajo, bastante asustado por las miradas de sus interlocutoras, especialmente la de su prometida. En ese momento Ranma vio asomarse la figura de un cerdito negro que entraba tranquilamente por la puerta del local.

—¡Vaya, vaya!... ¿cómo estás P-chan?... ¡tanto tiempo! —sonrió mordaz Ranma levantándose para tomar al animalito. Rápidamente, el puerquito se erizó comenzando a morderle las muñecas para que lo soltara.

—¡P-chan! —sonrió radiante Akane acercándose hacia su prometido para quitarle a su mascota—. Pobrecito, seguro llevabas mucho tiempo buscándome —comentó con un dulce tono de voz—. ¡Ranma, dame a P-chan! —exclamó cambiando drásticamente el tono y la dulce expresión de su rostro por una de clara molestia.

Ukyo se acercó, bastante celosa, sabía que Akane desconocía la verdadera identidad de P-chan, pero sin embargo seguía siendo molesto para ella. —¡No!... ¡Dámelo a mí, Ran-chan! —ordenó imperativa.

Ranma sonrió mirando al cerdo. —¿Con quién quieres ir P-chan?... ¿con Akane…? —preguntó lanzándole una mirada de odio—. ¿O con Ucchan?

P-chan miró por unos segundos a la sonriente Akane, luego observó a Ukyo quien le dirigía una mirada llena de ternura.

Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas mordió más fuerte a Ranma logrando que éste lo soltara, luego se lanzó alegremente a los brazos de Ukyo.

—P-chan —murmuró por lo bajo Akane mirando sorprendida lo feliz que se veía su ex mascota en los brazos de la otra muchacha—. ¡Ranmaa!... ¡es tu culpa! —gimoteó resentida.

Fin flash back

Ranma miró nervioso a su prometida. Recordó que aquel día ella se enfadó mucho por la pregunta que le había hecho al cerdo de Ryoga. —¡Yo… yo no tuve la culpa! —respondió rápidamente para intentar justificarse.

—¿Le preguntaste con quien quería ir, no? —respondió Akane mirando con una ceja levemente arqueada a su novio—. Además siempre lo tratabas tan mal... —añadió suspirando resignada.

—Shimatta… ese cerdo se pasaba de listo… —refunfuñó Ranma mirando hacia un costado—. ¿Quieres que te obsequie otra mascota en compensación? —preguntó deteniéndose.

Akane también se detuvo, por unos minutos observó inquisidoramente a su novio. —¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿Lo que yo quiera?

El muchacho sonrió asintiendo ampliamente. —Aunque… dudo que haya cerditos como ese aprovechado… ¿qué mascota quieres? —preguntó tomándola de la mano para acercarla a la vidriera de la tienda.

—Me gusta ese gatito —sonrió traviesamente Akane indicando a un pequeño felino de color blanco.

—¿Ga… ga… gato? —tartamudeó Ranma sintiendo un escalofrío que recorría su espina—. ¿De verdad quieres un gato de mascota? —preguntó bastante frustrado.

Akane rió abiertamente —Baka, sólo estaba jugando —habló mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma—, no quiero nada y de todos modos los gatos me recuerdan a Shampoo y a ti no te agradan.

—¡Je!... además, para qué necesitas una mascota… solo dan molestias… —respondió aliviado para luego mirar el reloj del parque—. Dentro de poco ya es la función… ¿nos vamos?

—Hai —asintió Akane tomando de la mano a su novio para reanudar luego su camino—. Y si tuviera una mascota te pondrías muy celoso, nunca voy a entender por que te celabas tanto de P-chan —comentó mirando divertida a un Ranma que solo atinó a sonreírle de forma nerviosa.

---------------------------------

Media hora después…

Ya instalados en sus asientos, luego de pasar por la larga fila de la boletería, la pareja de Nerima se dispuso a mirar la película. Ranma observó de reojo los comerciales previos sin mucho interés, ahora que estaban a solas era la oportunidad perfecta para besarla. Pasando un brazo por detrás de los hombros de la chica la acercó a él.

Sus labios rozaron las mejillas de Akane. —Lo repito… es muy bueno estar a solas… —susurró besándola suavemente allí, cerca de las comisuras.

Un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica. —Muy bueno —susurró apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma—, pero no intentes distraerme... recuerda que vinimos a ver la película —comentó sonriendo traviesamente.

—Hai… pero todavía no comienza… —respondió ronco moviendo su rostro para besar uno de los lóbulos de la chica.

Escalofríos recorrieron una y otra vez la espina de Akane. —Ra... Ranma... —murmuró casi en un suspiro antes de voltear su rostro hacia él—. ¿Quieres aprovechar el tiempo entonces?... —sonrió rozando lentamente sus labios por la barbilla de su prometido.

El muchacho tomó delicadamente de las mejillas a la chica para acercarla más y besarla lentamente. Estaba seguro que la película tendría que rentarla después, porque en ese momento no le prestaría la más mínima atención.

--------------

Minutos después, en la última fila de la misma sala…

Luego de que apagaran las luces para dar comienzo a la película, las escenas del inicio eran bastante sugerentes, los protagonistas se conocían de una manera muy repentina, y no tardaron en enamorarse y declararse aquello que sentían. Los besos se tornaban cada vez más apasionados a medida que pasaban los segundos. Bastante sonrojada Ukyo volteó su rostro hacia su acompañante. El muchacho la había estado observando desde antes, sonriendo embobado.

—¿Quie… quieres chocolates? —preguntó un poco incómoda con sus mejillas encendidas.

Ryoga rió nerviosamente al verse sorprendido. Desde que la pareja protagonista había comenzado a besarse sin darse tregua dentro de una solitaria cueva, sus deseos de besar a Ukyo se hacían cada vez más difíciles de controlar.

En su nerviosismo la única palabra que logró captar bien fue el "quieres".

—¿Qué...que cosa? —preguntó mirando intensamente la boca de Ukyo.

La muchacha se acercó un poco más pensando que no la había oído por usar un tono de voz bajo. —…si… ¿si quieres chocolates…? —susurró por lo bajo mirándolo atentamente. De reojo miró la película, en ese momento deseó estar a solas con Ryoga en ese mismo lugar para lanzarse sobre él y besarlo, hacía días que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad.

Ryoga usó todo su autocontrol para dominar a su fértil imaginación y no tener una fuerte hemorragia nasal. —Qui... quiero... —musitó acercando su rostro algunos centímetros más al de Ukyo.

La muchacha se percató de que las intenciones del joven del colmillo eran exactamente las mismas que las suyas. Sonriendo radiante subió la barandilla posa-brazos hacia arriba para luego colgarse del cuello del muchacho, acercando sus labios a los de él para besarlo apasionadamente sin ningún tipo de timidez. Ryoga cedió encantado, tomándola de la cintura y abriendo levemente sus labios para que sus caricias comenzaran a ser más íntimas y cercanas. La chica ahondó el beso, mientras una de sus manos despeinaba el cabello del chico. El entusiasmo y efusividad de ambos era notable, los que estaban en los asientos más cercanos chistaron bastante incómodos porque comenzaban a ser ruidosos en su "demostrativa" forma de besarse.

Por su parte, unas cuantas filas más adelante, Ranma miró de reojo a su prometida. Se veía demasiado concentrada en la película para su gusto. Habría preferido ir a otro lugar en la cita, parecía que sus planes no iban muy bien.

Segundos después, el joven de la trenza sintió unos ruidos demasiado sugerentes. Curioso volteó. Una pareja, demasiado exaltada se besaba como si el mundo estuviera a punto de explotar. La muchacha estaba sobre las piernas del joven, colgada a su cuello devorando sus labios y el chico no se veía muy pasivo, es más, parecía muy satisfecho con aquella situación. _"¡Je! si al menos Akane dejara de ver la maldita película…"_ pensó volteando nuevamente bastante traumatizado.

—O… oe… ¿Akane?... voltea, mira el espectáculo que está dando ese par… —sonrió divertido deseando poder hacer algo parecido con su novia.

Akane dejó de prestarle atención a la película, volteó el rostro para observar perpleja a la apasionada pareja que cada vez se hacía más ruidosa. Con curiosidad miró alrededor de ellos notando que el romántico espectáculo había logrado que muchas personas abandonaran la sala.

—Vaya par de pervertidos... —murmuró no muy convencida de sus palabras y comenzando a pensar que tal vez no sería tan malo aprovechar la oscuridad para besar a Ranma durante un buen rato.

—Se nota que están disfrutando de la película… —comentó con una media sonrisa Ranma mirando con evidente deseo la boca de su prometida.

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron bajo la seductora mirada de su novio. —Se nota que tu también quieres disfrutar la película de la misma forma...—agregó lanzándole una juguetona mirada.

—Sabes leer mi mirada… ¿na? —sonrió tomando el rostro de su novia con dos de sus dedos. —Me gustaría disfrutarla tanto como ellos o más aún… —murmuró por lo bajo mirándola intensamente.

Akane levantó suavemente el posa-brazos que los separaba. —Pero no vamos a hacer tanto escándalo como ellos ¿ne? —preguntó antes de rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma—. ¿Prometes que voy a divertirme más que viendo la película?

—Mucho… —respondió el joven de la coleta atrayéndola a su torso, preparándose para besarla. Sus labios ya casi se rozaban cuando se escuchó un estruendo, parecía que había caído algo del techo del cine—. ¿Q… qué fue eso? —espetó bastante intranquilo, ambos voltearon, se dieron cuenta que la pareja que se besaba con tanto ímpetu ya no estaba más allí.

—Shimatta —refunfuñó Akane mirando con el ceño totalmente fruncido hacia atrás. No les había bastado con interrumpir la película, también habían desviado la atención de Ranma cuando este estaba a punto de besarla—. Gente escandalosa... van a escucharme —espetó poniéndose de pie para dirigirse enfurecida hacia el lugar.

Al llegar, la escena que vio la dejó paralizada, conocía muy bien a la pareja de escandalosos que seguía besándose apasionadamente. —Ryoga-kun... Ukyo...

—¿Qué… qué pasó con ustedes? —preguntó Ranma sin poder discernir aquello que estaba viendo.

Ukyo en ese momento quiso que la tierra la tragase, especialmente porque era ella la que estaba sobre Ryoga, y la que había incitado que ello sucediera. —¡Akane-chan!... ¡Ran-chan!... ¿qué hacen aquí? —intentó fingir demencia volteando aún sobre el muchacho del colmillo, como si todo fuera muy normal.

Ryoga sujetó con firmeza la cintura de Ukyo para luego ponerse de pie rápidamente con ella. —¡Temee!... ¿Por qué demonios tenías que interrumpir la cita que tengo con mi novia? —masculló mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ranma. Luego de algunos segundos pareció darse cuenta de la situación en que los había encontrado—. Uhm... no... nosotros... etto no es su asunto...

Ukyo sonrió radiante al escuchar al muchacho llamarla como su novia. Olvidando por completo la forma que los habían encontrado, se colgó de uno de los brazos del joven eternamente perdido. —¿Ustedes también están de cita? —preguntó alegre.

Ranma tomó una de las manos de su prometida. —Hai… ¿pero qué rayos sucedió con ustedes? —preguntó directamente, sin ningún tipo de discreción mirando a la pareja.

Akane codeó suavemente a su prometido para que dejara el interrogatorio al menos por algunos segundos. —¿Deberíamos salir de aquí, ne? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de no tomar en cuenta las miradas asesinas que estaban recibiendo de los pocos espectadores de la película que aún quedaban en la sala.

Rápidamente, se retiraron de la sala del cine, Ukyo y Ryoga con las mejillas ardiendo, pero totalmente embobados aún, sin tomar en cuenta los secreteos de los que estaban a su alrededor. Caminaron algunas cuadras hasta que las dos parejas se instalaron en la banqueta de un parque.

—¿Hicimos demasiado ruido? —preguntó notablemente avergonzada la muchacha de las espátulas y algo irritada por la curiosidad de su amigo de la infancia.

—Un poco —comentó Akane sonriendo alegremente. Se sentía complacida al descubrir que sus predicciones habían resultado—, pero eso no importa...¡me alegra que sean novios! —exclamó entusiasmada—. Ryoga-kun es un buen chico, tienes mucha suerte Ukyo.

—Arigato, Akane-san —respondió Ryoga bastante avergonzado por los comentarios de la chica—, Ukyo es hermosa... yo tengo suerte... —espetó mirando de reojo a Ukyo.

Ranma frunció levemente el ceño ante el cumplido de su prometida para con el chico eternamente perdido, y bastante perturbado porque todavía no acababa de asimilar la relación de su mejor amiga. Quizás por el hecho de que no los habían descubierto de la forma más casta e inocente. Disimuladamente, pero evidente tomó de la cintura a su prometida para acercarla más a él.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó pícaramente Ukyo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su novio. Sus mejillas aún estaban sonrosadas por las palabras del joven.

Ryoga rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de Ukyo —¿Dejaste de ser cobarde y te declaraste a Akane-san, baka? —preguntó mirando bastante divertido el sonrojado rostro de Ranma.

—Baka tú… cerdito… —espetó burlón ante la mirada furiosa del joven eternamente perdido—. Y no te interesa saber de mi relación con Akane… —espetó con una media sonrisa cruzando sus dedos con los de la chica, respondiendo a la perfección a la pregunta del muchacho.

Akane miró levemente sonrojada a Ranma, aunque el muchacho no hubiese dicho una sola palabra con respecto a su relación, su cercanía y la forma en que acariciaba su mano los delataban claramente. —Somos novios hace dos semanas —comentó mirando con una amplia sonrisa a la otra pareja—, y me alegra notar que ya no estás interesada en Ranma, Ukyo —agregó al notar las intensas miradas que Ryoga y Ukyo compartían desde hacía algunos minutos.

El muchacho de la trenza tosió para hacerle notar a la otra pareja de su distraimiento. —Oigan… recuerden que estamos en un parque público… no vayan a intentar algo como lo del cine… —rió burlón.

Ukyo le lanzó una mirada asesina. —De todas formas ya nos íbamos, tengo que atender a varios pedidos… —mintió a la perfección sonriendo embobada con su novio.

—Yo...etto... ¡Hai! —exclamó Ryoga mirando con una estúpida sonrisa a la muchacha de ojos azules—. Te acompaño...

En menos de un segundo se despidieron. Akane observó con una sonrisa nerviosa como segundos después Ukyo había optado por tomar por la muñeca a Ryoga para que éste no siguiera caminando en dirección opuesta al Ucchan's.

—Te dije que había algo entre ellos —comentó mirando divertida a Ranma.

—Y parece que Ryoga no es el pervertido que pensé… creo que la situación va por otro lado… —comentó con una gotita en la frente. —O a menos que sea mutuo…

—Tal vez fueron un poco escandalosos... pero si son pervertidos por besarse en el cine... —habló sonriendo de medio lado—, recuerdo que alguien quería que hiciéramos algo parecido —agregó posando una traviesa mirada en la mirada azul de Ranma.

El muchacho fingió demencia. —¡Je! pero ellos fueron demasiado lejos… no conocía esa faceta de Ucchan… —comentó con una media sonrisa—. ¿Dónde podemos ir ahora?, no quiero ir a casa tan pronto… —murmuró mirándola intensamente mientras acariciaba con dos de sus dedos las mejillas de su novia.

Akane miró con total seriedad a su prometido. —Si hubieses conocido esa faceta de Ukyo no estarías vivo.

—Ucchan siempre fue mi amiga… dudo que algún día quisiera mostrarme esa faceta… no estaba seguro de que Ryoga fuera buena opción para ella, pero se ven felices, quizás resulte… —sonrió besando una de las mejillas de la chica.

Recordando perfectamente la época en que Ukyo había llegado a Nerima, respondió: —No estoy tan segura de eso, por muy amiga tuya que fuera siempre quiso otras cosas —espetó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—Olvídalo… sabes que solo quiero estar contigo —sonrió Ranma apretando levemente la mano de su prometida—. ¿Quieres caminar un poco?

La expresión de Akane cambió rápidamente. —Lo sé y yo contigo —sonrió mirando embobada al muchacho—. Hai, quiero estar a solas contigo todo el tiempo que quieras... además sigo esperando lo que me prometiste en el cine —agregó algo sonrojada.

—Y yo… vamos a un lugar que estemos más a solas… ¿na? —sonrió seductor ciñendo su cintura con uno de sus brazos para acercarla a él y comenzar a caminar.

Akane asintió sonriente y se dejó llevar por él, al volver al Dojo tendrían que cuidar cada uno de sus movimientos para que sus padres no descubrieran su relación antes de tiempo, así que lo mejor que podían hacer era aprovechar al máximo su tiempo a solas.

**Continuará**

**Notas finales:**

Tengo que admitir que me encantan la técnica de convencimiento que utiliza Ranma con Akane (momento de baba de la autora al recordar la escena xp), igual pobre muchacho no se merecía que Akane estuviera tan enojada... él no quería tocarle "sus cosas" a Shampoo... pobrecito Ranma ¿lo hacemos sufrir mucho no xp? jajaja, lo siento pero nos encanta provocarle traumas de distinto tipo xp

¿Qué puedo decirles de la escena de la cocina? Sinceramente no creo que Akane dejara de sentir calor (no olvidemos que iba a la cocina a tomar agua xp) y ya vieron que Ranma no logró dormir xp.

Cambiando de tema, la advertencia de Ranma a Ukyo sobre Ryoga ¿recuerdan cuando Ranma se hizo pasar por prometida de Ryoga en la serie? Pues bien, en ese capítulo Ryoga nos mostró lo "intenso" (por no decir otra cosa) que puede llegar a ser xp, creemos que quedó bastante en evidencia luego de la forma en que Ukyo y él veían la película, aunque claro Ukyo fue la culpable xp... sobre ella me mató su imaginación jeje

En fin, esperamos que les haya gustado esta parte ;), aún le quedan bastantes traumas pendientes a Saotome Ranma, así que tengan por seguro que seguiremos haciéndolo "sufrir" xp

Esperamos sus comentarios (son casi veinte páginas de fic así que tienen varias cosas de las que pondrían opinar xp) y nos vemos la próxima semana.

Besos

Freya

Pd: creo que mi karma es presentar siempre capítulos acalorados xp

**Palabras en japonés**

Baka: Idiota

Hentai: Pervertido

Kuso: Mierda

Oe: Oye, hey

Matte: espera

Onna: mujer

Shimatta: maldición, rayos, maldita sea

Iie: No

Koishii: mi amor, amada

Ai shiteru: te amo

Na: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa :¿no? . Los hombres usan el na, las chicas el ne

Hai: sí

Demo: pero

Nandemonai: no es nada, no tiene importancia

Arigato: gracias

Etto: Uhm¿Ah?

Gomen: Lo siento

Kawaii: bonito, tierno, linda

Nani: qué

Temee: Significa tú, pero dicho de un modo muy despectivo, algo como maldito, bastardo, asi de cariñoso xp


	10. Epílogo, tercera parte

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_**Besos con sabor a chocolate"**_

por

Freya & Sakura

Hola chicos! Como todos los viernes acá estamos para traerles un nuevo capítulo de nuestro fanfic… ;) nos estamos acercando al final…

Esperamos que lo disfruten ;)

_**Epílogo, tercera parte.**_

Al otro día, por la mañana…

Ukyo, luego de tomar su baño diario, sonrió al ver al muchacho eternamente perdido barriendo con mucha disposición el local. Parecía que la cita del día anterior lo había animado de una forma bastante notable.

Sonriendo traviesa se acercó a su novio por detrás para abrazarlo efusivamente. —¡Ohayou, anata! —saludó con mucha vivacidad.

—O..oha...ohayou, U...Uk... Ukyo —tartamudeó Ryoga a duras penas mientras todo su cuerpo se paralizaba al sentir tan cerca suyo a la muchacha.

Rápidamente, la castaña hizo voltear a su novio para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo apasionadamente por algunos segundos. Sonriendo satisfecha se separó. —Olvidaste mi beso de buenos días… —espetó guiñándole un ojo—. Veo que estás con mucha energía… ¿cómo amaneciste?

—Yo... bien... Ukyo... —balbuceó antes de acercarse nuevamente a la muchacha para atrapar sus labios en un ardiente beso, el cual fue ampliamente correspondido por la castaña.

Sentir sus dulces labios recorriendo su boca fue el único incentivo que necesito para buscar profundizar el beso totalmente deseoso de saborear hasta el último rincón de su boca. Ukyo no solo accedió sino que contraatacó de igual modo atrayéndolo aún más hacia ella.

Justo en ese instante la puerta del Ucchan's se abrió. La sonrisa en el rostro de la amazona aumentó considerablemente al notar que Ukyo definitivamente tenía otros intereses.

—Ukyo y Ryoga no perder el tiempo...

La muchacha de las espátulas se separó rápidamente lanzándole una mirada asesina a la amazona. —¡Shampoo¿qué quieres a esta hora? —espetó bastante molesta por interrumpir el romance con su novio, a las siete y treinta de la mañana, aún no había terminado de abrir el local.

Ryoga suspiró resignado, aquello no estaba sucediendo... ellos no podían tener tan mala suerte como para ser sorprendidos otra vez en la misma situación.

—Shampoo solo venir a darte una buena noticia —sonrió radiante—. Airen finalmente demostrarme cuanto me ama.

—¿Estas loca o te embrujaste sola con tus extraños hechizos? —parpadeó Ukyo mirando a la joven china con suspicacia.

Shampoo dirigió una mirada triunfal hacia Ukyo. —Airen ponerse muy feliz de verme y acariciarme frente a Akane y Kodachi

En ese momento, un Mousse con el rostro empapado en lágrimas se abrazó efusivamente del cuerpo de la amazona. —¡Shampoo mi amor!... ¡no me dejes! —lloriqueó consternado.

—Deja de decir mentiras y hazle caso al pobre de Mousse… —sonrió divertida Ukyo.

De una certera patada apartó a Mousse de su lado —Tonto Mousse ¿por qué demonios seguir a Shampoo?

—¡Porque ese estúpido no es hombre para ti, mi linda Shampoo! —respondió el joven de cabellos largos lanzándose nuevamente hacia la muchachita, siendo golpeado esta vez de un puñetazo—. ¡El no te merece! —insistió.

—Mousse conocer las leyes de amazonas —espetó lanzándole una fría mirada—, además airen demostrar que desear a Shampoo.

—Maldito Ranma... —gruñó Ryoga frunciendo el ceño—. ¡Cómo puede engañar así a alguien tan angelical como Akane-san!

—¿No pierdes ocasión para halagar a Akane-chan, ne? —frunció el ceño la muchacha de las espátulas alejándose de su novio para colocarse frente a la joven de cabellos morados—. ¿Y qué hizo precisamente para que pensaras eso?... ¡estás loca!... Ran-chan solo quiere a Akane-chan —espetó segura mirándola fijamente.

—Ranma acariciar algunos encantos de Shampoo —respondió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza mientras bajaba un poco su mirada dando a entender con ésta a que parte de su anatomía se refería—. Ahora tú explicarme que hacerte pensar que airen quiere a Akane.

Mousse abrió la boca totalmente shockeado, el maldito de Saotome realmente era un abusivo, antes lo creía, pero ahora estaba seguro. —¡Chikuso!... ¡Cuando lo vea me encargaré de hacerlo morder el polvo con mis propias manos! —chilló histérico.

La castaña arqueó una ceja mirando totalmente escéptica a su interlocutora. —Seguro forzaste la situación o fue un accidente… —respondió totalmente relajada—. Y en cuanto a lo que decías, los encontramos en una cita ayer… y ellos lo confirmaron —guiñó un ojo radiante de ser la encargada de transmitir aquella noticia para la amazona.

—Eso no ser verdad —habló la amazona cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—, Shampoo no creer esa mentira —espetó mirado incrédula a Ukyo.

—Lo que dice Ukyo es verdad —comentó Ryoga mirando con el ceño fruncido a Shampoo—, deberías darte por vencida... el idiota de Ranma siempre ha estado enamorado de Akane-san... ¿ya olvidaste todo lo que hizo en Jusenkyo por ella?

Shampoo presionó con fuerza sus puños —¡Shampoo arreglar cuentas con Akane ahora! —exclamó con la voz llena de decisión antes de salir del local.

—¡Shampooo!... ¡Espérame!... ¡No te olvides de mí! —berreó el chino corriendo a toda velocidad para seguir a la muchacha.

—¿Crees que se armará un escándalo con esto? —murmuró Ukyo bastante preocupada para acercarse nuevamente a su novio, olvidándose por completo del enojo que había tenido minutos antes.

—Shimatta, creo que tienes razón —respondió el joven mirando con preocupación a la chica—. Vamos a ayudarlos... —espetó corriendo a toda velocidad tras los muchachos.

—¡Matte!... ¡Baka, ellos fueron en otra dirección! —gritó Ukyo persiguiéndolo, intentando asemejar su velocidad.

Desde el tejado del Ucchan's una pequeña sombra sonrió radiante. —Con esta noticia seguro me van a dar para comer algo más sustancioso que una zanahoria… —rió tontamente el pequeño ninja de ropas moradas, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia la casa de sus amos.

--------------------------

Luego de algunos minutos de su ejercicio matutino, Ranma y Akane se colocaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol para descansar un poco. El muchacho de la trenza la sostenía por la cintura, la jovencita tenía su espalda apoyada en el tronco.

—¿Te gustó la cita de ayer? —preguntó el chico, mirándola fijamente—. Deberíamos inventar excusas más seguido… ¿crees que sospecharían?

Akane acarició suavemente los fuertes brazos del muchacho. —La cita me gustó mucho... pero llegamos muy tarde a casa —respondió mirando algo ruborizada a su prometido—. ¿No te pareció raro que no nos regañaran por llegar tan tarde?... Todavía no entiendo que te quiso decir papá cuando mencionó que tu entrenamiento había dado resultado...

El muchacho sintió un escalofrío al recordar la burda imitación de su progenitor y de su futuro suegro. —Ellos se referían a que… —murmuró ciñendo de repente la cintura de su novia para acercarla más a él—. Yo tenía que seguir algunas técnicas para conquistarte… —susurró seductor en el oído de la chica.

—¿Algo como lo de la revista o mucho mejor? —preguntó tratando de controlar a las mariposas que parecían revolotear en su estomago.

—Mucho mejor… —respondió besando las comisuras de los labios de su novia. Segundos después se separó para mirarla intensamente de arriba abajo, se veía muy sexy con sus shorts y la ajustada camiseta, sus cabellos algo despeinados y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio.

—¿Y en qué consistían esas técnicas? —susurró suavemente cerca del oído de Ranma.

—En una de las técnicas… tú tenías que ser dócil... —respondió estrechándola entre sus brazos, mordisqueando levemente el labio inferior de la chica.

Akane rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novio arrimándose más a su cuerpo —Mmm, pero yo no soy dócil... —suspiró antes de comenzar a deslizar lentamente su lengua acariciando con ella el labio superior de Ranma.

Atrapando sus labios, presionándolos entre los suyos, el joven de la trenza comenzó a besarla lenta y ardientemente, despacio mordía sus labios, delirante por su dulce sabor. Paseando sus brazos por su espalda la atrajo más hacia él, pegándola totalmente a su pecho. Podía sentir perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, exactamente al mismo ritmo que los suyos.

Una rosa negra se clavó bruscamente en el árbol en que se encontraba apoyada Akane, muy cerca de su cabeza.

—¡Jo, jo, jo!... ¡Maldita bruja, suelta a mi Ranma-sama! —espetó Kodachi moviendo amenazante su cinta mientras miraba con un profundo odio el rostro de la sonrojada Akane.

—¡Akane, yo matarte! ...¡Shampoo acabar contigo por intentar quitarle a airen! —gritó la enfurecida amazona preparándose para atacar.

Rápidamente, Ranma tomó a su prometida entre sus brazos para alejarse de allí, corrió algunos metros más y la depositó detrás de una banqueta del parque.

En ese momento llegó Kuno, empuñando su bokken. Lanzándole una mirada desafiante, se acercó. —¡Cómo osas tomar como tuya a alguien que siempre me perteneció!... ¡Para peor, te atreves a humillarla haciendo uso de tus bajos instintos!... ¡Maldito pervertido! Te enseñaré cómo debes tratar a una dama… —espetó corriendo hacia él.

De una patada, Ranma dejó inutilizado al ex rayo azul. —¿Tú también quieres Mousse? —exclamó mirando desafiante al joven cegatón.

Mousse lanzó todas las cuchillas y trucos que escondía contra el joven de ojos azules, quien rápidamente interceptó todo sin un solo rasguño. De contraataque, Ranma le lanzó una patada, el muchacho de cabellos largos recibió el golpe pero a medias, usando uno de sus escudos.

—¡Maldito Saotome!... ¿cómo te atreves a tocar a mi Shampoo? ...¡Tienes una novia y quieres tener más!... ¡Kuso! —chilló lanzándole múltiples objetos.

—¡Yo no lo hice intencionalmente!... ¡Mierda!... ¡Cásate con Shampoo si quieres, no me interesa! —gritó bastante irritado el muchacho de la trenza devolviéndole los objetos con su técnica Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken.

Algo alejada de Ranma, la muchacha de cabellos azulados miraba fijamente a sus dos oponentes. Shampoo parecía estar esperando que cualquiera de las dos hiciese el primer movimiento para lanzarse de lleno sobre Akane. Sin embargo antes que cualquiera pudiese hacer algún movimiento, la rosa negra agitó con fuerza su listón del cual comenzaron a caer numerosos pétalos de rosas negras.

Esa era la señal que estaba esperando el ninja esclavo de los Kuno para dejar caer un par de bombas de humo que lograron disminuir la visibilidad del campo de combate, dejando todo listo para que Kodachi pudiese acabar aún con mayor facilidad con sus rivales.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! —La risa de Kodachi pareció invadir el parque—. Ahora de una vez por todas voy a acabar con ustedes y Ranma-sama será completamente mio por siempre ¡Jo jo, jo!

La muchacha se lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia su objetivo, pero antes de lograr atacar a Akane o Shampoo chocó contra alguien. Estaba a punto de caer, pero fue salvada de caer por unos fuertes brazos que lograron sostenerla con firmeza.

—Oye¿estás bien? —preguntó una voz claramente masculina.

Lentamente el humo comenzó a desaparecer revelando ante los ojos de la rosa negra que su salvado había sido un chico alto, musculoso, bronceado, de largos cabellos azabaches y brillantes ojos verdes.

—Ha... Hai... —balbuceó Kodachi mirando embelesada a su salvador.

En menos de de un segundo el chico la soltó, para luego alejarse lentamente con una clara expresión de pánico en el rostro.

"_Es más guapo que Ranma-sama... para qué pelear por alguien tan tímido cuando podría__tener a este dios griego para mi sola..."_ pensó lanzándole una mirada que dejaría como un niño inocente al mismísimo maestro Happosai.

Antes de preguntarle su nombre decidió que lo mejor era arreglarse un poco. La expresión de pánico del muchacho aumentó considerablemente al verla sacar de su escote un pequeño espejo y un labial.

Prefirió no darle tiempo para acabar de retocarse y comenzó a alejarse lo más rápido posible de la loca a la que había tenido la desgracia de salvar.

Kodachi observó por algunos segundos como su nuevo objeto de adoración corría en dirección opuesta a ella.

"_Kawaii... seguro está impactado por mi magnifico cuerpo y tiene miedo de no ser suficiente para una mujer tan perfecta como yo"_ pensó sonriente antes de exclamar:

—¡Anata! ...¡Espérame!.. ¡No seas tímido! —exclamó radiante—. ¡Eres perfecto para mi!... ¡Jo, jo, jo! —rió comenzando a correr tras el aterrorizado joven.

En ese momento, Kuno despertó después de unos minutos de estar inconsciente. Al ver a su oponente distraído, comenzó una serie de ataques rápidos con su bokken.

Ranma los esquivó con todo tipo de saltos ágiles, sonriendo triunfal. De una patada hizo que la espada de madera volara muy lejos.

—¡Maldito engendro!... ¿Crees que eres bueno? Solo eres un maldito pervertido… mi Akane no merece que un estúpido como tú la engañe… ¿no te conformas con una que tienes bajo tu yugo a cuatro mujeres? —espetó totalmente dramático mientras buscaba su bokken para contraatacar.

Akane y Shampoo siguieron con la mirada durante algunos segundos a Kodachi.

—Una loca menos, solo quedar tú y yo... y nosotras solucionar esto de una vez por todas —masculló la amazona poniéndose en posición de combate.

—¡Por mi no hay problema! No puedes hacer nada para apartar a Ranma de mi lado —Akane pronunció con especial énfasis las últimas palabras manteniendo una fiera mirada sobre la otra chica.

Enfurecida, Shampoo se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Akane propinándole una serie de rápidos puñetazos que la muchacha de cabellos azulados logró esquivar con mucho esfuerzo cubriéndose con sus antebrazos.

La amazona retrocedió con un salto, nuevamente en guardia esperó la respuesta de su contrincante.

Con todas sus fuerzas Akane avanzó hacia Shampoo para luego intentar derribarla con una patada alta. Su intento fracasó ya que la amazona logró esquivarla con rápido giro que la alejó algunos metros de Akane.

Antes de dar tiempo a Akane para reaccionar, Shampoo volvió al ataque logrando hacerla perder su estabilidad con una fuerte patada en el estomago.

Instintivamente la muchacha llevó una de sus manos hacía el área del impacto, sin embargo no le dio mucho tiempo a la amazona para reiniciar el ataque, ya que rápidamente se lanzó hacia ella logrando conectar una brusca patada en una de sus piernas, la cual logró derribarla por algunos segundos

—¿Eso ser todo lo que Akane poder hacer? —preguntó burlesca lanzándose nuevamente hacia su oponente.

Akane retrocedió intentando esquivar los golpes. —¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó totalmente segura dando un ágil salto para luego intentar conectar una patada alta en el torso de la otra muchacha.

La amazona la esquivo sin mucha dificultad, pero al descender Akane no tomó en cuenta una pequeña piedra que la hizo tambalearse y lastimarse el pie.

—Kuso —masculló incorporándose nuevamente intentando no dar señas de dolor. Ella llegaría hasta el final con esa pelea.

Cerca de allí, Ranma decidió dar final a la monótona pelea mantenida con Kuno, haciendo uso de su Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken dejándolo fuera de combate en el acto. Fue en ese segundo cuando se dio cuenta del estado de su prometida, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, parecía que Shampoo la había herido.

Corriendo hacia las muchachas, Ranma se colocó detrás de su prometida para tomarla de imprevisto por la cintura y tomarla entre sus brazos. —¿Qué crees que haces Shampoo? —exclamó intentando apretar a la chica entre sus brazos para evitar que escapara, la jovencita pataleó bastante frustrada, no quería terminar así.

—¡Olvídate de mí! Acabo de decirle eso a Mousse, si quieres puedes hacerle caso a él o a quien se te de la gana… pero no estoy interesado en ti ¿me entiendes? —exclamó mirándola seguro desde algunos metros alejado de la joven amazona mientras sostenía a su novia firmemente.

—¡Ra... Ranma! —exclamó Akane evitando tomar en cuenta lo mucho que le encantaba ver a Ranma actuando tan decidido—. ¿Qué... que haces...¿por que te metes en nuestra pelea?

—¿Ranma estar enamorado de Akane? —preguntó la amazona mirando con seriedad a la pareja. En cierta forma lo sabía desde el viaje a China, pero prefería escucharlo de la boca del muchacho de una vez por todas.

El joven de la trenza no escuchó el pedido de su prometida, solo sintió que se movía para intentar escaparse, pero la sostuvo con más firmeza para evitarlo, concentrado en la pregunta de la joven china la miró fijamente. —Yo estoy enamorado de Akane y nada hará que cambie mis sentimientos, nada de lo que intentes hacer, porque siempre lo estuve, lo estoy y lo estaré… —respondió serio, sin parpadear, mientras estrechaba a su novia entre sus brazos, totalmente protector.

Las palabras de Ranma hicieron latir su corazón más rápido. La decisión en sus palabras y el contenido de éstas habían logrado que olvidara por un instante que él había intervenido en su pelea con Shampoo.

La amazona le mantuvo la mirada durante algunos segundos. Realmente no se esperaba que él fuera capaz de decirle tan abiertamente que siempre había estado enamorado de Akane. —Shampoo siempre pensar que Ranma tener mejor gusto —pronunció mirando con un media sonrisa a una nuevamente enfurecida Akane—. Akane ser chica afortunada... —comentó con cierto tono de resignación en la voz—... de todos modos a pesar de ser fuerte, airen no ser el tipo de hombre capaz de hacer feliz a una amazona... a nosotras gustarnos más sumisos.

Repentinamente, como ave Fénix que surge de las cenizas, Mousse despertó de su estado de inconsciencia. Corriendo feliz hacia la muchacha de cabellos morados con una sonrisa enorme se lanzó hacia ella, la jovencita rápidamente se movió a un lado haciendo que cayera de bruces. —¡Shampoo, mi amor!... ¡Yo soy el hombre ideal para ti! —chilló llorando desconsoladamente mientras se arrastraba a sus pies.

—¡Shimatta! Tonto Mousse siempre tan molesto —espetó con una fría mirada pero bastante complacida al verlo a sus pies—. Ahora tú y yo volver a Neko-Hanten, Mousse tiene mucho trabajo que hacer... —añadió avanzando lentamente en dirección al local mientras era seguida por un radiante Mousse.

Ranma observó sorprendido como el par se alejaba velozmente del lugar. ¿Realmente había sido el final?. Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro, parecía que todas sus otras prometidas habían decidido dejarlo en paz de una buena vez. Ahora solo quedaba enfrentar a sus padres.

Segundos después, la sonrisa del muchacho desapareció gradualmente de su rostro, parecía que su única prometida no estaba muy contenta con aquella situación, no estaba abrazándolo e intentaba escapar de sus brazos.

—¿Pasó algo, koishii? —murmuró mirándola extrañado.

Akane detuvo su leve forcejeo para fulminarlo con la mirada. —¡Era mi pelea!... ¡No tenías por que intervenir! —exclamó elevando a cada palabra considerablemente su tono de voz—. ¡Bájame!... ¡Baka!

El joven de la trenza se negó al pedido de la muchacha mirándola fijamente. —¡Estabas herida!... ¿querías que siguiera lastimándote!.. ¡kuso!... ¡todo lo que hago es para protegerte!

—¡Shimatta! Por una maldita vez deja de subestimarme —masculló Akane correspondiendo con una fiera mirada la de su prometido—. Podía seguir con la pelea... ¡nadie te pidió intervenir!... ¡Bájame de una vez!

Sin muchas ganas, el joven de la trenza se dirigió hacia una banqueta para colocarla con cuidado allí, para evitar que se pusiera de pie y sintiera más dolor. —¡No te subestimo!...¡¿No te das cuenta que ni siquiera puedes caminar?!... ¡Chikuso!

Akane frunció el ceño _"Rayos... si hubiese calculado mejor mi caída, nada de esto habría pasado"_ pensó evadiendo la preocupada mirada de su prometido. —También soy un artista marcial, Ranma —espetó orgullosa colocándose de pie aparentando no tener ni una dificultad para hacerlo—. Puedo caminar perfectamente —agregó avanzando unos pasos—. Itte... —murmuró apretando los dientes, con cada pasó parecía que aumentaba considerablemente el dolor—. Me... me voy a casa...

Ranma hizo que la chica se detuviera, abrazándola por detrás. —¡Deja de moverte, shimatta!... ¡Vas a lastimarte! —exclamó preocupado intentando cargarla. —¡Deja que te lleve con el Doctor Tofu!

—Esta bien... pero no necesito que me lleves... —afirmó soltándose del abrazo de su novio para continuar avanzando lentamente—, no soy tan débil... puedo sola...

Nuevamente, Ranma la abrazó por la cintura acercándola a su torso. —No eres débil pero estas lastimada… así que lo haré… —murmuró por lo bajo mientras de un movimiento rápido la tomaba entre sus brazos.

Akane no respondió, solo permaneció tranquila dejándose llevar por él. Por unos breves segundos su mirada hizo contacto con el azul de los ojos de Ranma. Suavemente volteó el rostro intentando escapar de la preocupación reflejada en la mirada azul.

Aún estaba enojada por su intervención en la pelea, pero no podía negar que él era realmente lindo cuando estaba preocupado por ella.

------------------------------------------------

Un par de horas después

Ranma sonrió para luego beber un poco de agua, todavía su prometida seguía enfadada con él, pero al menos, a la vuelta de la consulta del doctor Tofu, lo había abrazado por el cuello, su respiración cálida en su cuello y su fresco aroma floral en sus cabellos. Suspirando embobado, dejó el vaso en la mesa. Esperaría un poco para ir a verla, seguramente a la noche ya estaría todo a la normalidad.

En ese momento escuchó algunos pasos. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la sala, Ukyo y P-chan llegaron caminando casi a rastras, totalmente agotados.

—¿Qué sucedió con ustedes?...¡parece que hubieran recorrido todo Tokyo! —rió divertido.

—Algo así… —suspiró agotada la castaña—. ¿Podrías darnos algo de agua?

Ranma asintió, llevándolos a la cocina.

—¿Quieres agua caliente, P-chan? —sonrió burlón el joven de la trenza.

Desde los brazos de su novia, P-chan asintió con evidente emoción en la mirada —¡Cuiiic, cuiic!

El muchacho llenó una tetera con agua para luego dejarla en la cocina calentando.

—Hace un rato dejé de tener a Shampoo y Kodachi como prometidas… ¡je! como ellas decían serlo… —sonrió radiante mientras servía algunas galletas en la mesa.

—¿Shampoo se dio por vencida? —espetó Ukyo boquiabierta sin poder creerlo—. ¿Y Kodachi?... ¿Utilizaste algún embrujo de ellas revirtiéndolo? —rió divertida.

Ranma sonrió ampliamente. —Parece que Kodachi encontró a otra víctima… no sé que le habrá visto, después de todo no hay alguien más guapo e interesante que yo… —espetó sin mucha modestia.

Ukyo miró con una pequeña gotita en su frente a su interlocutor. Desde pequeño él era así. —¿Y Shampoo? —interrogó mientras bebía su vaso de agua.

—Estaba en una pelea con Akane, y terminó por lastimarla… le dije lo que sentía por ella, y terminó desistiendo… parece que estaba esperando mi confirmación, porque se fue pronto… ¡je! dijo que prefería a los hombres sumisos de su aldea… kuso… ¿por qué no lo pensó antes? —comentó con un leve tic en uno de sus ojos.

—¿Akane-chan se encuentra bien ahora? —preguntó con aprensión la castaña.

—Sí, el Doctor Tofu es muy bueno… aún le duele un poco, pero mañana estará a la perfección según sus palabras… —comentó aliviado mientras le daba un mordisco a una galleta—. Eso sí, está bastante enfadada conmigo… dice que la considero débil y que no confío en su fuerza… —comentó con una pequeña gota en su frente.

En ese mismo momento la muchacha de cabellos azulados bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina. Después de pensarlo bastante había decidido que tenía que hacer las paces con Ranma.

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Él había sido tan dulce acompañándola hasta la consulta del Doctor Tofu y luego cargándola nuevamente en sus brazos al volver al Dojo.

El camino de regreso se le había hecho eterno, su aroma y el calor de su cuerpo la hacían anhelar sus besos y sus caricias.

Sonriente avanzó, estaba segura que pronto obtendría esos besos y caricias.

Las voces provenientes de la cocina la hicieron detenerse. Al parecer Ranma estaba con Ukyo. Curiosa, prefirió quedarse en silencio y escuchar algo de la conversación antes de intervenir.

Ukyo acarició la barriga del pequeño cerdito. —¿Estas cansado Ryoga?... ¡cómo se te ocurre correr hacia cualquier parte! Por suerte te encontré… o estarías en Kyoto o quien sabe… —comentó risueña mirando dulcemente al animalito.

—No deberías sorprenderte… Ryoga siempre ha sido así… —comentó divertido mientras tomaba la tetera probando el agua con uno de sus dedos. —Esta tibia… es mejor que te mojes detrás de la mesada… —espetó indicándole al pequeño cerdo.

"_¿Por qué van a mojar a P-chan con agua caliente?...¿dónde está Ryoga-kun?..."_ pensó Akane mirando con bastante curiosidad como el pequeño cerdito negro se ubicaba detrás de la mesada y era mojado por Ranma. La expresión en su rostro pasó de la curiosidad a la sorpresa al ver como luego de algunos minutos salía de ese mismo lugar Ryoga totalmente vestido.

—Temee... si me perdí fue por intentar llegar rápido para ayudarlos a ti y a Akane-san —habló Ryoga dirigiendo una mirada bastante resentida hacia Ranma—, y todo se complicó cuando esa anciana me mojo... y como P-chan es mucho más difícil orientarme —agregó acercándose a su novia.

—Que bueno que todo salió bien, estoy segura que Akane-chan hará muy pronto las paces contigo… —sonrió Ukyo abrazándose de su novio.

—Eso no lo dudes… soy irresistible para ella… —comentó con una amplia sonrisa egocéntrica—. Siempre lo fui… desde un principio… —rió divertido—. Oe P-chan… uno de estos días tenemos que ir a China otra vez para curarnos… ¿no crees? —comentó para luego beber su vaso de agua.

—Lo supiste todo el tiempo —espetó Akane entrando rápidamente a la cocina. Fijando una fría mirada en su prometido agregó: —¿¡Pensaban decirme alguna vez que dormí con Ryoga muchas veces?! —exclamó fulminando con la mirada a los dos muchachos—. ¡Baka! Seguro te divertiste mucho viendo como trataba a este idiota como si fuera mi mascota —chilló indicando a Ryoga para luego tomar por la camisa a Ranma— ¡Temee!... ¡Ranma no baka!... ¡Mentiroso!... ¿Qué tan idiota crees que soy?

—¡Ak… Akane!... ¿no deberías estar descansando? Yo… yo… ¡Algún día íbamos a decírtelo…! Comprende que es un asunto muy delicado… —balbuceó bastante asustado por la mirada de su prometida.

—Etto...Akane-san...yo —Con una gélida mirada, Akane logró que las palabras quedaran atrapadas en la garganta de un asustado Ryoga.

—Cállate —gruñó mirando enfurecida a Ryoga—, esto es entre él y yo —espetó volviendo a fijar su mirada en la de Ranma—. Algún día iban a decírmelo... —pronunció irónicamente, bruscamente soltó la camisa de Ranma— ¿cuando Kodachi dejara de ser una maldita loca?... ¡¿Cómo pudiste engañarme todo este tiempo?!. Me viste actuar como una idiota durante todos estos años y no fuiste capaz de abrir la boca, maldición... realmente soy una tonta...ahora entiendo porque P-chan prefirió irse con Ukyo... —comentó presionando con fuerza sus puños—. No eres más que un mentiroso y además cobarde.

Ukyo pensó que lo mejor en ese momento sería escapar, no quería interrumpir la pelea de esos dos, o quizás saldría golpeada también, disimuladamente caminó unos pasos para luego tomar a su novio del brazo y correr a toda velocidad hacia el Ucchan's.

Ranma frunció el ceño notablemente irritado por las palabras de su novia. —¡No soy mentiroso! ...¡El que debía decírtelo era Ryoga y no yo!... ¡Kuso!... ¡Y si no te diste cuenta fue tu culpa, hubo tantas oportunidades!... ¡Baka! Incluso te lo decía de forma indirecta, y tú no entendías… —respondió mirándola fieramente.

Akane comenzaba a perder el control, por un lado se sentía engañada por Ranma y sabía que si las cosas seguían por ese camino sus emociones la traicionarían y acabaría llorando. Además se sentía especialmente furiosa, sobre todo por las últimas palabras pronunciadas por su novio.

—¡Baka! —gritó conectando un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de su novio—. ¡Eres mi prometido! —exclamó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con caer—. Si Ryoga no me lo decía era tu deber hacerlo —añadió girando sobre sus talones para salir a toda velocidad de la cocina.

Ranma siguió a la chica hasta la sala donde se encontraban sus padres, como siempre, jugando al shogi. Bastante alterado la tomó de la cintura para evitar que siguiera huyendo de él. —¿Puedes dejar de moverte?... ¡kuso!... ¡Aún no termino! —gruñó mirándola seriamente.

Colocando sus manos sobre el torso del muchacho lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas logrando apartarlo de ella —¡¿Qué vas a decirme?!...No tiene justificación, siempre pensé que no me ocultabas nada, pero estuviste todos estos años ocultándome la maldición de Ryoga —replicó enfurecida.

—¡Yo le hice una promesa a Ryoga!... ¡No podía traicionarlo! —respondió tajante mientras tomaba del brazo a la muchacha para que ella lo mirara a los ojos—. Debiste darte cuenta, kuso… yo traté de protegerte muchas veces… —agregó bajando un poco el tono de voz.

—¿Esa es tu forma de protegerme? —preguntó con un tono extremadamente ofendido—. ¡Ocultándome la verdad!... ¡Ah! Y como olvidarlo... ¡interviniendo en mis peleas y dejándome como una idiota incapaz de cuidarse a si misma! —gritó indignada separándose nuevamente de él— ¡Y ya deja de seguirme! ...¡No quiero escucharte!

—¡Me vas a escuchar! —gritó totalmente alterado tomándola nuevamente de la cintura. —¡Soy tu novio, kuso!... ¡Tienes que escucharme!... ¿Acaso no crees que fue difícil para mí ocultarlo? —confesó mirándola intensamente ante la sorpresa de los dos hombres que miraban boquiabiertos la discusión. —¡Todas las veces que intenté alejar a P-chan de ti, cuando ibas a dormir con él!... ¿No te das cuenta?... ¡Shimatta, onna!

—¿Saotome-kun? —balbuceó Soun Tendo, sus ojos brillaban por la emoción—. ¿Dijo novio? —preguntó con una estúpida sonrisa y crecientes deseos de comenzar a celebrar.

—¡Lo escuchó al igual que yo! —sonrió abiertamente Genma mientras buscaba una botella de sake para servir en dos pequeñas copitas. —¡Festejemos, Tendo-kun!... ¡Nuestros hijos van a casarse! ...¡Y tendremos nuestro heredero! —rió exageradamente mientras tomaba de un solo sorbo la bebida.

—¡Déjame! —replicó a la defensiva. Bruscamente alejó al muchacho de ella para luego darle una sonora bofetada—. ¿Crees que es fácil para mi enterarme de que me ocultaste algo así? —preguntó mordiendo sus labios para contener el llanto—. ¿¡Y qué demonios tiene que ver que seas mi novio!? ...No creas que he olvidado que soy la novia de alguien que me miente y no me respeta como artista marcial...

Ranma pasó una de sus manos en la zona afectada de su rostro mirando bastante irritado a su prometida. —¡No es fácil para ti y tampoco lo fue para mí al esconderlo! ...¿Siempre tienes que buscar todo lo malo en mi, na?... ¡Chikuso! —bramó enfurecido retrocediendo algunos pasos. —¡Malditas mujeres, quién rayos las entiende!

—¡Ranma no baka! —pronunció Akane al borde de las lágrimas antes de subir rápidamente a su habitación.

Un río de lagrimas cubría el rostro del padre de las Tendo. Su pequeñita y Ranma habían abandonado el lugar sin darles ni una explicación.

Suavemente dejó el vasito de sake sobre la mesa. —Era muy bueno para ser verdad —murmuró totalmente desmoralizado—, su hijo es muy idiota, Saotome-kun.

Genma suspiró resignado. —De verdad que lo es, no sé de donde habrá heredado tamaña estupidez mi muchacho… —murmuró totalmente devastado. —¿Cree que deberíamos aconsejarlo para que haga las paces con Akane?

El hombre asintió —Pero creo que lo mejor sería que no se acercara en todo lo que queda del día a ella... mi pobrecita niña podría asesinarlo...

**Continuará**

Notas finales de las autoras:

Paso a hacer unos breves comentarios del capi de hoy…

- Pobre Ucchan y Ryoga… siempre son interrumpidos en sus mejores "momentos" xD

- ¿Qué les pareció el reemplazo de Kodachi¿realmente existirá un adonis más guapo que Ranma? xP (según la descripción que le inventamos… parece una fusión de Ryoga y Kouga de Inuyasha… . baba de la autora…)

- Y que bueno que al fin Shampoo desistió de Ranma… las cosas van cerrando muy bien… lástima el pequeño incidente con P-chan…

- Y con respecto a eso, teníamos que hacer que Akane descubriera la maldición de Ryoga… a falta de que Rumiko-sama jamás lo dibujó xP (por cierto feliz cumpleaños para ella, el 10 de octubre cumplió 50 años, larga vida a la master… y que termine bien a Inuyasha! xP)

Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado, el próximo viernes mucho más de nuestro fanfic… por favor dejen sus reviews para saber si les gustó :)

Besos,

Sakura

Palabras en japonés

Ohayou: Buenos días

Anata: es tú , pero también es la forma en que una mujer se refiere a su novio o pareja

Airen: esposo, marido en chino

Ne: pregunta que requiere de una respuesta afirmativa ¿no?, cierto? . Los chicos usan el na y las chicas el ne

Chikuso: Mierda

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea, rayos, demonios, etc xp

Matte: espera

Baka: idiota

Kuso: Mierda

Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken: La técnica de las castañas calientes

Hai: sí

Kawaii: Linda, bonita, lindo

Koishii: mi amor, amada

Itte: expresión que sirve para mostrar dolor, lease ay xp

Temee: tú dicho de una forma muy despectiva casi grosera

Oe: Oye

Etto: Uhm

Onna: mujer


	11. Epílogo, cuarta parte

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_**Besos con sabor a chocolate"**_

Por

Freya & Sakura

Hola a todos gracias por leer nuestra y en especial muchas gracias a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo para dejarnos sus comentarios.

El próximo capítulo ya sería el último y ahora estamos trabajando solo en eso, así que los lectores de Conquistando a la flor, tengan paciencia, no lo hemos abandonado, es más tenemos como veinte páginas escritas pero no vamos a comenzar a publicar hasta que tengamos bastante avanzado para luego no tener que hacerlos esperar semanas entre cada actualización.

Estoy sacrificando horas de sueño (me levanté temprano para publicar antes de salir xp, no se acostumbren no será siempre jeje) así que espero que les guste.

_**Epílogo, cuarta parte**_

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Ranma se dirigía hacia las afueras de Tokyo, Akane había escrito en una nota que iría hacia las montañas para entrenar.

Luego de la pelea, un par de horas después Soun había encontrado una nota de ella, su llanto desconsolador y múltiples amenazas habían hecho que decidiera partir en su búsqueda. Pero eso no significaba que había olvidado todo lo que su prometida le había dicho. Todavía seguía muy enfadado con ella.

—¡Maldita sea! El bosque es inmenso… ¿Dónde se habrá metido? —refunfuñó hastiado mientras comenzaba a adentrarse al lugar.

Una vez más observó la dichosa nota:

"_Me voy por unos días a la montaña a entrenar y meditar. Estaré bien, no es necesario que se preocupen y muchos menos que envíen por mi a cierto mentiroso, idiota, pervertido que NO quiero ver._

_Aunque a algunas personas les cueste creerlo, puedo cuidar perfectamente de mi y se defenderme de cualquier peligro SOLA_

_Los quiere _

_Akane"_

—¡Je! niñita… que infantil se lee —rió para sí arqueando una ceja al ver nuevamente la palabra "pervertido" entre las demás—. ¡Kuso! no pierde oportunidad para decirme eso… —murmuró para sí guardando el pequeño papel en uno de sus bolsillos.

No muy lejos de ahí, Akane terminaba de poner en pie la carpa donde pretendía pasar la noche. No había llegado hace mucho, pero el lugar realmente le gustaba. Estaba rodeado de muchos árboles y cerca de ahí había un hermoso lago.

Una vez terminada su labor avanzó unos pasos para sentarse sobre una roca en las orillas de éste.

"_Ranma no baka... nunca pensé que fueras capaz de ocultarme algo así durante tantos años, pero en algo tiene razón... soy una niña tonta ¿por qué rayos nunca me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando..."._ Un suspiro llenó de frustración acompañó sus pensamientos.

"_Tal vez no debí ser tan dura con él... después de todo siempre se enfadaba cuando me acercaba a P-chan... demo... no pude evitarlo... Ranma debió decirme la verdad y no..." _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió el crujir de algunas hojas, al parecer alguien se acercaba. Rápidamente tomó la roca más grande que encontró cerca y espero a que el intruso se diera a conocer.

En ese segundo apareció Ranma sonriendo toscamente. Por fin había logrado su objetivo. —¡Je! hasta que logro encontrarte… Ranma Saotome siempre logra lo que se propone… —sonrió realizado. Segundos después su expresión se ensombreció—. ¡Por tu culpa tuve que recorrer el maldito bosque!... ¿y qué rayos pretendes? ...¿qué un animal salvaje te ataque?... ¡Kuso!... ¿y a qué rayos venía lo de pervertido en tu nota? —preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

Akane colocó la roca en su lugar; alzando el mentón en una clara actitud desafiante, avanzó sin dirigirle la palabra hacia el campamento.

Rápidamente comenzó a guardar algunas cosas en su mochila. Ante la atónita mirada de Ranma la colocó en su espalda y avanzó a toda velocidad en dirección contraria al muchacho.

El muchacho de la trenza soltó su mochila para correr hacia su prometida. —¡Matte!...¿dónde rayos crees que vas? —espetó tomándola del brazo para detenerla.

—¡Lejos de ti! —exclamó intentando soltarse del agarre de Ranma sin obtener éxito alguno.

Ranma tomó de los tirantes de la mochila de la chica para quitársela. —¡No lo creo! —respondió muy seguro de sí mismo para luego sujetarla en el aire con uno de sus brazos, llevándola en uno de sus hombros—. ¡Ahora vamos a casa! —agregó mientras comenzaba a caminar lo más rápido posible.

—¡Ra... Ranma!.. ¡Ba... bájame! —exclamó Akane con las mejillas totalmente rojas—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —preguntó dejando caer con todas sus fuerza sus puños sobre la espalda del muchacho—. ¡Bájame, bájame , bájame!

El muchacho trató de resistir a los golpes de la jovencita. —¡Kuso!...¡Deja de hacer eso!...¡No te soltaré! —exclamó intentando parecer convincente.

—¡No! —gritó sin dejar de golpearlo—. ¡Déjame en paz! No puedes obligarme a volver a casa ¡baka!

Ranma colocó una de sus manos en las nalgas de la chica para evitar que cayera al hacer tantos movimientos para escaparse. —¡Kuso!... ¡Deja de moverte, onna!

Akane inmediatamente cesó sus movimientos. Sentía que casi no podía respirar y que un intenso calor hacia arder su rostro. Muy quieta y en total silencio se dejó llevar por el muchacho sin volver a pronunciar palabra.

Ranma sonrió relajado, parecía que la muchacha había optado por obedecerle. —¡Je! así que optaste por ser dócil… ¿fue por mi grito, na? —rió divertido.

"_Shimatta... ¿qué pasa con él?... está bien que tengamos confianza... pero no debería tener su mano ahí... kuso... ¿por qué me pongo de esta forma?__... ¡Estoy enojada con él!...__¡Akane no baka!"_ pensó la muchacha ignorando por completo las palabras de su novio.

Ranma se dio cuenta del silencio y captó la situación. Bastante sonrojado por percatarse donde tenía su mano, lentamente bajo a la muchacha. —Yo no quería hacer eso, y menos en este momento… —La miró intentando fingir que no había ocurrido nada con él al tocarla.

—¡Pervertido! —exclamó Akane dejando su mano perfectamente estampada en el rostro del muchacho—. ¡No tenías porque poner tu...tu ma... mano ahí! —balbuceó bastante acalorada—. Y no creas que voy a regresar a casa —añadió recuperando su mochila para volver a dirigirse hacia el campamento.

Nuevamente se dirigió hacia su prometida para tomarla del brazo. —¡Kuso, días atrás tú no pensabas eso! —espetó mirándola bastante irritado—. ¡Y ya te dije que no lo hice con intenciones!

—¡¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con esta pelea?! —preguntó lanzando una furiosa mirada hacia el muchacho.

—¡Por qué te la pasas llamándome pervertido!... ¡Kuso, yo no soy un hentai! —gruñó ofendido mirando fijamente a la chica—. ¡Ahora vamos a ir al campamento y te quedas allá! Mañana regresaremos a casa… —espetó totalmente imperativo.

Akane miró a Ranma con una ceja levemente arqueada. Suavemente se soltó del agarre del chico para avanzar decidida hacia el lugar. —Si tanto quieres volver a casa, hazlo —respondió deteniéndose para mirarlo con una media sonrisa—, yo no quiero volver aún y no creas que puedes obligarme —afirmó decidida para luego reanudar lentamente el camino.

Ranma siguió a su prometida ofuscado. —¡Ja!... ¡Cómo si estuviera aquí por voluntad propia! Solamente vine porque me obligaron… kuso, me dijeron que solo podía volver contigo… —murmuró intentando fingirse desinteresado—. ¡Por eso vas a venir! —agregó retomando rapidez para caminar al lado de la chica.

"_¿Lo obligaron a venir?... Shimatta... por un momento pensé que había venido a buscarme para pedirme perdón por lo de Ryoga o porque estaba preocupado por mi... estúpido idiota"_ pensó Akane frunciendo por completo el entrecejo.

Evadiendo la mirada de Ranma, avanzó orgullosa hasta llegar al campamento. Bruscamente quitó su mochila para luego dejarla caer. —¡No me importa si no puedes regresar a casa a menos que sea conmigo! —exclamó volteando para enfrentar nuevamente a su prometido—. ¡No necesitas quedarte aquí!

—¡Eso es lo que tú crees! —respondió el joven de la trenza sentándose en un pequeño tronco cerca de la tienda que había montado la muchacha—. ¡Me quedaré aquí hasta cuando sea necesario!

—¿¡Nani!? —preguntó con un agresivo tono de voz—. ¡No necesitas quedarte aquí! —espetó acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho—. No voy a permitirlo —declaró mirándolo desafiante.

El joven se puso de pie mirándola imponente. —¿Ah, no?... ¿y qué piensas hacer? —sonrió mordaz mirándola burlón.

—¡No! —protestó presionando fuertemente sus puños—. Golpearte —afirmó cortante.

Ranma miró con una media sonrisa a la jovencita. Totalmente confiado se acercó más a ella. —¡Inténtalo, entonces! —espetó mirándola fijamente.

Seguido de esto la muchacha levantó una de sus piernas para lanzar una patada, la cual fue rápidamente interceptada por él, no sin antes percatarse de cómo estaba vestida. Aquellos pequeños shorts mostraban muy bien las delineadas piernas de su prometida. Bastante sonrojado intentó despejar su mente, él estaba enojado, no podía pensar en eso ahora.

Furiosa lo atacó con los puños, pero él logró rechazar hábilmente cada golpe. —¡Deja de jugar conmigo y vete de aquí! —exclamó girando levemente sus caderas para luego lanzar una fuerte patada en dirección a uno de los costados de Ranma. Éste logró evadir el nuevo intento con un perfecto salto—. ¡Baka!

Nuevamente Ranma se encontró observando a su prometida, esta vez su rostro. Debía admitir que se veía bastante sexy enojada. Bastante no era la palabra, demasiado era más exacto a su forma de pensar. Su mirada reflejaba totalmente lo contrario a sus pensamientos, estaba teniendo un muy buen autocontrol. —¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?... ¡Je! hasta puedo esquivarte con los ojos cerrados… —rió burlón.

—¡Baka!...¡Maldición, pelea en serio! —exclamó Akane jadeante luego de lanzar una serie de patadas que Ranma se encargo de esquivar con rápidos saltos—. ¡Cobarde¡Deja de esquivarme!... ¡Nunca me tomas en serio! —Furiosa volvió a intentar conectar sus puños en el rostro de su prometido.

El joven de la trenza tomó de las manos de la chica para pegarla a su pecho, mirándola intensamente. —¿Por qué mierda me llamas así?... ¡Kuso!... ¿Cuándo fui cobarde? —exclamó bastante irritado sosteniéndole los brazos para evitar que siguiera intentando conectarle puñetazos.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar la cercanía de su cuerpos, respondió: —Ryoga y su maldición, nunca fuiste capaz de enfrentar a tus prometidas... lo de Shampoo es la excepción —espetó levantando el mentón para luego mirarlo fieramente—. ¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó con la revista?. No recuerdo que fueras tú el que se declaró, porque lo del Do...

La muchacha no pudo continuar ya que Ranma la había tomado entre sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente. El momento de furia aún no se había disipado, pero sus sentimientos de atracción hacia ella eran muy fuertes. Apretándola contra su cuerpo continuó moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella, sin mucho trabajo logró profundizar aquella caricia, aumentando segundo a segundo el ardor que crecía dentro de él.

Por algunos segundos Akane no reaccionó, permitiendo a su prometido hacer cada vez más apasionada la invasión de su boca. Su debate mental entre corresponderle o no hacerlo no duró mucho.

Bruscamente lo tomó por la camiseta que estaba usando para atraerlo aún más contra su cuerpo. Decidida correspondió al avance de sus labios con toda la pasión que él se había encargado de encender en ella con sus embriagantes besos.

Llena de deseo se encargó de seguir e intentar superar cada uno de los excitantes movimientos de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Con cada beso parecía aumentar el ardor en su interior, lo único que quería era seguir besándolo; no le importaba lo furiosa que pudiese haber estado con él segundos atrás, las sensaciones quemaban por dentro cada rincón de su cuerpo haciéndola ansiar cada una de sus caricias...luchar contra eso era imposible.

La fuerza del deseo hacía que su cuerpo se atrajera hacia el de ella casi como un imán al metal. Una y otra vez degustó sus labios hipnotizado por su suavidad, maleabilidad, y, además, la dulzura que había sentido en ellos desde su primer beso. Esa intensidad que aumentaba vertiginosamente a cada segundo de tocarla hizo que sus manos cobraran una mayor libertad, moviéndose ágilmente de su dorso al comienzo del pantaloncillo de la chica. Totalmente atrevido, dejándose llevar por la situación, investigó su piel debajo de aquella prenda deleitándose por la tersura de aquella zona.

Deseaba poder acariciarla más, ser espectador íntimo del espectáculo de su cuerpo. Retrocedió algunos pasos dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la carpa, automáticamente la muchacha, en la misma frecuencia que él, lo acompañó, mimetizando su avidez.

Segundos después, Ranma tenía el control completo de la situación, su espalda apoyada en la mullida bolsa de dormir y la chica sobre él, sus manos delineaban gustosas su anatomía, mientras el beso se tornaba interminable al igual que el deseo que desbordaba sus almas, dominados en exceso por sus instintos.

Akane apenas separó sus labios de los de Ranma. Lentamente abrió los párpados encontrándose con la ardiente mirada de su novio. Una vez más volvió a sentir deliciosos escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo; su mirada era tan ardiente que Akane se sintió atrapada en medio de una intensa hoguera, dentro de la cual estaba dispuesta a consumirse por completo.

Movió con extremada lentitud sus húmedos labios sobre el rostro de su prometido hasta alcanzar su cuello. —Realmente...eres un pervertido... Ranma... —susurró jadeante cerca del oído del muchacho.

El muchacho sonrió totalmente realizado por las palabras de su prometida, realmente con ese tono de voz y la expresión en su rostro denotaron que había estado genial su desempeño. Rápidamente rodó hacia un costado haciendo que la chica quedara debajo de él. —Puedo serlo aún más si así lo deseas… —murmuró ronco mirándola intensamente.

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una seductora sonrisa. —Baka... no te atreverías... —murmuró mordiendo con suavidad sus labios y correspondiendo con una mirada igual de apasionada a la de su prometido.

Ranma nuevamente tomó posesión de los labios de su novia, besándola con mucho ímpetu, queriendo demostrar que no le temía a los retos. Sus manos se movieron como gacelas por el cuerpo de la chica, hasta colocarse en su torso, rápidamente desprendió algunos de los botones de su camisa, ansioso por avistar un poco más de aquella suave piel.

Lentamente sus dedos se introdujeron por dentro de su ropa para acariciarla más íntimamente. Moviéndose hacia su cuello, comenzó a succionarlo, disfrutando cada segundo de aquel contacto.

La voz de Akane brotaba en suaves y acalorados gemidos. La cercanía de su prometido la estaba volviendo loca; su cuerpo respondía instintivamente a cada avance del muchacho, buscando más, exigiéndole calmar a punta de caricias el ardor en su interior.

Sus manos presionaron con fuerza los hombros del muchacho cuando éste comenzó a mordisquear delicadamente su cuello.

—Ran... Ranma —gimió con la voz llena de excitación. Lentamente sus manos se movieron por la espalda de su prometido hasta posicionarse sobre su firme trasero. Lo presionó con fuerza mientras su boca se encargó de besar una y otra vez uno de sus hombros.

El calor invadió por completo su ser, los gemidos de la chica aumentaban su deseo de tenerla aún más cerca de él, de experimentar un contacto más cercano, que las barreras que imponían la ropa se disolvieran por completo, para tener más libertad sobre su tentador cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, pasó una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa hasta llegar a los senos de la chica, por encima del sostén los acarició anhelante, sus manos los recorrieron una y otra vez, saciándose de aquella deliciosa sensación.

El roce de sus manos sobre su piel hacia nacer intensas sensaciones en su interior. Despertaba en ella el ardiente deseo de sentirlo aún más cerca y de seguir con aquel juego de caricias hasta el final.

Una de sus manos volvió subió despacio por la espalda del muchacho, deleitándose con cada centímetro de su piel hasta posicionarse sobre su nuca. Con suavidad atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo para luego sellar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Un beso posesivo y anhelante que buscaba explorar hasta el último rincón de su boca.

Ranma le correspondió con la misma necesidad, despertando en ella el deseo de sentirlo aún más cerca. Sin dejar de besarlo rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de su prometido, en un lánguido movimiento lo acercó hacia ella haciendo más íntimos los suaves roces de sus cuerpos.

El cuerpo del joven de la trenza se convulsionó por completo al sentir aquellos toques íntimos con su prometida. Su corazón dio un vuelco, parecía que su pecho iba a estallar de tantas emociones juntas. Un cosquilleo general lo invadió, sus mejillas estaban hirviendo al igual que el resto de su anatomía.

Bastante asustado rodó hacia un costado. Segundos después de respirar agitado y ante la mirada sorprendida de su prometida se sentó mirándola un poco nervioso.

—Vo… voy por las mochilas… ¡olvide la mía en el camino! —espetó intentando excusarse.

Akane lo observó salir, lentamente el rubor comenzó a apoderarse por completo de su rostro. _"Nosotros... kuso... se supone que estoy enojada con él... ¿cómo acabamos besándonos de esa forma?...yo no me habría detenido si él no se hubiese separado de mi"_ pensó bastante avergonzada por su reacción a los besos de Ranma.

Aún sentía en sus labios el sabor de sus besos. —Ranma... —suspiró suavemente sentándose sobre el saco de dormir.

Sonriente bajó la mirada, lo que encontró aumentó con creces el calor en su rostro: su blusa abierta hasta casi le mitad y los breteles de su sostén caían por sus hombros.

No se dio tiempo para articular ni un solo pensamiento más, con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz acomodó su ropa.

"_Todo está pasando muy rápido...pero... yo...¡rayos¿qué pasa conmigo?...¿no es posible que cada vez que me besa sienta deseos de..."._ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su sonrojado prometido volvió a entrar a la tienda cargando las dos mochilas.

—A... a... arigato —tartamudeó nerviosa mirando en dirección opuesta al muchacho—. ¿Ya... ya te vas?

Ranma miró hacia un costado fingiendo demencia. —Te dije que me quedaría contigo hasta que volviéramos… ¿quieres cenar? —preguntó levemente sonrojado, sin poder olvidar lo que había sucedido segundos atrás.

La mirada de Akane recorrió con disimulo a su prometido. Al parecer, él no se había preocupado en acomodar su cabello ya que varios mechones se escapaban de su acostumbrada trenza para caer sobre sus hombros. —Iie, no tengo hambre —respondió aún algo avergonzada—. Y yo te dije que no pienso volver a casa aún... además dijiste que te habían obligado a venir... nada te obliga a quedarte aquí...

—Eso es lo que tú crees… tengo muchos motivos, así que nada me hará desistir, ahora deja de hacerte la difícil¿trajiste algo de comida? —preguntó mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Akane frunció considerablemente el ceño —¿Qué motivos?... ¿¡Discutir conmigo!? —preguntó poniéndose de pie para luego acercarse a él. Rápidamente le arrebató su mochila—. Eres tú el obstinado, Ranma no baka —masculló sacando de entre sus cosas una lata de ramen instantáneo, la cual lanzó hacia su prometido.

Instintivamente el muchacho atrapó el objeto con mucha agilidad. —¡Je! tú no sabes nada de lo que estoy pensando… —respondió arrogante mientras abría su lata de ramen—. Mañana mismo vamos a regresar… —comentó decidido probando su comida.

Akane volvió a sentarse sobre su saco de dormir —Baka —masculló volteando el rostro—, no voy a volver mañana... me mentiste... y lo que pasó... etto... lo que pa...pasó... no... no significa que ya...ya te perdoné —balbuceó sonrojándose de pies a cabeza.

Dejando la lata por la mitad a un lado miró arqueando una ceja a su prometida. —¿Qué no me perdonaste?... ¿acaso hice algo para necesitar de tu perdón?... ¡shimatta! —espetó bastante irritado el joven de la trenza.

—¡Nada! Ocultarme la verdad durante años no es nada...—objetó Akane con un tono lleno de resentimiento—. Idiota...

Ranma suspiró resignado. —Te dije que no podía hacerlo, él debió contártelo… y tampoco facilitaba mucho la situación, recuerda que siempre intentaba alejar a P-chan de ti cuando ibas a dormir… —gruñó por lo bajo recordando las innumerables noches que el cerdito llegaba solo para pasar las noches con su novia.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la muchacha al recordar las eternas peleas que Ranma tenía con el que ella creía su mascota. —¿Te ponías celoso? —preguntó suavemente.

El rostro del joven se enrojeció por completo. Bajando la mirada para disimularlo tomó nuevamente el bote de ramen para continuar comiendo. —Pa… para nada, yo… yo no estaba celoso… —espetó fingiendo demencia tragando la comida.

—Sí ya lo sé... no debí preguntar —bufó con cierto fastidio Akane mientras prendía una pequeña lámpara para iluminar el lugar—. Como sea... voy a volver a casa cuando yo quiera... —insistió tercamente.

—Está bien, entonces yo me quedaré aquí… —respondió con una sonrisa mordaz mientras tomaba su saco de dormir para luego salir—. Ya es tarde, voy a apagar la fogata… —murmuró acomodando la bolsa cerca de la tienda.

Akane cerró rápidamente la carpa. _"Obstinado... aunque tal vez no vino solo porque lo obligaron... de todos modos no coopera mucho para que nos reconciliemos... baka"_ pensó mientras se quitaba la ropa hasta quedar solo en ropa interior. Acercándose a su mochila tomó una camiseta larga la cual se puso en lugar de pijama.

—De todos modos no va a obligarme a volver —murmuró metiéndose al saco de dormir.

Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando unos extraños ruidos provenientes del exterior la hicieron ponerse alerta.

"_Kuso...¿qué demonios es eso?"_ pensó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina. _"Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación"_ . Intentó convencerse mentalmente volviendo a cerrar los ojos, sin embargo el ajetreo continuó con mayor fuerza.

No se detuvo a pensar más, rápidamente salió del saco de dormir y abrió la carpa.

—¿Ra... Ranma? —murmuró tímidamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el muchacho volteando para observar a su prometida.

—¿No escuchaste esos ruidos? —respondió intentando disimular la inquietud que éstos le habían causado—. Tal vez deberías entrar... —murmuró en un susurro apenas audible.

El muchacho sonrió burlón. —¿No sabías defenderte sola? —Encantado por la postura de la muchacha, el joven salió de la bolsa de dormir para sentarse, mirándola mordazmente.

Las mejillas de Akane se cubrieron de un leve tono rosa. —Puedo hacerlo —espetó mirando de reojo a su novio—, yo... solo... etto... ¡pensé que estarías mejor adentro!...—agregó dándole la primera excusa que pasó por su cabeza.

Ranma aprovechó para observar detenidamente a su prometida. Con la camisa que estaba utilizando se podían vislumbrar muy bien sus piernas. —¿Mejor por qué? —preguntó intentando fingir demencia.

—Porque... etto... ¿Y si llueve?... además hace algo de frío... —respondió con su tono más dulce de voz.

Sonriendo radiante, el joven de la trenza entró a la tienda. _"Estoy seguro que hace esto para no estar sola… dudo que sean ciertas sus excusas…"_ pensó intentando disimular su felicidad. —¿Crees que mi bolsa de dormir quepa aquí? —preguntó intentando hacer cálculos con la vista.

—Hai... aunque tendrás que estar cerca mío... —respondió suavemente Akane mientras volvía a meterse en su saco de dormir—. ¿No te molesta, ne? —preguntó intentando ignorar los recuerdos de lo juntos que habían estado esa tarde.

El rostro del joven adquirió un leve tono carmín al recordar lo cerca que la había tenido algunos minutos atrás. —No… ¡pa… para nada! —respondió colocando el saco de dormir en el espacio reducido que le quedaba. Seguido de esto se acomodó en éste. —¿Qué ruido escuchaste? —preguntó intentando eliminar aquel ambiente de tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

—Creo que eran algunos animales... ¿tú no escuchaste nada? —preguntó Akane mucho más tranquila. El tenerlo junto a ella de algún modo la hacia sentirse más protegida.

Una risa escapó involuntariamente de la garganta del chico de la trenza. —Creo que ya sé que fue… —comentó divertido—. Vi pasar un par de ardillas… —comentó observando atento el rostro de la chica, la tenue luz de la lámpara iluminaba su rostro, se veía demasiado bonita.

La muchacha se sonrojó por completo_ "Kuso...maldición... ahora va a decir que le tengo miedo a un par de ardillas"_. Pensó mirándolo avergonzada la divertida expresión en el rostro de Ranma.

—¡Baka!. Deja de reírte de mi —protestó suavemente.

Ranma no tuvo tiempo para responder, ya que en ese mismo instante el estruendo de un trueno acabó con el silencioso ambiente—. ¡Kuso! —exclamó Akane dando un leve respingo—. Te... te dije que llovería —agregó intentando disimular el susto que le había ocasionado el ruido.

El muchacho miró de reojo a la chica. —Kuso… espero que pare pronto… —comentó mirando a la jovencita. —¿Estás bien?

Algo parecido al aullido de unos lobos se unió al estruendo de los truenos. —Ha... hai —respondió con la voz temblorosa.

Ranma salió de su bolsa de dormir. —Si quieres puedo dormir en tu saco contigo… etto… lo digo, para que te sientas mejor… yo… no… no me malinterpretes… —susurró bastante sonrojado mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Na... nani? —preguntó Akane dirigiendo una mirada llena de sorpresa hacia Ranma—. ¿Qui... quieres dormir conmigo?

Automáticamente, el joven de la trenza se metió en la bolsa de dormir, sin esperar la autorización de la chica. —Te dije que lo hacía para que te sintieras más segura… —murmuró por lo bajo levemente sonrojado. La pierna de la chica rozó la suya sin intención.

—Ra... Ranma —balbuceó Akane sintiendo arder sus mejillas. No podía negar que la cercanía de su novio la hacia sentirse más tranquila y protegida, pero al tenerlo tan cerca no podía dejar de sentir una extraña presión en su estomago y numerosos escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo con total libertad—. Yo... está bien... —murmuró casi en un hilo de voz—, no tenemos mucho espacio y ... no creas que hemos hecho las paces o algo por el estilo... pero estaremos mejor así... —agregó acercándose más al muchacho y apoyando suavemente su cabeza sobre su torso.

Ranma tomó una de las manos de su prometida impulsivamente. —También lo creo… —murmuró inclinando su cabeza para sentir el aroma del cabello de la jovencita. —¿Todavía sigues enfadada por lo de Shampoo? —preguntó inocentemente.

—Un poco... muy poco —respondió agradeciendo que el muchacho no pudiese ver la sonrisa boba que adornaba su rostro—. ¿Siempre estuviste enamorado de mi, Ranma?... eso le dijiste a Shampoo —preguntó subiendo el rostro para mirar a los ojos a su prometido.

—Tú lo sabes… estoy seguro de eso… —murmuró algo tímido pero convincente clavando su mirada en el rostro de su prometida. —Siempre lo estuve…

Akane entrelazó su mano con la del muchacho. —Lo sé —afirmó volviendo a acomodarse entre los brazos de su prometido—. Si estuviste siempre enamorado de mi, significa que te enamoraste desde el primer día... —añadió intentando reprimir una traviesa sonrisa.

—Tal vez… —murmuró taciturno embobado con el calor del cuerpo de su novia, su delicado aroma. Quizás no había sido tan malo que se pelearan. Era genial tenerla así, solo para él.

—Sé que te preocupaste por mi... pero no debiste intervenir en mi pelea —pronunció Akane calmadamente—, no necesitas cuidarme tanto... —sonrió algo ruborizada.

—Lo sé, pero no me gusta verte lastimada, sufriendo… no soporto eso, y más si puedo hacer algo… —respondió sincero mientras rodeaba instintivamente con sus brazos la figura de la chica para atraerla más hacia él—. ¿Te parece malo eso?

—Oyasumi Ranma —susurró dulcemente antes de depositar un suave y corto beso en los labios de su prometido. Antes de darle tiempo para reaccionar se acomodó nuevamente entre sus brazos—. Ya duérmete... —agregó cerrando los ojos.

Asintiendo sonrojado el joven miró embobado a su novia por algunos segundos antes de cerrar los párpados. —Oy… oyasumi… —respondió en un suave murmullo sumiéndose en un delicioso sueño.

------------------------------------

Al otro día, apenas la luz del alba despuntaba, el muchacho de la trenza abrió sus ojos por la intensa claridad. Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar el lugar en donde estaba y al sentir aquel suave peso sobre él, su prometida había dormido toda la noche a su lado.

Parecía que al fin había dejado de lado aquel resentimiento por lo de Ryoga. Sonriendo embobado moviéndose un poco para poder observarla mejor, se perdió en la belleza de su prometida. Se veía tan angelical durmiendo. Lenta y cuidadosamente acarició con el dorso de su mano una de las mejillas de su novia.

Segundos después, Akane, abrió perezosamente los ojos. El rubor coloreó sus mejillas al notar que su cuerpo estaba pegado al de Ranma y como si eso fuera poco una de sus piernas se entrelazaba entre las de él. —Oh... Ohayou... Ra... Ranma —balbuceó maldiciéndose a si misma por no poder articular una frase con normalidad debido a cierta mirada azul contemplándola.

—Ohayou koishii… —sonrió alegre al confirmar que su prometida no estaba más enfadada al permitir que siguiera abrazándola.

La sonrisa del muchacho logró ponerla aún más nerviosa y además provocó que un extraño y repentino calor recorriera todo su cuerpo. —¿No... no piensas soltarme? ... etto... era solo por la noche...

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó aún con una sonrisa embobada acomodando algunos mechones del cabello de la chica detrás de sus orejas.

—Abrazarme.. y mirarme así —espetó intentando reprimir una sonrisa—, nosotros no nos hemos reconciliado...

Ranma miró con una ceja arqueada a la chica sin comprender a qué se refería. —¿Entonces por qué ayer me diste el beso de buenas noches y dormiste conmigo?...¿Y por qué ahora sigues cerca de mí? —preguntó bastante convincente—. ¿No estamos aunque sea un poquito reconciliados? —agregó mirándola como si se tratara de un niño que quiere obtener su dulce a toda costa

—Muchas veces le conté mis cosas... —pronunció Akane fijando su mirada en el pecho de Ranma—... le dije que me gustabas muchas veces... yo le contaba todo... era mi mascota... —agregó con la voz algo temblorosa.

—Yo… no era mi intención… siempre intenté alejarlo de ti… —murmuró bastante avergonzado por causar aquella angustia en la persona que amaba. _"Pero eso significa que hace tiempo ella me quiere…" _sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba nuevamente el rostro de la joven. —No… no quería que te sintieses así…

Akane apoyo una de sus manos sobre el torso de su novio —Promete que no volverás a ocultarme nada —murmuró presionando con fuerza la tela de su camiseta—, yo...no vuelvas a mentirme...

—Lo… lo prometo.. —murmuró por lo bajo tomando la mano de su novia para dotarle más seguridad a su afirmación. —¿Ya no estás más enfadada?

—Voy a matar a ese cerdo cuando lo vea —afirmó Akane con el ceño totalmente fruncido— y no me importa que sea el novio de Ukyo...

Ranma abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido por lo voluble que podía ser su novia. —¿Ya no te agrada más Ryoga? —preguntó interesado.

Akane miró a los ojos a su novio —Es un mentiroso, aprovechado y pervertido... estuvo en mi habitación muchas veces como P-chan cuando me cambiaba de ropa... ¿cómo quieres que no esté furiosa con él?...voy a golpearlo hasta que me canse —afirmó dejándole claro con la ceñuda expresión de su rostro que si intentaba defender a Ryoga correría una suerte igual o peor.

—Maldito cerdo idiota… —farfulló el joven de la trenza totalmente celoso recordando aquellos momentos que el cerdito se aprovechaba de su condición—. Es un cínico y después se quejaba de su maldición… —gruñó bastante molesto.

Al notar la reacción del muchacho decidió desterrar por completo de sus pensamientos a Ryoga, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en la paliza que le daría. —¿Ranma? —preguntó adueñándose por completo de su atención—. Tal vez ya no estoy tan enfadada contigo, anata...

—¿Honto ka? —sonrió alegre mirándola intensamente. —Yo… tengo muchas cosas que contarte… etto… —su voz dubitó por algunos segundos intentando pensar la mejor manera de decirlo—. En casa ya lo saben todo… —soltó sin previo aviso.

Akane rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma —En nuestra pequeña discusión dijiste muchas veces "soy tu novio" —comentó con una media sonrisa—. ¿Si no te reconciliabas conmigo no podías volver a casa? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Es cierto también… pero vine especialmente por mí, porque quería conversar contigo… estaba preocupado por ti… —murmuró mirándola seriamente.

—¿Hablas en serio? —sonrió acariciando una de sus mejillas—. Yo... no debí tratarte tan mal por lo de Ryoga... —murmuró avergonzada.

—Olvídalo… —sonrió acercando sus labios a la frente de su novia. —¿Vamos a regresar por la tarde, na?

—¿Quieres volver? —preguntó mirándolo coqueta—. Pensé que preferirías quedarte hasta que estuviéramos reconciliados del todo.

El muchacho de la trenza sonrió abiertamente. —Tenemos tiempo… toda una tarde para hacerlo… —respondió mirándola intensamente.

_**Notas de las autoras**_

_**Este capítulo debió haberse llamado acción en la carpa xp (las chilenas por favor no hagan la relación con el segundo significado de carpa o levantar carpa xp) o aprovechando que estamos perdidos en el bosque xp. En fin, realmente no es mucho lo que puedo comentar, les dije que Akane y Ranma se reconciliarían rápido aunque como dice Akane solo se han reconciliado "un poquito" (si les afecto cierta escena se van a morir cuando sigan reconciliándose xp y eso que no es lemon xp).**_

_**Hablando en serio, creo que se hubiesen reconciliado mucho antes si Ranma no fuera tan terco y hubiese admitido ciertas cosas, como que siempre estuvo celoso de P-chan y que había ido al bosque a buscarla porque la extrañaba y estaba preocupado, pero ya saben como es él y así nos gusta a todas xp.**_

_**Gracias por leernos hasta aquí y esperamos sus reviews, no les cuesta nada, son gratis y si se leyeron más de diez páginas debería haber al menos algo que comentar ¿no? ;)**_

_**Besos a todos y nos vemos el próximo viernes**_

_**Freya**_

**Palabras en japonés**

Baka: Idiota

Matte: espera

Kuso: Mierda

Shimatta: Maldición, maldita sea

Demo: pero

Onna: Mujer

Na: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa ¿no¿Cierto? . Los chicos usan la particula na y las chicas el ne

Hentai: Pervertido

Nani: Qué

Arigato: Gracias

Iie: No

Etto: Uhm

Hai: Sí

Oyasumi: Buenas noches, dulces sueños

Ohayou: Buenos días

Koishii: Mi amor

Anata: es tú, pero es también es la forma en que las mujeres se dirigen a sus parejas, mi amor, amorcito, cariño y todas esas cosas azucaradas xp

Honto ka¿En serio?


	12. Epílogo, quinta parte

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

"_**Besos con sabor a chocolate"**_

_**por**_

_**Freya & Sakura**_

Hola chicos! Disculpen las demoras en actualizar… hasta recién estuve ocupada leyendo material para un examen que se me viene… vale el cliché… tarde pero seguro… :P esperamos que disfruten de la última parte de esta historia… ;) gracias por leernos hasta aquí…

Los dejo con la lectura…

_**Epílogo, parte cinco**_

Mientras tanto, en un parque de Nerima…

—¡No es el fin del mundo! Al menos ya tienes un peso menos… no debes tener miedo de que Akane-chan vea que sucede cuando te mojas con agua fría porque ya lo sabe… estoy segura que luego de un tiempo te perdonará… —espetó Ukyo comenzando a ponerse un poco celosa por la terquedad de su novio.

—¡Ella no va a perdonarme nunca! —exclamó con exagerado dramatismo Ryoga—. Kuso... ella no debería haberse enterado... algún día volvería a ser normal y se olvidaría de P-chan.

Una vena formándose en la frente de la jovencita comenzó a latir. —¡Pues quédate aquí para pensar la mejor forma de hacer que te perdone! Yo me voy a trabajar… ¡shimatta! —espetó poniéndose de pie totalmente enfadada.

Ryoga se puso de pie, para evitar que Ukyo se fuera tomó delicadamente una de sus manos —No te pongas celosa... ella es mi amiga... la quise antes, pero ahora te amo a ti... —espetó olvidando su preocupación por Akane.

—No sé… parece que te interesa mucho lo que ella piense… —respondió intentando disimular su radiante sonrisa ante lo dicho por su novio.

—Ella es mi amiga —repitió mirando a los ojos a Ukyo—, la aprecio como tú al idiota de Ranma... sé que fui un idiota por no decirle la verdad, seguro no va a perdonarme nunca... —comentó abatido.

Ukyo se acercó mordiendo sus labios en una expresión de ternura ante la mirada del muchacho de la bandana. —Vamos al Ucchan's… te prepararé el mejor almuerzo que hayas probado —afirmó guiñándole un ojo mientras tomaba una de sus manos.

—¿Ya no estas enojada? —preguntó mirándola con expresión enternecedora.

—¿Tú que crees? —sonrió coqueta rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del joven del colmillo mirándolo intensamente con un destello especial en sus pícaros ojos azules.

—Aún pareces algo molesta... —sonrió de medio lado Ryoga, dedicándole una intensa mirada.

Sin previo aviso la jovencita de largos cabellos castaños se lanzó sobre su novio para besarlo ardientemente olvidando por completo cualquier sentimiento de celos que podría haber sentido minutos atrás.

-------------------------------------------

Akane miró a su novio, el muchacho estaba sentado sobre el césped mientras su espalda reposaba contra el tronco de grueso árbol.

—¿Realmente quieres volver? —preguntó demostrándole al muchacho con su mirada que ella no tenía muchos deseos de hacerlo—. Ahora que saben lo nuestro... no tendremos mucha privacidad —añadió sentándose sobre las piernas de Ranma.

—No dejaré que nos molesten, no te preocupes por eso… al menos ahora no tendremos que escondernos para besarnos… —sonrió rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de la chica.

—Eso es muy importante para alguien que no puede vivir sin mis besos —respondió fijando una traviesa mirada en los ojos del muchacho—. ¿Me vas a besar mucho?

El muchacho sonrió autosuficiente. —Mucho… porque sé que también te gustan demasiado mis besos… —respondió fijando su mirada en sus castaños ojos.

—Engreído —respondió sonriéndole dulcemente—, también me gustan otras cosas además de tus besos... —añadió mirándolo de forma sugerente.

—¿Qu… qué otr… otras co… cosas? —balbuceó bastante sonrojado ante la mirada de su prometida. Su rostro pasó por mil colores.

—¡Hentai!... ¡No estaba pensando en eso! ...etto yo...tus ojos... —espetó aún más sonrojada que el muchacho.

Ranma sonrió, luego rió estúpidamente para olvidar todos los pensamientos libidinosos que habían inundado su mente. —¡Kus… kuso, yo no pensaba en nada! —respondió intentando fingirse inocente aunque sus sonrojadas mejillas lo delataban.

—También me gustó la forma en que me besaste ayer... cuando estábamos peleados —comentó Akane mirando intensamente a Ranma— me gustó mucho...

—¿Ah sí? —sonrió Ranma acercándola aún más a él—. ¿Podría continuar con lo de ayer, na? Aún tenemos unas cuantas horas antes de regresar… —murmuró por lo bajo acercando sus labios a los de ella, unos pocos milímetros los separaban, se mantuvo allí mirándola intensamente.

—Ahora no tendrás que ir a buscar nuestras mochilas ni nada... no podrás escapar de mi —respondió dejando que su aliento acariciara los labios de Ranma—. ¿Te atreves? —preguntó rodeando el cuello de su prometido con sus brazos.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió mirándola intensamente para luego ponerse de pie cargándola en sus brazos—. Te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capaz… —susurró ronco encaminándose hacia la pequeña tienda.

Akane rozó suavemente sus labios sobre el cuello del muchacho, iniciando un movimiento ascendente con su boca hasta llegar al oído de Ranma. —Demuéstramelo... —murmuró sugerente

En menos de dos segundos el muchacho de la trenza colocó a su prometida delicadamente sobre una de las bolsas de dormir para comenzar a besarla lenta y apasionadamente, disfrutando de la dulzura de aquellos labios que deseaba seguir probando por toda su vida.

Akane se dejó arrastrar por la envolvente suavidad de las caricias de su boca. Deseosa siguió con la misma pasión cada uno de sus movimientos mientras sus manos recorrían despacio la espalda de Ranma.

Los labios de su novio jugueteaban con los suyos aumentando con cada roce la intensidad de sus caricias. Deseosa separó su boca lentamente permitiéndole iniciar un juego de seducción aún más intimo.

Ranma mordisqueó con delicadeza sus labios siguiendo aquel tentador juego de caricias, deseaba que aquella tarde se prolongara hasta la eternidad, teniéndola solo para él. Sus manos delinearon los contornos de la figura de su novia, presionando con sus dedos aquella deliciosa piel.

Tenerla entre sus brazos y hacerla feliz, seguir besándola hasta el cansancio era todo lo que quería.

Los suaves gemidos de Akane se perdieron entre besos. Las caricias de su novio la hacían estremecerse entre sus brazos, con cada uno de sus movimientos nacía en su interior una enloquecedora y angustiante sensación de necesidad. Necesitaba con locura de Ranma y cada una de sus caricias.

Sin dejar de besarlo hizo que rodaran sobre el saco de dormir logrando la posición dominante. Mordió suavemente el labio superior de Ranma antes de separar lentamente sus bocas.

—Ai shiteru Ranma —susurró inclinándose nuevamente para besar apasionadamente el cuello de su prometido.

—Aishiteru mo… —respondió ronco respirando un poco agitado mientras aprovechaba las ventajas de aquella posición, sus manos acariciaron por debajo de su blusa, disfrutando con el contacto suave de su piel. Continuaron ávidas su recorrido hasta llegar por encima de su abdomen, levemente sonrojado vio el comienzo de la prenda íntima que estaba utilizando. Era de un color rosa suave, podía divisar los encajes. Sin poder despegar la mirada siguió acariciando su piel imaginando como podría ser aquella prenda, utilizada por su prometida. Miles de pensamientos poco castos invadieron su mente. Bastante nervioso intentó disiparlos, el no era un pervertido como aquel viejo.

Una de las manos de Akane bajó recorriendo lentamente el musculoso torso de Ranma. El sentir sus fuertes manos en total contacto con su piel la incentivaban a buscar más, deseaba tocarlo, tenerlo solo para ella por siempre.

—Ran... Ranma —jadeó agitada mientras comenzaba a abrir rápidamente la camisa del muchacho

El cuerpo del muchacho de ojos azules comenzó a vibrar cuando sintió los suaves labios de su prometida succionar la piel de su cuello, un dulce cosquilleo recorrió su estómago, segundos después ella comenzaba a mordisquearlo haciendo que mandara al demonio el poco autocontrol que hasta ese momento mantenía.

Sus manos tomaron de las puntas aquella blusa para quitársela por completo, la muchacha no parecía nada molesto con ello, incluso había cedido para ayudarle a terminar aquella tarea. Totalmente fascinado observó su estrecha cintura y parte de sus pechos, realmente aquel sostén le sentaba muy bien. Un calor lo invadió al imaginar que mejor sería verla sin éste. Totalmente libre de prendas molestas.

—Kawaii… —murmuró mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

—A... arigato...—balbuceó sintiendo que todo el ardor que dominaba su cuerpo comenzaba a reflejarse plenamente en sus mejillas.

La mirada que su novio le estaba dedicando provocaba que miles de escalofríos recorriesen una y otra vez su cuerpo.

—Besas bien —susurró devolviéndole una mirada igual de intensa. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Completamente seducida por el calor de su piel comenzó a acariciar suavemente su torso delineando lentamente con sus dedos la forma de sus perfectos pectorales.

El muchacho aprovechó para acariciar las caderas de su prometida sobre la pequeña falda que estaba utilizando. Sus dedos se colaron por detrás de ésta moviéndose circularmente, sin avanzar demasiado.

Akane movió lentamente sus caderas provocando un excitante roce entre su cuerpo y el de Ranma —Pareces asustado... —sonrió seductoramente inclinándose para alcanzar sus labios—, pensé que me demostrarías de que eras capaz —susurró antes de lamer lentamente sus labios.

Sonriendo abiertamente comenzó a bajar el cierre de la pequeña minifalda de jeans. —No lo estoy… solamente era el comienzo… —murmuró comenzando a bajarla lentamente, la pantaleta que usaba su prometida era del mismo color que la prenda superior. Luego de eso se concentró nuevamente en los labios de Akane, mordisqueándolos lentamente, sus manos acariciaron el final de su espalda, encaminándose poco a poco hacia sus redondeadas nalgas.

Correspondiendo con ardor a los besos de su prometido, deslizó una de sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura del muchacho. Mientras su lengua se deslizaba con deseo dentro de su boca desató el pantalón de su novio, nuevamente volvió a subir sus manos por el torso de Ranma, totalmente seducida por la calidez de su piel y la dureza de sus trabajados músculos.

Ranma terminó por deslizar más abajo de los muslos de la chica aquella prenda. Sus manos se posaron sobre su trasero, presionándolo, acariciándolo lentamente. Sintió como su prometida se movía sobre él, deseoso de dominar una vez más giró para colocarse nuevamente arriba de suyo. Dejando de besar sus labios comenzó a bajar hacia el cuello y sus hombros, lamiendo lenta y acompasadamente aquella deliciosa piel.

Las manos de la muchacha se deslizaron hasta los hombros de Ranma para despojarlo por completo de su camisa. Seducida por su aroma deslizó lentamente sus labios sobre uno de sus hombros para comenzar a trazar un camino de besos desde éste hasta su cuello.

Sus manos no se mantuvieron quietas, deseosa las llevó hasta las caderas de su prometido para comenzar a quitar sus pantalones lentamente.

—Ranma...—suspiró sintiendo un fuerte estremecimiento recorrerla por completo en el instante en que el muchacho comenzó a morder delicadamente su cuello.

El cuerpo de su prometida pegándose al de él, aquella piel suave y tersa, el perfume que desprendía de su piel hacían que estuviera en una especie de trance del que no deseaba despertar, solamente ellos dos en aquel extenso bosque sin nadie que los interrumpiese.

Luego de prestarle su debida atención al cuello de su novia comenzó a bajar en un recorrido de besos, hasta llegar cerca de aquella prenda que le impedía ver cierta parte de su anatomía. Deteniéndose, subiendo un poco la cabeza miró dubitativo el sostén.

Con sus piernas, Akane, terminó de quitar totalmente el pantalón de su novio. Sonrojada y totalmente perdida en un mar de sensaciones, subió la mirar al notar que Ranma había dejado de besarla. Al notar el objeto de atención de su prometido se ruborizó por completo.

—Si tú quieres... puedes... quitarlo... —balbuceó tímidamente.

Ranma asintió moviendo sus manos hacia su objetivo, rozando con sus dedos parte de sus pechos. —¿Honto ka? —preguntó levemente sonrojado.

—Eres mi prometido y te amo —afirmó casi en un susurro—, no creo que sea malo que nosotros... nos conozcamos... un poco más —sonrió con timidez antes de arquear un poco su espalda para abrir su sostén. Una vez terminada la tarea miró a los ojos a su novio esperando por nuevas caricias.

El joven de la trenza sintió como sus manos temblaban al dirigirse a los tirantes del sostén de su novia, intentando infundirse autocontrol respiró pausadamente cerrando por algunos segundos los ojos.

Luego de eso miró atentamente ambas tazas que cubrían los senos de su prometida, moviendo sus manos hacia ellas las bajó, terminando de quitárselo por completo en un santiamén, dirigido por su excesiva timidez.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y un calor abrasador lo invadió de súbito al contemplar los pechos de la chica. Ni siquiera pudo articular palabra o movimiento alguno, solamente se dedicó a mirarlos fijamente, sin apartar la vista, totalmente hipnotizado.

La timidez de la muchacha fue reemplazada por la increíble sensación de saberse deseada por la persona amada. Con una coqueta sonrisa atrajo nuevamente al muchacho hacia ella logrando que sus pechos entraran en pleno contacto con su duro torso. —¿Te gusta mirarlos o sentirlos...? —preguntó en un tono totalmente seductor, arqueando con deleite su espalda para aumentar el roce entre sus cuerpos.

Aquel movimiento hizo que su corazón dejara de latir por un par de segundos, sentir los cálidos pechos de su novia presionándose contra su cuerpo. Sus manos adquirieron vida por arte de magia, comenzando a moverse impulsivamente por sus contornos, perdiendo todo tipo de inhibición acarició sus caderas. Akane se movía levemente, agitada por las ardientes caricias del muchacho haciendo que sus senos frotasen contra él.

Ranma sintió a la perfección cada roce con aquella parte de su anatomía femenina tan deseada, alejándose un poco de ella volvió a contemplarlos, se veían tan perfectos, redondeados, listos para que él los probara. Totalmente ávido se lanzó hacia ellos, comenzando a lamer el comienzo de éstos. Una y otra vez, probó hambriento aquel elixir tan delicioso que era su piel. Avanzando un poco más llegó al centro de ellos, succionando así uno de sus pezones entre sus labios. Su cuerpo vibraba de placer.

Cuando los labios de Ranma se cerraron alrededor de su pezón, una nueva sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, la urgente necesidad de sentirlo cada vez más cerca de ella parecía dominarla por completo. Su cuerpo por instinto parecía arquearse hacia él, buscando llenarse de placer al sentir su cálido aliento y sus labios sobre sus pechos.

Se dejó llevar por las placenteras sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y se encargó de entregarle ardientes caricias deslizando sus manos por cada centímetro de su cuerpo que estuviese a su alcance.

Todas las deliciosas sensaciones se detuvieron bruscamente cuando sintió las manos de Ranma deslizando suavemente sus pantaletas hacia abajo.

—¡Ma...matte! —exclamó sonrojada colocando sus manos sobre las de su novio.

Sin despegar las manos del lugar, Ranma besó una vez más los senos de su prometida. Levantando levemente su mirada, con intensidad la fijó en sus ojos. —¿Por qué? —preguntó aún sin perder un ápice de aquel descontrol que lo dominaba.

Respirando agitada, Akane respondió: —Porque... porque... no... no podemos ... yo...—La voz de la muchacha se perdió en un acalorado gemido cuando sintió el excitando miembro de Ranma rozando en la parte superior de sus muslos.

El muchacho de la trenza se detuvo mirando bastante preocupado a su novia. —Shim… shimatta… ¿hic.. hice algo malo? —preguntó bastante atemorizado.

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la muchacha. —No, no estoy lista para ser mamá.. —afirmó bastante sonrojada, esperando que Ranma comprendiera lo que acababa de decir—, y me gustaría que nuestra primera vez fuese en otro lugar... —murmuró acariciando despacio las mejillas de su novio.

Ranma rozó torpemente sus dedos sobre las mejillas de su prometida. —Yo… no quería propasarme… etto… me gustas tanto… —murmuró sonrojado mirándola intensamente—. Aishiteru… —agregó tranquilizándose un poco por la mirada cálida de la chica.

—No te propasaste —Akane mordió levemente sus labios para contener una traviesa sonrisa—, a no ser que creas que yo también me propasé contigo... —espetó recorriendo con la mirada a su semidesnudo novio.

Ranma sonrió recobrando la confianza de siempre. —Es verdad… y mucho… —guiñó un ojo recorriéndola de arriba a abajo con la mirada.

—Fuiste tú quien empezó a quitarme la ropa —comentó mirándolo con una media sonrisa mientras acariciaba despacio sus cabellos.

—Yo te quería demostrar lo bien que puedo desempeñarme… —murmuró sugerente en respuesta con una media sonrisa.

El rostro de la muchacha adquirió un notorio color carmín —Engreído —protestó débilmente mirando hacia otro lado—. Te desempeñas bien... —admitió en un tono casi inaudible.

El joven de la trenza arqueó una ceja. —¿Bien?... ¿solo eso? —farfulló acariciando sus cabellos, esperando por una mejor respuesta.

—Bastante bien... —respondió mirándolo retadoramente a los ojos.

—¡Je!... estoy seguro que fue mucho mejor que eso… —respondió autosuficiente rozando con sus dedos cerca de los senos de la chica.

—¿Y si estás tan seguro para qué preguntas? —habló Akane haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar a su novio y sus caricias.

Ranma prefirió omitir comentarios acerca de la respuesta de la chica. Sonriendo atrevido rozó con uno de sus dedos uno de los pechos de la muchacha. —¿Cómo fue que me quitaste los pantalones? —sonrió retadoramente ante el sonrojo repentino de la chica.

—Ra... Ranma... ¿qué... qué haces? —respondió sintiendo como cada partícula de su cuerpo se estremecía bajo las caricias de su prometido.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta… —sonrió mirándola intensamente sin quitar su mano donde la había colocado.

Una de las manos de Akane descendió lentamente por la línea de la columna de Ranma —Del mismo modo que tú me quitaste la falda... pervertido —susurró manteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Sólo yo? —respondió riendo divertido acercando sus labios al abdomen de la chica para colocar algunos suaves besos—. Tú no te portaste muy bien que digamos… ¡je! —agregó irguiéndose nuevamente.

Riendo traviesamente Akane rodó sobre el saco de dormir obteniendo la posición dominante. —¿Te estás quejando? —preguntó arqueando levemente una ceja—. No puedes negar que te gustó mucho... lo sentí —espetó sonriéndole pícaramente.

—Y lo admito abiertamente… me encantó… —respondió directo clavando la mirada en los senos de su prometida—. Y a ti también, y mucho… —susurró mirando ahora el rostro levemente sonrojado de su novia.

—Nunca pensé que fueran a gustarte tanto —admitió mirando coqueta al muchacho—. ¿Ya no soy pechos planos?

—Pa… para na… nada… ¿Cuándo dije eso yo? —respondió levemente sonrojado volteando los ojos para fingir demencia.

Akane apoyó su mentón sobre el torso de de Ranma. —Muchas veces, pero no te preocupes... hoy te perdoné por todo eso —comentó divertida.

—Nosotros… estuvimos a punto de… —murmuró deteniéndose para mirarla un poco sonrojado—. ¿Te diste cuenta de eso?

—Ha.. Hai —balbuceó Akane moviéndose suavemente para luego sentarse al lado de su novio—, yo... etto... tú sabes...yo... te deseo... me vuelves loca... —admitió colocándose la camisa de Ranma para luego comenzar a cerrar rápidamente los botones de ésta—, lo habríamos hecho si no hubiese recordado que hoy no era un buen día... —añadió recostándose al lado del muchacho.

Ranma tomó una de las manos de la jovencita. —Tú también… me encantas… si no me hubieras detenido, yo… tú sabes… —admitió ruborizado pero sin bajar la mirada azul de sus ojos castaños—. ¿Qué harías si nuestros padres intentaran casarnos?... ¿qué te parece la idea?

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? —preguntó sonriéndole dulcemente.

Hipnotizado por la dulce sonrisa de la muchacha asintió. —¿Qu.. qué te parece la idea?

—Si tratan de casarnos les diría que tendrán que dejar que nosotros escojamos la fecha y planeemos la boda —respondió rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido—. Quiero casarme contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, anata —murmuró a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

—Yo también… —murmuró por lo bajo sonriendo radiante. Sus labios acariciaron los de su prometida por algunos segundos—. Creo que sería bueno esperar… hasta después de la boda… ¿no crees? —agregó luego de algunos instantes mirándola serio.

—Mmm ¿estás seguro? —preguntó mirándolo no muy convencida de que pudieran resistir hasta ese día—. ¿Vas a resistir?

Ranma sonrió divertido. —No creo que sea tan difícil… ¿por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó sugerente al notar la expresión de la muchacha.

Akane frunció levemente el ceño. —Lo decía por ti... —espetó con un leve tono de ofensa en la voz—. En estos días no has demostrado mucha resistencia que digamos —comentó sonriendo de medio lado alejándose a una distancia considerable de su novio—, pero estoy segura que Ranma Saotome lo logrará... cueste lo que cueste —sonrió dirigiéndole una coqueta mirada.

—Y no lo dudes nunca… no será difícil, Ranma Saotome no le teme a ningún tipo de desafío —respondió totalmente seguro de sí sonriendo egocéntricamente.

--------------

**3 meses después**

Después de diversos acontecimientos en su vida, habían fijado la fecha de matrimonio para aquel día para la alegría de sus progenitores. La fiesta había sido muy concurrida, incluso sus antiguas prometidas asistieron, sin generar el revuelo que generalmente hacían. Todo había sido perfecto. Solamente que un pequeño detalle lo atormentó desde aquel día que acamparon en el bosque, lugar donde se reconciliaron luego del pleito por P-chan, su promesa de no hacer nada en aquellos tres meses lo había llevado al borde de la locura por muy poco. Y para colmo se estaba tardando demasiado para quitarse aquel bendito vestido de bodas.

Había intentado persuadirla para quitarlo él mismo y hacer todo más interesante (y quizás también para adelantar un poco la cuestión) pero su ahora esposa, riendo cruelmente divertida para su infortunio, había denegado su pedido. Las mujeres realmente sabían como traumatizarlo a uno.

Ya llevaba media hora esperando, desde el principio se había preparado: quitándose aquel incómodo traje, luciendo así sus boxers color blanco. Ya comenzaba a sentir algo de frío, aunque la situación de tensión lo mantenía candente. Frente a la cama matrimonial del rústico hotel había una chimenea muy espaciosa y bonita.

Se levantó de un brinco para tomar algunos leños que estaban apilados en ésta para luego encender un cerillo. Algunas chispas comenzaron a danzar mientras alimentaba el fuego para hacerlo contundente. Distraído con su tarea no escuchó el ruido de la puerta del baño, Akane por fin había terminado de arreglarse.

Ella no hizo ni un ruido, sigilosamente avanzó algunos pasos para permitirse observar a su esposo. Ahí, agachado junto al fuego lucía como una verdadera tentación en la cual esperaba caer muchas veces esa noche.

Le había costado mucho quitarse el vestido, pero lo había preferido para aumentar la expectación de Ranma, tal vez era cruel, pero él se lo merecía por ser tan egocéntrico. Aún recordaba con claridad sus palabras "Ranma Saotome no le teme a ningún desafío", aunque tenía que admitir que su autocontrol había logrado mantenerse firme, pero con ciertas recaídas de vez en cuando.

Inhaló suavemente, estaba nerviosa y se sentía prácticamente desnuda con la lencería que la mamá de Ranma y Nabiki le habían ayudado a escoger.

—No quise hacerte esperar tanto —habló con la voz algo temblorosa.

Ranma sintió como un placentero escalofrío recorría su anatomía: desde sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies. Lentamente volteó, sus mejillas se colorearon de inmediato al observar el escaso atuendo de su esposa. Vestía una pequeña camisola casi transparente color blanco. La parte superior estaba confeccionada de encajes y se podía divisar a la perfección la pequeña pantaleta del mismo color que utilizaba.

—Ak… Akane… —apenas pudo articular totalmente idiotizado.

Akane rió suavemente. —Me has visto con mucho menos que esto, anata —comentó mirando bastante divertida la expresión embobada de Ranma—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? —preguntó fijando una sugerente mirada en el rostro de su esposo.

—N… no… —respondió luego de observarla algunos segundos más poniéndose se pie en menos de medio segundo—. Yo… tú… te ves… muy bonita… —sonrió bastante sonrojado todavía nervioso acercándose a ella para tomarla de las manos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó entrelazando sus manos con las del muchacho—. Me siento desnuda con esto... —comentó indicando su ropa con la mirada—, le dije muchas veces a tía Nodoka que esta camisola enseñaba mucho... —agregó comenzando a sentirse bastante acalorada por la penetrante mirada de su esposo.

Ranma, adquiriendo más confianza, acercó la chica a su cuerpo ciñendo con una de sus manos su estrecha cintura. —Te he visto con menos ropa que eso… ¿recuerdas? —sonrió seductor acercando su rostro al de ella.

Akane rozó despacio sus labios sobre los de Ranma —Tal vez deberías quitármelo ¿ne? —susurró sensualmente antes de comenzar a lamer con especial deleite la boca de su esposo.

Correspondiendo a su flamante esposa la besó, tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos. Extasiado con aquel perfume exótico que había colocado en su tersa piel y lo hacía más delicioso aún. Lentamente hizo que la chica retrocediera algunos pasos, junto a la chimenea había una gran manta, acercándola a ellos con uno de sus pies colocó a la chica sobre ésta mirándola intensamente. —Ni tienes que decírmelo… lo sé… —susurró ronco.

La mirada de Ranma desataba en su interior una verdadera hoguera. La hacía sentirse como si estuviese siendo acariciada en ese mismo momento. Parecía tocarla con la mirada y envolverla en su embriagante calor del cual deseaba ser la única dueña.

Lo observó recostarse sobre uno de sus costados a su lado, él la contemplaba con infinita adoración y deseo.

Ella también giró apoyándose sobre uno de sus costados, con un suave movimiento se acercó aún más a él. —Ai shiteru, Ranma —susurró recorriendo lentamente con sus manos el torso de su esposo.

Lo había acariciado muchas veces, pero esa noche era especial, deseaba llenarse de él y guardar en su memoria cada una de las sensaciones que se regalasen mutuamente.

El pelinegro sonrió acariciando las mejillas de la joven mujer. Todo era tentador en ella: sus labios entreabiertos invitándolo a probarlos, aquella pequeña y pícara nariz, su cabellera azul con aroma a fresas, que al parecer estaba un poco más larga de lo acostumbrado. Con cuidado levantó un poco aquella camisola, viendo una vez más aquella piel blanca y tersa, sus azules ojos brillaron, una llama de deseo se asomó en ellos, era como si fuera la primera vez que la observase, como sucedió meses atrás en aquel campamento. Quería guardar aquella imagen para siempre.

Inclinándose con infinito cuidado depósito algunos besos en su vientre, puntilloso, con toda la calma del mundo, sabía que esta vez sería la primera de muchas noches de amor junto a ella, el ser que más amaba en su vida. Sus labios acariciaron la delicada piel prestándole la debida atención a esa parte de su anatomía. Una musicalidad de sonidos interrumpió el imperturbable silencio de la habitación, suspiros y latidos de corazón en una deliciosa y candente melodía producto de los amantes en los inicios de la ritual demostración de amor que aún no conocían a la perfección. Pero tendrían toda la vida para hacerlo.

Él pareció robarse su aliento cuando inició un camino ascendente de besos hasta llegar a su cuello. Sus húmedos labios se desplazaron con torturante lentitud por su piel, cubriéndola de besos y suaves mordidas que acabaron con todo su autocontrol impulsándola a arquearse hacia él, buscando con desesperación la unión total de sus cuerpos.

Por su parte ella entrelazó sus piernas con las de su esposo, con lentos movimientos rozó sus muslos contra los suyos, tentándolo, aumentando su deseo con cada apasionado roce.

—¿Qué esperas para quitarme la ropa? —suspiró en oído antes de deslizar su lengua con en un lánguido movimiento sobre el lóbulo de su oreja.

Un pequeño cosquilleo invadió su cuerpo, sonriendo animado por aquel leve contacto se decidió por acatar a las órdenes de su esposa y dueña de su vida. Con rapidez celestial, en menos de dos segundos quitó aquella delicada y fina tela de su cuerpo, quedando solamente con aquella pequeña pantaleta.

—Ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones… —sonrió de medio lado acercando sus manos a los tentadores pechos de su esposa. Con suma delicadeza los acarició en forma circular haciendo que se pusieran rígidos al calor de sus dedos.

Con uno de sus brazos rodeó su cuello instándolo a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros para luego apoderarse apasionadamente de sus labios. Su boca se movió con ardor sobre la Ranma demostrándole con caricias la intensa hoguera que había provocado en su interior y que ahora se adueñaba de todo su cuerpo y su conciencia.

Sin darle tregua penetró con su lengua en su húmeda boca iniciando un sensual juego que dominaba a plenitud con sus ardientes movimientos.

La creciente sensación de calidez y necesidad entre sus piernas aumentó cuando sintió la mano de su esposo presionar con mayor necesidad uno de sus pechos. Impaciente se movió una vez más acercando levemente sus caderas a las de Ranma buscando un contacto aún más intimo.

El joven de la coleta acarició lentamente con dos de sus dedos las caderas de la chica, ciñendo con una de sus manos su cintura para terminar de acercarse a ella, sus cuerpos rozaron, ambos ardientes del deseo. Correspondió a su beso con igual avidez, jugueteando con su lengua en una ardiente competencia. Segundos después mordisqueó sus dulces labios, probándolos extasiado, queriendo obtener más por cada segundo que pasaba. Con uno de sus dedos comenzó a juguetear con el elástico del costado de sus pequeñas pantaletas.

Las manos de Akane se deslizaron ávidamente sobre la espalda de Ranma siguiendo el apasionado ritmo marcado por sus bocas. Al llegar a su cintura se detuvo, suavemente tomó los bordes de sus boxers y comenzó a bajarlos mientras su boca se encargaba de aumentar la pasión del beso, convirtiéndolo casi en un preludio de lo que vendría.

Segundo a segundo el beso se hacia más intenso y sexual, aumentado la ardiente sensación de necesidad que la llevaba a anhelar intensamente el momento en que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo.

Con sus piernas terminó de quitar la ropa de Ranma logrando desnudarlo por completo.

—Ya no estamos en las mismas condiciones —comentó casi pegada a sus labios— y me encanta que sea así —Le sonrió sensualmente mientras sus manos se encargaban de recorrer cada centímetro de su firme trasero.

El muchacho sentía un fuego interno que lo consumía paulatinamente pero en ese instante éste se acrecentó de una considerable manera. Hambriento por obtener más de su esposa dejó aquella posición para tomar la postura dominante, sentándose a horcajadas de ella.

Sonriendo satisfecho la miró intensamente. —Ya no… pero ahora estoy mucho mejor, me gusta esta posición… —murmuró ronco bajando su mirada hacia sus senos.

Luego de observar con detenimiento su objetivo bajó su cabeza para comenzar a besar desde debajo de su cuello hacia sus pechos, en el recorrido la besó y lamió una y otra vez aquella dulce y delicada piel. Sus manos, mientras tanto delineaban aquellas excitantes curvas que lo enloquecían.

Las manos de Akane se perdieron entre los cabellos de Ranma, los presionó con fuerza buscando controlar de algún modo las ardientes sensaciones que se apoderaban de ella con cada caricia.

Sus jadeos se hicieron más intensos cuando Ranma atrapó uno de sus pezones en su boca, con su lengua le dedicó pequeñas y ardientes caricias que desataron una verdadera corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

—Ra... Ranma... —gimió con la respiración entrecortada sintiéndose abrasada por el calor de su piel sobre la suya.

Ranma continuó probando aquel elixir tan dulce, una y otra vez besó, labio y succionó uno de los pezones mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba y presionaba su otro pecho. Ávido de ella, deseaba probarla toda la noche y todos los días del resto de su vida.

Luego de unos instantes comenzó a bajar su recorrido de besos hasta quedar a la altura de su vientre. Solamente quedaba aquella pequeña pantaleta, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás miró su diminuto objetivo. Con una media sonrisa colocó sus dedos en los costados de éste, luego observó a su esposa para pedir consentimiento implícitamente.

Mordiendo suavemente sus labios, Akane le dirigió una mirada llena de deseo. —Hazlo de una vez... no voy a impedírtelo —añadió mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sugerente sonrisa.

Al instante el joven tiró con sus dedos delicadamente, de manera lenta y tentadora, recorriendo cada centímetro de sus torneadas piernas con sus manos. Su piel era fuego, perfumada, suave… en pocos segundos terminó por despojarla de aquella última prenda.

Levemente sonrojado la observó de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez que estaban completamente desnudos. Con cuidado se colocó entre sus piernas. Un ligero temblor recorrió su cuerpo al sentir su intimidad rozar con la de ella.

Un poco tímido se movió para intentar hacer que ese roce se repitiera, pero con más intensidad. Deseaba poseerla, hacerla suya para siempre. Intentando recuperar la confianza de antes comenzó a acariciar su muslo derecho con una de sus manos en la parte inferior de estos arrancando algunos suspiros de su parte.

Akane cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las deliciosas sensaciones, todo su cuerpo temblaba por la expectación. Arqueando levemente sus caderas comenzó a moverse siguiendo su ritmo.

—Mmm... Ranma... —suspiró rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho—, me vas a volver loca... —gimió comenzando a mordisquear levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposo.

El muchacho continuó rozándola mientras sus labios nuevamente capturaban los de ella en un apasionado y hambriento beso. Una y otra vez se movió sobre ella, deseando estar cada vez más cerca. Su cuerpo era una hoguera que se alimentaba cada vez más a causa de los suspiros, la calidez del cuerpo de su esposa y sus deseos de tenerla para él para siempre.

Sentía una presión insoportable, sus deseos de poseerla eran cada vez más fuertes. Repetidas veces mordisqueó sus labios.

—Me encantas… mucho… —gimió ronco con la respiración agitada separándose levemente de sus labios para mirarla intensamente.

El cuerpo de la mujer se tensó nuevamente al sentir el ardiente miembro de Ranma rozando y bordeando su húmeda entrada. Abrazándose con fuerza a su esposo gimió: —Te necesito... Ranma... —suspiró pegada a sus labios.

Ranma vibró ante el pedido de su esposa. Con mucho cuidado se colocó en su entrada. Lentamente avanzó hasta penetrarla. Miró a la chica nuevamente, ella asintió cerrando sus párpados aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello con sus brazos. Decidido, la penetró por completo. La muchacha lo abrazó más fuerte apretando sus dedos contra su espalda.

Una pequeña punzada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo durante algunos segundos, él se no se movió hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbró a su invasión.

Akane abrió suavemente los párpados, la leve molestia quedó atrás, todo su interior se estremecía en espasmos de placer que consumían por completo todos sus sentidos y pensamientos.

Sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con la preocupada mirada de Ranma. Suavemente tomó con sus manos el rostro de su esposo, con dulzura acortó la distancia que separaba sus labios para entregarle un largo y romántico beso con el que pretendía demostrarle lo maravilloso e importante que era ese momento para ella.

Correspondiendo de igual forma aquel mágico beso, tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su esposa. Sus labios eran como un afrodisíaco para él, deseaba probarlos una y otra vez, el calor que invadía su cuerpo era aún más poderoso que aquellas llamas que crepitaban a su lado. Las chispas incandescentes volaban danzando sobre aquel fuego iluminando parte de los cuerpos de los amantes.

El joven de la trenza, ahora completamente seguro de que estaba todo bien comenzó a intensificar paulatinamente aquel rítmico vaivén. Prestando luego atención a su cuello, comenzó a lamerlo ávido de su dulzura. Los movimientos aumentaban a medida que los segundos pasaban, una sensación placentera invadía su cuerpo al sentir como el interior de la jovencita se contraía para recibirlo con calidez.

Aquella ardiente humedad que comenzaba a ser un vicio para él. Sus manos se movieron rápidamente acariciando debajo de su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, queriéndola acaparar por completo.

El cuerpo de Akane respondía completamente al instinto, sus caderas se movían siguiéndolo, buscándolo, intentando poseerlo, quemarlo en sus entrañas, llevarlo al borde de la locura entre sus brazos.

Él penetraba en su cuerpo con profundas embestidas una y otra vez cortándole el aliento, aumentado el deseo que la dominaba y llenando de placer hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Haciéndola desear aumentar los febriles movimientos para alcanzar aquello que su cuerpo aún no conocía y que buscaba con desesperación.

Sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza alrededor del cuerpo de Ranma, haciendo presión y sin permitirle alejarse ni un centímetro, rodó sobre la cama obteniendo la posición dominante.

Jadeando comenzó a mover con fuerza sus caderas rítmicamente volviendo a retomar la apasionada danza que Ranma se había encargado de iniciar.

Extasiado observó la deidad en forma de mujer que se erguía ante él, la muchacha se había alejado comenzando a moverse desenfrenadamente, deseosa de obtener más placer de su cuerpo, con una media sonrisa la tomó de las caderas para guiar sus movimientos, su cuerpo vibraba ante el entusiasmo y fervor con que ella lo hacía suyo.

Aprovechando que ahora tenía la absoluta libertad para recorrer su cuerpo, partió del inicio de su dorso, acariciando circularmente su piel mientras presionaba levemente sus dedos a ella, sus manos viajaron hasta llegar hasta sus redondas posaderas. Sin poder evitarlo las pellizcó con delicadeza, interesado por escuchar gemir su nombre una y otra vez de la boca de su esposa, de la manera que solo ella podía pronunciarlo.

Con el paso de los minutos el descontrol dominó sus movimientos, se movía apasionadamente sobre Ranma, provocando que el presionara cada vez con mayor ardor sus caderas buscando retenerla cerca suyo y penetrar cada vez más profundamente en su ardiente cuerpo.

Los desbocados latidos se unía a los fuertes gemidos y jadeos que llenaban la habitación. Sus cuerpos al igual que los leños de la chimenea se consumían en un fuego que ellos mismos se habían encargado de encender y avivar. Entre fuertes gemidos de liberación, los dos acabaron dejándose arrastrar al abismo del placer.

Ella se detuvo lentamente dejándose caer nuevamente en brazos de su esposo, disfrutando del agitado vaivén de su pecho y los descontrolados latidos de su corazón.

Ranma besó los cabellos de su esposa respirando aún agitado. —Te amo… —murmuró por lo bajo acariciando suavemente una de sus manos.

Akane subió el rostro para observarlo, tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas, algo de sudor perlaba su frente y sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que solo logró aumentar el calor que sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo. —También te amo —sonrió entrelazando su mano con la de su esposo. Nuevamente volvió recorrer su rostro con la mirada—. Te ves muy sexy ¿sabias?

—Lo sé… —respondió con una media sonrisa mirando de la misma forma a la muchacha—. También te ves hermosa… —respondió besando las comisuras de los labios de la chica—. ¿Quieres continuar? —rió ante la expresión de su esposa.

—Toda la noche si quieres... pero no aún —sonrió divertida apoyando su rostro en el pecho de su esposo—, también quiero estar así contigo... —susurró acariciando lentamente el torso de Ranma—, creo que me va a gustar mucho estar a solas contigo por algunos días.

—Va a ser muy divertido… y tengo las suficientes energías y mucho más… —respondió sonriendo egocéntricamente besando la nariz de su esposa—. ¿Crees que nuestros padres ya estén pensando en el heredero?

Akane rió divertida. —Sabes bien que lo están pensando desde hace tres meses... cuando volvimos a casa... —comentó la muchacha comenzando a recordar

Flash back

—No te preocupes, no creo que ya tengan todo listo para casarnos —comentó Akane depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de su prometido—, y si lo tienen solo tendrán que posponerlo tres meses, anata —añadió fijando una coqueta mirada en el rostro del muchacho.

—Sí, estoy seguro que se emocionarán con la idea de que ya lo hemos decidido, no creo que molesten tanto… salvo que quieran que comencemos a crear su… heredero… ya sabes… —comentó lo último en un tono taciturno bastante sonrojado.

Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron totalmente. —Etto... hai —balbuceó comenzando a recordar lo cerca que habían estado de comenzar a crear el heredero que tanto anhelaban sus padres—, que digan lo que quieran mientras no intenten meterse en nuestra relación —agregó un poco más relajada, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido—. Te amo Ranma —susurró mirándolo embelesada.

—Yo también koishii… —respondió besando con delicadeza su frente—, estamos juntos en esto, no te preocupes… ellos se acostumbrarán con el tiempo a la idea y dejarán de molestarnos…

—¡Hijo mío! —exclamó emocionado Soun Tendo abrazando fuertemente a la pareja—. ¡Trajiste a mi pequeñita de vuelta! Akane... ¿cómo abandonas así a tu pobre padre? —añadió comenzando a lloriquear lastimeramente.

—¡Así se comporta un Saotome! Cumpliste con tu objetivo… y veo que lograste tu cometido con creces… —rió escandalosamente Genma Saotome.

—Uhm… como lo supuse… —murmuró bastante irritado por la interrupción de su progenitor y futuro suegro—. ¿Qué haces aquí, oyaji? No deberías estar durmiendo? —preguntó notablemente fastidiado.

—Veo que la revista si les sirvió de mucho... debería cobrarles por eso —comentó Nabiki observando con una ceja levemente arqueada su hermanita menor, quien permanecía abrazada a su prometido—. ¿Qué hiciste con ella para lograr traerla de vuelta¿o te gustó que "cierto mentiroso, idiota y pervertido fuese por ti, hermanita?

—¡Nabiki¡Yo... yo... eso no es tu asunto! —exclamó furiosamente sonrojada Akane, separándose a una distancia considerable de Ranma.

—¡Kuso, ya dejen de entrometerse! —bufó bastante alterado el muchacho de la trenza sin soltar el agarre con su prometida.

En aquel segundo apareció la radiante madre del chico. —¡Ya regresaron! Yo sabía que la traerías de vuelta… no es necesario preguntarles si se reconciliaron… ¿ya decidieron la fecha para su boda? —preguntó notablemente emocionada.

Akane asintió mirando levemente sonrojada a su futura suegra —Nos casaremos en tres meses —pronunció sonriendo radiante.

—¿Tres¿tres meses? —balbuceó Soun antes de caer desmayado. La emoción lo había superado por completo.

—¿Por qué tan pronto¿Tuvieron sexo? —preguntó Nabiki mirando inquisidoramente a Ranma.

—¿Están fabricando a nuestro pequeño heredero? —comentó con un brillo especial el hombre del turbante.

El muchacho de la trenza se puso prácticamente de piedra ante las preguntas de su progenitor y futura cuñada. Realmente no todo era tan fácil como él pensaba.

—¡Dejen de decir tonterías¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? —preguntó Akane fulminando con la mirada a su hermana—. Entremos, Ranma —espetó arrastrando al muchacho con ella.

Fin flash back

—Al menos nunca pudieron averiguar como me convenciste de volver a casa —comentó sonriente Akane.

—Oyaji y ofukuro estuvieron interrogándome hasta que se cansaron esa noche… —comentó volteando los ojos el ojiazul—. Demo… te gustó mucho la forma en que te convencí¿na? —comentó con una media sonrisa.

—No la recuerdo —mintió deslizándose lentamente hasta recostarse sobre la manta al lado de su esposo—. Solo recuerdo que llegaste al bosque, intentaste secuestrarme y te aprovechaste de la situación cuando me cargaste... y de todos modos no volvimos cuando tú quisiste —añadió mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

Ranma la rodeó con ambos brazos disfrutando de la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo. Las llamas seguían crepitando con un dulce tintineo que irrumpía el silencio de la habitación, coreando las voces de los amantes—. ¡Je! así que me aproveché de la situación… ¿y a ti te gustó mucho, na? —comentó divertido.

—Lo hiciste, admítelo —espetó colocándose de lado para quedar frente a frente con Ranma—, no necesitabas poner tu mano en ese lugar para sujetarme... pervertido —pronunció fijando una juguetona mirada en su rostro.

—Era necesario, sí… ¿de qué otra forma lo habría podido hacer? —rió besando ligeramente los labios de su esposa—. A ti te encanta que sea pervertido contigo… estoy seguro… —afirmó mirándola intensamente.

—No lo era —insistió sonriente— ¿por qué no admites que te gusta tocar mi trasero? —pronunció susurrando sus palabras en el oído de su esposo—. Me encanta cuando te pones pervertido —añadió besando suavemente su cuello.

—Lo admito… me gusta demasiado —respondió al instante acariciando los contornos de su mujer—. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia también?

—Tus ojos —sonrió Akane pegando más su cuerpo al del muchacho—, cada vez que me miras a los ojos... yo... etto me encanta —espetó sonrojada.

—¿Solo mis ojos¿segura? —indagó nuevamente sonriendo egocéntricamente. Estaba seguro que tenía muchos más portentos que ese.

Akane negó con la cabeza. —También me gusta tu boca —sonrió antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

—¿Algo que no sea de mi cara? —preguntó insistente con la misma mirada.

Fingiendo inocencia respondió: —Es que tu rostro me encanta, anata —pronunció haciendo lo posible por no parecer sospechosa—, me gusta como me abrazas y tus besos.

—A mi también koishii… me gustan mucho tus besos… —sonrió embobado olvidando por completo el anterior tema de conversación. Con dos de sus dedos acarició los contornos de su rostro—. Kawaii… —murmuró perdido en sus castaños ojos.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron por completo —A estas alturas deberías saber que me gusta todo tu cuerpo, baka —murmuró pegándose más al duro torso de su esposo—. Desde esa tarde en el campamento... ha sido muy difícil resistir... tú sabes... supongo que ahora todo será distinto...

—Ahora podremos aprovechar muy bien nuestro tiempo a solas… —respondió susurrando ronco besando las comisuras de los labios de la chica—. ¡Je!... después de aquel campamento te encargaste de darle su merecido a P-chan… pero lo perdonaste rápido… ¿por qué fue? —preguntó curioso.

—Etto... bueno, luego de eso él me confesó que había estado enamorado de mi desde... —Akane se interrumpió por unos segundos para sondear el rostro de su esposo. Su mirada le dio la impresión de que él comenzaba a ponerse celoso. Haciendo caso omiso de ésta, prosiguió: —. Desde que lo besé cuando creí que era un cerdito y bueno... él siempre fue nuestro amigo... no podía seguir enojada toda la vida...

Ranma frunció levemente el ceño. A pesar de que sabía que no tenía sentido ponerse de esa forma ya que el idiota estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia no pudo evitarlo. —Cerdito aprovechado… ¡je! al menos recibió su merecido…

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó Akane mirando divertida a su esposo.

—Creo que la única que no lo sabía eras tú… shimatta… era tan evidente el idiota —comentó refunfuñando el joven de la trenza.

—Ahora entiendo porque te ponías tan celoso —sonrió acariciando suavemente el torso de su esposo —. No soy buena para notar ese tipo de cosas, tampoco me di cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mi... aunque claro, a ti no se te notaba mucho que digamos.

—¡Je!... ¿tú crees? creo que era demasiado evidente cuando alguien quería propasarse contigo… —comentó con una media sonrisa besando uno de los hombros de su esposa.

—También cuando solo eran amables conmigo, pero te encargabas de dejarme en claro que no estabas celoso —comentó Akane rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Ranma—. ¿Eres muy celoso, sabias?

—Tú también lo eres… ¿na? —respondió ciñendo la cintura de la jovencita con ambas manos—. Aishiteru koishii…

—Ai shiteru mo, Ranma —habló Akane con un dulce tono de voz antes de depositar leves caricias sobre los labios del muchacho—. ¿Vamos a la cama? —preguntó más interesada en mirar el torso de su esposo que en mirarlo a los ojos.

Ranma no se dio cuenta de las segundas intenciones que la muchacha escondía tras aquellas palabras. —¿Qué? Pero si es temprano todavía… tengo muchas energías aún… —espetó algo desilusionado.

Akane río abiertamente —¿Cuándo dije que íbamos a dormir? —preguntó rozando despacio sus labios sobre el cuello de su esposo—. Si quieres te puedo enseñar otras cosas que hacer en la cama y que nada tienen que ver con dormir —propuso lanzándole una sugerente mirada.

El muchacho de la trenza repentinamente tomó de un segundo a otro a su esposa entre sus brazos. —¡¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?! —espetó guiñando un ojo mientras se dirigía en dirección a la cama a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Tendrían muchos días para conocerse en aquel y muchos otros aspectos. Ya pensarían que harían con sus padres después de su Luna de miel. Después de todo a Ranma Saotome ningún desafío puede vencerlo.

**Fin**

**Notas finales**

Bueno… toda historia tiene un fin y he aquí el de ésta :-) esperamos que hayan disfrutado la trama que comenzó con la idea de San Valentin, White Day y los chocolates… le dimos una finalización especial para aquellos que nos pedían con ansias cierto momento de esta parejita… xD um, creo que esta es una de las pocas veces que me toca comentar una escena de este tipo… xp, esperamos que la hayan disfrutado… junto a la fogata en una noche de invierno… quien fuera Akane… debo admitir que ya me tenía desacostumbrada este tipo de escenas y tardé un poco en ponerme en onda… (gracias por tu paciencia Freya :P) pero bueno, después ya recuperé mi neurona hentai… xp

Bueno, esperamos que dejen sus reviews para despedirnos de esta historia ; ) les avisamos que estamos trabajando con "Conquistando a una flor" y muy pronto sabrán noticias de nosotras… también vamos a continuar después de este epi una historia de Inuyasha que comenzamos hace un tiempo…

Gracias por leernos… que tengan un lindo fin de semana ;)

Besos,

Sakura

Palabras en japonés

Kuso: Mierda

Shimatta: Maldición

Hentai: pervertido

Etto: Uhm

Na: pregunta que siempre requiere de una respuesta afirmativa "¿no?" . Las chicas usan el ne y los chicos el na

Ai shiteru: Te amo

Ai shiteru mo: Tambien te amo

Kawaii: bonita, linda

Arigato: gracias

Honto ka¿De verdad?

Matte: espera

Hai: sí

Anata: querido, mi amor

Oyaji: Papá dicho de una forma muy informal (viejo)

Ofukuro: Mamá

Demo: Pero

Baka: idiota


End file.
